One Piece: Legend of the Beastman
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Ash and his Pokémon go on a journey with the Straw Hat pirates after they stop an invasion on the Thousand Sunny. Rated for language, violence and alcohol use.
1. History! Ash's Lesson in Pirates

Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon or One Piece. Surprise!

* * *

 _ **One Piece: Legend of the Beastman**_

 _Chapter 1: History! Ash's Lesson in Pirates!_

* * *

A picturesque day on the high sea. With various marine life enjoying mostly clear skies, the surf seemed to be a fun place. For a group on a dinosaur swimming, clear skies cleared the way to new adventure. The blue dinosaur had fins for legs, a rocky spike shell and a small horn on its forehead. On its back were three humans, a yellow mouse and a white spike ball wearing the red and blue shell as clothing. A raven-haired boy wore a red baseball cap and an open blue jacket over a black t-shirt while having the yellow mouse with a tail forged like a lightning bolt on his shoulder. A redhead girl had a tuff of hair sticking out the side as she held the egg. She wore a sleeveless yellow midriff and jean shorts. The last was a raven-haired young man in a turquoise t-shirt, shorts and a red headband. "You know, I wish I spent a few more days at Luana's resort," she sighed.

"Misty, you know Ash would rather finish the Orange League before he wants to rest up," the teenager proclaimed.

"I do! If Ash didn't destroy my bike and I traveled with him freely, I wouldn't mind staying there while he goes to Pummelo Island to face the head of the Orange Crew." That's when the dinosaur wailed to a sight ahead: land. A large complex stood in front of a larger structure that looked like a castle.

"Lapras sees land!" the boy called. Misty and the teen glanced to see the buildings on the new land. The teen realized the location.

"That's Doubloon Island!" Hearing the name, Misty and the boy turned to the teen for more detail.

"Doubloon Island?"

"Tracey, could you explain?" asked Misty.

"Of course," Tracey accepted. "Doubloon Island got its name from pirates who used the island to store their treasures while plundering coastline villages around the world, mostly around the Orange Islands. In fact, their doubloons itemized the name of the island that had been discovered 100 years ago, long after the last of any pirate was seen. Same can be said of other savage sea-fairing people like vikings." The boy didn't believe Tracey about infornation.

"Vikings still exist," he claimed. Misty and Tracey turned to the boy, wondering what he meant. "They're living in Minnesota." Misty, Tracey, the mouse and the spike ball gawked and collapsed from the response. To the boy, their minds had blown. "What? Don't they?" Misty growled as she sat back up.

"Ash, we're talking about _real_ pirates and _real_ vikings, not sports!" she snapped. The mouse angrily squeaked to Ash's nonsense.

"So they don't count?"

"Unfortunately, those 'Vikings' don't," Tracey clarified. "Doubloon Island opened a museum a few years ago to commemorate the history of pirates. Let's stop there and you can see for yourselves." Lapras accepted the idea and swam to the island where they jumped onto land. Ash grabbed a red/white ball and pointed to Lapras.

"Thanks for the ride, Lapras. Get some rest." Lapras transformed into a red light before it zapped to the ball and vanished. The group walked to the museum where a curator greeted them.

"So, you came to learn about pirates, is that right?" he asked.

"We did," Misty confirmed.

"Terrific. Follow me." The group traveled through halls and rooms of pictures of ships and treasures like coins and pieces of gold. Ash reached glass containers full of ragged and water-damaged clothes, including trench coats of different colors. One mannequin wore an eye-patch to go with a ragged red trench. He turned to the curator for an understanding.

"So, did pirates lose an eye to have eye-patches?" he asked.

"No, that's a misconception. Actually, the eye-patches didn't mean pirates were blind in one eye. They used the eye-patches for one eye during the day and one during the night." Ash awed the clarification. "You could say pirates had night vision before medicine labeled it as such." The mouse squeaked in some fear.

"If that's what makes pirates dangerous, I hate to meet them." That's when he saw another case which contained long-barreled pistols and small rifles. Ash and the mouse jumped at the sight of the weapons. Misty and Tracey saw Ash's jump and came over.

"Ash, what is it?" she asked. Tracey saw and came over to the case in question.

"That's a flintlock pistol," he named the long-barreled gun. "And this must be a blunderbuss." The curator patted Ash on the shoulder, reassuring his safety.

"Don't worry," he checked. "Even if those weapons could work, the ammunition's removed for safety purposes." Ash sighed in relief, trusting the curator.

"After the incident with the Game Warden, I don't blame Ash or Pikachu," she recalled. Tracey and the curator wondered about the incident from Misty.

"A Game Warden? Like from the Safari Zone?" Misty bobbed to confirm the guess.

"When we had Brock with us, we entered the Safari Zone where Ash caught a herd of Tauros. The Game Warden was pretty protective of the Safari Zone that he carried a pistol of his own at all times. He even pointed the pistol at Ash for 'ignoring his warnings'." Tracey sympathized with Ash for the incident.

"I can understand wanting to protect the Safari Zone, but that's a little extreme," he murmured. Calm, Ash remembered the castle-like structure behind the museum.

"Is that castle part of the Pirate Exhibit?" he asked.

"The fortress?" the curator corrected. "I'm pretty sure it's been cleaned out but you're all free to check it out." Ash bobbed a nod to go and see the fortress themselves. They entered the dilapidated fortress with the worn wooden door and the stained clay walls.

"This fortress is in better shape than I anticipated," Tracey admired. "Either the clay they used was top material or the staff behind the museum wants to keep its pristine form." Misty clutched her living spike ball, wondering if anything could pop out and scare her.

"I have a feeling there could be a pirate hanging around somewhere in here," she gulped. Ash didn't think it was possible.

"Did you forget what Tracey said in the museum?" he pointed out. "Pirates haven't been seen for a long time."

"Says the one who claimed vikings still exist in a place only you've heard of." Ash paused for a second.

"Wait… are you saying you believe me?" As they continued down the path, they found several rooms mostly bare. Furniture made of wood like tables and chairs still appeared and candle holders, lanterns and chandeliers hung from the walls and ceiling. None of the lanterns and chandeliers were lit.

"I'm guessing these pirates were rather sophisticated."

"Yeah," gulped an uneasy Tracey. "Maybe they weren't as ruthless as we've been told." To Ash, something came to his mind.

"Say, weren't pirates cunning?" he brought up.

"Yeah..." Ash began to examine the holders and lanterns. He tugged one, but nothing.

"I'm thinking they had secret compartments stashed around the fortress. " He tugged two more. Same result. "I believe one of these might trigger one of these doors to open." He continued to tug on more, further annoying Misty.

"What movie makes you think there's some 'hidden treasure' around?" she mulled. He tugged one more candle holder which somehow gave way. A piece of a wall adjacent to the pulled holder opened upward and back.

"A secret compartment!" gasped Tracey. "I think we'll find something in there and give to the museum!" Misty also figured on the discovery about what the museum would compensate.

"They may give us enough for Ash to buy a new bike!" she thought. Her spike ball chirped to the possibility. "You also want to see that new bike we'll ride on, Togepi?" Ash could tell the excitement on Togepi's face.

"Let's go inside and see if we can take it out," he urged before going inside the door. They walked for a few minutes before explosions echoed through the fortress. Oddly, the fortress didn't vibrate. "What was that? Cannon fire?" Noting the lack of vibration, Tracey didn't see it as a big deal.

"They probably installed sound systems to give the feel of what it was back then," he hypothesized. Misty wanted to trust Tracey but felt some of Ash's concern.

"They must have paid a fortune to produce a lifelike experience," she pondered. They continued until they found more doors. Misty opened one with Togepi in her arm and found several ball gowns which looked to be gently worn. "Ah! Look what I found!" The boys looked inside to find the gowns, awing their conditions.

"I can't believe these survived all those centuries in here!" giggled Tracey. "We may have hit the motherload!" Ash looked in another, only to find a desk, a feather in a tiny ink bottle and books on the shelf.

"They used feathers from a Pidgeot, I bet," he assumed before looking pulling one of the books out. Inside had illustrations and words in ink that somehow looked fresh. One illustration was of a giant snake that extended from one page to the other with a dragon-like head and claws near its head. Ash blinked to it. "I don't think I've seen this Pokémon." Looking through, more drawings of more creatures that he blinked to, one being crows with what looked to be fedora hats on them. "Who knew there are more Pokémon than back home." There was even one which looked like a phoenix with a feathered crest on its head. To Ash, nostalgia filled his mind. "Wait, that's the Pokémon we saw on our first day, Pikachu!" The mouse looked and realized the appearance.

("Oh my goodness!") it squeaked.

"This not only explains what the pirates found, but also offers history of what Pokémon they came across." Misty came to Ash, wearing an ivory gown found inside.

"Hey, Ash!" she called. Ash looked to see Misty wearing the discovery. "What do you think?" To Ash, she ruined a piece of history.

"Misty, what are you trying to do, get me to like you?" Misty gawked to the clueless response from Ash. "Besides, it's not gonna be worth much the more you decide to play dress-up." Misty growled to his explanation.

"I bet if you had the chance, you'd be dancing alongside Melody and tout her as your girlfriend, right? Besides, you don't know what someone of beauty looks like if she's in your face." She walked away, leaving Ash and Pikachu stumped.

"Why did she have to act so defensive?" Pikachu shrugged its shoulders, unsure.

"Besides… you have me! I'll be shocked if you have a girlfriend who will agree with you!" Ash shook his head, not wanting Misty to choose for him. "Stupid Ash..." She removed the gown and began to remove another from the rack. That's when she found a piece of concrete protruding out. To her, the fortress had shown some wear. "No surprise this fortress looks to be falling apart." She pressed the brick inward. Ash closed the book, finding new and unknown Pokémon and wanting to see more as he put it in his backpack. That's when the floor under him collapsed. He let out a scream before falling into the hole, Pikachu on his shoulder. The hole looked pretty deep. Tracey came out of a room full of more gold: coins, body wear and other items. Hearing the scream, he and Misty ran in as soon as the trap door closed.

"Ash?!" they called out. No one was sure what happened. Ash and Pikachu hit water below after a long drop. They surfaced in a fast-running stream. Before they could realize what happened, they hit waterfalls and fell. They kept hitting water for a few minutes. After what seemed to be an eternity of falls, they reached a calmer, steadier stream. Gasping for air, Ash and Pikachu found some land to dry themselves.

"What just happened?" he huffed. They shook water from fur and clothes as best they could.

("That was a wild ride,") Pikachu squeaked. Once dried up as much as possible, they headed down a path inside a cavernous area.

"So where did we end up?" Not even Pikachu knew. After a small trek, they soon found an exit. "Here we go!" Just as they found the exit to the cavern, explosions sounded from outside.

("Not good!") Hopping on Ash's shoulder, Pikachu rode out of the cave where they saw rears of two large wood ships floating on the sea with no sail opened. One fired a chorus of cannons at the other and absorbing damage while people in white uniforms jumping from one ship to the other. ("Okay… _Reallly_ not good!")

"I don't like the looks of it either, Pikachu!" Ash's will to stop the attack grew when screams from the attacked ship billowed. "We gotta save them! Charizard, I choose you!" Ash threw another ball up which opened. Emerging was a large orange lizard with wings and a flame on its tail. Ash hopped on the lizard. "Charizard, we gotta help those on that ship."

("We need your wings!") Charizard nodded before flapping its wings and taking flight. Flying, Ash and his creatures hope to save those on board before it's too late.

* * *

TØ BE CONTINUED…

(For those who saw Mario on my poll before, a reminder that the multi-crossover is _not_ the Mario fic previously planned. It's a separate one.)


	2. Ambush! The Attack of the Trainer

_Chapter 2: Ambush! The Attack of the Trainer!_

* * *

Riding on Charizard and having Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash raced to stop an attack from one ship into another. After Misty activated a trap door, Ash and Pikachu fell through and wound up seeing one ship start an ambush on another. It didn't help Ash as to who or why one ship stormed the other, only screams telling him and his Pokémon where to go. They saw the men in white fighting a handful of people. "Let's make our arrival known, Charizard," he ordered. Charizard let out an enormous roar where everyone on the ships stopped and peered up to see the Pokémon. Charizard's appearance freaked the men in white while others like a raven-haired young man with a long nose in bright yellow trousers held up by suspenders and wearing a white sunhat gawked to the orange lizard's sight. He held a large black slingshot made with five rubber bands.

"A dragon?!" he shrieked. Listening, Ash recognized one of the voices.

"So, that long nose is one of the three screamers?" Pikachu seemed a little befuddled. The men in white brought out rifles and aimed it at Charizard.

"Men, aim…" one of the white garbs alerted. To the long nose, it was his opportunity. He loaded his slingshot and aimed it at the men in white.

"Not so fast!" he shouted. "Special Attack... Green Star: Sargasso!" He shot a round of green seeds which exploded in midair and wrapped the gunners in seaweed, tangling them and unable to shoot. Another familiar scream alerted Ash and his Pokémon, finding a furry creature. It wore a yellow/white striped tank top and orange shorts while donning a blue helmet with antlers sticking from the sides. More men in white surrounded this one.

"Should we?" one man wondered. "He's only worth 50 Berries." Unable to hear from below, Ash had to help Tony Tony Chopper.

"I won't let you hurt that Pokémon!" he growled as he grabbed another red/white ball. "Squritle, I choose you!" Hearing the shout from above, the men in white turned to see Charizard, some freaking out. When the ball opened, a small blue turtle with a red shell emerged. It landed between Tony Tony Chopper and the men in white. On an upper portion of the ship, a raven-haired young man in an open red shirt, straw hat and jean shorts. He also had a huge scar on his chest in the shape of an X. One sight of Charizard had him gawking in delight.

"That kid can ride a dragon?" he cheered. "So cool!" That's when he felt the presence of more men in white behind him.

"You won't be riding that dragon, Monkey D. Luffy!" one man shouted. "That 400 million bounty is ours!" Monkey rolled his sleeve to his upper arm.

"I'm riding that dragon, and you can't tell me no!" Back with Tony Tony Chopper, the men in white weren't sure what to make of the new creature. Ash nodded, knowing his advantage.

"Squirtle, Skull Bash!" he ordered. Squirtle ran at a man before jumping head-first like a missile. It smashed into the sternum and floored the one attacker. Tony Tony Chopper gawked at its rescuer before Ash had a followup. "Now, Hydro Pump!" Squirtle tucked its head, arms and legs before powerful streams of water, blasting the men in white off the ship. More men in white emerged from the other ship. The long nose spotted the new men on the attacked ship.

"Backup!" he shouted. Ash had a plan to keep the invasion to a minimum.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Charizard breathed a flame at the attacking ship, blocking access. The men in white gasped to Charizard's attack.

"He's controlling the dragon?!" one gawked. Charizard flew toward the attacking ship with the men in white before nodding to Pikachu.

"Let's give these guys another taste of Pokémon… Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu leaped off and landed behind the men in white before emitting a blast of electricity. A redhead young woman wielding a blue staff and a giant cyan-haired man in black briefs watched from the attacked ship. The thin but voluptuous redhead wore a blue bikini and jeans while the cyan-haired had giant steel arms with red rounds and blue cube-shaped parts to it while wearing an open red Hawaiian shirt. His chin looked like the head of a trident.

"That kid on the dragon's helping us?" she gasped. "Not that we needed help but whoa!" The cyan-haired laughed to the sight.

"He is __SUPER!__ " he cheered as he banged his arms together. Charizard swooped in and collected Pikachu. Ash returned to the attacked ship and found three men fighting: a green-haired man in a green samurai robe, a blond man with a goatee with curled eyebrows and hair covering his right eye, wearing a light blue button-down shirt and black slacks and another raven-haired facing away wearing a gold crown, a yellow boa and a magenta long coat. The green-haired had a scar over his left eye which remained shut. He also wielded three swords: one in each hand and one in his teeth. Seeing the three, he believed the group could handle the men in white while he also observed a few more cornering a raven-haired woman wearing a green gown and stilettos. The thin and voluptuous woman looked to be standing her ground but wasn't armed. A flap of Charizard's wings had her turn before she saw Ash grab another ball.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" he summoned as he threw another ball. Out came a small blue four-legged creature with a green bulb on its back. It fell between the woman and the men in white. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur summoned vines which whipped the swords from the men in white. Flinging the vines again, hard shots to heads staggering the group. "One more Thunderbolt!" Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and let out another Thunderbolt and zapped the men in white out of their consciousness. One more who came to help his fellow men gawked at Ash's command to his Pokémon.

"That kid's controlling all these creatures?!" he irked. "Is he another devil fruit user?" Pikachu and Bulbasaur jumped back to Ash who used Bulbasaur's ball that turned the bulbed creature into a beam that returned to its source. Pikachu came back to his shoulder as Ash had one more objective in mind.

"Let's finish this!" Charizard over the attacking ship, Ash had one more ball on hand. "Snorlax, Body Slam!" Tossing the ball upward, it opened to reveal a large blue bear with a cream-colored abdomen. It belly-flopped onto the attacking boat which everyone still on dove into the ocean. The bear smashed through the ship and came out below it underwater. The men in white abandoned ship by diving to any emergency boat as their ship took in water. The men in white on the attacked ship stood no chance and retreated, diving in if they haven't fallen in already. Ash waited for the bear to emerge from the destructive belly flop. Monkey, the girls, the long nose and the blond came to port to find Ash on Charizard while Squirtle waited near Tony Tony Chopper. Finally, the bear emerged from the ocean and swimming the butterfly.

"It's okay!" awed the long nose. The blond irked to the bear's ability to swim despite its large size.

"So, what do you call that swim?" the blond asked as he lit a cigarette. "The blubberfly?" Ash grabbed its ball and pointed to the bear.

"Just what I needed, Snorlax! Return!" Like Bulbasaur before, the beam tagged Snorlax and it returned to the ball. Monkey decided to call Ash over.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Come down here! You and your animals are awesome, even your dragon!" Ash and the Pokémon gawked to Monkey's guess about Charizard.

"We'll correct him…" Charizard nodded before they landed on the surviving ship. Ash hopped off while Tony Tony Chopper and the other raven-haired came to meet them. "You guys doing okay?" The green-haired snickered to the concern.

"We're fine, kid," he replied. "Hell, we would've dismissed them without your help." Ash irked to the remark.

"I see…" The long nose patted Ash on the back for his help.

"Don't let Zoro speak badly about you," he assured. "We're all strong enough to take those guys on, though it was real helpful to give us a hand." Ash felt pleased to know someone appreciated his effort.

"I heard some screams and flew on Charizard to save you from those guys attacking your crew." Pikachu backed his claim with a few squeaks. The redhead heard the Electric Pokémon and cooed.

"Aren't you just adorable to have!" she squealed as she snagged Pikachu from Ash's shoulder. Pikachu wondered about her as the raven-haired woman observed it.

"I'll say, Nami," she agreed before tickling her slender finger to Pikachu's stomach who laughed from it. Nami awed Pikachu more and embraced it in a tight hug.

"That's even cuter! I wanna hold onto you for a long time!" Pikachu wasn't comfortable and began emitting electricity, spooking Nami. "Take it, Luffy!" She handed Pikachu to Monkey who looked puzzled.

"Why should I hold-" he argued before Pikachu emitted another Thunderbolt, shocking Monkey D. Luffy, but the shock didn't seem to phase the raven-haired with the scar. Pikachu stopped and turned to find Luffy unharmed. "That's why… I gotcha." Pikachu freaked out, as did Ash.

"That's not right!" he gasped.

"Normally, it's not," the blond agreed while taking a puff. "Of course, after Luffy ate Devil Fruit, he can't be considered normal to begin with." The explanation left Ash a little puzzled.

"Devil Fruit?" To demonstrate, Luffy grabbed his mouth and stretched it, the mouth and skin elasticizing out to arm's reach. This horrified Ash. "What in the world?!"

"Surprised?" teased Luffy with his mouth moving despite the stretching. "I'm a rubber man." Zoro had more.

"Captain Luffy is one of four on this ship who ate Devil Fruit," he pointed out. "Robin, Chopper and Brook also had a taste." Ash blinked to the names except for Chopper, the furry creature named Tony Tony Chopper. Looking down, he had a better look to Chopper, the only one on the ship Ash towered over in height.

"Are you suppose to be a Pokémon?" he asked. Chopper gawked to what Ash called him.

"I'm not a Pokémon, I'm a reindeer!" he protested, surprising Ash and Pikachu. "And second!… What's a Pokémon?"

"Wait, you can talk?"

"Yeah, well… that's what happens when I ate the Human-Human Fruit. If you didn't send your turtle to protect me, I would've pummeled those guys." Ash wanted to believe him since hearing from Zoro.

"Maybe I will someday." That's when the tall raven-haired man came forward.

"Yo ho ho!" he laughed. "So this is the one who came to save us?" Ash turned to see the man to acknowledge.

"That's one way to- AH!" Ash screamed as he saw a tall skeleton wearing shades. "A skeleton!" Pikachu leaped to the raven-haired woman in fear of the skeleton. It laughed to the fright.

"I guess I came a little strong on him. Not many people could stay still when they see me after my first life." Holding Pikachu, the raven-haired woman comforted Ash.

"Brook may look scary, but he's a nice man overall," she assured. Ash wasn't sure to take her word.

"Easy for you to say..." he shuttered.

"Well, maybe listening to my songs could tell you more about it," Brook offered while raising a violin. "Perhaps then, you'll know the heart I have… which is impossible since I don't have a heart!" He laughed again to his own self-pity.

"Brook's the oldest of us," the long nose informed. "Of course, it somewhat helps after eating the Revive-Revive Fruit."

"Oh, so he can't die, per say?" asked Ash.

"Well, he can… He just bounces back up." Ash grew interested in the slingshot user's long nose, and he picked up on it. "Hey, is it about my long schnoz?" Ash shrugged to the sight.

"Can you blame me? That nose sticking out like that reminds me of a bedtime story my mom gave me. Who was that character?" The long nose scoffed to Ash's notion.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Zoro begged to differ.

"I don't know, Usopp," he spoke up. "From what I've heard from East Blue, you've been telling some tall tales." The long nose, Usopp, snarled at Zoro.

"Can it, Zoro!" The man with the mechanical arms found the group getting to know Ash.

"Hey, the one with the dragon!" he misnamed as he also viewed Pikachu in the raven-haired woman's grasp. "Seems the mouse likes being in Robin's arms." Pikachu chimed to knowing Robin. Ash wanted to correct the man with the mechanical arms.

"Before I explain what Charizard is," he started. "I gotta say those are some really cool mechanical arms." The cyan-haired snickered to the compliment.

"Thanks. The name's Franky." He offered a handshake which Ash accepted, despite Franky's hand completely wrapping Ash's.

"I'm Ash. The one with Robin is Pikachu, By Chopper is Squirtle and Charizard there is a Fire and Flying, not a Dragon. They're my Pokémon." Chopper now felt clued in to the naming of Ash's creatures.

"Now I see!" he realized. "That's why he thought I was one of you." Squirtle shrugged to how that could happen. Nami wanted to help Ash with identifying the rest.

"Anyway, Ash," she started. "Usopp's our sniper and gunner, Franky's our shipwright, Chopper's our doctor… cute at his age. Roronoa Zoro's our swordsman, Sanji with the smoke in his mouth is our cook, Robin's our archaeologist and I'm the navigator." Ash awed the lineup on the ship. "Anyway, they had to have come from a nearby fort. Let's head to their base of operations. Franky, to the wheel!"

"Aye aye, Nami!" accepted Franky. Ash and Pikachu blinked to the order as Luffy looked up.

"Let's open the sails!" he shouted. Ash looked up and saw a black flag unfurled along with the sails. On it made Ash's heart skip a beat: the black flag had a skull on it with two bones crossing. The skull wore a straw hat like Luffy. To Ash, he helped people he didn't want to help.

"Hold on!" he jumped. "You mean to tell me… _You're_ all pirates?!" Even the Pokémon felt shock to knowing the truth.

"Yep! And you're a new recruit!" Ash couldn't help but feel betrayed. He helped pirates and fought those who he should have helped… and now he's been drafted to join the crew. It only got worse. "Hey, Usopp! You got clothes for Ash?"

"I think I do!" he replied. Luffy grabbed Ash's arm.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he started to resist. "Don't I get a saying in this?!"

"Nope. You helped us, and now we'll help you!" With Usopp's aid, Ash entered the inside of the ship. He couldn't believe his misfortune… all because pirates had screamed for aid. Now he's part of an operation that he never asked for. What else could go wrong?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Cache 'Em! Ash is Now a Pirate!

_Chapter 3: Cache 'em! Ash is Now a Pirate!_

* * *

Bad luck? Misfortune? Whatever the case, Ash and Pikachu couldn't believe it. One of the last things they wanted to do, they did by helping the Straw Hat Pirates captained by Luffy. Speaking of, he and Usopp brought Ash back to get changed. Nami had a map out with land nearby. There was a marker with "Marine Fort" which looked like a anthills. "Knowing the Marines attacked us so soon after our arrival," she began to explain to Sanji, Zoro and Robin. "Their base must be close by… and that's where we'll make our raid."

"About damn time," Zoro mulled. "With how scarce our food is, a night raid is a good option. Still, it feels rather silly that Ash had to be the one helping us. I almost feel embarrassed for that to happen as a swordsman."

"You should be," Sanji grunted. "Anyone showing you up would make you a failure, Moss-head!" This started an argument that Robin pulled Nami away from.

"I know I'm stepping away from the discussion but…" she whispered. "That Ash… what did you think of him?" Nami's cheeks turned red from the questioning.

"What?" she gasped.

"Rather cute, and I don't mean his mouse. Don't you think so?" Nami's mind raced for a little bit about how Ash came to their rescue, despite not necessarily needing it. She also thought of how selfless he acted to the crew and his smile had her thinking calmly.

"Well, I guess so. He's still young, no doubt younger than Chopper… and…" A giggle slipped through her lips and hand trying to silence it. The doors opened to find Usopp and Luffy exiting. All but Franky turned to the door, also stopping the argument between Zoro and Sanji.

"Alright, Ash's makeover is done!" announced Luffy, Pikachu occupying his shoulder. All stood to see Ash appearing, no longer in his clothes. He wore an open black sleeveless vest with blue streaks and blue denim pants cut-off at the knees. This gave room for new brown boots. He also donned a green bandanna and his arms and hands only showed skin. The Straw Hats awed the new Ash look.

"Spiffy," nodded Zoro. "Not bad, you two."

"I'll say!" agreed Sanji. "You look more of a pirate than I do." The positive reviews didn't return Ash from the negative of his action. Pikachu also felt terrible for aiding Ash in stopping the Marines from arresting the crew.

"I stop Team Rocket from taking Pokémon on a weekly basis!" mulled Ash. "Yet, here I am helping scourges of the sea instead of stopping them." Pikachu squeaked in sympathy.

"Don't feel bad about helping us," Chopper assured. "You instinctively came to us and it didn't help that our sails had been furled at the time." Ash itched his head, slowly understanding the ordeal.

"Here I was, heading to compete in the full battle against the leader of the Orange Crew." To the Straw Hats, the Orange Crew was another band of pirates.

"What kind of flag did they use?" asked Usopp. "Was it an orange pirate flag?" Ash gawked to the answer.

"No, the Orange Crew are a group of gym leaders around the Orange Islands. In fact, I won all their badges. Take a look."Ash pulled four pins from his new pocket. One was a pink clam shell with a teal round jewel. Another a white oyster shell with orange shade and a green jewel. Then, a spike spiral shell with a pink jewel in the center. Finally, a conch shell with a green 6-point star in the middle. The Straw Hats looked at the tiny items.

"Little trinkets…" gawked Sanji.

"They're proof that I beat their gyms and earned the badges. Robin took a moment to understand Ash's point.

"So the battles where you're from involve little Pikachu and the rest of your creatures, right?" she guessed.

"Yeah, and fights between people is not allowed." The Straw Hats began to understand.

"Sounds like your world is exciting!" cheered Luffy. "But does it compare to the Grand Line?" Ash and Pikachu blinked, not familiar with what the captain brought up.

"The Grand Line?"

"Yeah, and we crossed it in order to find the greatest treasure: One Piece!" A name like that left Ash and Pikachu confused.

"You get the feeling that this place is weird?" Pikachu shrugged its shoulders in response. Nami waived Ash over to which he felt forced to play along. "Like I've got a choice…" Regrouping, Nami laid out the details.

"So here's where the Marines came from," she pointed out on the map to a piece of land. "And knowing the location, a fort will be there as well."

"Good," Usopp nodded. "They should have what we need." Ash came to see the meeting. "We're nearly out of rations: medical supplies, food, other tools…" Ash listened to the details occurring.

"So it's a raid you guys are going for?" he guessed.

"Hey, it's not a choice we make lightly, Ash," Nami argued. "Like Usopp said, our supplies are a little scarce. That Marine ship you sunk carried this map leading to a nearby fort. I got the map and Franky sailed away but they gave a good chase. We thought we'd be clever with our sails and flag furled but they found us and furled their sails to steady their cannon fire." Ash remembered hearing cannons at the fort he, Misty, Tracey and the Pokémon heard. Tracey believed it was mere special effects.

"So the cannon fire my friends and I heard before Pikachu and I fell here was from the Marine ship?" This astonished some of the crew.

"I know cannon fire's loud but I didn't think it'd be that loud," Franky awed. "And those were mere warning shots."

"Of course, that somehow led you to see the Marines attack us and you stopping them with your creatures," Zoro concluded. "I guess I shouldn't complain too much, it does reserve our energy for this raid… and you'll be a part of it as well." Ash gulped but soon nodded to the situation he put himself in.

"So, how do we approach the fort and loot these Marines?" he wondered.

"One thing: they'll be expecting us," Nami started. "The Thousand Sunny will absorb any cannon fire these guys will shoot at us. Once we neutralize the front line, everyone race in and grab anything to bring back to the ship. Luffy will shield us in the front while others flank to cover sides. Ash, you'll be with me, Robin and Chopper. You and Chopper lead the front door breaking before we loot it." Others nodded to the plan, including the captain.

"It's so simple, I can understand and make sure everyone comes back to the Sunny before Franky lets it fly," Luffy agreed.

"Yeah, it's simple," Ash nodded. "It's practically straightforward."

"Perhaps, but then… straightforward is fast and unpredictable," Sanji added. As the sun began to set, Usopp eyed a series of smooth and narrow hills on a palace-like structure. A "MARINES" flag waived, a pair of blue curves connected together over a line, connected to two crescent moons mirrored over the namesake. Around the landscape was a brick wall, several layers thick.

"Marine fort, Ahoy!" shouted Usopp. Pikachu in her arms, Nami waived him back down from the perch high on the mast.

"Alright, Usopp!" she acknowledged. Nami turned to the crew, ready for action. The Marines found the oncoming ship with a yellow lion figurehead on the front. They realized who came.

"They're here!" a Marine warned as the ship reached land.

"Cannons ready?!" another Marine called out.

"Aye, sir!" more Marines replied.

"Aim…!" Cannons adjusted at the oncoming ship. "Fire!" Cannons shot iron balls from their barrels. Luffy stood on the figurehead, grinning at the incoming fire.

"You know what to do, Luffy!" advised Nami.

"Sure do!" cheered Luffy before he leaped in the air while the cannonballs closed in. "Gum-Gum Balloon!" Luffy inflated himself into a balloon, awing Ash and Pikachu. The cannonballs nailed Luffy but instead of knocking him down, he flexed his ballooned body and deflected the cannonballs back at the fort. The cannonballs crashed all over the place, destroying some cannons. The ship came to shore. Aside Franky, the Straw Hats disembarked the ship, the Marines running at the pirates. Zoro came forward with his swords. Ash still felt a little hesitant to aid Luffy and his crew.

"I still don't feel good about everything happening, and I bet Pikachu feels the same way," he mentioned. Pikachu lowly squeaked, confirming Ash's suspicions. Nami understood Ash's doubts.

"Being a pirate isn't an easy thing to accept," she reasoned. "However, these guys ruined most of our first lives. That's why we fight them. Besides, your Pokémon will be a big help to our cause." Hearing Nami's explanation, Ash started to picture the Straw Hats' purposes.

"So, are you really pirates or freedom fighters?" Nami thought Ash joked and laughed a little.

"Good one." Zoro cocked two of his swords.

"Three-Sword style..." he started. "108 Caliber Phoenix!" He swung his swords in a circular fashion which inherited air pressure. The pressure nailed the Marines and a horde of them flew back from the swing. The wall didn't stand a chance as a hole blew open by the doors. Ash and Pikachu gulped from the attack.

"Awesome!" he gawked in awe. Luffy jumped in, arms revving rapidly.

"Gum-Gum… Gatling!" he shouted as he fired punches so fast, he appeared to have a lot of arms flying all over. The Marines couldn't evade the barrage of punches and most lost consciousness. Astonished, Ash wondered about the Devil Fruit Luffy ate.

"Ash, come on!" ordered Chopper. Ash heard the reindeer and followed to the fort's entrance. Chopper lowered his head and aimed at the door. "Horn Point!" The antlers morphed to ram horns and bashed into the door, knocking it down. Usopp, Sanji, Chopper and Ash stood by the entrance. Ash turned to see Robin with her back to the Marines. Her arms crossed, cherry blossoms came out.

"Doce Fleur!" she chanted. The blossoms distracted the Marines when arms appeared from their backs. The arms wrapped around the heads and waists, making the Marines freak. "Clutch!" The arms yanked the Marines' heads back, the sounds of bones cracking from the force. Ash cringed at seeing the Marines crumble from the back breaking strike.

"That's gotta hurt…" he groaned. Pikachu agreed. Robin glanced to Ash with a smile. Her sweet smiling face triggered something with Ash about her. _'What's up with that smile? And why do I feel I've seen it before?'_ Before he could ponder.

"You're mine, Straw Hat!" another Marine emerged as he tried to strike from behind. Robin saw the attack and soon nodded.

"Pierna Fleur!" she called out. "Crush!" From beneath the Marine, a foot emerged and flew up, kicking him in the groin. PING! The shot to the groin caused him to drop his sword. The foot vanished and he started to fall. This gave Ash a chance to fight as he decked the Marine with a jaw-smashing uppercut. The Marine fell and his colleagues came to his aid. This gave Ash the opportunity to take a bunch out.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" he commanded. Pikachu emitted a blast of Thunderbolt, shocking the Marines unconscious.

"Ash!" shouted Usopp. "Let's go!" Ash and Pikachu joined the others entering the fort. Inside were more Marines. A few charged at Chopper but he morphed to twice his size with his neck not appearing. His hooves gained tone in muscle and length.

"Kung Fu Point!" he announced. In the blink of an eye, Chopper… chopped and stomped many Marines to the ground. More came at Brook who prepped a sword of his own.

"Three-Verse Humming: Arrow-Notch Slash," he called out. In the blink of an eye, Brook stood from in front of the Marines to behind them as he sheathed his sword. The Marines he passed fell. Even more Marines appeared. Usopp had Ash go ahead.

"I'll cover you," he promised. "You get going!" Ash nodded before running out. "I'll buy time with my Green Stars." The others split to find loot. Ash searched with Pikachu keeping an eye and ear out. That's when they passed but returned to find Zoro looking around.

"Where was I suppose to go to again?" he wondered as he itched his head. Out of his good eye, he spotted Ash. "Did you find where the storeroom is?" Ash shook his head.

"Still looking." Zoro nodded but suddenly, Ash sensed someone behind Zoro. "Look out!" Ash pulled Zoro down, ducking a sword swing missing by fractions of a second. The sword came from a lean but strong blond man in a similar colored jacket.

"Dammit, I missed!" he grunted. Ash sprung from the crouch before palming his abdomen. Then he flashed a grin. Like lightning, Ash scored a fast uppercut that reeled the man's head back. He staggered but he remained on his feet. "A kid's punch, huh? And against a World Government agent? How stupid of you…" To Zoro, he knew the ordeal.

"Don't worry," he muttered with a sword's handle in his teeth. "I can train him to be better against the likes of you." The agent balked. Zoro sprung back up and delivered several slashes, knocking the agent down. The ordeal over, Ash pondered about who the agent called himself.

"World Government?" he repeated.

"Long story. Get going and loot." Pikachu listened and led Ash. Seeing Ash attack the agent gave Zoro a chance to smile. "He's got potential. When we leave, I may need to train the trainer." As the two continued, Ash heard different noises and found Nami and Sanji in a storeroom stocking all sorts of food: breads, grains, fruits, vegetables, meat, fish, chicken, herbs and spices. They also stored different drinks like juice, soft drinks and what seemed like beer.

"That's a lot of food!" gawked Ash. Pikachu wondered how they'd be able to take it all back to the ship.

"I know, right?" snickered Sanji. "With all this, you can imagine the feasts we'll have." Pikachu couldn't wait to see what food Sanji can dish out. More Marines cornered the three.

"If it isn't the Cat Burglar and the Black Leg," one taunted.

"And they have the Beastman on hand," another pointed out. "We're in for a big haul tonight." Sanji and Nami put their loot down before she brought out a long cyan staff.

"What did they do, pack a lot of sardines in one tin can like this?" mocked Sanji. That's when Nami disconnected an end to her staff and pointed to the Marines.

"You still have to return something, Ash," Nami pointed out. "Allow me… Gust Sword!" A burst of wind blew the Marines away. "Go!" Ash departed and moved to another part of the fort.

"Those guys are strong!" awed Ash. He slowed down in the middle of the hallway when Pikachu heard something but Ash. Listening, it reached an entrance.

"Listen, the Straw Hats can take every piece of food but they must never get this scroll," a man snarled.

"Are you sure?" another man questioned.

"Did you forget, you numskull? If the inscriptions are what I believe it is, this could lead us to Gol D. Rodger's treasure."

"Sounds like a lot being in this little scroll," one more debated. "Then again, these are the Straw Hat pirates who don't know what's in front of their faces before it's too late." To the first man, it wasn't that straightforward.

"Intel did say they have someone from Ohara on there who could read this gobbledygook. If she has it, the treasure's practically in their hands." Ash nodded to Pikachu that the scroll the three inside were bragging about was important.

"Hey, isn't that the woman who ate the Flower-Flower Fruit and was part of Baroque Works?" the second guessed. Before Ash could break in, a Marine sneaked behind with a bazooka aimed at Ash.

"How many rats must infest this fort?" he sneered. Ash turned as he pulled the trigger. Out came a large fishing net and ensnared Ash inside with blue plates on the knots. Hearing the shot and coming out were more Marines. One was a man with a mouse hat and whiskers on his face.

"Look what my cats have dragged in," he snarled. "The so-called Beastman, the one who stopped my men from arresting the Straw Hat pirates!" Ash turned to the man in the mouse hat.

"I guess saying that I wasn't aware of who either of you were doesn't help my case?" he thought. Not caught in the net, Pikachu came to see if Ash got hurt.

"It doesn't matter if it was an honest mistake, especially the drab you're wearing… and now you won't be able to command another creature while in our special net made of Sea-Prism. We've suspected you of taking a Devil Fruit. The question we have for you is what kind and how it's used to control that… disgusting freak of a rat? Where are its whiskers?" Finding himself able to move after the disruption, Ash stood up, startling the Marines. "What is _this?"_ You're suppose to be under the Sea-Prism's effects!" Pikachu emitted sparks from its cheeks.

"Thanks for the advice. Now would be a good time to apologize to Pikachu. He's my partner… you disgusting freakish human!" The Marines trained their swords at Ash.

"How dare you call Captain Nezumi disgusting!" one bellowed. Ash brought out a red/white ball and opened it, revealing Bulbasaur.

"Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur sprayed leaves at the net, cutting it to ribbons. Not only did it freak the Marines, but revealed the truth about Ash.

"Captain, he's not a user!" another screeched.

"That can't be!" gawked Nezumi.

"You're right," Ash mocked. "It's not all. Bulbasaur, Leech Seed! And Pikachu, one more Thunderbolt!" Firing seeds, Bulbasaur ensnared the Marines which appeared to be draining their energy. Pikachu emitted one more Thunderbolt while Ash hooked and crossed his arms, nailing a bunch on the jaws and livers, immobilizing or knocking out Marines left and right. Nezumi's last and Ash delivered a right cross to the mouth. His fingers latched onto his whiskers and he pulled them off his face. The pain from the removal caused Nezumi to emit a blood-curdling scream.

"My whiskers! My beautiful whiskers!" Ash felt compelled to silence the captain.

"Your whiskers shouldn't be on your mind now." He delivered one solid uppercut to the chin, lifting him to the air before a painful thud on landing. No Marine stood. Bulbasaur saw a slip of paper and used a vine to pull it out. "Hey, what did you find?" Bulbasaur handed the slip to Ash who unrolled it. On there were various symbols that he couldn't make out. "Is this what they don't want us to have? Maybe Robin knows." Ash needed to sit and recover. He saw an open chair and sat. However, he slumped and tilted the chair over. Just before he fell over, the chair stopped. Pikachu and Bulbasaur came to see if Ash was okay. That's when a secret compartment opened. All looked inside, awed to their finding. "Seems pirates weren't the only deceiving ones with treasure." As he and the Pokémon salvaged their findings, Zoro emerged.

"Damn, this fort's bigger than we thought," he muttered to himself. "I should be able to smell the booze from a mile away…" Pikachu squeaked after hearing Zoro just as Ash finished filling a sack about Ash's size and a half. He also saw the swordsman.

"Hey, Zoro! I could use a hand!" Looking again to Zoro… he wasn't there. "Uh, Zoro?" Pikachu shrugged its shoulders, not knowing where Zoro departed to. "Let's get the rest and use Charizard to escape." Outside, Luffy saw Nami and Sanji getting on board the ship.

"Great, now we need Ash to come out," he counted. "I hope they didn't get caught." Before deciding to charge back in…

"Luffy!" shouted Ash. Luffy turned to see Ash with the big haul with Charizard carrying another sack as big as the first.

"Whoa, man! What you bring?"

"Later, we got company!" Marines recovered from knockouts and pursued Ash, now with Luffy and Charizard running or flying. Ash had an idea. "Charizard, get to the ship and wait there!" Charizard nodded before flying back to the ship.

"Don't you need him to fly away?"

"I got an idea with these guys! Get back to the ship and depart!" Luffy didn't want to abandon Ash.

"No way! I never abandon any of my crew!" To Ash, he had something no one expected him to have.

"Don't worry! I'll be with you guys eventually! Trust me!" Luffy sensed a determined Ash and nodded.

"Okay! Don't fall to them!" Luffy broke away and Ash faced the Marines.

"So you guys do better in the sea than you do on land?" Pikachu added to the taunt before they led the chase. Using his rubber body, Luffy reached the ship where the others waited, including Zoro.

"Luffy, where's Ash?" asked Brook.

"Still at the fort!" gasped Luffy.

"And you left him there?!" yelled Nami. Usopp looked over the rail to see Ash and Pikachu running for their lives against the Marines.

"He's gonna get swamped!" yelled Usopp. This got Nami to glance to Charizard.

"Hey, your master will get mauled if you don't do something!" she snapped. Charizard bowed and growled to Nami which Chopper understood.

"Charizard says he's got confidence in Ash and knows what he's doing!" translated Chopper. Nami gawked to the translation. She darted to Ash, now at the empty dock and facing the Marine horde. Luffy saw this and sensed Ash's confidence from afar.

"He'll be okay…" he muttered. Ash glared at the Marines with a grin. He dropped a ball to the sea which opened.

"Any last words?" one Marine questioned.

"Just two…" he snickered. "Ice Beam!" Ash ducked to reveal Lapras who then shot blue beams to the shocked Marines. All the Marines took the beam and froze on contact. Luffy, Chopper and Usopp awed the sight of Lapras.

"That's awesome!" they cheered. Seeing the frozen group, Ash boarded Lapras who then swam to the ship. Getting to the side, Ash called for a lift.

"Anyone wanna give me a hand?" Luffy obliged and stretched his arm to grab Ash and lift him and Pikachu to the deck. Ash recalled Lapras to its ball.

"That was awesome," Chopper cheered. "Charizard and now that?" Ash snickered to the reindeer's discovery. Franky came to the rail in front of the wheel.

"We'll discuss more when we're clear," he warned. "Brace for take off!" Everyone ran to grab something that anchored to the deck. The ship facing away, a burner emerged and began to gather energy. "On three…" Everyone grabbed on, including Ash. Nami secured Pikachu. One… Two… Three… Coup de Burst!" A cannon-like shot blasted the ship like a rocket, propelling it from the surf. Flying, everyone clasped down hard. After a minute in the air and cleared from the fort's sight, the Straw Hats became curious to Ash's haul. The ship rested on calm waters.

"This calls for a celebration on the plunder of the fort!" cheered Luffy. All cheered to the accomplishments.

"I'll get some food ready," Sanji offered before going inside. Ash and Charizard gathered the sacks together.

"So, what did you get? Food? I bet he found extra food!" Instead of explaning, Ash turned to Charizard with Pikachu on its head.

"Ready?" he asked. Charizard nodded before both untied the sacks. Out poured gold, lots and lots of gold. There were crowns, scepters, coins, chests, anything that fit inside the sack had gold. Everyone gawked in surprise, astonished at Ash's haul.

"Look at all this gold!" awed Brook. "If I had eyes, they'd be bulging out of my head!"

"I wouldn't blame you," Robin agreed. "This has to be worth billions all together!" An excited Nami collected Ash in her arms and cheered.

"I can't believe it!" she cheered as she pulled Ash's head to her chest, splitting between the bosoms. Her shriek summoned Sanji to see Nami with Ash's head on her body. Brook's and Sanji's jaws dropped in shock and dismay. Lifting his head for a brief moment, Nami pressed her lips on him several times on end.

"No fair!" the blond complained. "He brings in a haul and he's getting Nami-Swan's love?"

"It makes me feel less of a man at that sight, my heart's breaking," Brook mulled. "Well, it almost feels glad that I _don't_ have a heart to begin with." Usopp began to wonder about the effort.

"I can't believe you got all of this gold out of there," he awed. Ash nodded but not with a smile.

"I would've had an easier time if Zoro didn't run off when I needed him," he complained. All turned to Zoro, Nami not pleased.

"Really?" he murmured. "I thought you were doing fine. I was trying to see if there was more booze in the fort to-" WHAM! Nami shut Zoro by clubbing his head with her staff.

"You idiot!" she snapped. The clobber knocked Zoro down in pain. That's when Ash remembered the scroll from Nezumi.

"By the way, I also picked this from the fort's captain with whiskers and a rat hat while offending Pikachu," he added before pulling it out and handing it to Robin. She unfurled it to find writings on it. She gasped to it.

"This…" she hushed. "This is Poneglyph. And it seems to be about One Piece!" Ash and the Pokémon blinked to Robin's briefing. The others gathered to know what it read. "I'll need to read through this but from what I can decipher, it's no question it involves Gol's treasures. Ash, you've given us a chance to reach our goal. Thank you!" She stood only to kneel and take Ash from Nami to hug him, his head on her shoulder. "Oh, thank you!" With a nod, Nami and Robin gave Ash a kiss to each cheek. Ash's face bled red in embarrassment while Sanji and Brook crumpled to their knees.

"Stop the loving, Nami-Swan!" whined Sanji.

"Yes, stop breaking Sanji's heart and my soul, Robin!" cried Brook. Soon, everyone gathered with various drinks in hand. A lot had what seemed to be beer while Chopper and Pikachu had juice. Franky handed Ash a bottle with "COLA" on the label.

"I know you're too young to have booze so a Cola should work," he pointed out.

"Sweet!" laughed Ash. Also having Cola was Usopp who gathered the Straw Hats together.

"I could say that it's a fluke we've been given someone like Ash," he started. "However, his ability to stop the Marines from taking the Sunny and bringing the most from the raid, it's official that Ash Ketchum and his Pokémon is our newest Straw Hats, making him our tenth member!" Luffy agreed, raising a glass.

"Yeah, let's hear it for Ash!" he shouted. "Welcome aboard!" All raised their glass and cheered. Meanwhile, Nezumi seemed to have recovered from the knockout Ash gave him.

"That boy…" he growled. "That nuisance! I'll get him and that Straw Hat!" A Marine, miraculously untouched, came in with a camera.

"Captain Nezumi!" he called. "I got the picture… though, he did take everything from the hidden compartment." Nezumi looked to find the compartment bare. His face read dismay.

"Even the treasure?!" He pounded the floor before seeing the photo of Ash and Pikachu turning at the dock with a grin on his face, his teeth glinting.

"I heard his name's Ash Ketchum, and we've already determined he's not a Devil Fruit user… and he punched a World Government agent." Nezumi grabbed the photo, willing to choke Ash out.

"That son of a bitch! Get me the Transponder Snail!" The Marine grabbed a snail with a communicator on it. Nezumi received the speaker. "Navy HQ? Navy HQ, respond!"

"This is Navy HQ!" someone on the other side answered.

"This is Captain Nezumi of Marine New World Fort Hiller. Marine Code: 00733. I'm transponding to make an update about the Straw Hat Pirates: they have a new recruit. He goes by the name Ash Ketchum, nickname: Beastman. He raided my fort with different creatures like a mouse that can shoot lightning, a dragon with a flame on its tail… and there's more. I demand a high Berry bounty!" Navy HQ had a request.

"Do you have a photo of him?"

"I do. Let me send it." Nezumi put Ash's picture under the snail who then squirmed over it. Navy HQ saw the photo.

"He's… a little young. Are you sure about this?"

"Don't question me! He tore off my whiskers, stole all the gold in my hidden compartment, snatched a scroll that was meant for Marie Jois and battered a World Government agent! Don't let his young face fool you!"

"Understood. We'll evaluate the details and send out notices. Also, captain?" Nezumi wondered what else Navy HQ wanted. "If this is true, you may receive… disciplinary notices." Nezumi shuttered at what notices he'd be getting. For Ash, he's started a new journey with Monkey D. Luffy and his Straw Hat pirates. It also meant starting a life as a fugitive.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. What's Inside? Walking on the 1000 Sunny

__Chapter 4: What's Inside?__ _ _Walking on the Thousand Sunny!__

* * *

The sun began to rise after the successful raid on the fort. Ash became the tenth member of Monkey D. Luffy's Straw Hat pirates. He and Pikachu slept on cushy beds in the same room with Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Brook, Franky, Chopper and Usopp. Seemingly enjoying a dream, Sanji turned his body around like a rolling pin. "Oh… Nami-Swan…" he cooed. "I deserve everything… and everything is you. Please don't tease me so much…" With one hard turn, he rolled out of bed and onto the ground hard. Zoro, trying to sleep while on his side, back facing the edge of the bed, rolled backwards… and off the bed and near Sanji. "Make me your peach cobbler… Nami-Swan…" Sanji puckered his lips as Zoro started to wake. Seeing Sanji's lips so close to him, Zoro began to panic.

"No, not again!" he gulped. "Get away, Chef Boner!" He inched his head away from the lips when Sanji opened his eyes. He saw Zoro and gawked to how close the two were.

"What the- What the hell, Moss-head!?"

"You doing that thing with your lips again towards me!"

"Like hell, I would to you! I bet you wanted an excuse to execute me!"

"The only thing I'll execute is that way you work with ladies, now that I know you aren't that good at it!"

"Hey, you're faring much worse off!" The argument woke Ash and Pikachu to see the tension between the only two awakened beforehand. Irritated, Ash turned to his Pokémon.

"Pikachu, you know what to do," he mulled.

("Got it,") Pikachu squeaked. Ash rolled away before Pikachu released a Thunderbolt, shocking the two. Several seconds later, Sanji and Zoro seemed a little crispier than normal.

"Was that really… necessary?" muttered a shocked Sanji.

"Well, we did kinda wake him up," a stunned Zoro gulped. Ash and Pikachu gathered themselves before stepping out of the room and outside. He journeyed to the front of the ship just behind the figurehead statue. Ash leaned on the hull rim while Pikachu hopped onto the figurehead. Ever since Misty activated the trap door, his life had taken such a turn. From a Pokémon Trainer to a pirate by a came of mistaken identity…

"I still can't believe what we did," he muttered. "We're usually good guys. Now we've committed crimes that would make Team Rocket a little envious." Pikachu mulled to the misfortune. "I guess you know what I mean. Fighting Marines and an agent of the World Government…" Their time alone would end.

"Good morning, Ash!" Robin greeted from the other side of the ship. Ash and Pikachu turned to Robin, sporting a smile to ease tension.

"Morning, Robin! We'll be right over!" It would take five minutes for Ash and Pikachu to reach Robin and see a garden of flowers she watered. Pikachu awed Robin's garden. "I agree. These flowers are gorgeous." Robin chuckled to the compliment.

"Thanks. Did you have a nice time sleeping?"

"Almost. Not because I'm sleeping in a bed instead of my bag, more of Sanji and Zoro arguing at each other." Robin giggled a little to the notion.

"No surprise, considering those two don't see face-to-face without some sort of conflict." Ash shrugged, now understanding a little to the argument. He looked around to find a small garden with seeds sprouting. He also found tangerine trees. Seeing Ash's fixated face, Robin decided to help with explanations. "Oh, the garden there is Usopp's. He uses the Pop Greens as weapons. He still uses Stars like his infamous Ketchup Star for faking death. The trees are Nami's tangerine trees. She grows in the name of her adoptive mother, Bellemere." Ash and Pikachu awed the gardens growing on the ship. An idea came to mind.

"You don't mind if I help out, do you?" Robin giggled once again.

"Not at all." Granted, Ash summoned Bulbasaur and they grabbed watering cans to water the plants. Remembering last night, Ash wondered about the Poneglyph discovered from the raid.

"Did you learn anything from the scroll?" Robin blinked to the question.

"You know, I studied it last night. What I found was a riddle, but no question connected to One Piece." Ash and Pikachu wondered more. Robin presented the finding written on a paper. Ash looked at it.

"One cannot sea; the land's of my find; the view from the gods isn't found but moved to beast the weak. Poseidon's Epic is a Siren of danger and reached by wing." Ash, Pikachu and Bulbasaur couldn't help but be befuddled with the riddle. "One cannot sea? Why is it spelled S-E-A, not S-E-E?"

"It could mean that the island holding One Piece isn't on the surface. It may be either in the skies like Skypiea or underwater like Fishman Island. Looking even more, it's most likely in the skies above. Then again, it wouldn't make sense with the third line: 'the view from the gods isn't found'." Ash pondered about it more, only to come up with no answer.

"I got nothing… I want to understand it more…" One more chuckle from Robin told Ash not to think about it a lot.

"Don't worry about it. You probably won't be around when we all find it." Robin's smile got to Ash once more, unable to keep quiet about her face.

' _ _What is it about her smile? It looks… eerily familiar.'__ Before he became fixated about it, Sanji appeared with food on trays.

"Morning, Ash," he sounded. "Good morning, Robin, dear!"

"Good morning, Sanji," they replied. Within reach, Sanji handed food to Ash and Robin. Eggs, bacon, hash browns, bread and croissants filled each plate.

"Okay, let's see what you dish out," Ash punned. Taking a few bites, Ash's eyes lit up.

"I wasn't gonna feed you after you used Pikachu to shock me and Zoro. Though, I guess dreaming about Nami and nearly kissing Zoro in the process…" A shrill from Ash stopped Sanji's rant.

"This is good, just as good as my mom's or Brock's cooking." Interested, Pikachu ate a few strings of seasoned hash browns, its eyes lighting up. Sanji smiled while lighting a cigarette.

"So, these gourmet-styled meals aren't new to you? Not that I mind. Then again, I assume your mom's got the same cooking décor I have, right?" Ash blinked, a little confused.

"What do you mean?" The blank reply told Sanji that Ash was still young.

"Don't worry too much." To Ash, breakfast felt missed.

"Anyway, it's a quality I've been missing for sometime. Aside from being an upcoming Pokémon Breeder, Brock was an excellent cook, especially through the Kanto Region. Then came an errand to Valencia Island and meeting Professor Ivy and those three sisters… and Brock chose to stay. Since then, I've dealt with Misty's bad cooking, Tracey's simple fruit sandwiches and decent cooking from the Pokémon Centers. Heck, I don't know how to cook." Sanji realized Ash barely had enough to eat since Brock stayed with this professor.

"That's a problem… I've met many a chef who claim they can cook but none have captured the essential hands and expertise I've long searched for… but that doesn't necessarily mean they're bad by any sense of nature, just in need of knowing true culinary arts." Ash and the Pokémon became curious to Sanji's explanation. "It's not hard to figure that cooking is a skill and I can help. After all, I fed an entire Marine Base while trying to rescue our ship from G8. How about it, Ash? Perhaps you can use it to impress your mother and this Misty that I assume is a girl." Since Ash can't do Pokémon battles like back home, he believed this could help him down the road.

"You do seem to have plenty of talent that could be fulfilled," Robin assured. This push gave Ash enough initiative to proceed.

"Okay," he finally answered. Sanji nodded, accepting the new student. "Anyway, I haven't had much time to ask questions with everything going on with rescuing you from the Marines and the fort raid… But what's going on with this place? What's this One Piece you found in the scroll? What about Devil Fruit that gives you guys these powers? Why become pirates?"

"Whoa, slow down!" urged Sanji. "Give us time to assemble these questions." Robin wanted to get something of her chest.

"If I may, Sanji?" she started. Hearing Robin asking for a request, Sanji quickly turned to Robin with hearts in his eyes.

"Yes, of course, Robin, dear!" Robin turned to Ash, ready to talk.

"The Marines, or more specifically, the World Government came to my home called Ohara. There, I was a scholar of my people, able to read and understand Poneglyph language at a young age. That's when the World Government launched an unprovoked attack. I was the only survivor. The World Government killed everyone by use of the Buster Call. I was fortunate to live, if only…" To Ash, Robin's home was destroyed without provable cause. The World Government had mercilessly murdered for no reason. He and the Pokémon sympathized with the eldest woman.

"So that's why you're after the World Government," he muttered. "I'm sorry about that." Sanji decided to add to the problem.

"Robin's not the only one," he started. "Most of us had our lives screwed by the World Government. That's why we're out here against the authority." Ash realized the purpose of the Straw Hats and the war against the World Government.

"I now feel honored to be a Straw Hat pirate," he accepted. "More than when we started the raid." Robin and Sanji understood Ash's new conviction to his cause.

"The next thing I can bring up are Devil Fruits. I'm sure you're aware of the four on the Sunny who have these unusual powers like Robin and Chopper."

"And Luffy and Brook."

"Right on. Devil Fruits are foods that grant anyone who eats it powers, though at first bite, it's… less than taste to be light. They also vary by classes like Zoan and Logia and affect each. Luffy ate the Paramecia-Type Gum-Gum Fruit."

"Like chewing gum?"

"That's one way of describing it. Luffy's body is now made of rubber as you've already known… better Pikachu tried to shock him over Nami-Swan. Chopper ate the Zoan-Type Human-Human Fruit and can morph his body to anything he could. He has more options by eating his Rumble Balls." Pikachu and Bulbasaur wondered about eating something made from the reindeer. "Another Paramecia-Type Devil Fruit is Brook who ate the Revive-Revive Fruit. He may look dead, and he once did, but the Revive-Revive Fruit offers him a second chance. One more Paramecia-Type is Robin who ate the Flower-Flower Fruit." Ash remembered how Robin used her powers against the Marines.

"Oh yeah… She could grow limbs and make anyone who have them submit." Robin smiled, realizing the growing intelligence on Ash. Her smile turned a little sly.

"That's not all," she sneered as she crossed her arms again. "Pierna Fleur." Flower petals passed Ash before he felt legs beneath his bare feet. He nearly fell to his new height, now within the same height as Robin. She walked to Ash and helped steady him. "There are many ways I can fight with my powers, but I can have fun with them like this." She leaned into Ash and kissed him between the eyes. Ash's face turned red. Sanji gawked at Robin's frontal to Ash.

"Robin…!" he whined.

"Of course, those who eat a Devil Fruit lose their ability to swim. Even more, water's the main weakness as it saps a user's energy." The extra explanation made Ash and the Pokémon gulp.

"No wonder they call them Devil Fruits," he figured. "Always a risk." Ash's extended feet turned to petals and scattered away. Zoro came forward, completely recovered from the electric jolt.

"Fed?" he asked. Ash nodded. "Good. We start training. Come with me." Ash and Pikachu glared to each other before following Zoro. The three climbed the mast to a hut on the top. Ash and Pikachu awed the crow's nest hut. "Don't admire it too long." Zoro tossed a pair of swords to Ash. He noticed the swords.

"Weren't these the same swords the Marines used?"

"Yeah, but it's not like they'll use them again." He brought out a wooden sword and pointed it to Ash who now held a sword in each hand. "Let's go." Ash crossed his arms and charged. He swung both but Zoro blocked both, the "blade" catching both. Leaping back, Ash reset himself before picturing a green man-sized mantis with blades for arms.

' _ _Let's try picturing myself as Tracey's Scyther.'__ He dashed head on, one sword out at Zoro while the other tucked back. The lunge made Zoro scoff. He blocked the first sword but the second emerged and in a blink, the second sword deflected away, not reaching the moss-head. Again, Ash reset himself. He spun the swords and now held them backhanded.

"Going assassin-style? Good luck." One more charge… Ash swung with the sword like a punch. Again, Zoro deflected the strike. That's when he saw Ash with the other hand flying for an uppercut. Zoro leaped clear… but not fast enough. The strike actually cut his robe and he realized it. "Must be slowing down a little bit. That was good, Ash! Ready to continue?" Ash nodded. Going for a few hours, Ash showed improvement in his speed and precision. During downtime, Zoro showed Ash his three swords.

"These what make up your Three-Sword style?"

"That's the current set: The Wadō Ichimonji, the Kitetsu III and the Shusui. Give Shusui a few swings." Handed the black sword, Ash swung the sword around and feel the weight of the blade. "It belonged to a samurai named Ryuma, a rather touchy swordsman who now lives as a zombie." Ash gulped to the title given.

"Z-Zombie?" He tossed the sword away.

"He's still respected despite being part of the undead, though he's gone for good. Anyway, Kitetsu is a cursed sword." He unsheathed a katana with a red hilt and gold thumb-guard. "They say those who wield it will suffer a horrible death. However, I tried my luck and won its trust." To Ash, it felt comparable.

"Really…? It's kinda like Pokémon, especially those I've captured and trained, without the cursed part. Sometimes, you need to gain the trust like I have. Right, Pikachu?" The Electric Mouse Pokémon squeaked to agree with Ash. Zoro handed Ash the white sword, the Wadō Ichimonji.

"This one holds a special place in my heart, though not all for the right reasons. The Wadō Ichimonji belonged to a friend and daughter of a dojo's owner, Kuina. We made a promise that one of us would be the strongest swordsman. Only a day later, she died in an accident and I inherited her blade as my promise to fulfill our dream." He unclothed his torso, revealing scars all over. Ash and Pikachu gawked to the scars on him.

"Whoa, how are you still standing?" Zoro smirked, the humor apparent. Ash refocused on the Wadō Ichimonji. The tragic tale made him think. Pikachu squeaked sadly about the story. "Excuse me..." Ash laid the blade down and began to pray. Zoro saw the action, awing his dedication to her memory.

"He understands the burden…" After some more time in the crow's nest, Ash and Pikachu came down to be met by Franky.

"Hey, how was your training?" he asked.

"Weird," Ash admitted. "I'm a trainer… in training. Try making sense of that." Franky refocused his attention.

"Let me show you around the Sunny, if you need to find something. Follow me." Ash and Pikachu obeyed as Ash followed with Pikachu on his shoulder. From the second floor from the deck, they entered into a kitchen and dining room. The bar separated the small kitchen and the tables and sofas. In the kitchen, Sanji cooked with a smile on his face when he heard the door open.

"Franky, Ash!" he called. "Welcome to the kitchen." Ash and Pikachu reached the bar with Franky watching.

"Looks like a place I could call home if on a ship," he studied. Sanji chuckled from the compliment.

"So you say?" Both shared a laugh. That's when Ash noticed the heat building and him working on the stove.

"So, what are you whipping up now?" All Sanji did was smile.

"Later tonight when we feed everyone." Ash nodded, thinking whatever he's stirring will be good. Franky led Ash to another room with a bed, desk, medicine cabinet… and Chopper.

"Hey, need a checkup?" he announced.

"Nah, just checking it out, Chopper," Ash joked. "So this is Sick Bay?"

"Well, the medicine room but yeah. Here, I can treat any wounds you have."

"I see. I may need you if Sanji ends up giving me food poisoning."

"That almost never happens… but I do have treatments for it. After all, I'm hoping to be a great doctor." Satisfied, Ash turned to Franky where they journeyed up to what seemed like a library. Numerous books filled the shelves. They found Robin reading a book.

"Hi, sweetie," she greeted to Ash. "Came to see the library?" Ash awed the quantity of books discovered.

"That's quite a collection of books," he awed as he toured through the shelves. "Books on history, books on medicine…"

"You can come here to learn a lot about this world while you and the Pokémon are here." A splash echoed from above. Finding the ladder and looking up, the group found Nami peering from above.

"Oh, Franky giving you a tour of the Sunny?" she asked. Ash nodded to the question.

"At least it's me and not Sanji or Brook with him," Franky pointed out. Before Ash could ask, Robin decided to inform.

"Above here is the bathing room," she explained. Ash questioned the construction of the Sunny with this idea of making rooms.

"You'd put a room full of water above a room full of books?" he tried to understand. Franky didn't seem bothered.

"It sounds like a disaster waiting to happen but we have mechanisms to make sure to avoid that calamity," he assured. Pikachu wanted to trust the shipwright. They left and after some walking found Usopp in a storeroom with a banner reading "USOPP'S FACTORY." Usopp cleaned cannons when everyone arrived.

"Hey, Ash," he greeted. "Welcome to my workshop." Ash looked around, finding several different slingshots hanging on the walls.

"You made all of these slingshots?" he awed.

"Impressive, right?" Usopp finished his polishing before ready to guide Ash down the hall. They came across a door with "SOLDIER DOCK SYSTEM" printed on it. "Here's where we have smaller ships in our dock system for when we're fighting or finding something. We have Nami's White Hobby Horse, the Mini-Merry II, the Shark Submerge III, the Black Rhino FR-U IV, the Brachio-Tank V and one more to have a swimming pool." Franky decided to add to the detail.

"Before I helped build the Sunny, the Mini-Merry had been on my mind since their original ship, the Going Merry, could not sail. They gave it a viking funeral, even though no one wanted to see her burn." Ash seemed to know something about vikings before but that was a sports team.

"A viking funeral: it's cast out to sea to burn until nothing left," he recalled. "I briefly saw that in the library." Usopp pointed to the door with "2" on it. Franky opened the door to show Ash a steam-powered paddle-boat with a white lamb as its figurehead. "So you're the memory of the first ship…" He turned to his partner. "Shall we?" Pikachu nodded before they knelt to the Mini-Merry. Ash removed his bandanna and put it on his chest while palming the little ship. Usopp and Franky seemed… touched.

"My goodness," Usopp awed while tears drained from his eyes. "That's one heartfelt dedication."

"That 's so moving!" cried Franky. Tears poured from his face. "Ash is one who knows a legacy! But I'm not crying, dammit! Sanji's got onions down here!" Ignoring the two, Ash and Pikachu finished the prayer to the Mini-Merry.

"Your parent ship was something special to these Straw Hats," he said.

"You have no idea," replied Usopp and Franky. Hours of touring the Sunny, Ash came back to the deck. Luffy greeted Ash back to the open air.

"So, what do you think of the Sunny?" he asked.

"Awesome, including that aquarium bar Brook's in," Ash pointed out.

"That's great!" He led Ash to the prow where Ash had a question on his mind.

"I've been wondering about how your hat became a symbol." Before he could ask, Luffy smiled and told him a story. Ash and Pikachu listened intently to the tale.

"Hearing my pledge to be king of the pirates, Shanks gave me the hat that I wouldn't lose. Anyone donning my hat is a Straw Hat pirate." Ash and Pikachu awed the tale. "What about you?" Ash scoffed but nodded to explain himself.

"For the longest time, I've dreamed of becoming the greatest Pokémon Master. Pikachu's been with me since the start and we won't stop until we're living that dream." Luffy laughed before he removed his hat and placed it on Ash.

"The top… those are our dreams… and I want you to make it there." Ash nodded and Pikachu squeaked happily to the encouragement. "Say, how about we say it with volume?" Ash laughed but liked the idea.

"You got it!" Both stomped the prow with a foot each.

"I am Monkey D. Luffy… and I will be king of the pirates!"

"And I'm Ash Ketchum… and I will be a Pokémon Master!"

"Look out worlds!" they shouted together. "We won't stop until we reach the top!" The Straw Hats watching smiled to the dedication and vow the two had to offer.

"Just what we need, another Luffy," groaned Zoro. Luffy grabbed a piece of seared meat and gave it to Ash who ate it. Sanji stepped through the door to the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!" he announced. As the group made their way to the kitchen, Zoro stopped by to glare at Sanji. "What do you want, moss-head? Ash will need to cook if he's back with his friends."

"Really? I see prowess with his combat abilities. There's no chance he'll outclass me but he'd be a better fighter than a cook."

"Simmer on the muscles, moss-head. He'll stir more than a few Marines with me at the helm." The argument seemed to be going nowhere. "How about a wager? Loser performs for the winner?" Zoro smirked to the offer.

"How long has it been since we agreed on something?"

"Not long enough, I'm afraid." Ash ran back to the men's bedroom before returning with his bags. He released Squirtle while Bulbasaur joined eventually.

"I'll feed Lapras and Charizard after you guys," he promised. He pulled out a massive bag of pellets, but it also freed a ball like what Ash's Pokémon came out of, except it's gold at the top and silver on the bottom. Furthermore, a carving of "GS" was above the button. Nami eyed the new ball and rushed to get it.

"Mine!" she yelled. Ash snagged the ball before Nami retrieved it.

"No!" He put the ball back in his bag. "I can't lose it!" Zoro wondered about the new ball.

"What's so special about that ball?" he asked. Ash placed the ball back in his bag.

"The GS Ball was suppose to be delivered back to Professor Oak. There's a mystery around this ball, and it doesn't help that no one could open it. I'd hope he could figure out what's with it." To a lot of the Straw Hats, they believed the importance of the GS Ball. Nami reached around Ash to grab the ball but Ash held his ground, and the ball. "No way, Nami!"

"Come on, Ash!" she whined. "Give it here!"

"I brought back all that gold from the raid, and you're not satisfied?"

"It's worth a lot!" Robin decided to aid Ash and she crossed her arms.

"Cinco Fleur!" she chanted. Five arms grew out of Nami and snared her. "When we get done, hide it so that she can't find it." Ash nodded, the circumstances mounting. Ash proceeded on feeding the Pokémon which caught Sanji's interest.

"So this is what you feed Pokémon?" he wondered. He picked a piece and plopped in his mouth, followed by Chopper. "Nice, and I can tell that it's got balance in spices… and the vitamins and minerals for the Pokémon have been perfected." Chopper's eyes lit up as well.

"This is pretty good!" he chuckled. "I could get hooked on it!"

"Right?" Trying the Pokémon food gave Sanji an idea. "I think I can make this for the Pokémon and let them try to see if they like it." Interested as well, Luffy came to try a piece. After shoving one and eating it, he made a ruling.

"It's not bad, but it needs meat," he nodded. Sanji mulled to Luffy's judgment.

"Everything you eat needs meat, doesn't it?"

"Why not? They're growing animals, some meat to juice their kibble couldn't hurt." Groans from Sanji and Ash told him otherwise. As they ate with Luffy scarfing down each tenderloin in reach, Nami had an announcement of her own.

"So you know the gold Ash and Charizard brought back?" she spoke up. "Well, after close examination, I've estimated the amount to be at least twice what we earned in Skypiea." The boys gawked to the news.

"Double from Skypiea?" gasped Franky. "From the islands in the sky?" Brook awed the news as he pounded his bony hands.

"I remember Skypiea's run by a god," he minded. "Last I heard, the god was Eneru, a Logia Fruit user. He had the Rumble-Rumble Fruit." Zoro had more.

"His lightning abilities didn't hurt Luffy and it took forever for him to realize that," he scoffed. Ash now figured out how he shook Pikachu's Thundershock easily.

"I guess since you withstood a god, Pikachu's electricity was nothing," Ash compared. Luffy snickered to the comment.

"Hey, don't sell your buddy short of Berries, Ash," he urged. Hearing berries, Pikachu began to think of what Luffy referred to. In its mind, blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, any berry sounded edible. Its mouth watering, Luffy saw Pikachu's reaction. "Guess Pikachu wants some Berries I mentioned." Ash blinked to the mention of Berries.

"Something tells me the Berries you mentioned aren't food."

"It's actually money here," Nami clarified. To help, she pulled out a bill with a "1,000" print and a B with two vertical lines through it. "See? This is bill for 1,000 Berries." Ash nodded, understanding their currency. Pikachu whined that it wasn't food. Nami knelt to Pikachu, a show of sympathy. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Pikachu sighed, wishing the berries weren't money. Brook became interested with the connection of Ash and his Pokémon.

"Something's been rattling my bones," he spoke. "But how did you and Pikachu become friends?" Ash seemed more than willing to explain.

"Pikachu's actually my first Pokémon," he started. "See, when I got to Professor Oak's lab, his three Starter Pokémon were already taken. I thought my Pokémon Training career ended before it started until the professor had one more…"

"Pikachu, right?" summed up Robin.

"Yep, but we didn't get off on the right foot and some of those habits are still alive like his refusal to go into his Pokéball." Sanji got an idea of what he meant.

"Is that how you carry your Charizard, Snorlax and Lapras?"

"That's right. Pikachu refused to listen and I tried to wonder why. Then, we were attacked by a flock of nasty Spearow, one I recall evolving to a Fearow. Seeing me protecting him, Pikachu realized I wanted to care for him and in a flash, used Thundershock to blast the flock away. Needless to say, we were weakened and I had to get him help. I nearly lost my friend on the first day as a trainer. We've had disagreements on and off, but he's been steadfast and we've been together since." A teary Nami picked Pikachu up and hugged him gently, knowing that Pikachu's a boy.

"That's so beautiful!" bawled Franky. Usopp believed Franky embellished the story.

"Come on, Franky," he groaned. "It's a nice story but that's not the reason to cry."

"I'm not, you idiot!" Ash had more.

"We've shared arguments and laughs like my rival, Gary," he continued. "One time, we're at an excavation site where we saw Gary digging for fossils." This peaked Robin's fancy. "We watched as it looked like he dug up a fossil… but the archaeologist who was at the site concluded it's Pokémon manure." Robin hiccuped in laugh before snickering. Before anyone could wonder, she blasted out in laughter, so loud that it caught everyone by surprise. She teared up, overcome with the hilarity.

"Wow, Robin's giggled before but not 'laugh your head off' material," Nami gulped. Before anyone got a paper bag to keep her from hyperventilate, Robin eased off.

"I wasn't expecting something so funny, and especially around my type of study," she still laughed. Night fell. Pikachu drank some cola offer by Franky in a cup that he could hold. He emptied the cup and let out a little burp, sparks flying for a moment.

"That's so adorable," Nami cooed. Pikachu could only itch his head in embarrassment. She turned to Ash with a request. "Say, Ash… is it alright if I have Pikachu for the night?" Ash became unsure about the idea.

"I don't know…" he pondered.

"Please!" She opened her eyes wide and tears form like a little sad puppy. She clasped his hands, much to Sanji's chagrin.

"No fair!" he yelled. "I want my hands held like that! And by her!" Ash began to cave when she forced her lower lip out.

"Okay, I guess you can have Pikachu for tonight," he surrendered. Delighted, Nami hugged Ash.

"Thank you, Ash!" she cheered before giving a big smooch on the cheek. Pikachu climbed on Nami's shoulder before they left the kitchen. To Zoro, the move seemed to favor Ash.

"Nami will be distracted long enough for you to hide the GS ball," he suggested. Ash realized the idea and agreed.

"I guess I forgot about that," he admitted. "Though, this does give me an idea where I can put it." Ash set out to hide the GS Ball in a place he believed Nami wouldn't look. Nami snuggled with Pikachu as Robin watched.

"You like being in Nami's arms?" Pikachu squeaked to confirm Robin's guess.

"You should've heard him burp," Nami giggled. "Not often would my heart melt for something like that." This made Robin wonder.

"Maybe I can cuddle with Ash at some point…" Nami blinked to the suggestion.

"Robin… aren't you… uh…" Robin heard the stutter.

"Something wrong?" Nami shook her head in denial.

"Just tired. That's all. Night!" Nami and Pikachu snuggled in and fell asleep. The next morning, Nami fed Pikachu a tangerine on the deck near the wheel. "You like it?" Pikachu's chime agreed with her. Suddenly, a coo. Looking up, Nami found a seagull carrying papers in its bag. 'Hey, a News Coo. I wonder if anything's going on back at Cocoyashi Village?" The News Coo landed on the Prow and handed something to Nami who read it. "You're charging more for this?" The News Coo shrugged its wings, trying to play innocent. "Fine… I guess you're just doing your job for birdseed." She paid and the News Coo handed her the paper. It flew off while Ash stepped out of the boys room. Seeing the paper in Nami's hands, he figured she received a newspaper.

"Any new stories?" he asked. As Nami opened the newspaper, a piece of tan paper fell out. It sailed to Ash with Pikachu following it.

"I was hoping maybe for some good news from near my home." When Ash looked at the paper, his eyes nearly jumped out of his head.

"What!" Nami heard the shriek and came over to see what Ash had. The other Straw Hats came over to see the trainer and his paper. "What's this?" What would make Ash freak like this?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Wanted! Ash is Known Worldwide!

__Chapter 5: Wanted! Ash is Known Worldwide!__

* * *

 _ _(Windmill Village)__

In a small village somewhere inland had a bar where the booze flowed. Word spread through the News Coo with no chair without a patron. "Check it out!" one man slurred. "Our Luffy's got himself a new shipmate!" It was a poster of Ash with the glint after opposing the Marines. Around the side were his Pokémon.

"'Beastman' Ash Ketchum, huh?" another patron studied. "And he's got a dragon!"

"This is a great time to celebrate, right, boys?!" one more proclaimed. The drunks agreed wholeheartedly. "Here's a toast to the tenth Straw Hat, Ash 'Beastman' Ketchum!"

"Cheers!" they cheered. An old geezer heard the toast, acting berated.

"Not this again!" he snarled. "You're not praising Luffy in having a mere child be part of his crew!" Unfortunately, the patrons were too liquored up to listen to the geezer's words.

"No wonder Beastman's bounty's high," the patron holding the poster observed. "Anyone who can use a dragon against the Marines is a friggin' god." The geezer pouted, his words not sinking in to the patrons.

"We've been wondering what Luffy's been doing since voyaging to be king of the pirates," a green-haired young woman chuckled. She held a baby in her arms. "You can't say for certain how he made contact with Ash, right, Mayor?" The geezer slumped, his drink barely touched.

"Every goddamn time I hear about Luffy's shenanigans, I've been dying by each passing moment, Makino," he whined. "He's now got a boy working for him and his scalawags! What if that was your baby he hires, next?" Makino scoffed to the mayor's ridiculous claim.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Mayor Woop Slap." She made her way to the patrons, not concerned about exposing her child to them. The patron offered Makino the poster.

"You ask me, Makino, some of those animals would be something your baby would like, huh?" Makino took a gander to the poster. His glint and Pikachu made her giggle.

"I kinda wish I'd known him long before I had this little bundle. Besides, his mouse is a magnet for some cute moments." Woop Slap sighed in discomfort to the commotion.

"If I'm mad that Luffy would have a child as a shipmate, I hate to think of Garp's reaction to it," he murmured to himself. "That's his grandson making this choice." The patrons chose to give Ash one more applause.

"One more time, guys!" one prepared. "For new Straw Hat, the Beastman!" All raised a glass to Ash again, much to Woop Slap's chagrin.

"I told you, don't favor Luffy's criminal activity!" Three sheets to the wind, the patrons ignored him.

* * *

 _ _(Shells Town)__

A News Coo found a brunette woman by a bar and handed a newspaper to her. "Wondered when you'd stop by, today," she said. Paying her fee, she and the News Coo split. She entered inside and opened the paper, a poster slipping from the pages.

"Mom, what are you doing?" asked a brunette girl. The mother saw the poster fall to her daughter's feet.

"Sorry, Rika." Kneeling down, Rika picked up the poster, finding Ash's picture with his Pokémon. Quickly, her eyes glistened.

"I want him!" The mother gawked before making it to Rika. "That glint in his smile, that mouse steadfast by him… Oh, I want to meet and cook for him and that adorable little mouse!" Rika began to twirl as her mother observed the poster.

"Did you forget two years ago when you decided to feed that pirate hunter? I was scared to death!"

"But Mom…! That's a small boy with some cute creatures!"

"… And a dragon! Seriously, when will you realize these are criminals?"

"At least they were nicer than that one Marine!" The two bickered for sometime before a patron came through the door.

* * *

 _ _(Syrup Village)__

At a mansion, a man in a sheep hat came to the door and knocked, holding the newspaper from the News Coo. "Miss Kaya?" he called out. "Miss Kaya, are you in here?" A young blond woman inside heard the knock and the call.

"Come in, Merry," she allowed. Merry entered to see the blond reading books.

"Diligently working on your medical studies, I see. You'll make for a great doctor, someday, Miss Kaya."

"Thank you, but who knows when that 'someday' is." That's when Kaya saw the poster furled in the newspaper. "Looks like a new bounty's up for grabs." Merry knew the details.

"It is… and wouldn't you believe it's from Usopp? Seems something happened that got him and his friends involved." Merry pulled the poster out and laid it on the desk, Ash's glint revealed. "In fact, they've recruited this young commander: Ash Ketchum, the Beastman." Kaya took a closer look at the poster.

"Usopp must know what he's doing. Ash is cute… maybe as a little brother." That's when she eyed Pikachu began to quiver. Merry believed Kaya had gone sick.

"Miss Kaya?" That's when Kaya let out a burst of cooing.

"It's adorable!" Merry gawked at the outburst. "This little mouse is the cutest thing I've ever seen! Oh, I want it so badly! I'd want in bed everyday!" Merry sighed at the explanation.

"So, that's what the screech was about… Well, if anything, Usopp's watching over the young lad." Kaya nodded, believing him. Outside the mansion and in the village nearby, three boys got a hold of Ash's poster.

"Captain Usopp found a new shipmate!" the brunette boy gawked. He wore rectangular glasses.

"He's as young as us!" the green-haired boy noticed.

"And he's got a dragon at his command!" the purple-haired boy added. "Let's give one big cheer for the new shipmate!" The three boys let out a shrill in triumph.

* * *

 _ _(Cocoyashi Village)__

A new poster drew villagers from around to gawk at who made enemies with the Marines. A grizzled man with stitches all over his face came to find the crowd surrounding a tanned, cyan-haired young woman holding Ash's new wanted poster. "What in Sam Hill's going on, Nojiko?" he asked. Nojiko turned to the stitched-face.

"A new poster talking about a new Straw Hat, Genzo," she replied. "And this one's someone I wouldn't mind. Here!" She handed Genzo Ash's poster.

"'Beastman' Ash Ketchum? He's just a child!"

"Right? I wouldn't mind having him as a little brother to go with Nami… but that's not all."

"I'm seeing it: a large bear, a dragon, a small turtle…"

"But that mouse on Ash's shoulder… Ooh, I so want to play with that and sleep with it…" A brunette boy came to Nojiko along with two men.

"Can I see?" the boy asked. Genzo handed the poster to the boy who looked at it. "Oh, and he's with Nami?"

"Indeed, Chabo." This also gave some thought to Ash's showing.

"You think if Bellemere was still alive, she'd take the Beastman under her wing?" Nojiko thought about the idea.

"You know, I think she would. That mouse would be a nice pet to have around the house and we three would be great siblings together." The two men awed the thought of Ash as Nami's and Nojiko's brother.

"Knowing that he's with Big Bro Zoro, we now wish we could meet Little Bro Ash," suggested the one with sunglasses. Tears flowed from behind the sunglasses.

"But now, he'll journey with Nami to find their dreams," proclaimed the one with a red piece of headgear. Tears flowed from his eyes as well.

"Johnny…" Nojiko sighed at the man with the sunglasses. "Yosaku…" To Genzo, they knew a few pirates now, and Ash became part of their family.

"I don't know if I'm glad Nami has him or frightened," he gulped. Nojiko had a funny feeling why.

"You still have Nami's blown up photo in your office, right?" Genzo jumped in surprise. Before he could come up with a comeback, a chorus of girls shrilled in delight at the poster. Some as old as their twenties and as young as little girls enjoyed the picture of the glint.

"So handsome!" one young woman shouted.

"I want him!" one girl yelled. The women's cries about Ash became deafening.

"Seems like I'm not the only one wanting some of him," she joked. "Just not as a brother figure like I would."

* * *

 _ _(Baratie)__

On a floating vessel, a restaurant filled to the door with seats occupied chefs working tirelessly in the kitchen filling orders. A blond man with a braided mustache sighed to the capacity. "They came here when news of a new wanted poster arrived," he muttered. "It just had to be a child with the Straw Hat crew. Although, Sanji's watching over him at this point so he's probably getting pointers to how to cook." Two chefs took a moment to comment.

"So, what did you think of Beastman's photo?" one chef with a headband asked. "Totoally better than Sanji's, right?"

"At least they got several pictures of him and those animals, unlike Sanji," the other with tiny sunglasses pointed out. "They had to hand draw him and that's ugly as all hell." Both men chuckled to the point.

"It's also why a lot of young women have been stopping by and seeing his poster. Beastman's becoming quite the heartthrob." The dining hall had been filled with ladies with copies of the wanted poster, swooning over the glint.

* * *

 _ _(Drum Island)__

In a snowy land, a burly raven-haired man knocked on a door inside a large complex. "Lady Kureha?" he called out. "News about the Straw Hats has emerged." Inside, an elderly woman turned to the door, a pair of sunglasses over her eyes with a pair of glasses above her forehead. By her was a bottle of plum sake.

"Come in, Dalton," she welcomed. Dalton entered to the sneer of the elder. "So, did you say the Straw Hats?"

"I did." Dalton pulled Ash's poster and gave it to Kureha, who switched specs.

"'Beastman" Ash Ketchum? He's the new Straw Hat?" She cackled to the news and the poster. "This is rich! This young whippersnapper's on the same vessel as little Chopper." She gave it a closer look.

"Is something wrong, Lady Kureha?"

"No, no… I'm just moved. I could see myself as this boy's grandmother." Dalton shuttered in thought.

"That's a scary mindset."

* * *

 _ _(Alabasta)__

Commotion outside the palace walls didn't stop a cyan-haired young woman from feeding her giant duck. Still, it did get to her nerves. "I wonder what everyone's getting excited about?" she thought. As she petted her duck…

"Princess Vivi!" a chorus of men called out. Vivi turned to several men approaching.

"Princess Vivi, news about the Straw Hats!" a tall tanned raven-haired man reported. Vivi believed the news was about Luffy.

"They must be doing alright after entering the New World," she guessed.

"He and the crew are, but that's not the story, my daughter," a half-gray-haired man in a purple robe corrected. He presented Ash's poster to Vivi. "It seems the Straw Hats have acquired a new member." Vivi studied the poster.

"It's been awhile since I left Luffy's crew to help govern Alabasta." Her face soon became flabbergasted at Ash's face but soon let out a laugh. "Luffy's gone gambling to get himself a young boy like Ash Ketchum… though, he's rather charming as a boy." Suddenly, another thought came to mind. "I remember that Nico Robin's with Luffy as well. Somehow, I see her and Ash bonding as a mother and son."

"Surely, you jest, princess," urged a raven-haired man in a white robe with four-point stars all over. Vivi giggled.

"Regardless, if there was a chance, I'd want to meet him… and that cute little rodent." Vivi could wish but all she could do was kiss her finger before touching it on the cheek in the picture. "Good luck, little man."

* * *

 _ _(G-8/Navarone)__

At a massive fortress, an orange-haired man with a scruffy mustache and beard sipped on tea when a blond woman in a cook uniform entered with a tray full of lunch. "Here, dear," she offered. The orange-haired looked to see the lunch brought.

"Thanks, Jessica," he replied. As Jessica put the tray down, she viewed Ash's poster.

"Who's this, Jonathan?" The orange-haired glanced to the poster.

"It's been awhile since I've heard from Monkey D. Luffy. Seems he's got himself a boy to be part of his crew." Jessica picked the poster to further read.

"Ash Ketchum, right? It's quite a shame that he's a pirate. I would've wanted to take him in as a son." Jonathan glared to Jessica with an interest.

"Really?" He let out a slight laugh. "It __is__ a shame. If we did, I would've been taking him out to the lake about everyday."

"Of course you would." Suddenly, there's a loud screech. It echoed through the entire fort. The two turned to the source. "Was that from Medical?"

"Kobato, no doubt." Marines rushed to find a lavender-haired young woman in glasses and a doctor's lab coat holding the same poster.

"Doctor Kobato!" one Marine called. "What's wrong?" Kobato held the poster to the Marines before explaining.

"This mouse!" she shrilled. "It's too cute! I want one!" In classic anime fashion, the Marines fell on their faces.

"That's what the scream's about?!" they argued. Kobato shrugged innocently.

* * *

 _ _(Shift Station)__

In a sea-based structure by an arch, a wrinkled blond large woman saw Ash's poster inside with a yellowish tree frog by her. "Well, Yokozuna," she cackled. "Luffy certainly knows how to pick them. Ash the Beastman, and he's on board with their shipwright, Franky." The frog croaked in agreement. "Such a young boy to chase after Marines…" A blond girl with pigtails and a wide grin glanced at Ash's poster, much to the large woman's sight. In her arm was a blue and cream-colored rabbit. "Chimney?"

"Is this the new Straw Hat, Granny Kokoro?" she asked.

"He is… perhaps the youngest crew member ever." Looking before guzzling wine, Kokoro saw hearts in Chimney's eyes.

"He- He's… handsome! Oh, how I wish I could meet you!" Her outburst came with her kissing his poster wildly. Kokoro laughed, amused by her reaction. Yokozuna smiled as well.

* * *

 _ _(Water 7)__

At a large island with garage doors around the center, a group of people gathered outside a bar called "GALLEY-LA" with Ash's poster on display. The men wore black plates across their torsos and embedded with a pink star. "The Thousand Sunny has a new shipmate: Ash 'The Beastman' Ketchum!" one patron cheered. "That's another member of Franky's crew."

"Big bro's got a little bro!" cheered a tall and slim woman in red, her hair in a flat square and a pointy long nose.

"And it seems Little Bro Ash has quite a fan-base, especially with the girls outside," pointed out another tall, slim woman in yellow, also with a flat square hair . Outside, streets and canals clogged up by the girls admiring his poster, wishing to meet him or his Pokémon.

"You gotta admit that he's really popular," one more voiced up. "Hell, I can see Iceberg's new secretary losing her mind, and that's not easy to do." The women did have one belief everyone would agree on.

"Mozu, it also tells us he's making sure Franky's doing fine." Everyone nodded. Inside Galley-La, a Bordeaux-haired man with a goatee heard the commotion outside.

"Everyone's losing their minds for the new member of my brother's crew," he muttered. "Then again, after what we've been through in the past few decades, some youth __is__ in order." A blond man at the bar slammed a glass on the wood. The Bordeaux-haired man turned to the blond with a cigar in his mouth. "Something wrong, Paulie?"

"I wouldn't have done that if there wasn't, Iceberg," he retorted. "That new kid's on the boat with that Perverted Harlot, Nami!" Iceberg sensed hostility with Paulie about his rage.

"I'm sure this boy will keep to himself. He doesn't seem like someone who'd do anything to disrupt her or Robin." Paulie wasn't satisfied with the reply.

"I can't help it. I know she's a seductive type for him to do her bidding." Iceberg turned to find a young girl swooning over Ash's poster.

"I take it you've fallen for him?" The girl nodded, not speaking a word.

"Even your secretary's got a heart. Rather have her than Nami or Robin with him." Iceberg shrugged his shoulders, nothing more to say.

* * *

 _ _(Amazon Lily)__

A tall and slim raven-haired woman got the newspaper and Ash's poster at a palace throne room. She wore a red blouse which showed some cleavage and a long red skirt. "'Beastman' Ash Ketchum..." she read. "Makes me wonder what kind of a Beastman he really is. I'm glad that he's helping my fiance with his dream, much more that he''s a cute boy and not someone like Nami. Maybe I could have him as one of my fiance's best men." This brought the attention to a short old woman with white hair.

"Hancock, are you swooning over another wanted poster?" she argued. Hancock chuckled to the reaction.

"What's wrong, Gloriosa? Sad that you missed your chance at love?"

"You've been thinking about that pirate ever since he stepped in this palace! You're the leader of the Kuja, you should be thinking about your people!" A tall green-haired young woman with a large head and in a green bikini and undergarments and white cape came to Hancock's aid.

"Don't be so hard on Hancock, Gloriosa," she eased, a long and forked tongue slithering. "Besides, the Kujas are all admiring the new member of our future king of Amazon Lily." The three came to the balcony and to the cheers of many women losing their minds in seeing Ash's poster. "I've even fallen for that glint in his smile. Makes me want to coil his body and sleep soundly, almost forever…" Hancock smiled, acknowledging the reactions of her people.

"I would concur, Sandersonia," she huffed. That's when she eyed one more, not on the same wavelength as the rest of the Kuja. The tanned raven-haired Kuja wore a green swimsuit and a cape. "Though, Kikyo's not one for love, is she?" Kikyo yelled at everyone to stop cheering about the new wanted poster. No one seemed to be listening, much to her chagrin and Hancock's amusement.

* * *

 _ _(Gloom Island)__

A raven-haired man in a red with a red fedora hat held Ash's wanted poster on a throne in a castle. "Ash Ketchum, AKA, the Beastman," he read, bemused as he cupped his goatee. "This is either a joke from the Marines or Luffy's making a wager to show age is nothing to being a pirate." Reading the paper in relation, his mind started to work. "Knowing that I've had Roronoa Zoro with me for the past two years, I would like to see how he is in a real fight." In another room, a pink-haired young woman had a copy of Ash's wanted poster. She wore a red shoulder-less gown while rolling around in bed.

"Oh, Ash!" she whined. "That glint, those zigzags below your eyes. Oh, I wish I had you to be my teddy bear. I wouldn't care what you'd say! Me in bed with you, and I don't need to use my powers to persuade you!" Two grotesque giant teddy bears saw this, not sure what to think of her reaction.

"Don't you think he's a little young for you, Miss Perona?" they questioned. They were men in those grotesque plush bears. Perona heard the two and flung ghosts to them, muttering "Hollow" as they glided. They passed through the plush dolls and after a moment, they bowed to her. "We're not worthy to ask you!" Perona smiled, her power working.

* * *

 _ _(Sabaody)__

In a tavern called "SHAKKY'S RIP-OFF BAR," a white-haired man saw Ash's poster, humored by it. He adjusted his glasses to which he had to laugh. "Hey, Shakky!" he called to a tall raven-haired woman who turned. "You gotta see this!"

"In a minute, Rayleigh!" she replied before turning to a customer. "Well, you gonna pay or not?" With a groan, Shakky pummeled the patron with blood squirting around. She dusted her hands after chucking the cheapskate out. "Anyway, what's the ordeal?" Rayleigh handed Shakky the poster. "Ash Ketchum? A boy is a Straw Hat?"

"Hard to believe, right? Word is, he had those creatures like this dragon and dinosaur in a raid at a Marine Fort and stole gold and a scroll. If I knew where the scroll was suppose to go, I'd hate to find that fly on the wall in Marie Jois." Shakky chuckled to the news.

"The Marines had to be pissed to put a huge bounty on a kid so young… though I wouldn't mind adopting him." Rayleigh let out a little laugh.

"You're not serious. I mean, how often are you around me?"

"Well, if not us, there are plenty of suitors around the archipelago. Haven't you heard the screams from the women around here? They're head-over-heels about him." She handed Rayleigh the poster back to which he had another look.

"Kinda wished I had him to learn Haki alongside Luffy. However, I sense something special with Ash." Shakky blinked, curious to Rayleigh's meaning.

"How so?"

"I'm not sure… I just have a feeling about it."

* * *

 _ _(Thousand Sunny)__

Ash, the source of poster talk all over, groaned to the news of being wanted. "Great, I'm a wanted criminal," he mulled. Luffy came over to pat him on the back.

"Congratulations, Ash!" he complimented. "You're now one of us! Consider it a rite of passage!" Ash groaned to the reception. Zoro glanced to the poster, smiling.

"Look at it this way," he spoke. "Your bounty's almost as high as the Mangy Cook's." Nami took the poster as Zoro patted him in the back as well. Robin huddled with her.

"You've gotta admit, you look spiffy with that glint in your photo," Nami pointed out. "Let me prove it. Usopp, can you get our posters?" Usopp saluted to Nami.

"Will do!" he accepted. He entered the women's room to grab two posters before entering the men's room to grab the others. "Here they are." Ash saw the posters of the Straw Hats. Luffy's was first.

"Always happy, aren't you, Luffy?" he scoffed. Luffy stretched his face in a smile. Ash saw the bounty. "Whoa, 400 million?"

("What has Luffy done?!") gawked Pikachu. Next was Zoro, who showed to have both eyes open and bruises over his face.

"Zoro, what happened to you?"

"When you're in as many battles, some consecutively like I have," Zoro began. "Wounds are paramount." Ash saw Zoro's bounty of 120 million.

"Considering you have swords on hand, your bounty's not as high."

"Give it time. It may go up soon." The next was Nami's. Her poster had her hair shorter than currently. She also seemed to pose with a white bikini.

"So this is yours, Nami?"

"It is..." an embarrassed redhead admitted.

"What's up with it? Didn't they catch you in action?" Nami nervously chuckled to the reason.

"Funny story. You see, after we gave the Going Merry a viking funeral and waited for the new ship at Water 7, Robin and I met a photographer who wanted to take shots of us in our swimwear. We had no clue he worked for the Marines." To Ash, her 16 million bounty's not as high but believed it could go up like Zoro's.

"So you were conned into this picturing moment?" Nami bowed her head.

"Embarrassingly enough…" Ash took a closer look at the picture, somewhat anticipating Robin's.

"Hey, don't feel so bad. You do look pretty good in it." Nami chuckled while Sanji and Brook nodded.

"Thanks. That's what I said as well." The next was Chopper's with him about to eat cotton candy. His fur was darker than now. That's when he saw the bounty and nearly gagged.

"Tony Tony Chopper, only 50 Berries?" Robin chose to answer for the humiliated reindeer.

"The Marines continue to consider Chopper a pet," she revealed. That made even Pikachu sigh. Next was Robin's. Her poster had her look back at the camera while performing her powers.

"I like this one from Robin." The aforementioned woman nodded.

"That's what you mean by 'in action.' I'm not upset like someone else." Sanji turned his head away.

"His poster makes him look like a badass!" he whined. Ash scanned through the posters and looked at one titled "Sniper King." It had someone with a yellow and blue mask with one horn broken.

"Is this suppose to be you, Usopp?" guessed Ash.

"That is," Usopp confirmed. "It's a long story." Ash took the tallies of all but Sanji's which was missing in the pile.

"Where's Sanji's?"

"Yeah, I couldn't find it on the wall." Zoro helped up with Sanji's poster. On it made Ash's and Pikachu's eyes widen. Sanji's face looked grotesque and fat compared to today.

"That can't be Sanji!"

"Well, in a sense…" Zoro murmured. "They couldn't get a picture of him and some knucklehead… or genius made a composite one." Sanji growled as he turned to Zoro.

"Yeah, maybe you should open that other eye to see it better, Moss-head!" Ash laughed and collapsed to where Robin helped him on his feet. After calming down, he saw Brook's but something seemed off. The poster had his face as if he's alive in this.

"Is this before you ate the Revive-Revive Fruit?" he asked.

"That's right," Brook replied. "In fact, this was long before I joined the Straw Hats so they haven't updated the picture." This awed Pikachu and Ash needed a little humor.

"Yeah, your next bounty should read 'Dead AND Alive'." Brook laughed to the joke. Ash saw the posters, his below Sanji's amount by two million, 77 million to 75 million. Ash smiled, knowing that he's not alone but still felt that he's gone villain. "Now I feel like Team Rocket." Luffy massaged his shoulder with an idea.

"I think I know how you can feel better," he opted. "An eating contest!" To Ash, food would work. However, he felt that against Luffy, he had no chance.

"Against you, no thanks!"

"Don't worry," Zoro spoke up. "Instead of Luffy, how about you take me on?" Ash felt that he had a chance against the ship's swordsman than the captain.

"You got it!" Sanji cooked in the kitchen to make equal food for both Ash and Zoro. Within an hour, the two sat on the table, ready to go.

"Okay, you two ready?!" asked Usopp. Both Ash and Zoro nodded. "And… eat!" Both scarfed food like ravenous animals. The boys cheered both on.

"Go!" they repeatedly yelled. The show of munching food in a contest disgusted Nami.

"Ugh… boys…" she groaned. The food didn't last long as Ash finished his plate before Zoro's within seconds of each other.

"Ash wins!" announced Franky. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper patted Ash in congratulations while Pikachu cheered.

"That was a mouthful," he joked. Zoro scoffed, humored to the result. Everyone left to do their business. Zoro found Ash on the deck.

"Good work, Ash," he praised. "You beat me." He had a drink on hand. "Here. A little reward." The drink he gave to Ash had a distinct smell to go with the foam.

"What is it?"

"Don't worry what it is. It'll help you digest all that food you ate." To Ash, the rewarding drink seemed too suspicious. However, he had nothing to base it on.

"Well, in that case… bottom's up." Nami saw Ash raise the drink but seeing Zoro, she raced over. Before the glass reached his lips, she kicked the glass overboard. Ash and Zoro gawked at the act.

"What the hell was that for, Na-" Nami clocked Zoro across the face.

"What the hell are you doing giving Ash booze?!" she roared. Ash gawked again, realizing he nearly drank alcohol. "He's still a kid, dammit!" She clubbed him with her fists, feet and her staff.

"That was… booze?" shuttered Ash. With Zoro unconscious, Nami returned to Ash.

"I don't know what Zoro's thinking by giving you beer." She knelt to Ash. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm too early for something like that." Nami nodded, thankful to saving Ash's health.

"Come on. Let's grab some Cola." Ash and Pikachu nodded to the idea. As he walked with Nami to the kitchen, he began to realize the pirate life wasn't so bad.

' _ _Suddenly, these guys are people I can work with. Nami's like a grown Misty and… far nicer. I can imagine what I'll be doing as a pirate… or a Straw Hat.'__ Little did he know that his face had attracted the attention of a lot of the opposite gender. Young women and girls will be after Ash but not for his 75 million Berry bounty.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Team Rocket & a Backup Mother

__Chapter 6: Team Rocket & a Backup Mother__

* * *

A new day on the Thousand Sunny started in the kitchen. Ash and Sanji donned aprons as they prepare breakfast. "It's about time to teach you how to cook, especially with your friends back home," Sanji started. "Let's go with the basics in cooking proper breakfast with egg-base foods like omelets. The more we get comfortable, the easier and thoughtful cooking becomes."

"Okay," Ash nodded.

"However, before we crack the eggs and slice strips for meat, let me give you a taste test." Sanji had two teaspoons of salt. "You're probably familiar with this salt, right?" Ash dabbed a finger on the salt before tasting it, the sour taste registering immediately.

"That's salty, alright." A small chuckle leaked from Sanji.

"Now try this salt." Like before, Ash dabbed at the other salt. When he tasted this, it wasn't as… salty as salt. It had his eyes widening and almost liking another sample to verify this.

"What in the world… Is this really salt?"

"I know, that was my first reaction to it. That's special salt that can be found on roofs of Water 7. There's an annual phenomenon called Aqua Laguna where much of Water 7's underwater. After Aqua Laguna recedes, the sun dries the salt for scooping. While we were waiting for Franky to finish the Thousand Sunny, I came across an old geezer who uses this salt in his dishes and told me about its creation, implying the salt is from the All Blue… my goal." Ash became infatuated with Sanji's tale.

"The All Blue?"

"Right. The All Blue connects the four seas: North, South, East and West. I know it's out there." Awed, Ash wanted to give Sanji his support.

"That sounds like one heck of a place to find. If this All Blue's out there, I'm sure you can find it." Sanji smiled, believing Ash.

"Thanks." Now came Sanji's lesson. "Now as for cooking… I have a rule of thumb about it: use every scrap. You'd be surprised with what bone's calcium will provide." He lit a cigarette and breathed out a puff of smoke. The smoke began to irritate Ash. He began waiving the smoke away.

"Seriously…" His complaint was met with a scoff.

"No complaining. You're a pirate now. You'll just have to deal with it." Unfortunately, someone else dealt with Sanji's smoking. A pair of hands grew from Sanji's neck and plucked the cigarette from his mouth. The hands ripped the cigarette in half to a shocked chef. Furthermore, the hands clapped the broken cigarette out, snuffing the smoking tool. Sanji stood in shock. Entering the kitchen, Robin didn't have her smile on her while the two turned to face the elder woman. "Robin?"

"Sanji, let me lay a few rules of thumb for you," Robin muttered. "Ash may be a new Straw Hat, but under no circumstance will you be smoking around him. He's still a boy and second-hand smoke isn't considered ideal for his health." Sanji quickly surrendered to Robin's demands.

"As you wish, Robin, my love! I hear and obey your every command!" To Ash, Sanji's surrender seemed too immediate.

' _ _That's it?'__ he thought. __'No fight? Just give up? Well, then again… Robin's got the Devil Fruit powers.'__ They proceeded to make omelets and throw in different fruits and vegetables.

"Remember, don't recklessly put item in without balance. Make sure there's enough to go around and don't throw the eggshells away. You'd be surprised with their health benefits." Ash nodded before giving his mind a picture. He proceeded in squeezing lemon juice onto strips of bacon before cooking it on a skillet while scrambling eggs. With cheese and more chopped fruit, Ash wished he had one more ingredient.

"Think Nami would give me a tangerine to use?" Sanji had an answer for that.

"I've got some in here." He offered a portion of a tangerine for Ash to chop into bits. He cooked the fruits together with some vinegar and the Water 7 salt. He chopped the cooked bacon before sprinkling it in the mix. Luffy barged in the kitchen, hungry for breakfast.

"Hey, Sanji," he greeted before spotting Ash. "Whoa… You're teaching Ash how to cook?"

"He may need it when we find a way back to his world… and he's got an imagination." He tapped Ash on the shoulder. "Leave Luffy's meals to me. You wouldn't believe how much meat he needs." Ash nodded to Sanji's request. Luffy heard Sanji's request, not liking the idea.

"Come on, Sanji! I bet he's got something yummy for his first try!"

"Yeah, with hardly any meat in it." The information triggered Luffy to recuse himself from trying Ash's first attempt.

"Never mind." Others entered the kitchen where Ash presented what seemed like a casserole of omelet and different vegetables like peppers, corn and spinach while also baking with bacon and steak. Sanji took a break from making Luffy's meaty breakfast to try Ash's dish. After a big bite.

"Not too bad for a first time. I see some potential and especially with trial and error, you'll find your calling meal." Ash nodded, knowing he's got a lot to do before he can be a good enough cook in Sanji's eyes. Others tried it, decent as the least… from Luffy of all the crew. After sometime in the kitchen, Ash stepped outside for some air. He reached the grass on the bottom when the men's door opened. Pikachu ran out with the book he found before they fell through the trap door by Misty.

"Hey, the journal!" he recognized. Handed the book, Pikachu crawled up Ash's shoulder as he skimmed through the pages. One page had a pair of large birds that had wings of planes. Arrows pointed to where colors were, one being blue and one being red. "It says here that they're Dragon Pokémon. It's like the one I found before that trap door opened."

("I'd like to know who they are,") Pikachu squeaked. Another one had an image of a four-legged creature with a large hexagonal crest on its head and flowing mane. ("That one, too.") Flipping through some more, they saw the same avian with a variety of spots of color, including a flowing crest.

"I'm still surprised these guys saw some legendary Pokémon, even ones we've seen." Pikachu would agree. That's when clapping heels alerted the two.

"Legendary Pokémon, you say?" spoke Robin. Ash seemed stunned on Robin's interests.

"Yeah… Before my Pokémon and I came here, we scavenged around an old fort by pirates back during the days. I found a secret compartment which we found several treasures including this book I found." Interested, Robin made a simple request.

"Can I see it?" Acknowledging, Ash handed Robin the booklet. She skimmed through pages, seeing avian birds of different sorts. "Legendary birds, huh?"

"And I've met them!… Well, okay, some of them." Looking inside with Robin, he found three avian birds he easily recognized. One bird had what seemed to be spikes around. "Zapdos, for one…" Another with fiery feathers. "Moltres…" One more had a diamond-shaped trident-like crest on its head. "And Articuno."

"Fascinating… This is making me proud to learn about these Pokémon. Learning about them could become useful down the road in learning about this world's history. You don't mind if I keep these?"

"Not at all." Robin took a few steps to the side before looking into the book.

"The more I'm on the Sunny, the less I regret. I've never felt so free and now even more with you around." Ash and Pikachu wondered to Robin's expression. "Back then, it seemed like I've been doing too much to suppress my feelings. I never had the chance to naturally smile."

"Never?" Pikachu seemed disturbed to the confession.

"Never… and that was long before the Buster Call devastated Ohara. I was deemed the 'Devil Child' because I ate the Flower-Flower Fruit, mistreated and teased… they saw me as a monster, that my living was deemed grounds for execution." Pikachu leaped from Ash's shoulder to crawling up Robin's head.

"Even Pikachu knows you're not a monster. You ask me, getting what they deserved by the Buster Call is egregious. They were mean and they deserved some retaliation, not become annihilated by the Marines. Furthermore… I think you should've smiled more. You have a nice smile now, I can imagine how bright that smile was back then." Ash's words sunk into Robin's heart.

"Thank you for those words, Ash. They mean a lot from you." Seeing her smile gave Ash the same reaction from the first time during the raid… and he didn't want to remain silent.

"Actually, about that smile…" Robin blinked to Ash's sudden blurt. "Remember during the raid when you gave me that smile? It felt strange. That smile made me feel… warm… good… comfortable… and nostalgic somehow… like it reminds me of someone I know. Not to mention the more we meet with that smile, it had a nice feeling." Robin started to understand Ash's view about her smile affecting him positively. Pikachu seemed more puzzled to the explanation.

"You don't say…"

"Well, it took me some time to understand it myself and I think I know who it is you remind me of." Robin and Pikachu couldn't guess to Ash's realization.

"Who would it be?" Taking a deep breath, Ash finally gathered enough courage to come clean.

"My mom." Robin and Pikachu gasped to the discovery. "I'm sorry, it's just that smile and that look when you do reminds me a lot of my mom. In fact, that face looks about exactly like hers." Robin became touched to Ash's confession, somewhat humored to what came from his mind.

"You see your mother's smile when you see me smile, is that right?" Ash bobbed his head, nodding to the guess. "I see… Is your mother…" Ash gawked to the thought of his mother's fate.

"No, she visited me recently, after I had to deal with the three legendary bird Pokémon. She scolded me for putting my life in danger… and told me that I was the world to her when she knew I was okay." Robin sighed in relief, knowing her health wasn't an issue.

"That's good to hear. Sorry to startle you like that." Ash knew Robin meant well.

"That's alright." The conversation allowed Robin to understand Ash more.

"So, I remind you of your mother? Not sure if that's convenient or…"

"Well, my mom runs a diner and knows how to cook and hasn't eaten a devil fruit." Robin giggled to Ash's point, not bothered. Ash walked to the side of the Sunny to view the ocean around. "I know she misses me when I go out on my journey to be a Pokémon Master." To Robin, he's starting to miss her as well. She gave Ash a hug from behind while Pikachu watched.

"She knows you'll be back to see her… and I think it's awfully sweet of you to think about your mother. It just shows how much you love her and how lucky she is to have you as a caring son. Furthermore, I find it endearing that you see me in such. I'm not sure I'd thank you enough for this talk, Ash." The trainer smiled back.

"Just seeing you smile, even if it's like my mom, is enough of a thanks." Pikachu squeaked in agreeing to Ash. Just as the moment ended, Franky emerged.

"Hey, Ash!" he shouted from above. Ash, Robin and Pikachu glared up to the cyborg. "We have an extra pole on hand! Wanna come fishing with us?" Robin fluffed a nod, allowing Ash to go on the upper deck to fish with Franky. Once with him, Ash, Pikachu and Franky met up with the men and Chopper by the rail. Sanji wasn't among the people.

"Come on, Ash!" encouraged Luffy. "Join us!" Ash giggled before joining and sitting by Usopp at the end.

"Where's the line?" he asked. Usopp handed one to Ash before grabbing another. Pikachu came to the edge and looked out to all the fishing lines.

"I still get chills remembering what you did at the fort," Usopp expressed. "You're what I wanted to be." Ash thought, a guess on his mind.

"Not a Pokémon Trainer, right?"

"No, I mean being a brave and strong warrior. Not to mention with only your Pokémon on hand and now receiving training from Zoro after his stint with a swordsman named Hawk-Eye." Zoro shrugged off the compliment. Ash snickered to Usopp's wish.

"It's kinda hard when your weapon is a slingshot." Luffy and Brook laughed, thinking Ash joked.

"Hey, being a sniper's not something to tease lightly!" Ash relented and nodded.

"Though, you're pretty strong yourself. Don't take my words lightly." Usopp balked to the added item.

"I know you're still a new Straw Hat but Ash," Franky started. "Usopp's not what I consider strong." Ash scoffed to the remark.

"Being strong isn't just muscle. Usopp's strength comes from his head." Luffy and Usopp blinked to Ash's answer. Chopper snapped his hoof with a possible reason.

"I get it!" he voiced. "Not physical strength but mental strength!" Ash nodded to Chopper's guess.

"I didn't think of that," Luffy admitted. To Zoro, it's nothing Luffy hadn't said.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you ever think instead of rushing into action," he mulled. Luffy simply smiled, brushing Zoro's criticism.

"Thanks, Ash," Usopp praised. "That means a lot. Still, you showed a lot more mentality back at the fort when facing the Marines and using Lapras."

"Indeed, which is why Ash is our strategy man of the Straw Hat pirates!" announced Luffy incoherently. Usopp groaned to the name his captain gave Ash.

"You mean a strategist or a tactician?"

"Right, a strategy man!" Usopp, Zoro and Chopper groaned to Luffy not getting the hint. Ash laughed to the discussion. Brook recalled seeing Lapras and how Ash rode it.

"How did you get your Lapras?" he asked. Ash thought back to when he and Lapras came together.

"After Misty and I left Brock on Valencia Island with Professor Ivy, we meant to head back to Pallet Town to deliver the GS Ball to Professor Oak to examine it but we got flown off-track. After crashing on an island, unhurt, Misty and I found Lapras being assaulted by a trio of trainers and we stepped in. When Tracey joined, we learned that Lapras was an infant." Gasps from the men told their shock.

"You mean Lapras was still new to this world?" gulped Luffy.

"Yep, still a baby. He added that a huge storm might've spooked it away from its school." To Brook, nostalgia came to his senses.

"Talk about reliving a tale," he muttered. "It's like my relationship with Laboon." Pikachu gulped from the skeleton's words. Ash didn't follow.

"Laboon?"

"Much like your Lapras, Laboon was a whale calf who broke from its pod and stayed with my late pirates when I was a member of the Rumbar Pirates. Laboon enjoyed the music and even followed us passed the Grand Line. 52 years ago, I made a promise to reunite with Laboon. Hearing he's still alive, I hope I get to see him again." Ash nodded to Brook, hoping the two would reunite.

"Laboon's waiting alright." Luffy watched and listened to Ash, intrigued with understanding the Straw Hats. Back to fishing, Ash wondered to their hopeful catch. "So, what are you fishing for anyway?"

"Easy," Luffy snickered. "Sea Kings." Ash gawked to the name.

"Seakings!? You mean you have Seakings here as well!?" The Straw Hats gawked to Ash's finding.

" _ _You__ have Sea Kings in the Pokémon World!?" gasped Chopper.

"Are they big?!" asked Luffy. "Meaty?! You have something, right?"

"Now slow down, Luffy," Zoro hushed. "Knowing where Ash's from, it may not be the same Sea Kings we're familiar with." Pikachu dug into Ash's pocket to pull out a red hand-held device. Ash saw the device, acknowledging Pikachu's quick thinking.

"My PokéDex!" he named. "Thanks, Pikachu!" The praise made Pikachu happy. Ash pressed several buttons on his device. "Found it!" The Straw Hats gathered around Ash to see an orange fish with a horn on its head. The Straw Hats became less than pleased.

"Is this some sort of joke?" gulped Usopp. Luffy pressed a button on the device.

"Seaking, the Goldfish Pokémon," it computed. "Seaking is the evolved form of Goldeen. During the fall, Seaking journey up rivers to lay their eggs. The rest of the year have them make and live in their nests." Disappointed, Usopp handed the PokéDex back to Ash.

"Sorry, Ash. It's not the same Sea King we're talking about. Also, it's a different spelling. Your Seaking's one word while ours are two words." To Ash, the Sea Kings weren't little fish.

"Suddenly, I'm getting a little concerned about what your… Sea Kings are." Before he could explain, his pole began to bend. Ash retrieved his pole. "I got a bite!" All watched to see what Ash hooked. They became excited with what could be a Sea King. "It's a big one!" Pulled to the rail, Luffy, Zoro and Chopper came to Ash's aid. Chopper morphed into a muscled man. Luffy bit on his thumb.

"Third Gear!" he called before blowing up his torso, literally. The air then shifted to his arms and they became as big as Chopper's body. Pikachu gawked to how Luffy's arms became huge. The four pulled hard, the pole holding strong. With one yank, an enormous sea serpent appeared with the head of a bull. Ash looked at the catch, aghast at the hooked bull-fish.

"Holy cow!" The combined pull lifted the bull-fish to the Sunny. Luffy took charge.

"I got it! Gum-Gum… Giant Pistol!" Luffy scored a punch to the bull-fish's snout. The lights instantly turned off, the bull-fish unconscious before being caught by Luffy's big arms.

"What a catch!" cheered Usopp. "We're feasting tonight!" It took time for the boys to move the bull-fish. "Who'd ever thought you'd reel in a Sea Beast!" Ash gulped to the identity.

"Sea __Beast__?!" he stuttered. "Are… Sea Kings… bigger?" The sniper nodded, making Ash go pale. "That dragon in the book… might not stand a chance against a Sea King." Luffy came over to Ash.

"Say, that little device you have," he pointed out. "How many Pokémon are in it?" Ash glared at Luffy, befuddled.

"You're interested in Pokémon?"

"Yeah! Pikachu, Charizard, Lapras… I wanna know if there's one or two that I would like!" Luffy's interest in Pokémon awed Ash.

"This is new… I have my PokéDex and a handbook on how to be a Pokémon Trainer. It's got all sorts of tips and tricks on catching, training and raising Pokémon." Luffy seemed more interested with the topic. "Why, all of a sudden?"

"Well, seeing you and how strong your Pokémon are, I'd wanna have a couple on the Sunny and when I become King of the Pirates." This awed Ash. To him, Luffy wasn't as much of an idiot as his crew seemed to think.

"Okay! Let me get those." Luffy followed before Ash to the men's room before he pulled a blue handbook from his bag. "There are over 150 known Pokémon in the PokéDex. Who knows, there may be a few in there you'll like." Luffy nodded to what's in store.

"Okay, I'll be in the library if anyone's looking for me." Both left to their different directions. Ash headed back to the kitchen, ready for more cooking tips from Sanji. Nami found Ash about to enter the kitchen.

"Hey, Ash!" she called. Ash turned to Nami, thinking she wanted a hint to where he put the GS Ball.

"I know you want it but I'm not telling you where it is," he warned. Nami remembered but backed from that explanation.

"I'll find it eventually but that's not what I'm talking about. I just wanted to know where Luffy is." Ash calmed down, the topic not the same with Nami.

"Oh… He's in the library wanting to study on Pokémon."

"Gotcha…" Nami began to let Ash go… but stopped and reversed herself back to Ash.

"Luffy's… in the library?"

"He became interested in learning about Pokémon so I handed him my handbook and PokéDex." The Sunny came to a complete stop before even Sanji and Zoro dashed to the library. The Sunny came to library and like Ash said, they saw Luffy looking in the handbook and jotting notes. Disbelief came over the Straw Hats except for a giggling Robin.

"Is the world coming to an end?" muttered Usopp.

"This can't be Luffy," Nami shuttered. "It just can't!"

"He's an idiot," Sanji groaned. "What's the point?"

"Trying to prove he's not as stupid as we've already seen?" pondered Zoro. Hearing the commotion, Luffy turned to his crew.

"Hey, do you guys mind?" he voiced. "I'm trying to learn this."

"THAT'S THE POINT!" they yelled in unison. From the other side of the ship, Ash laughed.

"I think they're more shocked than I'd be from you, Pikachu," he joked. Pikachu laughed to agree. That's when more voices came out.

"How about shocked to see us?" a woman's voice questioned. Ash and Pikachu heard and turned to find two adults in white uniforms with matching red "R" emblems, a crimson redhead woman and an ice-violet man. Along with the two humans was a white cat with a curled tail and gold oval charm stuck on its forehead. They rode on a large canoe. Some of the Straw Hats turned to see the invaders.

"What the-!"

"Prepare for trouble while we ride on the high sea!" Luffy heard and stepped out of the library.

"Make it double, we see you committing piracy!" the ice-violet-haired man rhymed."To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people's within our nation.""To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" the cat mewed, able to speak like his human partners. Ash and Pikachu couldn't believe who decided to stop by.

"Team Rocket?" he mulled. "How in the world did you…" He stopped himself before slapping his forehead. "Right, you'd follow me wherever I go!"

"And we'll follow you and Pikachu until we get your Pokémon!" sneered Jessie. The Straw Hats arrived to see Team Rocket for themselves. The motto stoked Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

"So cool!" they cheered. Team Rocket gawked to seeing Ash's new company.

"Who are dey?" asked the cat.

"Not sure, Meowth," Jessie itched her head. "Though, the twerp's better away from that twerpette with the Togepi." Hearing Meowth, the three awed the cat's ability to talk.

"Chopper, that cat can speak like you!" awed Usopp.

"I know, I feel jealous!" laughed Chopper. Sanji's eyes turned to hearts for Jessie.

"I found my love!" he stammered. "Jess-seagull! Take me away!" Jessie irked to Sanji's proposal. James and Meowth screeched in fear of seeing Brook.

"Skeleton!" they screeched. Jessie didn't think Brook was real.

"Get over yourselves!" she snapped. "What could that possibly do?" Brook glared up to the balloon.

"Perhaps you would like to tell me what color your panties are," he requested. Jessie snarled to Brook's question. Nami clobbered Brook on the head with her staff.

"Inappropriate, numskull!" she scolded. Seeing the behavior of the Straw Hats, James wondered how he managed to survive on board the Sunny.

"This can't be the crew you've boarded with, twerp," he gulped.

"Believe me, I wasn't happy after finding out who they were when I saved their ship!" replied Ash. "Nothing I can do about it!" Luffy, still stoked from the motto, had a request.

"You superheroes would be useful as part of my crew!" he ordered. Ash shrieked at Luffy's request, knowing Team Rocket as evil.

"Luffy, Team Rocket travel around the world to steal Pokémon from trainers! Heck, those three follow me to take Pikachu!" Luffy now realized Jessie, James and Meowth came to take Ash's Pokémon and escape. His mood changed.

"So, you're all kidnappers… Forget the invite, I'll make you leave us!" Jessie scoffed to Luffy's threat.

"I'd like to see you try, twerp!" she cackled. "After all, we've been behind Pikachu this whole time and found that secret chute!"

"Not to mention seeing remains of a ship that sunk and splintered," James added. Ash figured that the ship they mentioned was the Marines' ship the moment he discovered that land.

"Using our know-how in creating vehicles from scrap, we fixed up dis canoe and followed our noses to here," Meowth explained. The other Straw Hats finally came to help Ash. Nami saw the coin on Meowth's head.

"I want that coin, fur-ball!" she demanded. Meowth jumped to Nami's desire.

"Dis charm's staying on my forehead!" Hearing from Ash, Robin faced Team Rocket. She wasn't smiling.

"So, you three have tailed this boy for sometime like child molesters to steal his Pokémon?" she scorned. "I find that despicable, especially for two grown adults to commit such a childish act. Shame on you…" Nami had more to offer.

"Not to mention the Marines, as much as we despise them, have better fashion sense than what you're wearing!" she snapped. "Seriously, those uniforms are ugly!" Jessie snarled at the two women for speaking out.

"Hey, these are our uniforms we wear for honor and pride!" she snapped back. "And we're getting Pikachu for our boss and to get rid of our debts!" The cold stares between Jessie and Robin mounted. "It would be better if you stay out of our way, alright? Who are you, the twerp's mommy?" Robin sneered to the taunt, crossing her arms.

"I am, and I will protect my 'twerp' with my Dos Fleur!" she chanted. Arms grew from Jessie's backside and reached for her legs while Jessie's befuddled look wondered Robin's movement. The arms punched Jessie's knees, knocking her to kneel in front of the Devil Fruit user. James and Meowth freaked at the arms as it vanished into cherry blossoms before more arms grew from Jessie's abdomen. "Let's see how you like getting a mother's angry punishment. Slap!" The arms brutally slapped Jessie's face repeatedly.

"How is she doing dat?!" gawked Meowth.

"I don't know!" stuttered James. "But we gotta help!" He grabbed a similar ball like Ash's but Luffy didn't want him to get a chance.

"No way!" he shouted before he slung his arm which stretched and wrapped James, further scaring Meowth. "Gum-Gum… Spinner!" Luffy pulled his arm which caused James to spin like a top. His arm retracted while a bruised face Jessie and Meowth gawked in disbelief of Luffy's ability.

"That twerp's not human!" she yelped. Usopp wanted to shut Jessie's mouth and pulled out a red marble.

"Tabasco Star!" he shouted as he fired the marble. The slingshot's aim became true as the star entered her mouth. In an instant, her mouth was on fire.

"Water!" Not wanting anymore of Team Rocket, Luffy ensnared the three in his arms. He leaped before spinning them above him with a flip.

"Stay away from our strategy man and Pikachu!" he ordered. "Gum-Gum… Rocket!" He performed a kick with both feet that propelled Team Rocket from the Sunny and to the skies. The name made Jessie growl.

"That non-human twerp can't use 'Rocket!'" she stammered. "That belongs to us!"

"We're filing for copyright infringement on youse!" hissed Meowth. James didn't mind the departing fashion.

"We'll show those twerps once we Rocket back at them!" he whined. The launch carried them out of sight.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they cried as they left. Luffy touched back down on the Sunny. He glared at where he punted the trio.

"You know, they kinda flew off like superheroes," he pondered. Nami hammered Luffy in the head, angry at missing her chance to get Meowth's charm.

"You idiot, I wanted that coin!" she bellowed. Sanji joined in stomping on Luffy.

"And how dare you do that to Jess-Seagull!" he cracked. "I would've made her into something wonderful!" Ash coughed to get their attention.

"Relax guys," he spoke. "They'll come back, eventually." To Nami and Sanji, it meant another chance to claim the items. "They always do…" This added comment made Brook suspect something else.

"It must be a nuisance for those three to be after you just to get Pikachu," he believed. Ash glared back at the Straw Hats, a serious groan escaping his lips.

"You have absolutely no idea." This told the Straw Hats for a bigger pain than Luffy's idiocy. As the sun began to set, Sanji let himself go. He turned Ash's Sea Beast into a big feast. Steaks, beef stews, roast beef, hamburgers, filet mignon, the cook let himself go in making mincemeat out of the bull-fish. Ash exited the library after taking a bath from the room above sometime later. He glanced to the moonlit sky, the crazy day almost nearing the end. "Nami wants to take care of Pikachu again, and she's been pretty protective of him." Before he could make his way down the ladder…

"Hey, Ash!" called Robin from the other side. Ash turned to see Robin in a green nightgown. He walked across the ship to meet her and find a hammock made. "Refreshed?" Ash giggled a little. Seeing Ash topless made Robin interested. "My, that physique can't be from Zoro already, is it?"

"No, I've been an active little boy since I learned how to walk, something my mom's said."

"Really?" Again, she crossed her arms. "Dos Fleur…" More arms grew from Ash's back before they softly palmed Ash's chest. This made Ash nervous.

"Easy! I'm sensitive there!" His admitted case made Robin grin.

"Is that so…" Ash gulped to her grin. "Cinco Fleur…" Three more arms appeared around Ash.

"Oh no…" All five arms palmed Ash's torso before they started to tickle him. The barrage of fingers tickling him brought Ash to his knees before falling to the deck in laughter. Robin turned her grin to a smile at the fun of Ash. A couple of minutes later, Robin helped Ash up to relax him.

"I needed that, especially after Team Rocket's interference. Tell you what, how about you and I sleep together in the hammock tonight." Ash shot a befuddled look to Robin, surprised.

"Wait… me sleep with you?" Robin bobbed her head. Ash's face became red. "Wow… uh… this is new. Misty wouldn't let me be within a few yards while we traveled together." Robin wrapped her arms around Ash, almost a safeguard with her on him.

"There's nothing wrong with having someone sleep with you." The warmth from Robin caused Ash to feel the same nostalgia from earlier in the day.

"This warmth… So much like Mom when I was so little…" Robin guided Ash to the hammock and both laid in it with a blanket on hand. Once in, Robin kept her arms wrapped around him. The warmth from her body soothed Ash, her comforting aiding his relaxation. Tired, Ash closed his eyes and fell asleep. Robin viewed Ash's sleeping face, admiring his cute smile on him. She combed her fingers through his hair. "Mom, please…" Robin made a small gasp to what lipped from Ash.

' _ _Ash is still so young… If I remind him of his mother this much…'__ She leaned in and gave Ash a kiss to the cheek. "Goodnight, little Ash…" She started to hum a lullaby while gently tightening her grip on him. About half an hour later, Nami stepped outside of the girl's room, no Pikachu with her.

"I wonder where Robin is," she muttered. She began to climb to the upper deck where she found the hammock with Ash and Robin asleep. To Nami, it wasn't a sight she believed. Robin opened her eyes to the surprised and approaching Nami. She pointed to a sleeping Ash. Studying his snoozing face, Nami cooed. "He looks so cute sleeping like this," she whispered. "Almost enough to have him sleep with me."

"I know, right? He's such a caring boy, even though it wasn't on purpose to protect us." Nami giggled, still trying her hardest not to wake him. "In fact, not long ago while cuddling with him, he said something that… made me feel welcomed and thankful to have him with us." This made Nami curious.

"What do you mean?" Robin stared at Ash's face.

"He called me… Mom." Nami gasped in disbelief.

"No way! He has his mom, right?"

"He told me that she visited him recently before his arrival here. She's waiting back in Pallet Town for his return… though, it's a unique position to be in, filling in for her at this point."

"I was gonna say, you're old enough to be his mom. I didn't think it'd go that far already." Robin giggled in agreeing.

"I wish I could keep him as a son. I can now but when we find his world, he can go back to his real mother." Nami saw how comfortable Ash looked in his sleep.

"Maybe I can have a turn with him after you're done." Another giggle lisped from Robin.

"I wouldn't mind one bit." Nami yawned, ready to crash for the night.

"I'll let you two sleep." Before returning down the ladder, Nami leaned to Ash and kissed him on the cheek, amusing Robin more. "I can't wait for my turn with you." Nami headed back to the girls' room, allowing Robin to cuddle with Ash. She joined him in sleeping. To Ash, Robin may not be his mother, but it's the kind she's snuggling him with.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chase! Ash is a Ladies' Man!

__Chapter 7: Chase! Ash is a Ladies' Man!__

* * *

For the Straw Hats, seeing Luffy reading made little sense. It's been a couple of days since Ash lent him his guidebook on being a Pokémon Trainer. Today, the two were on the grassy field. Squirtle was with Ash while Bulbasaur was near Luffy. Zoro's on the hammock that Ash and Robin slept on those couple of days ago. He snoozed with the sun beaming down on him. Speaking of Robin, she and Nami wore skimpy bikinis and revealing trunks near the back of the Sunny as they laid on beach chairs. Nami's bikini was white with red flower prints. Robin wore a strapless Bordeaux brassier and matching thong. Sanji brewed cold drinks in the kitchen, not using booze to his beverages. In the workshop, Usopp tinkered with tools to work on a new weapon. He peered up to find Pikachu licking on red balls. This irked the long nose. "What are you doing with my Ketchup Stars?" he asked.

("Like you said, it's ketchup,") Pikachu squeaked. ("I like ketchup!") The smile on Pikachu's face told Usopp what he favored.

"At least it's not the Tabasco Stars that I used on Team Rocket. Still, it irks me that they're after you for their boss, even though we don't know how to find your world." All Pikachu could do was shrug. Brook played music on his violin while Franky steered the Sunny and Ash and Luffy train as Chopper watched on Snorlax's enormous belly.

"Here we go, Bulbasaur!" Luffy ordered. "Use Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur fired leaves at Squirtle. Ash acted fast.

"Squritle, Withdraw!" he ordered. Squirtle pulled its head, limbs and tail inside before the Razor Leaves struck. Chopper watched on, disbelief mounting.

"I didn't think you could teach Luffy anything, it's more one ear and out the other," he awed. "Ash seems to have found a way to get Luffy how to read and improve his smarts. Ash also underwent changes. His body gained incredible muscle mass on his limbs and chest. After the training session, Luffy left to see Usopp's work. Ash climbed to see Franky and see if he needed rest.

"You doing alright, Franky?"

"Just fine, Ash," Franky replied. "I won't rest until I take the ship I built all over the world. I know the Thousand Sunny will do so and having built it on Adam wood, the strongest wood in this world, I know it can achieve the accomplishment." Ash remembered when he arrived to help out the pirates by mistake.

"Sunny can take a cannonball or two."

"And can even go deep underwater since we can apply the bubble at anytime." Ash blinked, interested to how it's possible.

"I'd like to see that." Before Ash could check on Pikachu…

"Hey, Ash!" voiced Nami, lying on her chest. "Could you help me get some sunscreen on my back? It's hard for me to reach." Sanji emerged with drinks and made his way to the back of the Sunny. Ash came over to Nami and Robin as the redhead undid her bikini with a pull to the long string.

"Sure." He reached the two before squirting some sunscreen lotion on his hands before lathering it. He began to apply the lotion on Nami's back, a pleasuring moan lisping from her. Sanji reached the top but gawked to Ash applying the lotion to Nami's bare back.

"What the hell?!" he snapped. Brook climbed up the back to see the same moment.

"Nami, how could you!" he gasped. Nami woke to see the two gawking but didn't move out of the comfort and cooling of the lotion to her back.

"Like hell I'd ask you with your dirty minds!" she growled. "Besides, he's here and I asked him to do it. Satisfied?"

"No way!" yelled Sanji. "I'm the one for you, Nami-Swan!" To Ash, it wasn't a big deal.

"Look, she asked me for help and I'm doing just that," he muttered. Sanji shuttered at the sight.

' _ _What the hell is up with Ash? There's a bare-chested woman he's putting sunscreen on and he's not even reacting. Then again, she's lying on her boobs so maybe she's playing it safe.'__ Robin looked up to see Ash's offer in lubing Nami's back.

"Hey, Ash," she spoke up. "Could you do my back as well? You seem to know how to work the body." Again, Sanji and Brook gawked in dismay.

"Not you too!" they barked. Ash would help Robin but didn't want to stop until Nami's back's done.

"I think I can get someone to help out," he suggested. To Sanji and Brook, they weren't out of luck yet. "Hey, Bulbasaur!" Using vines to climb, Bulbasaur swung to Ash's side. Sanji and Brook gawked to Ash's choice. "Could you use Vine Whip to apply sunscreen on Robin's back?" Bulbasaur growled with a smile as it used Vine Whip to squirt sunscreen on Robin's back before lathering all over the bare body. Sanji and Brook couldn't make sense on what occurred.

"I know Ash is a skilled Pokémon Trainer, but I didn't think he's __that__ skilled," Brook awed. "Ash's traits just keep blowing my mind… that is to say __if__ I had a mind to blow." Ash and Bulbasaur finished the sunscreen application. Using towels, the two dried their hands and vines of the lotion. Seeing the drinks, Bulbasaur lassoed them to the women, upstaging Sanji.

"Come on!" he complained while Franky chuckled. "That's __my__ job!" Ash rotated his arms, sore from applying the sunscreen, catching Robin's attention.

"You okay, dear?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a little sore," he winced. Still on her chest, Robin crossed her arms.

"Mind if I help with that?" Without a second to reply… "Dos Fleur…" Arms grew from Ash's back and the hands grabbed his shoulders. They rubbed the shoulders, giving relief to the trainer. Ash felt strength coming back to his arms while Sanji and Brook crumpled to their knees in dismay.

"Are we not worthy for them anymore?" wondered Brook. "My heart's-"

"We get it, Brook," argued Sanji. "You don't need to remind us every time." Ash's arms felt back to normal.

"That feels better," he sighed. "Thanks, Robin." Franky chuckled before turning to the sea… and an island ahead. The island had a town, an opportunity arisen.

"Hey, guys!" he announced. "I see land ahead!" Nami started to rise but held her bikini in place. Everyone appeared to see the oncoming island with a port town. Nami put a shirt on as fast as possible to keep from exposing her private parts. As they neared the docks, Nami gathered the group together.

"I have a hunch this town will have a place where we can cash in Ash's haul from the fort," she started. "Robin, Usopp… Can I trust you in looking for a place like that?"

"Sure, but wouldn't it be safer to have Sanji aid in this?" requested Usopp. Looking over, everyone saw Sanji in the fetal position.

"Give him awhile," Chopper mumbled.

"Uh, Nami, what about you?" wondered Usopp.

"I'll make sure the haul isn't brought out for all to see," Nami assured. "If there is a broker inside, report back and we'll ship them to make deals." While they heard the plan, Nami had other plans she didn't want to reveal. __'Besides, I know Ash hid that GS Ball somewhere on the Sunny. All I need to do is find it.'__ The pirates got off the Sunny with Zoro awake. Ash came to Pikachu and Bulbasaur with a request.

"Think you guys can watch the Sunny along with Nami and Franky?" he asked. Pikachu and Bulbasaur accepted the role before Ash stepped out to see Luffy sniffing the air. Sanji had hearts in his eyes at seeing young women.

"Whoa, we came to heaven!" he cheered. Luffy started to drool, a scent finding his nose.

"I can smell meat!" he recognized. "I'll see you later!" He dashed off to find the meat he claimed to have picked up.

"There's the old Luffy," Zoro scoffed. "I thought you may have done something with your Pokémon Training." A citizen saw the Sunny, knowing who came off the ship.

"Hey, you must be the Straw Hats!" he greeted.

"We are…" Robin replied. "At least the hospitality is warming." Zoro didn't mind the hospitality.

"Perhaps they could tell me where to go have a drink," he wished. Another citizen heard Zoro's question and pointed the way.

"Easy," he spoke. "It's down that road for three blocks, take a left and it should be on your right down that road." Zoro nodded, instructions noted.

"Thanks. I'll be grabbing a few pints." He left, heading down the road pointed. To Usopp, he had doubts Zoro won't get a pint.

"I bet 25 thousand Berries he gets lost despite the easy directions," he groaned. Ash headed in a different direction.

"You gonna be alright, Ash?" questioned Robin.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna wander around for sometime," Ash explained. "I'll see ya around." He departed, much to Robin's concern.

"Be careful, Ash…" she warned. Ash wandered the streets of the port town. A group of young women, some around Ash's age, gossiped around Ash's poster.

"Ash Ketchum, the 75 million Berry Beastman," one girl read.

"Hard to believe he got all of these creatures," an older teen awed. "But, wow! A dragon!"

"I like that dinosaur with the curly ears," a younger girl pointed out.

"I wonder what kind of Beast he is in bed."

"Whoa, too soon," a younger teen relented. "I'd rather have him over for tea. Besides, I highly doubt he's old enough for… that." The girls didn't notice Ash passing by, and he didn't say a peep about the poster.

"I'd rather take the tea over… what that other girl's suggesting," he muttered to himself. None of the citizens seemed to have noticed Ash walking around. He came by some stores and observed through the window. Stainless steel skillets, giant whisks, all kinds of spoons, forks and knives… "I bet Mom and Brock would go after this. Too bad I don't have their money to buy it." Before moving on, he heard a scream.

"Watch it, lady!" a man shouted as Ash saw a raven-haired woman fall to the ground, a pair of rectangular glasses knocked off her head and skidding to Ash. The thin but voluptuous woman wore a purple button-down shirt and jeans.

"Dammit…" she growled. "That jerk!" Ash picked the glasses and removed his bandanna, cleaning the film on the lens. "Now where are-"

"Excuse me," he greeted. The woman looked to see the glasses in front of her face. The woman took the glasses from Ash's hand and noticed her sight improve.

"Thanks, and you cleaned them." Ash helped the woman onto her feet. "That guy needed a beating." Ash noted how easily her glasses jostle.

"Can I recommend straps for your glasses? It keeps your glasses from getting away." The woman pondered about the item.

"I don't know… I don't wanna look like a secretary but anything to not lose them." That's when she unhooked a pouch. "Say… you're a nice kid." She ruffled Ash's hair while smiling. "Here's a pouch of candy. I don't run into many people like you, though I hope that changes." After handing Ash the pouch…

"Thanks!"

"No problem! See ya around!" The woman walked from Ash, her emotion better than how it began. Still, her mind had pictured Zoro. __'Now for that swordsman… If that child could respect me, so should he.'__ Ash put the pouch on a belt loop and redressed his head. As he explored the town a little more, another group of girls had copies of his poster. One turned to see Ash before doing a double-take on both him and the poster. Figuring out, Ash's quiet stroll wouldn't be quiet.

"IT'S HIM!" she shouted. Ash stopped and turned to the sound. Suddenly, swarms of girls from just younger than him to young adults emerged from alleys and corners, from doors to windows.

"IT'S THE BEASTMAN!" they squealed. The girls surrounded him, any chance to escape dashed.

"I'd imagine him young but cute wasn't a thought until now," one young teen complimented.

"Well, put handsome and strong with that dinosaur and dragon on hand," another girl mentioned.

"Tell me about strong, look at the build!" an older teen compared. "He's been working out since his poster's taken!" Two of the young teens massaged his arms, the build apparent to the crowd of young ladies.

"Say, why don't you have that absolutely adorable mouse on hand?" one more girl questioned. "We wouldn't mind petting it!" Ash had a nervous chuckle but his glint came out. A collection of shrills echoed before everyone piled onto him. The girls hugged Ash between their tiny chests and kissed him beneath the dog pile. Meanwhile, Luffy met up with Robin as they journeyed through the streets.

"Guess I lucked out more than you," Luffy snickered. "They didn't have much in the way of meat but I got what they could offer."

"Yeah, your nose has better depth perception than Nami's intuition," Robin murmured. "She won't be happy to learn this port town's got no bank, let alone a broker. Hell, I'd say she'd tear the town to pieces." Suddenly, they came across the commotion.

"What, did Nami come off the Sunny to get some Berries back?" That's when Ash's bandanna flew out. This got Robin to realize the issue.

"Oh no… Ash's under there!" She crossed her arms. "Cincuenta Fleur!" From within the pile, many hands emerged to clear the scrum of girls and find Ash covered in lipstick and his clothes more ripped than his muscles. "Luffy, now!" Luffy grabbed his arm and began spinning it like a propeller.

"On it! Gum-Gum… Flail!" He flung his arm to which it reached Ash. He grabbed Luffy's arm before he retracted it.

"Okay, I'll meet you on the Sunny! Get Ash there!" Robin dashed off as Ash stood up.

"Come back, Beastman!" the girls shouted individually. Ash's face looked flush, making Luffy laugh.

"Talk about exciting, huh?" he joked. Ash wasn't in the mood.

"Oh, yeah!" he growled. "Let's see how you deal with a lot of girls showing a lot of affection!" The girls raced, making Ash and Luffy run. They dashed all over the port town, street after street, alley to back alley, Ash and Luffy realized losing the mob of girls seemed virtually impossible. They did find Sanji in their running around.

"Sanji, let's go!" the captain ordered. Sanji watched the two speed pass him. He became curious.

"What's that idiot gotten into?" he wondered. "And why is Ash in so much makeup, that lucky bastard?" He turned to see the mob coming at him. Only ladies, Sanji's eyes became hearts. "Jackpot!" He entered their path. "Come to me, beautiful girls! Only I can fill the emptiness in-" The girls didn't stop and plowed over, smashed and trampled over the Sunny's cook. The crowd left Sanji down, but he wasn't out. Seconds after the crowd's parade, Sanji got back to his feet. "Nothing like a trampling to know you're still young to get the lady of your dreams. I'll get someone at the docks!" He dashed toward the docks. Zoro came back to the docks still looking around for the tavern.

"Dammit, he said it's around here somewhere," he groaned as he viewed one building. "I swear I've crossed that building seven times already." Out of nowhere…

"There the Sunny!" shouted Luffy. "And Zoro!" The swordsman turned to find the two before the mob of girls continued to chase.

"Tashigi better not be in that crowd…" When they reached, Luffy slung his arms around Ash and Zoro.

"Get ready for liftoff!" Ash gawked and turned to Luffy.

"Brace yourself for impact," Zoro warned. "We're gonna fly."

"Seriously?" a nervous Ash gulped. The girls closed in. Luffy coiled his legs for the launch.

"Gum-Gum…" he started. "…Rocket!" Luffy kicked himself to the sky and flew with Ash and Zoro in his arms, escaping the clutches of the girls. Finally, they reached the Sunny, but knew they're about to hit the mast.

"Here it comes!" yelled Zoro. The three smashed into the mast. Nami and the Pokémon rushed to their aid. Robin saw the impact on the ship and looked to find Luffy and Zoro rising without much pain but Ash clutched his head. Usopp returned to the ship before it started to cast from the port town. Sanji stood by the docks as the mob closed in.

"BEASTMAN, COME BACK TO ME!" they shouted. Sanji growled to the girls favoring Ash and started to run on air. Each step seemed to be Sanji jumping on a tiny pocket of air pressure. He still made it to the ship as the mob cried to losing Ash, the Beastman they wanted. The impact from the Gum-Gum Rocket didn't appear to do any damage to the mast. Robin and Usopp came to Nami with the report as the Sunny separated from the port town.

"We've asked around but they didn't have a bank at all," Usopp explained. Nami sighed, no chance to exchange the gold from the raid.

"Well, there's always another stop if we reach it," she spoke with optimism. She felt out of luck since she couldn't locate Ash's GS Ball. Zoro wasn't happy either.

"That guy gave me terrible directions and I couldn't get a drink," he grumbled. "What do I have to do in order to get somewhere in a town?" Robin got to Ash and began to clean the lipstick off his face. Seeing all the makeup made Robin giggle.

"I'm not sure you should be called Beastman," she teased. "With all those girls after you, I see your nickname as 'Heartthrob of the Sea.' If any Marine saw this, it would be better fitting." Ash blinked to the idea.

"Seriously?" he groaned.

"Of course… especially like this." She kissed Ash on the cheek. Chopper saw the bruise on Ash's head when he hit the mast with Luffy and Zoro.

"That looks pretty big," he noted. "I do have my bag on hand. Let's see…" The reindeer applied ointment and injected the bruise with a clear liquid just a tap. After that, he applied a bandage over the injury. "That insta-Ice will numb the bruise and it'll be gone tomorrow." Pikachu awed the work of Chopper, as did Ash.

"I've never seen doctors work as fast and as knowledgeable as you do," he smiled. "It's no wonder you're the Sunny's doctor. I hope you go far in your ability to aid the unfortunate."

"Oh, stop it, you jerk!" the reindeer laughed as he danced around. "You're just saying that to get on my good side! It won't work, buddy!" A sweat drop appeared on Ash and Pikachu's heads.

"Uh… huh…" Robin giggled once more to Chopper's bemusement.

"This typically happens," she briefed. "It's like how everyone mistakes him for a raccoon-dog, whatever those are." Ash decided to chuckle and pat Chopper on the head.

"I'll tell you one thing: if they know what you can do, they'll stop questioning who you are." Chopper looked up to Ash with a bright smile.

"Yeah, right…" he scoffed. "You jerk." Ash smiled to Chopper before Robin landed on more kiss to the bruise. Nami watched on, knowing Ash hid the GS Ball where she wouldn't be able to find it.

' _ _He's got that ball worth a few million on the black market,'__ she thought. __'There must be someplace I haven't bothered to check… The question is… how do I make him talk?'__ While the Thousand Sunny sailed away, not far from the ship was a larger ship. Casted in shadow, the ship sailed with one person holding Ash's poster.

"Feh… fehfehfehfehfeh!" he laughed. What could the new ship want with Ash?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Feast! Straw Hats & Foxy Pirates Truce!

__Chapter 8: Feast! Straw Hats and Foxy Pirates Truce!__

* * *

 _ _(Robin's dream)__

 _ _Pictures emerged from white. One had Robin with a baby in her arms. "Congratulations, Robin," someone spoke. "It's a boy!" The baby cried loudly to Robin's joy.__

" _ _You're finally here!" she cried. "Ash…" Another picture emerged to see Robin breastfeeding baby Ash while still dressed with a t-shirt. "My goodness… You're awfully hungry!" Another picture had Ash as a toddler with Robin using her Devil Fruit powers to hold a book while cradling the boy in her arms. "Goldilocks tasted the porridge for Baby Bear. 'This is just right,' she said." Another image had Ash as a small kid with a book on hand and writing on a piece of paper. Robin looked over to see what Ash jotted down while holding a cup of liquid.__

" _ _Is this right?" the little Ash wondered.__

" _ _Yes, it is! My, what are you doing with my translating skills in Poneglyphs?" A chuckle could be heard between the two. One more image had Ash about his current age with Robin on an excavation.__

" _ _Look at this, Mom!"__

" _ _Yes, this is big! Gol's legacy is bigger than anyone has imagine!"__

" _ _Let's verify before we report it."__

" _ _Good idea." Robin saw Ash as a son to her, but…__

* * *

(Reality)

…It was all a dream to her. She leaned on the rail of the Sunny's starboard. It was another day on the Thousand Sunny with everyone minding their own business with Brook playing his violin and Zoro and Ash practicing swordplay. Sanji cooked in the kitchen and Nami studied her maps while observing her compass-like wristband. In the crow's nest, Zoro held Ash's feet as Ash did sit-ups from an elevated platform. He held his swords tied to dumbells. "How many have you done?" he asked Ash.

"Well… I wasn't really counting…" he grunted. "But I can still keep going!" Sanji made pellets in the kitchen to which Pikachu had to try.

"A special recipe," he explained. "Let's see how you like it." Pikachu nibbled on it before taking a big bite. It chimed in delight. "Glad you like it. Let me make some for Ash, knowing he'll be done with Moss-Head soon." As predicted, Ash and Zoro came down from the crow's nest. The workout session left Ash with a potent smell that made Brook want to plug his nose despite his nose no longer among his body. Ash's soaked skin came from sweat.

"Boy, you've put on some power in today's session," Zoro complimented. "It's not easy training when you're the trainer, right?" Nami and Robin saw Ash come down and decided to learn of any updates with their progress.

"Tell me about it," Ash groaned. "You're a beast with your sword skills." Nami chuckled to Ash's honesty with a side of observation.

"Yeah, but you're not doing too shabby either, if you're keeping up with him," she pointed out. Zoro agreed to Nami's point.

"He's not lacking in that department, that's for sure," he proclaimed. "Take a break, Ash. We'll continue tomorrow if we're still at sea." Nami agreed by waiving her hand around her nose.

"No kidding, he needs it. All that sweat's got you soaked to the bone."

"That's for sure, Nami," Ash felt as he tried to swing sweat off him. "I can feel it." Sanji came out with Pikachu after filling his stomach.

"I can't imagine the odor you'll be giving off," Robin scoffed. "I can draw you a bath if you'd like." Sanji and Brook gasped to the offer Robin gave Ash.

"Did she say… a bath?!" a shocked Sanji repeated.

"And with Robin?!" a shocked Brook added. Ash pondered his body about a bath.

"After that workout, I could use one," he believed. "But I can manage to draw one. Thanks, anyway." Robin smiled to Ash, not minding the rejection.

"Not a problem, dear," she trusted. Sanji and Brook sighed in relief as Ash headed to the bathroom.

"Good," Sanji muttered. "I'd rather not think of how Robin would scrub Ash down."

"Agreed," Brook huffed. "My heart didn't need to skip a beat… That is, if I had a heart." While Ash and Pikachu took a bath, Robin focused on that dream. Nami reemerged to see Robin.

"Still thinking about Ash as a son?" she teased. Robin looked up to the sky.

"Yeah," she replied. "I had a dream that I was the one who gave birth to him and stay by his side as he grew up." To Nami, Robin began to wish for a child of her own. "Could you imagine seeing Ash as like a little brother to you and Nojiko?" Nami blinked but tried. Suddenly, she did imagine herself at about Ash's age holding Baby Ash in her arms. She let out a huge squeal.

"Oh, I would never let him go!" Robin giggled at her reaction.

"Well, he's certainly on his way with growing up. He's kinda like Luffy but not as simple-minded. I could see him in a decade and how much he would grow." Nami began to imagine once more. She saw Ash with plenty of muscles holding massive treasure chests with gold and Berries inside. The more she dreamed, the more she started to drool. She now envisioned herself with Ash in a tuxedo and her in a shoulder-less white cross of a wedding dress and a one-piece swimsuit designed with flower patterns. She also wore a skirt that only covered her back while wearing white flower-pattern nylon stockings and laced stiletto heels. Both kissed in her dream with her breasts massaging his chest. Nami's drool in reality spilled onto the deck. "Nami?" Robin's call didn't stir her. She snapped her fingers which snapped Nami back to the present. She now noticed the drool.

"Oh, god!" She wiped the drool. "Sorry." Robin giggled, not minding the dream.

"All is good." Suddenly, a laugh.

"Feh… fehfehfehfehfeh!" laughed a man. Hearing the laugh, all turned to the sound, even bringing out Chopper from the men's room. What came was a massive ship with plenty of sails including a purple one which looked to have a drawing of a cartoon-like fox and "KITSUNE" written near it. The Straw Hats realized who appeared.

"It's the Sexy Foxy?!" gasped Usopp. "How?!" That's when from the other ship came a man in a purple robe and orange overalls holding a round body. His raven hair had two spikes split from the center. He had a red nose and a rectangular chin. His ship stopped by the Sunny.

"Well, well, if it isn't my former adversaries from two years ago: Luffy and the Straw Hat crew." Luffy came to meet the man while Nami recognized who he was.

"Foxy and the Foxy pirates?" she identified. To Luffy, it was like an old friend visiting.

"Split-Head!" he misidentified. "We missed you!" Foxy curled in a fetal position, upset to the naming.

"He… still… calls… me… Split-Head?" he cried. A gorilla-like man and a turquoise-haired woman rushed to Foxy's aid. The giant man wore a beanie cap and suspenders to keep his yellow pants on. The woman wore an open pink jumpsuit over a pink and magenta bikini, along with a giant cotton ball on her striped hat. Both wore black eye masks.

"This is a rather unsettling surprise," Robin said.

"Tell me about it," Nami groaned. "What the hell are they doing here?" Citing history, Usopp had an idea.

"Oh, I know what they're doing here," he assumed. "It's another Davy Back Fight! Sorry, but you'll have to challenge us another-" Foxy, now recovered, laughed.

"Perish the thoughts, young Straw Hats!" he scoffed. "I, Silver Fox Foxy, come in peace this time around." None of the Straw Hats were willing to accept his reason. "Allow me to clarify: There have been rumors of a new Straw Hat aboard your vessel that have itched our interest." The turquoise-haired looked around on the ship as Zoro wasn't sure to trust Foxy's word.

"You came to meet us on a rumor?" he guessed skeptically. The turquoise-haired became anxious and shoved Foxy as more women came out. Everyone wore the same mask.

"Where is he?!" the turquoise-haired woman excitedly wondered. "Where's the Beastman?!" None of the women could see Ash who he and Pikachu spotted the sail in curiosity.

"Come on out, Beastman!" they excitedly called out. Seeing all the women on board, Sanji couldn't hold himself back from meeting the women on the visiting ship. His eyes now hearts, he tore his top and showed his slim body.

"I'm the Beastman you seek, my Foxies!" he proposed. "Allow me to be your prey~!" To the women, Sanji wasn't who they sought.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Foxy recovered again and urged the women to back away, still wincing from the pile.

"Sorry…" he apologized. "Anyway, we heard rumors of you guys having a new member on board, a so-called Beastman. I believe his name was… Ash, if I remember his 75 million Berry bounty." Luffy snapped his fingers in knowing who they sought.

"I know who you're talking about!" he remembered. "Yeah, Ash Ketchum is one of us alright. He's awesome and his beasts are actually Pokémon he brought from another world! You should see them-" Nami clubbed Luffy in the head with her staff as all but Robin grew angry at Luffy's rambling.

"DON'T TELL HIM THAT, YOU IDIOT!" they snapped.

"Oops…" Foxy grew more intrigued to meeting Ash and his Pokémon.

"Ash Ketchum, eh?" he repeated the name. "Well, these women are practically __dying__ to see him. I hope you don't mind bringing him-" Before Foxy finished, Ash opened the door to get a better look at the Sexy Foxy. He emerged topless and Pikachu perched itself on the shoulder.

"Hey, Luf-ster!" he called. "What's with the ship from the window?" The Foxy women gawked to seeing Ash without his vest on. They shrieked in delight to finding the Beastman. "Oh boy…" The women jumped ship to ship and raced after Ash who closed and locked the bathroom door as the girls tried to pry it open. Sanji wasn't fortunate as he became trampled again by the mob. Foxy had to calm the mob down.

"Ladies, you won't get a piece if everyone rushes at once. Everyone return." Each of the girls returned to the vessel but the turquoise-haired.

"It's safe now!" she assured. "You can come on out." Foxy came on board to which Ash opened the door to meet the new pirates.

"Ash Ketchum, I do apologize for the rude acknowledgment," he swore. "I'm Silver Fox Foxy, but you can call me Foxy. By me is my longtime crew woman, Porche. We became interested with the new recruit and came to meet in peace." Ash became fascinated to learning about the Foxy Pirates.

"Really?" he awed.

"Come on the Sexy Foxy and you'll see." The women on the Sexy Foxy prompted Porche to suggest one more thing. Porche leaned toward Ash's ear.

"And don't worry about wearing a top," she advised. "It's a great look for you." Ash nodded while the turquoise-haired snatched Pikachu. "You're such an adorable rodent!" She rubbed cheek-to-cheek with the Pokémon. Pikachu didn't like the rubbing.

"Take it easy on Pikachu!" warned Ash. The turquoise-haired lifted Pikachu from her face.

"Pikachu, huh? I wanna call you Pika-Cheeks!" She resumed her cuddling, but more gently. This made Pikachu smile. The women viewed Ash now coming out.

"Is it just me or did the Beastman buff up?" one woman noticed.

"Oh, my god!" another woman saw. "He's beefcake compared to his poster!"

"I call dibs to rub his pecs!" one more woman shrilled. Foxy turned to the other Straw Hats.

"Normally, a Davy Back Fight would be in order, especially against you for him," he began. "But we've been in several Davy Back Fights beforehand and our crew's a bit on the sore side. Instead, how about we have a feast on the Sexy Foxy?" Sanji lit a cigarette, mulling to Ash's luck.

"I don't get it," he groaned. "What makes him so special?" The turquoise-haired turned to a sound from the men's room and with Pikachu in her arm, opened the door to find Chopper cowering inside.

"Choppy!" she squealed. She ran in to snatch Chopper, much to his chagrin.

"Not again!" he cried.

"Typical of Porche to go after Chopper like a deranged pet owner," Nami witnessed. Proche came out with Pikachu and Chopper in her arms. Chopper couldn't break free from Porche's grip. Pikachu squeaked to Chopper, trying to calm him down.

"You have no idea what she's capable of doing," the reindeer whined. All boarded the other ship and Foxy made sure to give the Straw Hats space. That's when Ash saw some not-so human pirates like a green-skinned redhead man in yellow. His pointy nose made Ash a little nervous.

"I don't think that's human, right?" he asked Zoro.

"Capote's a fishman," he explained. "They're not as uncommon around here. In fact, there are plenty of fishmen in existence." Ash blinked to the name.

"Fishmen? Oh boy." Everyone on the Sexy Foxy gathered in the mess hall.

"I'm sure we can have pirates like us come together once in a while for some peace," Foxy wished. Ash had company with Porche and several of Foxy's girls at his seat, much to Sanji's and Brook's growing chagrin.

"It's not fair!" they complained. Porche fed Ash despite wanting to eat by himself.

"Open wide…" she urged. Surrendering, Ash continued the feeding. Having a moment with all the pirates on hand, Foxy wanted to know more about Ash.

"So, how did you find this sea, Ash?" he asked. Ash explained from his finding of Doubloon Island in his world to being separated from his friends, Misty and Tracey. He also brought up how he save the Straw Hats by mistake and became part of the crew. "I see. Well, I'm actually glad to see that it wasn't a mistake you're regretting… though it does upset me that you weren't part of my crew." Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I do? By the way, what's up with your sail? It looks so… goofy."

"Well, this is a punishment for losing a Davy Back Fight." Ash cringed to Foxy's defeat. "Though Straw Hat gave me a new Jolly Roger, and it's been with me ever since."

"Still, I think it deserves better." Suddenly, Porche had an idea.

"Maybe you can let me ride your dragon," she suggested. Ash itched his head to the idea.

"Porche, Charizard's not a dragon."

"Still, I wanna ride it! Consider it a feel for Pokémon."

"Okay!" Ash and Porche stepped out where Ash released Charizard. Seeing its trainer, Charizard wondered about the ordeal. "Think you can give Porche a ride? She wants to know the feel of riding a Pokémon in the air." Charizard nodded and craned to let Porche hop on with Ash's boost. With a jump, Porche began to fly with Charizard.

"Whoa!" Everyone came out to see Porche on Charizard.

"It's a shame your Charizard isn't a dragon, no?" questioned Foxy.

"I don't mind," Ash huffed. "Though, you could say Charizard's attitude's better since battling that Poliwrath." Porche felt freedom and even released her hold on Charizard. That move made her plummet. She screamed and Sanji jumped into action.

"Porche!" he yelled as he started to run up on thin air like running up a staircase. Ash dashed to position himself should Sanji miss.

"Sanji's using his Sky Walk!" pointed Chopper. Sanji was within reach and extended his arms out. It looked like a save but Porche slipped through his arms.

"Crap!" Ash slowed down in position as Charizard raced to save her as well. That's when Ash slid, catching Porche before she hit the deck.

"Gotcha!" he grunted. Sanji landed but felt he let Porche die. That's when…

"You saved me, Ash!" greeted Porche as she pelted Ash with kisses. In his arms like a groom holding a bride, Porche got closer to his face. "My hero!" She planted one to the lips. Foxy laughed to the scene as Porche's tongue tasted inside his mouth.

"Now __that__ is what I call a Beastman!" After everyone settled down, the women brought Pikachu new duds. He wore a red bandanna and a blue fatigue shirt. "Ash, I thank you for making sure my Porche is safe."

"Not a problem," Ash replied.

"In fact, you deserve a special reward." That's when Foxy connected his thumb, middle and ring fingers and pointed to Ash with a grin. Ash blinked, not sure what to expect. "Slow-Slow Beam!" Pink beams emerged and struck Ash.

"That's not good…" gulped Nami. "Now Ash will be slow for 30 seconds." The Foxy women, all with hearts for eyes behind their masks, stormed and a parade of kisses got Ash as he couldn't move much. All the girls kissed Ash while he couldn't move. The last girl kissed him and suddenly, lipstick emerged on his face, his lips, his shoulders and his chest.

"Man, those girls can be vicious," Nami joked. Ash returned to normal movement with a lot of make-up on him. The Straw Hats returned to the Sunny and the Sexy Foxy seemed to be taking off. The girls continued to make Ash blush with calls like "Sweetie Pie", "Honey Bun", "Ashy Poo" and others.

"That was one of their nicer moments," Luffy noted.

"Yeah, no Davy Back Fight," Usopp listed. "No losing crew members… A nice day all around."

"For your information, I'm the one covered in all this make-up," whined Ash. "I need another bath." That's when Luffy remembered something else.

"Hold on," he spoke up before stretching his arm out and pulling an Afro wig. "When I fought Split-Head before, I wore this." The others gulped to the wig.

"Luffy, why did you bring that out!" scorned Nami. Rather than answer, Luffy placed the wig on Ash's head. Something inside him caused an alteration.

"So…" Ash muttered. "So funky! I feel a jive coursing through my head and my soul has a craving for more!" Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Sanji, Franky and Brook felt the surging soul from Ash. Nami and Zoro weren't pleased. Robin had a chuckle.

"It's bad enough when Luffy does it," Zoro groaned. "We don't need Ash to follow. It's bad enough with one idiot." Ash received praise from the Foxy pirates. Who else would befriend the Beastman?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Binks' Brew! Nami Loves Ash?

__Chapter 9: Binks' Brew! Nami Loves Ash?__

* * *

The new morning rose on a new day among the Thousand Sunny. Brook stepped out to sniff the salty sea despite no nose on him. "Such a breathtaking morning on a partly cloudy day," he admired. This calls for a song." The women and most of the men woke and came out to see Brook holding a violin. Zoro's in the crow's nest for meditation and Ash wasn't awake unlike Pikachu, wearing the new pirate garb given to it by the Foxy Pirates. Brook started to play.

" _ _Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho  
Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho__

Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.  
Sea wind blows, to where, who knows? The waves will be our guide.  
O'er across the ocean's tide. Rays of sunshine far and wide.  
Birds they sing, of cheerful things, in circles passing by.

Bid farewell to weaver's town, say so long to port renowned.  
Sing a song, it won't be long, before we're casting off.  
Cross the gold and silver seas, a salty spray puts us at ease,  
Day and night, to our delight, the voyage never ends.

Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.  
Pirates, we eternally are challenging the sea.  
With the waves to rest our heads, ship beneath us as our beds,  
hoisted high upon the mast, our jolly roger flies.

Somewhere in the endless sky, stormy winds are blowing by,  
waves are dancing, evening comes, it's time to sound the drums.  
But steady men, and never fear, tomorrow's skies are always clear.  
So pound your feet and clap your hands 'til sunny days return.

Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho  
Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho

Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.  
Wave goodbye, but don't you cry, our memories remain.  
Our days are but a passing dream, everlasting though they seem.  
Beneath the moon we'll meet again, the wind's our lullaby.

Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.  
Sing a song, and play along for all the oceans wide.  
After all is said and done, you'll end up a skeleton,  
so spread your tale from dawn 'til dusk upon these foamy seas.

Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…  
Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…

Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…  
Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…"

Brook's singing brought awe to Pikachu and woke Ash out of bed. He staggered out of the room as he saw Brook with Luffy, Usopp and Pikachu nearby. "I guess you're the alarm clock on the Sunny to welcome the morning," he joked. Pikachu and the boys saw Ash before his Pokémon dashed to his side.

"Oh, good morning, Ash!" greeted Brook. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your slumber." Ash chuckled and waived his hand, not a big deal.

"Well, I'm not actually upset from that catchy number you had." Luffy snickered to Ash's response.

"I take it you enjoyed Binks' Brew, huh?" he guessed. To Ash, he believed it was a drink.

"All I had was Cola from Franky." Usopp shook his head.

"That's not what Binks' Brew is, Ash," he wanted to correct. "Binks' Brew's a song of olden times which pirates sang and danced to. In fact, it's still played today in plenty of places."

"Yep, I always enjoy listening to that good ol' Brew," Luffy joked. "Even my friend, Shanks, danced back at my home in Windmill Village." Pikachu laughed to the captain's point. Ash realized the Brew wasn't made from alcohol.

"It's a pirate song?" he figured. "How was I suppose to know?" Brook forgave Ash for the misinformation.

"We should have been more clear about that but yes, it's a song that I still remember since I've been with the Rumbar Pirates," he explained. "We play that song through the good times, the bad times and when we're wounded with poison and died. Of course, death isn't easy to accept when you've eaten the Revive-Revive Fruit. Heck, we even sang it for Laboon when he's around before I became a Straw Hat." The song interested Ash to learn more about it. Robin came to see the group gathered about the song.

"Well… Can you teach me the song of Binks' Brew?" The request made Brook chortle.

"But of course you can, Ash! You won't believe the joy I'm having with this request!"

"Yeah, singing about the Brew's more enjoyable than taking a sip of it," Luffy joked. The four began to sing while Luffy and Ash held each one's shoulders. Robin watched in humor to seeing the boys having a good time. About half an hour of singing, Usopp awed Ash's quick study.

"Not bad," he complimented. Ash sneered as he brought out the Afro wig. Robin irked to seeing the wig as the boys awed what he had.

"The Afro!" gulped Brook.

"Thanks, but I needed to keep in mind," he started before wearing the wig. The magic of the wig needed a few seconds. "The soul of the song must be in the same vibe as the soul of the man. Otherwise, the sync between the two loses the unity and the only funk would be the smell of bad music." The boys awed the Afro Ash and his interpretation.

"That is __so__ true," Usopp shivered.

"…AND __SO__ FUNKY!" the three cheered. Robin cackled at Ash's Afro-styled statement, holding her stomach as her legs began to give way. Zoro, listening from the crow's nest, groaned to Ash's latest Afro-mentioned expression.

"That's messed up for the Afro to bring that out," he groaned. Meanwhile in the women's room, Nami paced around the room for an idea. She's searched around the Sunny for Ash's GS Ball. So far, nothing…

' _ _He couldn't have hidden the GS Ball that well,'__ she thought. __'I've looked high and low on this tub. What should I do?'__ Looking through the window, she saw Ash showing Luffy some more Pokémon on his device.

"So, how do you know if an attack works on a Pokémon?" the captain questioned.

"You won't know unless you try the attack on a Pokémon," Ash tried to explain. "Sometimes, the attack's super effective, sometimes, the attack doesn't do a thing. It's like Pikachu using Thunderbolt on Diglett. Since Diglett's a Ground Pokémon, it wouldn't be shocked since… it's grounded."

"Okay but what if Squirtle's Water Gun on Pikachu? Would that not do anything?"

"Not quite. It won't do much since it's a Water attack on an Electric Pokémon." Nami wanted to know the whereabouts of the GS Ball.

' _ _Suddenly, I'm not gonna like what I'm about to do,'__ she minded. __'But, I know that GS Ball's worth a lot and I'll do whatever I can to get it.'__ That's when she spotted Sanji entering the kitchen. "Hey, Sanji!" Excited, Sanji came to the doorway.

"You called, Nami-Swan?" he cooed.

"Listen, I want you to look for the GS Ball. It's somewhere on this ship." Without wasting another second, Sanji saluted.

"I'll find it in no time, Nami-Swan!" He dashed off. This gave Nami a chance with their new member.

"Ash?" Hearing his name, Ash turned to the redhead. "I got some equipment that needs some muscle. Mind pitching in?"

"Not at all," he accepted as he came inside the room… and into her trap. "So what do you need help-" The door slammed shut and Ash turned to see Nami locking the two inside. "Uh oh…" Pikachu heard the door slam and turned to side of the deck while helping Robin water the plants.

"Did you hear something?" asked Robin as she saw Pikachu's ears perk. Pikachu shook its head. With the door locked, Ash was at the mercy of Nami with a wicked smile.

"Now let's see how much you can take before you submit to my will," she sneered while strutting to Ash. "Like knowing where that special ball is." She batted her eyelashes, hoping to get somewhere. Ash started to breathe a little uneasy but stood his ground. She palmed her hand on his cheek, her fingers caressing his face before combing his hair. Ash's face began to turn red, his heart racing. Nami licked and kissed his cheeks. She kissed his eyelids, forehead, chin, nose and the zigzags beneath the eyes. Not content, she came to and connected her lips with his, her tongue moistening inside his cheeks. Ash became startled with Nami's techniques.

' _ _Okay, she's really working my face over,'__ he minded. __'What's she trying to do?'__ She removed her lips to see the status. Noting his blushing face and feeling his heart with a hand to the chest.

"A racing heart… Your defenses are wearing down…" Ash tried to feign off the advancement. "Looks like I'll have to bust out my best if I need for you to cooperate." She reached back and began to untie a string to her bra. Seeing her lure, Ash finally reacted and grabbed the bra.

"Slow down!" To Nami, she found Ash's breaking point.

"A-ha… I thought we'd get to that scenario."

"Yeah? Tell that to the two outside!" Nami blinked before seeing googling eyes of Sanji and Brook also watching. They raced around to the women's room and Sanji kicked the door down.

"Alright, you little bastard!" he snapped while wet and holding Ash's GS Ball. "That's the closest you'll ever-" Despite having one arm since the other kept her bra in place, Nami delivered a backhand smash with her Clima-tact to Sanji's head.

"Get out!" she roared before she used Gust Sword to blow the two into the hammock where they became gift-wrapped. Her attack jarred the GS Ball from Sanji's hands. Pikachu heard the noise and came down to investigate. The sight of Sanji and Brook coming to see her strip made Nami breakdown. She turned to Ash after propping the door up. "I'll ask Franky to get that fixed. Don't look for a minute." Ash and Pikachu turned around while Nami gathered a red bra to wear, this one having "CRIMINAL" on the edge of one side. Ash checked the GS Ball and other than soaked, it didn't seem damaged.

"GS Ball's okay…" he muttered. As Nami put the new bra on, she began to realize Ash's action. To her, he saved her from harm by the cook and the musician.

"I'm sorry…" Ash turned to Nami, wondering about her apology. "I… I know that I wanted to take and sell that GS Ball from you. Also, thank you for looking out for me. I had no clue Sanji and Brook wanted to look inside here."

"Everything's okay." Nami glanced to Ash with a smile on his face. "Don't worry about it. As soon as you saw the GS Ball, and tried to take it from me, I had a feeling you'd do anything to get me to surrender the ball and that's why I hid it in the fish tank adjacent to the aquarium bar, behind a divider and in a weighted case." Nami awed how well hidden Ash made his GS Ball. She came clean about other departments.

"And I thought the tangerines were the only things I got from Bellemere." Recalling the name, Ash felt interested to know about her.

"Robin mentioned Bellemere the morning after the raid." Nami reached for a photo which had two little girls with hair similar to her and Nojiko. The other was a magenta-haired woman with the sides of her head shaven.

"Bellemere..." She handed the photo to Ash to examine as Pikachu reached Nami sitting down. "She was a Marine when they weren't as cruel as they're now. Still, she's as mischievous as I am. She came into Nojiko's and my life after we became orphans in a storm, and when we recovered... she adopted us. Everyone thought she wasn't fit but like I displayed on you, she's as stubborn as a mule... or whatever Pokémon you have for that. Once she became our stepmom, we learned quickly how tough of a woman she was and taught us about the tangerines tasting to our behaviors. Then came an invasion of pirates... The Arlong Pirates." Ash gawked to the new name of pirates, not liking Nami's tone about them.

"Doesn't sound like the same pirates I've known so far, us Straw Hats and the Foxy Pirates." Even Pikachu became a little fearful of what's about to come out.

"Not even close. The Arlong Pirates were rouge fishmen who invaded our home of Cocoyashi Village. Right in front of Nojiko and I… Arlong killed Bellemere." Ash and Pikachu gasped to the murder that she couldn't turn from.

"He- What?! You were forced to see it?!" Tears of the painful memory seeped from her eyes. It became nearly unbearable for either one.

"He shot her through the chest. In her dying breath, she apologized to me and Nojiko, for many things... and before she closed her eyes forever… She said… 'I love you.' From her death, we became Arlong's slaves before Luffy arrived and beat him." Ash's eyes began to dilate from hearing about her struggle. His breathing began to shallow out. Hearing his breathing, Nami patted his shoulder. Snapping out of his delusion, Ash looked up to Nami.

"What just happened?"

"I get that you're mad about what he did. It's okay." She then sat on the bed and held her arm which had a tattoo on it."I still bear the scars of her and myself. I had the Arlong Pirates tattoo and disgusted, I mutilated my own arm, wanting to destroy it. It's been replaced and I like it, but still hurts in such a long…" Hearing enough, Ash stood and hugged Nami. He wanted to sympathize with her and a hug was a start. "Ash…"

"I'm very... very sorry about what happened to you and Nojiko. I didn't mean for you to go down that dark past like that." Touched by his gesture, Nami returned the hug and wrapped her arms around him. Ash thought to what Nami remembered to Bellemere's last words. "Knowing that she loved you will still be in your heart forever… and I'll be here to help you if you need it." Nami began to cry while Pikachu watched the friendship blossom.

"Ash! Where were you when I needed this!? You're right now… the most important thing I want, not that ball you have to deliver!" Pikachu awed the resolve of the ordeal with the GS Ball. After drying her tears, Nami wanted to make up for her actions she displayed on Ash.

"I don't know if this will make you feel better but…" he minded. "Whenever I see Robin, her look reminds me of Mom back home." Nami recalled her time with Robin.

"I know," she thought back. "She told me when you two were in the hammock." Ash nodded, blushing to the reality.

"Well, I've been mistaken for a son twice, so… it's kinda ironic that I mention this when I inadvertently called Robin one. I was mistaken in HopHopHop Town for a boy hypnotized by a trainer's Hypno, and again by Luana who runs a hotel on Kumquat Island and is the last of the four Gym Leaders in the Orange Crew. It-" Ash stopped when he started to hear Nami snorting, trying to hold in her laugh. It's to no avail as she let loose a burst of hilarious laughter. Tears rained her face, unable to hold in oxygen. Those outside, and still conscious, heard the outburst.

"You think Ash told Nami a funny joke?" questioned Franky.

"I don't know but her laughing that loud is scary," Chopper shivered. Inside, Nami gave Ash another hug while patting his shoulders repeatedly.

"After all that, I needed something funny!" she laughed. She needed a minute to calm down and get her air back. "You win, Ash. Tell you what: why don't we go for a ride on the White Hobby Horse?" To Ash, the ordeal with the GS Ball had resolved.

"Okay!" he agreed. Both made their way to Franky's Workshop and Nami flipped the lever to "1," the setting for the White Hobby Horse. The hatch on the side of the Sunny turned to "1" before it opened and Ash, Nami and Pikachu zoomed out on a motorized boat in the shape of a white horse. The speed of the boat gave Ash a thrill. "Yee-haw!" Those on the Sunny, including Sanji and Brook saw the trio on the White Hobby Horse.

"Looks like they've patched whatever kept them apart, which isn't much," Robin smiled.

"That's so cool for Ash to be with Nami," Usopp awed. "I had a feeling there's chemistry between the two." Sanji whined to losing Nami's trust.

"It's not fair!" he cried. "Why does he get to ride with Nami and I can't!?"

"I wanna know what he's doing to get this close to the girls," Brook whimpered. Seeing how the White Hobby Horse worked, Ash had an idea.

"I think I've got how it works," he said. "I can let you ride Lapras if you want." Nami awed the offer.

"Really?" she gasped. As proof, Ash grabbed Lapras' Pokéball and hurled it up. The ball opened and Lapras exited.

"Hey, Lapras! You wanna give Nami a ride?" Lapras turned to Nami and noticed her arms around his torso. It became excited and agreed with a wail.

"Thanks, Lapras!" Nami leaped from the White Hobby Horse to the Transport Pokémon. Those on the Sunny watched in delight to despair as Nami's enjoyment of riding on Lapras.

"If Lapras can go underwater, I think I'm safer here," Chopper shared.

"Being Devil Fruit users, I would agree," Robin acknowledged. Ash rode the White Hobby Horse alongside Nami and Lapras. Meanwhile on a far away island, Team Rocket had constructed another boat to give chase.

"That rubberized twerp should be sued for copyright infringement!" growled Jessie. "That's our Rocket he used to send us blasting off!"

"I'm still shocked at the twerp becoming a pirate," James muttered. "Makes me feel like he's a better bad guy than we are!"

"I don't care if that twerp's a king! He's still a twerp!" That's when Jessie spotted a bumpy brown cucumber with swirl patterns all over. Jessie couldn't help but glare at it. "What do you suppose this is?" James and Meowth came to see the cucumber and blinked.

"Some sort of special fruit?" the Alley Cat Pokémon guessed. That's when a net came out of nowhere. It snared the Rockets who began to struggle to free themselves.

"Get us outta here!" shouted James. That's when the net began to move.

"I dink da Marines want deir boat back!" The trio turned to find a large red ship with a handful of sails on one mast. The front of the ship had designs of shark teeth while having a saw-like spear as the figurehead. One sail was black where it had crossbones behind a red saw-nose shark curled.

"Great, it's more pirates!" They peered down to see crosses of human and fish. One was a bluish-gray man in a black karate Gi. Another was a blue-skinned muscled man with an outstretched mouth. He wore a blue-striped vest. The Rocket men shrieked in fear of the fishmen.

"How about this catch?" one of the fishmen sneered. "We got two humans and a cat in our net!"

"I know cats like to eat fish," another fishmen mocked. "How does it feel to have the tables turned?" The Rockets shrieked louder.

"You're obviously unaware of who you're up against," Jessie defied.

"You're saying we're unaware?" the gray man scoffed. "Perhaps you should be aware of us. We're fishmen! Futhermore, we're the Arlong Pirates!"

"Well, guess what! I don't care!" The net lowered to the deck which Jessie threw the ropes away. "You'll buckle under the power of Team Rocket! Arbok, Lickitung, come on out!" She threw two Pokéballs out and released a large purple cobra and a pink round creature with a large and long tongue.

"I don't like our odds but it's better to fight!" growled James. "Weezing, Victreebel, I need you!" He threw two Pokéballs and released a floating purple cluster of crater-covered balloons with faces and a large yellow bell-shaped plant with a huge mouth on top. The bell-shape plant jumped on James and tried to eat him. "When will you stop trying to eat me?!"

"Arbok, Poison Sting!" The cobra spat volleys of stingers from its mouth. It reached the gray man who held a handful of water. He threw it and sniped the stingers, knocking them to the ground.

"Victreebel, get up front and use Vine Whip!" Victreebel flung its vine and grabbed the blue-skinned man.

"Chew!" the fishmen cried. Victreebel flung Chew at the fishmen, knocking them down.

"That worked, Victreebel! Nice work!" That's when a clap echoed. All turned to a large silhouette with a saw-like nose.

"Finally, humans and creatures I can have for a master plan," he grinned. "After two years of humiliation back in Cocoyashi Village, humans I can see as useful." Team Rocket wondered who the big man in shadow was.

"So, you want to challenge my Pokémon as well?" urged Jessie. "And take this?" The silhouette saw the brown cucumber, noting the swirls.

"It seems you've picked up a Devil Fruit. Eating one will give you special powers, though we don't know what it contains." Jessie looked to the now-identified Devil Fruit.

"So, this is no ordinary fruit?"

"Anyway, I may need your assistance in some work. How about it?" Team Rocket heard and gathered to discuss. It's mostly quiet before they broke the huddle.

"We're listening," Meowth sneered. A plan seemed to be in the works. Nightfall back at the Sunny and everyone's called it a day. While they looked asleep, they didn't sound asleep.

"I can't wait to see you hold a sword, Curlybrows," Zoro groaned before snoring.

"You'll be my taste-testing guinea pig of my worst, Moss-Head," Sanji mumbled before some z's snorted. From the wall was a link of hands from palm to arm. From one arm's end had an eye in the palm while the other had an ear. Both focused on Ash. Robin's powers came from the other side in the women's room where she was with Nami and Pikachu.

"So peaceful despite Zoro and Sanji's argument," she reported. "The more I see him, the more I don't wanna let him go." Nami and Pikachu snickered to Robin's dream.

"After what happened between me and Ash, I wanna join in," Nami agreed. "I still can't believe I wanted to strip in front of him after swarming him with all those kisses." Robin heard the details.

"So, was that when Sanji broke the door down?"

"Yeah, and Ash must've seen them before I did. It's no wonder he protected me from… whatever Sanji and Brook would do to me. I even brought up Bellemere and what happened in Cocoyashi Village before we met you."

"Well, Ash is a special child. I wouldn't mind calling him my son if he agrees."

"Funny you mentioned that. He told me about a pair of cases of 'Mistaken Son Syndrome.'" Robin turned to Nami with interest.

"Someone thought Ash was their flesh and blood?"

"Yeah, including a Gym Leader who's son coincidentally owned a Pikachu." Robin let out a laugh.

"He's got plenty of funny stories. I wonder what he'll talk about next."

"Not sure, but I could brief on his lips when I kissed him." Robin and Pikachu turned to Nami about the topic.

"Really? Were they as firm as his build thanks to Zoro?"

"No, as a matter of fact, he's got soft lips." Robin and Pikachu giggled to her briefing, now knowing a part of Ash's body not strengthened by Zoro's training.

"Soft lips, eh?" She then yawned as well as the other two. "Well, goodnight, Nami, Pikachu."

("Night, Robin,") Pikachu squeaked. The Sunny became quiet. However, it wasn't left alone. No one bothered to know a glass bottle beating the side of the ship. On the deck was a tiny figure who saw the lights turn off in the women's room. The figure found the window and saw Robin.

"Great, I'm back on Straw Hats ship!" a young woman cheered. "I know where I'm going." She sneaked around the deck and entered the men's room. She heard snores. "Everyone's asleep. Nice…" She leaped onto Ash's bed to find him also sawing logs. This made her curious. "A new pirate? Rather young but not bad looking. Hm…" That's when she yawned as well. "That little voyage wore me out. I'll need some shut-eye if anything." She snooped around Ash and dove into his hair. This favored her. "It's a jungle with his hair. Let me tie a few strands and… voila!" After that, noise quelled. Who was that? And what did the Arlong Pirates want with Team Rocket?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Giant's Quest! Lily's Scavenger Hunt!

__Chapter 10: Giant's Quest! Lily's Scavenger Hunt__

* * *

It's a new morning on the Thousand Sunny. The bottle last night continued to bop the Sunny's hull. Ash was the first to wake to the rising sun and left the bed. Pikachu stayed with Nami and Robin. Ash reached the bathroom first to scrub his face and brush his teeth. "I wonder what's on tap today?" he wondered to himself. Niether he, nor the Straw Hats, knew of a new visitor.

"Perhaps toning down the lights would be a start," a woman's voice spoke out. This made Ash open his eyes and look back. He thought Nami wanted some more of Ash after yesterday's fiasco. No one's there. Ash rubbed his eyes, thinking he needed to refocus his senses.

"I swear, I thought I heard a girl talking. Certainly wasn't Nami or Robin, let alone Misty." Unfortunately for the youngest pirate, it's real.

"A girlfriend you can't wait to return to?" Ash heard her and turned to the mirror where he found his hair moving while he remained stationed. He believed something had entered his hair. He screamed at his wild hair moving on its own. This alerted all on the ship and ran to the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Ash?" asked Robin. Suddenly, a figure as small as a fly leaped from his hair and onto the sink.

"Wait, is that?" pondered Nami. The figure soon grew up, literally. Tan skin, green hair in a ponytail, gold hoop earrings, a yellow corset attached to yellow shorts by suspenders… at about the size of Pikachu.

"Lily!" the Straw Hats realized. Sanji's eyes became hearts to the discovery.

"Oh, sweet Lily!" he swooned. "You came back for me to fill your Enstomach again!" Lily nervously giggled.

"Aw, Sanji," she cooed. "I haven't been gone from the Sunny for that long." Ash and Pikachu seemed puzzled to the new arrival.

"So you guys know her?" he asked.

"Hey, I don't know you!" snapped Lily. Nami decided to clarify and came forward with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Allow me," she offered. "Ash, this is Lily Enstomach. She's actually a giant from Elbaf." Ash blinked while Pikachu met Lily by the sink.

"A… giant?" he repeated in question. "She's no bigger than Pikachu."

"Yeah, Nami's about to explain the Mini-Mini Fruit I ate," Lily pointed out. Ash heard the name of the item.

"A Devil Fruit?"

"Indeed. I can change my size from a flea to what I originally was." Ash seemed clarified to Lily's predicament. "And I can't change to the size of them." Recalling the other Devil Fruit users, Ash had a guess to Lily's.

"So you're a Paramecia-Type like Luffy?"

"Pretty much." Luffy had more.

"Not only that, her dad's a giant cook who uses volcanoes to cook meat," he added. "Panz Fry's volcanic grilling is famous." Ash and Pikachu grew interested with Lily's father's methods.

"That's one way to burn fat off the meat," he joked. Outside, Ash watched Lily scarf plate after plate of breakfast. He gulped to her intake. "And I thought Luffy was someone to worry about when it came to food." A belly full of food, Lily looked ready to talk.

"That hit the spot!" Franky stood forth.

"So, what brought you out here from Elbaf?" he asked.

"That? See, I'm on a voyage to look for new ingredients to help Dad. Unfortunately, my raft got caught in a storm. I shrunk down and dove in the bottle before it splintered. I was on the last of my rations while adrift when you guys appeared again. I climbed aboard and saw his cute sleeping face." Ash's eyes ballooned while his face bled red. "I made a hammock in his hair to sleep. I was out for sometime until he turned the bathroom lights on." The Straw Hats awed Lily's quest to the point where Sanji voiced for everyone.

"You know what?" he spoke. "I can't stand to see a woman have a bad time. Let's help her find ingredients for Panz Fry!" All agreed with cheers. Usopp saw something on the water and looked. He found land. He had to let the crew know.

"Land, ho!" he yelled. All rushed to Usopp where Lily saw the island.

"There it is!" she cheered. "That's where I needed to go!" Pikachu cheered to the discovery. Nami took control.

"Well, now that we know where to go, let's form groups," she ordered. "Franky and Robin will stay here and keep an eye on the Sunny. Ash, Luffy, Zoro and Lily will go on one path while Sanji, Usopp and Brook take another." Luffy, Zoro and Usopp accepted with nods. Chopper tugged on Nami's jeans.

"What about me?" the reindeer whined.

"You and I'll go mapping the island." Chopper sighed, being left out of any searches. Sanji had an objection of a sort.

"Why not __I__ come with you, Nami-Swan?" he pleaded.

"You'd do better with food than navigation. Who knows, you can find ingredients to make a new dish for me to enjoy." The idea made Sanji retract his plea with hearts in his eyes.

"That's brilliant, Nami-Swan! I'll make sure you stay well fed!" Ash mulled to Sanji's actions.

"He reminds me of Brock… only worse," he groaned. Hearing Ash, Franky turned to him wanting to know more.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Brock also tries to flirt with girls. However, he has limits. He didn't go after my mom, he didn't go after Jessie…" Brook heard and determined a difference between this Brock and Sanji.

"I see…" he believed. "So Brock has boundaries he dare not cross." The Sunny reached the land and docked. As Nami stated, only Franky and Robin stayed behind as everyone stepped off the Sunny… except for Ash and Zoro. The green-haired fashioned a rope swing. As he swung off, he bellowed an intimidating yell that sounded out of the movies. He landed with little effort. The rope swing returned to Ash.

"That's cool," he awed. "My turn!" He yelled as well, but it wasn't anywhere close to Zoro's. He also landed near the swordsman who wasn't impressed.

"That was bad," he sighed. "You need to yell with confidence and ferocity, like this." He performed the yell once again. "Got it?"

"Let me see…" He performed the yell again. It sounded better than the first time to Zoro's opinion, but it wasn't enough.

"Almost. Once more." Zoro performed the intimidating yell once again, Ash nodding to it.

"I think I've got it." Ash did the yell again, this time with boom. The yell even hindered Zoro as he winced to the volume of it.

"That… was perfect." Nami groaned to Zoro's training.

"Seriously, that's about as useful as pouring a cup of water," she nagged. The three groups split as Ash had Pikachu and Lily on his shoulders. They searched the land high and low for Lily's ingredients. They saw fruit hanging from trees. Some of the fruit were crosses of an apple and a mango with what looked like spikes on the skin. Ash became interested.

"I wanna say those are apples, but they look too round and spiky," he studied.

"Let's take a closer look," Lily suggested before hopping off. Suddenly, she grew a lot. She's about as tall as the trees. She hoisted Ash to the fruit.

"So, this is your true form. Convenient!" Lily's growth helped Ash with feeling the fruits. __'Let's see if Tracey's tips help.'__ The spikes weren't sharp and without any worry about stabbing himself. "Not these…" He soon felt firmness in one with a slightly darker color. "Aha!" He started picking the fruit from the trees with Lily's giant form.

"Can I try them?" asked Luffy. Ash tossed a few down to Luffy and Zoro.

"Took his time," Zoro mulled as he caught two. He bit into one, the fruit's juices seeping onto his tongue. "Hey, they're good."

"Ash knows how to pick 'em," Luffy laughed with his mouth full. After gathering some more, they continued their search where Lily pointed out herbs from her list of ingredients. Some time later, both groups returned to the Sunny. Ash, Luffy and Zoro carried bags full of fruits, herbs, spices and some game. It also turned out Sanji's group found the same fruit as Luffy's group. Chopper turned into a muscled man and carried Nami's equipment as well as herbs and other plants.

"How goes the mapping?" asked Usopp.

"I got plenty of the landscape while Chopper found some herbs he could use for medicinal purposes," Nami reported. Sanji offered the fruit to Nami.

"I got you something, Nami-Swan!" he called. The fruit was a lighter color than the ones Ash found and plucked. To Zoro, Sanji's trying to regain their trust.

"Loopy Eyebrows can't be serious," he groaned. Nami studied the shiny piece of fruit.

"A Pinemaple?" she guessed the name before biting into it. Quickly, the taste made her gag and spit out the piece. "Are you trying to kill me!? That was so sour, I'd be better off eating limes than this!" Sanji jumped from Nami's snap. Ash pulled one of his "Pinemaple" fruits out of his bag.

"This should be ripe," he studied. The Pinemaple was slightly darker than Sanji's.

"I'm starting to be a little distrusting to men…" groaned Nami. Regardless, she swallowed her pride and bit into the new Pinemaple. Her eyes lit up. "Whoa! This is yummy! Thanks a bunch, Ash!" The trainer nodded before coming clean.

"You'd need to thank Tracey since he taught me what to look out for with fruit." Lily got to Nami's arm to take a bite of the Pinemaple. Her eyes lit up as well.

"I'm about to melt with how tasty this is!" she squealed. That's when she leaped from Nami's arm to Ash's face and gave it a kiss. However, the impact of the kiss propelled Ash from the group to a spot away. He landed far from the Straw Hats after Lily's kiss to his cheek. Lily removed her lips and looked back to find distance between her and the Straw Hats. "Oops… Sorry about that." Ash laughed any pain off.

"I'm good. That may be the hardest kiss I've had." Sanji gawked to Ash's luck with the women so far, and he began to steam fiercely.

"Robin, Nami, the village girls, the Foxy Ladies… and now little Lily?!" he cried out a list. "Who else?! Perona?! Vivi?! Kalifa?! I need to know how and I need it now!" Sanji stomped to and pulled Ash up by the collar like a bully to its victim. "Alright bub… Spill it!" Ash blinked while sweat rapidly poured down his body.

"Spill it? Spill what?"

"DON'T BE STUPID! You know what I'm talking about: Robin, Nami, Foxy's ladies, the village girls… and now Lily! Why?! Why are you taking all of them from me? What's your damn secret?!" Ash still wasn't sure about Sanji's rambling.

"Secret? How would I know? I'm just being myself! I'm not begging for attention!" Sanji didn't believe Ash.

"BULLCRAP! You're using a special cologne from your world, right? Maybe a potion you pulled from your bag! I NEED ANSWERS NOW!" Hearing enough, Robin summoned arms from Sanji's back to which a pull released his grip. The arms pulled Sanji's head and shoulders down, cranking pain onto the cook. "Robin! OW!" Lily transformed into a giant and hoisted Sanji from his ground.

"Did you ever think he learned from your behavior around women and about how to treat them?" she pointed out. Sanji gulped sheepishly, thinking he was responsible for Ash's luck with the girls.

"Wait… I'm the reason? Then, shouldn't I be getting the same treatment?" Lily sighed before hurling him into the ocean. A splash left Chopper and Luffy to gulp.

"He's not a Devil Fruit user," Franky pointed out. "He'll be fine."

"He needs to loosen himself more," Robin sighed.

"Physically or passionately?" joked Usopp. Ash started making lunch before Sanji joined after drying himself. After lunch, the crew reformed their groups before hunting for more ingredients. They found other fruits, none as mixed up as the Pinemaple that Nami named. The crew returned and baskets filled. That's when they found Franky with a small ship that even had Lily's face on a sail.

"Franky, you shouldn't have!" she cheered. Franky snickered.

"Well, I did have a few additions in mind, including lining this with some coating for when the waves get a little rough. You'll be underwater in it and you'll be just fine." Lily awed the addition. "It's a little something we saw performed on Sabaody before we dove under the Red Line." Ash awed Franky's work.

"Franky, stop outdoing yourself," he joked.

"Franky, you're awesome!" smiled Lily who stayed on Ash's shoulder. "But I'm gonna stay here for awhile." All turned to Lily, wondering her purpose.

"You're not going to Elbaf?" gawked Luffy.

"Not yet. This place has so much in plants and fruits that I'm gonna hang around here for sometime." The Straw Hats acknowledged her decision to stay.

"Hey, finding those fruits, eh…" Zoro started but had trouble with the name. "What did you say they were again, Nami?"

"I don't know what they're really called so I just guessed on Pinemaple," Nami shrugged. Lily now turned to Ash after crawling down his arm and onto his hands.

"Ash, my dad will love to know about you and what you did for me," she praised. "And now that I've known you more, if I did this again, I'd rather be laying on your chest than mess with your hair."

"Probably wouldn't mind that much," Ash giggled. All boarded the Sunny with their share of plants, fruit and game. They left the island with the giant Lily waiving them farewell. "No doubt she would lift Snorlax without a problem." Usopp snickered to the thought.

"Definitely at any form, from her miniature form to her giant," he added. "Though, seeing Lily again kinda inspired my dream." Ash remembered Usopp talking about his dream days ago.

"Right, being a mighty warrior. Didn't I already tell you about how you already are?"

"Yeah, but it's not enough. See, we have more giants as friends back on Little Garden named Brogy and Dorry. They were fearsome pirates over a hundred years ago… still alive today. They inspired me to want to meet the warriors on Elbaf and it encourages me ever so." Ash chuckled to Usopp's dream with the information added. "I mean it!" Ash shook his head.

"I know, but I'm still sticking with what I've told you that you're already on that path." Usopp smiled, not minding the retort. As evening approached, Sanji and Ash made the most of their scavenger hunt with Lily and used the Pinemaple fruits to make new dishes.

"Moss-head's training has Ash speeding his arms and legs like a ninja," Sanji joked. Zoro shot a smug to Sanji, hit with a compliment and an insult.

"If you lose our wager, you'll feel the speed of a ninja," he warned.

"Like hell I'll lose to you. I'll make sure to find the perfect apron to wear. Who knows, it may help with your depth perception." The stare-down took place in front of everyone.

"Zoro, Sanji, you're ruining dinner for the rest of us," Luffy complained. Zoro and Sanji didn't pay any attention to their captain. Hearing the compliment, Ash recalled the word Sanji then Zoro used.

"Ninja," he repeated. "Kinda like what happened in Fuchsia City and their Pokémon Gym." All turned to Ash with what he mentioned, including the butting heads.

"Wait, you met __real__ ninjas?!" gulped the boys in amazement.

"Well, two: The Fuchsia City Gym Leader, Koga and his younger sister, Aya." Mentioning sister, Sanji now got Ash's attention.

"Tell me," urged Zoro. "Do they use shurikens?" Ash scoffed to the question.

"Do they? I was pinned to the wall with those! And don't get me started on those booby traps: secret doors, Voltorbs hiding under the floorboards, invisible walls… That gym was nuts." To the Straw Hat men, it was an adventure.

"That's awesome!" they shouted in amazement again. Nami slapped her face in disgust.

"Geez, those guys…" she mulled. Robin giggled to the awe.

"Lemme tell you guys, their Poison Pokémon battled seriously," Ash added. Aya's name on his mind, Sanji stuttered in bottled delight.

"Now wait a minute!" he yelled shaking held Ash by the shoulders. "You mean to tell me that one of those ninjas WAS A WOMAN?!" Sanji's face so close to Ash made him nervous.

"Yeah… and she's not only Koga's sister but also his student." Sanji wanted more about Aya and so did Brook.

"Give me every detail you know about Aya! Her height, her hair color, her skill level, her breast size, her ass size, her favorite food!"

"Not to mention what color her panties are!" demanded Brook.

"I… NEED… TO… KNOW!" The rambling made Ash hesitate.

"Hold on, Sanji!" he tried to reason. "It's not that easy to remember!" Not enough for the cook of the Thousand Sunny.

"I won't be satisfied until you tell me and Brook everything!" Nami heard enough and sneaked behind Sanji after batting Brook's head away. She disconnected her staff and pointed it to where Sanji couldn't move out of the way.

"Gust Sword!" she commanded. "In your ass!" A powerful blast to Sanji's backside launched him into the mast where he fell unconscious. To Ash, that impressed him.

"Now __that…__ was ninja-like," he gulped. Nami reconnected the staff. "I was gonna say that I only met her once…" After dinner, everyone called it a night… though Ash stayed awake. Pikachu came to Robin as she opened the door to her and Nami's room.

"Can't get enough of us, huh?" she joked. Pikachu squeaked innocently enough. "Alright, come on up." Pikachu happily leaped into Robin's arms before the two headed inside. Ash looked out over the lion-head figure to the nightly starry sky. He seemed disturbed suddenly. Nami came out of the bathroom with her silky white nightgown and came to the young pirate.

"Ash?" called someone. Thinking it was Robin, Ash turned to find instead Nami.

"Hey, Nami," he welcomed. Nami came to Ash.

"What are you still doing up this late? Something with Sanji and Zoro again?" Ash shook his head.

"Just couldn't sleep. I thought I'd come up here and gaze at the stars to clear my head." Nami pondered to the reasoning.

"Really? Mind telling me about it?" Ash took a deep breath before starting.

"Well, it started before I tried the first Pokémon Gym in the Orange Islands against Cissy when I met her brother Senta. I told him I competed in the Indigo League and placed in the Top 16, a spot higher than my rival, Gary. Senta said that I shouldn't bother with the Orange Crew, him explaining how much tougher it is compared to what I dealt with back on my home region. Although, if what he said was true…" Nami noticed hesitation.

"You're nervous about it?" Ash dipped his head and sighed.

"Score one for the navigator… and that's just it. I know my Pokémon and I will be back in our world and back to normal training for the Orange League now that I have their badges. The thing now is… Do I have the will to battle and win? Like I said, I placed among the Top 16 before. If the Orange League's as tough as Senta claims… I… I just don't know." Nami started to understand Ash's issues and placed her hands on Ash's shoulders.

"Don't let that brat's words stop you. You're not only a great pirate but in my opinion, an awesome Pokémon Trainer. I'd bet the tangerines growing right now that you'd take the Orange League by storm. Same would be said for the rest of us and Foxy's Foxy Pirates." Her words began to comfort Ash.

"I guess… but his voice still echoing in my head's kept me awake." Turning to the hammock she saw Ash with Robin gave Nami an idea.

"I think I can help out."

"How?"

"We can sleep together. Could help with this case of insomnia." Ash gawked in surprise to Nami's suggestion.

"Me? And you? In bed?"

"Well, the hammock and sure. Robin had a chance to snuggle with you. Why can't I get a turn?" To Ash, yesterday's fiasco had brought the two closer together.

"I guess I can go along…" Nami escorted Ash to the hammock before the two crawled inside. That's when Ash had a bad feeling.

"You do realize Sanji will come outside to start on breakfast in the morning, right?" Knowing Sanji well, Nami chuckled and wrapped her arms around Ash.

"You let me deal with Sanji. Besides, it's not gonna be all night. Just relax and hit the hay."

"Okay… And Nami… thanks for looking out for me." Nami smiled to Ash, still knowing that he's still young.

"Anytime. Goodnight." Ash soon became comfortable in Nami's arms. He fell fast asleep before Nami. Sometime later, Nami woke to let Ash sleep alone. However, his face as he slept tempted her to stay with him. __'I can't leave him alone… Not with that cute face while he sleeps.'__ Surrendering, Nami firmly tightened her hold on Ash and fell back asleep but not before a kiss to the eyelid. With one more snuggle, Nami was fast asleep. Sanji may not like what he'll see but to Nami, she wouldn't care.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Unanimous! Ash's New Role!

__Chapter 11: Unanimous! Ash's New Role!__

* * *

Clouds partially covered the morning sky. Sanji started to make his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. "Okay, I'm positive that I can use the stuff we found on that island voyage," he believed. As soon as he reached the door to the kitchen, he began to remember something. __'Wait… Ash wasn't with us at all during the night. I know he's been getting too cozy with__ _ _my sweet__ _ _Robin.'__ On that hunch, Sanji looked into the women's bedroom window. However, he saw Robin sleeping with Pikachu. He didn't see Ash inside. __'His rat's there… not him. Maybe he wanted to make something for the two and fell asleep in the kitchen? I mean, an all-nighter doesn't sound too far-fetched.'__ He resumed his entry to the kitchen but nothing in there was touched. __'Strike two… Did he fall asleep on the toilet?'__ As he reached and started to make entry to the bathroom, he noticed on the prow the hammock with Nami's hair dangling out. __'So that's where Nami-Swan is! Lemme make sure she's ready for some Sanji action.'__ He made his way to the prow. Nami slept so peacefully, she didn't feel the cook coming. Then he saw Nami's arms around Ash, snug. Sanji became enraged. "Nami-Swan…" Sanji lifted his foot above his head. Ash heard Sanji's growl. "Belongs to me!" Sanji swung his foot down on the hammock as Ash bolted out of the hammock with Nami in his arm. Both came out fine from the abrupt awakening.

"What the-" gawked Nami. Zoro watched from the crow's nest. Realizing who he nearly struck, Sanji became a little concerned.

"Hold on, Nami-Swan! I-I… I-I can explain!" Nami didn't want to hear an excuse after he put her health on the line.

"I won't hear about it!" she roared as she punted Sanji between the legs. The shot to the groin made Ash wince but Sanji cried in pain. After Nami removed her leg, Sanji gripped as he stumbled from the shot to the privates. He was in pain so excruciating that he didn't see the end of the prow. He fell from the prow to the lower deck, hitting it head first. Only awake for a few minutes just to fall back to sleep the hard way, and Zoro smiled to it.

"I'm not sure which I like better," he sneered. "Ash's quick evasion or stupid cook's payment." Before long, everyone awakened to the morning stew of breakfast… once Chopper treated Sanji's wounds above and below. As they waited, Ash brought out a picture of a ponytail brunette woman in a pink button-down shirt over a white blouse and a white skirt.

"That's your mother?" asked Robin.

"This is," Ash replied. Nami picked the picture from the table to find a name.

"Delia Ketchum," she read. "I wanna say either she's got some of the best beauty products Berries can buy or this is how she naturally looks, because… look how young she appears!"

"Tell me about it," Usopp awed. "And I thought you had the looks and beauty."

"Hey, I'm not jealous about it. In fact, I appreciate all she's doing since having Ash." Luffy snagged the picture to study himself.

"Say, if we find your mom," Luffy began. "We should have her be a Straw Hat like Ash!" To Usopp, it's an outrageous idea.

"Get real, Luffy!" he snapped as he smacked Luffy in the head. Zoro saw the photo and merely shrugged it off. Chopper also viewed the photo.

"She looks like a nice lady on the picture," he viewed. "Is she really?"

"Well, of course, Chopper!" answered Ash with a smile. "She'd even take care of you on the spot, regardless if you're a reindeer or a Pokémon." Chopper smiled, feeling relieved if the occasion were to happen. Franky also saw the picture.

"Ash, your mom is SUPER!" he cheered while clanging his arms. All laughed to Franky while Robin studied the picture.

"You know, I'm starting to feel the connection between me and her," Robin studied.

"You do?" wondered Usopp.

"Yes, though I do wish to meet her to be sure and of what the connection is." Ash giggled, wondering the same ponder. Brook had a chance to see the photo, despite the absent of eyes.

"Such a fine lady indeed!" he awed. "Do you know what color her panties are or were in-" Zoro silenced Brook with a backhand to his head. The punch propelled Brook into the wall, spilling his tea.

"You think it's appropriate to question a mother's underwear in front of her child?" warned Zoro.

"Thought it couldn't hurt… Ouch…" Sanji took a break from cooking to see the photo.

"All of a sudden, I'm hearing great things about someone's mother," he sighed. When he saw the picture, hearts replaced his eyes. "Whoa, what a knockout! I wouldn't mind cooking for her!" Ash nervously chuckled to Sanji's wish.

"She's an awesome cook as well," he pointed out. Sanji gawked and turned to Ash.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, especially her famous Deep Dish Chili Dog Pizza." Luffy gasped to the food Ash brought up.

"Deep Dish Chili Dog Pizza?" he repeated.

"Believe me, it's a pizza to behold: The yeast-risen crust, pizza sauce made of sweet ripen tomatoes, melted and bubby cheese, chunks of chopped hot dogs with sprinkles of chili powder, re-fried beans, fresh onions…" The more Ash described the Deep Dish Chili Dog Pizza, the more Luffy's mouth watered in wanting to have a bite of it. In fact, his eyes became pizza pies. The idea blew Luffy's mind as he took a huge gasp to the picture of the Deep Dish Chili Dog Pizza and fell over, his tongue sticking out and wiggling. All saw Luffy faint with a massive grin on his face.

"Not the first time Luffy's gone into a food orgasm by thought," Sanji sighed. Ash shuttered to the sight. Once Luffy recovered and everyone ate breakfast, he and Ash got back to learning Pokémon.

"So, those Team Rocket guys that came to take Pikachu," he reminded. "I've been wondering… Are they also trainers? I get that Meowth is a Pokémon that can talk unlike Pikachu…" Ash remembered who Jessie and James had in store as far as Pokémon were concerned.

"Jessie has Arbok and Lickitung and James has Weezing and Victreebel," he listed. Ash had his PokéDex on hand.

"Could you show me one?" Ash nodded before registering a purple cobra with an odd red, yellow and orange patterns in its hood that looked like a face.

"Arbok, the Cobra Pokémon," it registered. "Arbok is the evolved form of Ekans. The patterns on its hood are used to intimidate its prey." Luffy awed Arbok's look and description.

"That Arbok's so cool! Maybe I can have one as part of my team!" Ash smiled to Luffy's interest.

"There you go!" he laughed. "Perhaps one that can slow enemies like the Marines down with attacks like Poison Sting." To Luffy, Arbok's more than a cool Pokémon to him.

"Not only that, but it takes me back to Amazon Lilly." Ash became curious to this item.

"Sounds like some place."

"Well, after some bear guy sent me there, I found myself in a land where only women live in. Needless to say how curious the women were after they stripped me naked." Ash gulped and jumped at the nonchalant telling of Luffy's adventures.

"Naked in front of women, and you're not bothered by it?" Luffy blinked to Ash's concern.

"What's the big deal?" Ash wanted to say something but instead backed away.

"Forget it. Continue…"

"Okay! I met the leader of Amazon Lilly and the Kuja Pirates, Boa Hancock, who also called me her fiance, whatever that is." Ash awed the new name given to Luffy while in the palace on Amazon Lilly, Hancock gasped suddenly. Once calm, she began to swoon, drawing Gloriosa's attention.

"Hancock, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I swear I heard my darling Luffy mentioning my name!" replied a heartfelt Hancock. She rushed to pick up Luffy's 400 Million Berry bounty poster. "Luffy, please keep me in your unwavering heart!" She started to kiss the poster. Gloriosa groaned to the sight, quickly annoyed. Back on the Sunny, in the crow's nest, Ash and Zoro resumed their training. Wooden sword in hands, Zoro began the lesson.

"First, we'll need to meditate," he instructed. "It will be easier to maintain focus with this, not to mention aid in mental dexterity. As a trainer, I can see it stressing you." Ash listened, thinking a little meditation wouldn't hurt. Their legs crossed, each closed their eyes. "Breathe deep… Find your center…" Ash focused on breathing, calm while Zoro watched. Without making a sound, he stood up. He gathered the wooden sword and approached Ash. He prepared an overhead slash. Zoro held his wooden blade up. Ash sensed something and saw Zoro right in front of him. He tried to get up but lost his footing almost immediately before Zoro swung the blade. In a flash, Ash clapped the wooden sword before falling on his backside. "Nice! Though, that was a fluke." Ash blinked while getting back on his feet.

"Wait, that was a test?" he asked.

"Of course, after you protected Nami from that perverted cook. Besides, it's called the Bare-Handed Blade Block, a risky technique. I didn't expect you to know how to use it considering your world prohibits weapons." Ash shuttered to the thought.

"That was out of instinct after all you taught me so far."

"Is that so? Well, let's continue on the Bare-Handed Blade Block." As Zoro started to set with the sword, he began to ponder once more. __'Maybe it's too soon to conclude but I believe he's inheriting Observation Haki. Let's work some more and see if I'm wrong.'__ Ash and Zoro continued with the Bare-Handed Blade Block which Ash had better stances to catch the wooden sword. Zoro moved swiftly through the crow's nest to judge Ash's awareness and so far, the results started to astound him. Impressed, Zoro wanted to up the ante. "You're improving faster and faster. Let's do a final test. Put this blindfold on." Ash blinked to the blindfold handed to him.

"You sure?"

"It's my test. I wouldn't be doing this without probable cause." Shrugging, Ash put the blindfold over his eyes. After the blindfold's applied, Zoro put his hand in front of Ash's face. "See my hand?" Ash looked but couldn't see.

"It's all black."

"Good." Zoro retreated as Ash's left in the dark, literally. Ash couldn't see anything. Pikachu watched nervously to Ash's test. Ash stood completely still. Without warning, Zoro came from behind Ash without making a sound. He held his sword up, ready for his strike. He swung, but Ash caught it again. Shocked, Zoro couldn't believe Ash's reaction. It was another successful Bare-Handed Blade Block, but from an angle that's not possible to him. __'No question… I believe he's got the Haki. I like to see the cook counter something like his ability to sense attacks.'__ Ash removed the blindfold and saw a smiling Zoro. "That was impressive. Good work." Ash nodded to the compliment as Pikachu chimed itself. Suddenly, there was a noise from below. A bang could be heard from below.

"What was that?" wondered Ash. Zoro heard the noise as well.

"Came from Sick Bay."

"Got it. I'll go check it out." Ash and Pikachu exited the crow's nest, leaving a grinning swordsman to himself.

"Looks like you'll be trading that ladle for a sword, stupid cook." Ash reached the sick bay and opened to find a mess and Chopper inside covered in some soot.

"Chopper, you okay?"

"Yeah, just underestimated the contents of the herbs and plants from our scavenger hunt," he admitted. "Still, I see potential that these plants can do so much in the line of medicine." This awed the trainer and Pikachu. More awe came from seeing the numerous bottles of medicine on shelves around the room.

"I find it hard to believe you make all of these types of medicine on hand. This isn't due to the Human-Human Fruit you ate, is it?"

"Nah, though I do see it as a benefit. See, I was under the studies of Doctor Kureha for six years in making medicine. It also helped me create the Rumble Balls that give me boosted abilities for a short amount of time." Pikachu saw a tray of gold balls.

("Are these it?") it asked.

"Yep. They look like gold jawbreakers but they're my power source before I began to train away from the Straw Hats for two years. I rarely use those anymore." Pikachu grew inspired by the development of Chopper.

"Doc Kureha must be one heck of a doctor," Ash huffed.

"She's also my first patient." This information irked Ash.

"What?!"

"Indeed. One day, she did a self-diagnosis when she got sick and realized she had a fatal disease. I put all my studies to work before coming with a cure for her disease. She recovered and I felt grateful her teachings paid off." Ash and Pikachu awed the story from Chopper. "Even after that ordeal, she continued giving me medical studies before I met Luffy and the Straw Hats. Doctor Kureha allowed me to travel with Luffy to find different ingredients for my medical science."

"I can tell. No wonder you've got a chock full of prescriptions on display. "I'd say you're already a great doctor. If anything, that bounty the Marines gave you is a gesture to have them offer you a job to work for them." Pikachu squeaked to Ash's awe in agreement. Chopper began to act giddy and danced.

"Stop it, you jerk! You can't favor me into that!" Ash and Pikachu sighed to Chopper's reaction.

"Maybe I should add about you being an assistant to Nurse Joy." Chopper stopped dancing and looked to Ash.

"Nurse Joy? Who's that?" Ash wanted to start the explanation but a parade of steps had all turn to the door. Barging in was Sanji heavily panting.

"What's this about a nurse named Joy!?" he stammered. Ash, Chopper and Pikachu gawked to his arrival. "Sorry. I was serving tea to Robin on the other side when I heard that name." Chopper gasped in disbelief.

"That's impossible!"

"Name a woman like Vivi and I'll come to know her!" Chopper groaned to Sanji's ears.

"Ash, this is someone who made a vow not to fight a woman, even if his life's on the line." The detail made Ash shutter.

"He'd let a girl literally tear out his heart and die and still would let her do it," he visualized. Sanji straightened himself out.

"So, tell me," he started. "Who's this Nurse Joy?" Ash had little option.

"Nurse Joy runs the Pokémon Center to check up on Pokémon and treat those that are sick, injured or both. In fact, there are Pokémon Centers all over the world, and a Nurse Joy at everyone of them. In fact, they're all related like Officer Jenny." Chopper and Sanji gawked to the last detail.

"You mean all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies are a family?" gawked the reindeer.

"It's a Joy-full world Pikachu and I live in." Out of nowhere, Sanji brought out a canvas and a marker.

"Okay, Ash…" he called. "Give me every detail about these Joys and Jennies!" Ash gulped to the idea of telling Sanji about the two women mentioned.

"Okay… Nurse Joy is a pink-haired young woman with her hair in a pair of loops and dressed in a nurse's outfit. She also wears white dress shoes and pantyhose." Sanji scribbled to the detail and already saw what he believed fit the description.

"And Jenny?"

"Officer Jenny wears a blue police uniform with gloves on which also has a skirt. She had cyan hair in a ponytail and wore a skirt and dress shoes." Sanji drew more with his marker. With one more stroke…

"Aside from no color, how do they look?" Sanji turned the canvas over to Ash. Down to every piece, it's on the canvas and Ash looked flabbergasted.

"That's… Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny alright…"

("Man, he's good,") shuttered Pikachu. Sanji began to imagine having both Joy and Jenny with him, hearts once again in his eyes.

"Happiness Joy!" he cried in lovestruck wailing. "Justice Jenny!" The other three groaned to Sanji's dream. Leaving after treatment, Ash and Pikachu met up with Franky at the helm.

"Hey, Ash!" he greeted. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah, though it scares me how accurate Sanji can be with women," he shivered.

"That's Sanji for you." Ash came to the rail in front of the wheel.

"You know, I'm still impressed with this ship."

"Thanks. I guess I should be constantly praised for the work. I've been constructing ships since I was with Tom who introduced me to being a shipwright. I often ignored warnings from him and my brother, Iceberg. It started to bite me like a mosquito when the World Government accused Tom of building a ship for Legendary Pirate Gol Roger. Rather than defend himself, Tom made a deal to construct sea trains." Ash and Pikachu blinked to Franky's tale.

"Wait… Trains that run on water?"

"They still run today. When that happened, I even believed the World Government would commute their sentence on Tom… until they used my warships against me." Ash gasped to Franky's dilemma. "After that… I tried to stop the World Government myself but got ran over by Tom's train, the Puffing Tom. I should've died that day, but I got turned into a cyborg. After that, I had sworn not to build another ship as long as I live." To Ash, Franky found himself regretting his passion. "For a while, I helped keep Water 7 safe and formed the Franky Family. I'm sure the two women would keep you around as part of the family. However, the Straw Hats came along after losing the Going Merry. Iceberg encouraged me the only way a brother would after annoying them half to death and got me to build the Thousand Sunny." Ash listened to Franky's story.

"I find it odd that the World Government, who stole your ships to frame Tom, would fix you into what you are now."

"Not this form. This is actually an upgrade from the two years I was away from the crowd. When I got plowed by the Puffing Tom, I somehow stayed conscious and using my 'Battle Franky 36'- I made a lot of those ships during my youth- I came back with bigger pipes and my stomach replaced with a refrigerator for my fuel supply." He opened his stomach to reveal Cola bottles. "At least I like this since it powers me up." To Ash, Franky's survival had a purpose.

"I think whoever's watching over you guys didn't want you to die before your dream could be fulfilled. You said before that you wanted to build a ship that travels the world, right?"

"Yeah… Wait… Are you saying getting plowed by the Puffing Tom wasn't suppose to kill me?"

"Maybe… You didn't fulfill your wish yet. Not to mention meeting a lot of fun people around." Franky let out a laugh to the comment.

"True enough… Man, if I had met you a long time ago…" Ash turned to the sea for a little longer. A little while later, he entered the library to find Nami who drank tea and snacked on slices of tangerines as she drew an island. Hearing the door, Nami looked up to find him and Pikachu approaching.

"Oh, hey!" she greeted. "I have another cup if you want some tea." Seeing no harm, Ash came over and pour himself a cup. As he finished, he noticed the island drawing with different scales of circles.

"That wouldn't be the island we're on yesterday, is it?"

"Pretty fast, wouldn't you think so?" Ash studied the drawing, awing the craft of the redhead. That's when Nami offered another island drawn out. "This is actually my first. It's my home island when I lived in Cocoyashi Village with Bellemere and Nojiko." This made Ash awe her with her map drawings.

"So you've documented lands you've been on since becoming a Straw Hat?"

"No, long before then when Bellemere was alive. That's why that wretched fishman, before learning about his past, didn't kill me. Think about it, I live after Arlong killed Bellemere. After Luffy sent Arlong packing, then helped me rid Nezumi and his men, I became a permanent member of Luffy's crew." The name made Ash recall.

"Hold on… Did this Nezumi have a mouse hat and whiskers on his face?" Nami gawked to the detail.

"Yeah, but how would-" Ash pulled whisker hair from his pocket.

"Let's just say I gave him a good punch during the raid and tore some of his unusual facial hair out." Nami gasped in shock. She didn't expect Nezumi to be at the fort they raided after Ash jumped on board. She snorted before wrapping her arms and pulling Ash's body to hers for a massive hug.

"You little man! How I wish you were a little older to love!" Her squeeze turned Ash's face purple. Seeing his face on the verge of passing out, Nami released him. "Sorry."

"It's all good. By the way, Nezumi was the one who had the Poneglyph scroll on hand and he and his privates had in order to send to Marie Jois, wherever that is." Nami blinked to the information Ash provided.

"Really?" She then palmed her face. "I was so focused on the gold you brought back that I wasn't listening!"

"Like I said, it's all good." Nami smiled before rushing his face and slamming her lips to his cheek. After the little meeting, Ash came out with a massive dent to his cheek in the shape of Nami's lips.

"Hey, Ash!" called Luffy. "Round two?!" Seeing him, Usopp, Chopper, Franky taking a break and Brook fishing, Ash felt he needed a moment of peace. Usopp handed Ash a pole.

"Let's see if we can get a Sea King this time!" he urged. "I can imagine Kaya's face when she hears about it in Syrup Village!" Ash turned to Usopp with curiosity.

"Kaya?" he repeated.

"Yeah, after we stopped the Black Cat Pirates, Kaya gave us the Going Merry to travel to the Grand Line," Luffy briefed.

"See, Kaya's learning to be a doctor like Chopper," Usopp explained. "I hope after we find One Piece that I can check on her progress." Zoro came forward as well.

"Kaya and Usopp are friends and whenever he had a chance, he'd tell stories to her," he added. "Though this is where most of Usopp's nose comes from." Usopp growled to Zoro's meager verbal assault.

"Oh, those tall tales you mentioned after I saved you from the Marines," Ash sneered.

"Hey, who's side are you on?!" snapped Usopp. Brook laughed to the comic relief on deck.

"Laughter can be the great music for someone like the Soul King such as me," he snickered. Now Ash wondered what Brook meant.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Brook wanted to clear the air.

"When I stepped away for the two years, I traded in my violin for a guitar for the moment and assumed a new persona as 'Soul King' Brook." Ash chuckled to Brook's story. Suddenly, he felt a tug… then a pull before starting to pull back. Pikachu alerted the boys while Ash stood and fought with every yank.

"I got a big one!" Chopper transformed into the muscled form and grabbed Ash, as well as Zoro, Brook and Usopp. United, they heaved but no give to the line.

"What the hell?!" grunted Zoro. "What did we line?! Laboon?!"

"He'd better not!" snapped Brook. Luffy saw the others losing the struggle. He bit his thumb.

"Hang on, guys!" he encouraged. "Third Gear!" He blew into his thumb which increased the size of his body before it entered his arms and legs. The extra muscle gave the crew a chance.

"And pull!" shouted Usopp. They pulled. One massive yank pulled a giant of a fish: a gold colossal shark that its head looked to be the head of a halberd spear with the head of a hammerhead shark. All gawked to the catch. "Oh my god! That's a Sea King!" To Ash, their lives were on the line.

"I'll need a heavy hitter for this!" he gritted as he grabbed a Pokéball and threw it. "Snorlax, I choose you!" The ball opened and Snorlax appeared. Ash had his commands at the helm as the Sea King leaped up. "Snorlax, use Mega Punch!" Snorlax gave the Sea King a strong punch to the abdomen. It sent the Sea King back. It returned to spear the Sunny. "Body Slam!" Snorlax leaped from the Sunny and landed a belly flop onto the Sea King's head. Rattled, the Sea King flung Snorlax upward. "Come down with Mega Kick!" Snorlax extended a foot as the Sea King leaped again. The kick with the weight of the Hibernate Pokémon smashed the fin of the Sea King and turned it around. Snorlax jumped on the Sunny and landed without moving the Sunny. "Let's finish it: Hyper Beam!" Snorlax charged light in its mouth before spitting a beam that struck the Sea King, cushioning its fall from the sky onto the Sunny. The boys became starry-eyed except for Brook.

"That was __SUPER!"__ cheered Franky.

"Way to go, Ash!" wailed an excited Usopp. Snorlax saw his master receiving praise while Brook and Chopper shared some to it.

"That was amazing, Snorlax!" cheered Chopper. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Indeed!" agreed Brook. "You're getting some extra food!" Snorlax growled happily to the concept. Chopper glared at the Sea King.

"It might take a couple of hours for Sanji to make sure that Sea King's in pieces." Ash wiped his face of sweat after that battle.

"That was exciting," he huffed. "So that's a Sea King… Talk about a fitting name. What's next, Sea Queens?" Robin witnessed the struggle and came to Ash.

"That was an impressive battle with the Sea King," she complimented.

"Yeah, thanks! Kinda wore me out." Robin believed Ash and had an idea.

"Maybe I know something that could help out. Brook!" Hearing his name despite no ears, Brook came over to Robin.

"Yes, my dear sweet Robin?" he swooned. Robin came to his missing ear and whispered something. "Oh, I can do something like that." Now Brook turned to Ash. "Binks' Brew isn't the only song I know." Ash seemed interested to what other songs Brook knew.

"Alright, let's hear one," he requested. Violin in bony hands, he began to play a melody as Robin summoned hands to cover her ears.

"This is called… Lullaby Parry." Ash blinked but before he could ask, the melody began to lull his consciousness. His eyes heavy, he started to fall asleep. Brook finished as Ash began drifting backwards. Robin acted fast.

"Pierna Fleur!" she called before a line of legs appeared. They caught Ash before riding him down the line to the women's room.

"Ah, so that was your plan. Somehow that 'Devil Child' name is starting to make sense."

"Well, that and since I'm Ash's replacement mother, I'm just doing what's best for him." Robin journeyed into the woman's room to find Ash in bed and fast asleep. She joined him in bed to snuggle alongside, as well as give him a kiss to the forehead. More arms appeared to help wrap him in her motherly care. Ash's sleep lasted about two hours as he woke to find himself in Robin's slew of arms. She felt movement and woke to find Ash. "Did you have a nice nap?" It took a while for Ash to realize where he slept in.

"Yeah…" he quietly answered. Robin nodded to his reply.

"You'll have to excuse me but I didn't want you to get sick after hauling in that Sea King." Ash smiled, understanding Robin's concern.

"Thanks, and I thought Jigglypuff's the one I had to worry about putting me to sleep." This irked Robin.

"Jigglypuff?" Remembering about the lack of Pokémon, Ash wanted to clarify.

"It's a Pokémon my friends and I run into sometimes. Ever since Jigglypuff found a marker in Misty's bag, it's used its Sing to put us to sleep like Brook did. At least you or Brook didn't draw any funny faces onto me." Robin laughed as she hugged Ash around the shoulders.

"Now why would I do something like that?" Both shared a laugh. The sun began its decent to close the day, but Ash's day wasn't done as Ash entered the kitchen once more to help Sanji with dinner. When Ash brought up his real mother, Sanji wondered about the recipe for Deep Dish Chili Dog Pizza and Ash happily accepted. He even had a recipe for something without meat.

"Creamy Vegetable Stew?" he read.

"I know Luffy wouldn't eat it," Ash shrugged.

"I know… no meat. It's a nice alternative from Brock. I kinda wish we'd meet in real life and exchange recipes… at least the ones that don't have Sea Beasts or Sea Kings in it." Ash laughed. Sanji now believed he had the wager with Zoro "in the bag." __'Moss-Head might wanna start fasting real soon. His reign over me's about to end.'__ Ash recalled days ago about Sanji's dream.

"When you brought up the All Blue as your dream, what are you gonna do about it?" To Sanji, it's more than simply finding the meeting of seas.

"Not only do the waters of East, West, North and South Blue meet, but all marine life as well, including fish that are rare or even new fish never been scene. Could you imagine the dishes with fish like that?"

"Not off the top of my head but I bet with your massive skill and some imagination, you may have something that would knock a lot of socks off."

"There you go! When I do find it, I'd wanna take you there, one way or another." Ash nodded, still wishing to keep the honor of the promise. After throwing in a few pizza pies in the oven and the stew's pot boiling… "Hey, I'll take care of the rest. I appreciate that you told me of my sweet Robin's wishes to you." Ash accepted before leaving the kitchen. As he stepped outside…

"Ash, up here!" voiced Luffy. Looking up, Ash found Luffy with Pikachu above and toward the prow. Ash reached Luffy and had him join on the spot where they made the vows. "I know you haven't been here for a long time… but how's it been being a pirate?" Ash began to reflect the time he came on the Sunny to now.

"A lot to absorb at once," he admitted. "Being a pirate, fighting corrupted Marines, seeing Sea Beasts and Sea Kings, Devil Fruit users like you and Robin…" Luffy laughed to the item. "Fishmen and giants like Lily, plus someone who's more into women than Brock…"

"Sounds like a lot, and to think… no Pokémon to find." Ash let out a burst of laughter to the point.

"Good one. I hadn't noticed it." Ash began to reflect his experience as a pirate. "I never knew being a pirate would be this much fun." To Luffy, it's a dream he almost didn't get to try.

"Same here. Gramps would disagree." Ash heard Luffy, blinking to the thought.

"Was Gramps a Marine?"

"Well… he's a Vice Admiral. He wanted me to be a Marine like him and often took out his frustration on me when I brought up pirates." To Ash, Luffy never listened to his elder. "Of course, if not for him… I wouldn't have known about my dad named Dragon." Pikachu jumped to the name given.

"That's a name that would make me change my you-know-what's that my mom points out." Luffy grinned to the reaction.

"He's the leader of this Revolutionary Army and is suppose to be the most dangerous man in the world. I bet your dad isn't as extreme, right?" Ash frowned to the topic. "Did I say something wrong?" Ash shook his head while an ear emerged from Pikachu's ears. Robin seemed to be listening to the conversation.

"I never knew my dad… In fact, there isn't any picture of him or anything about him for that matter. It's like my mom had me, and he was never around. It's only been me and Mom." Luffy seemed sympathetic to Ash and removed his straw hat to place on Ash.

"I guess we're related: no dads involved in our lives." Ash showed a small smile while Robin shed a tear, saddened by Ash's family issues. "Listen, whatever you've done, it's a hell of a lot more than what your dad's done. Believe it, best friend. You're a pirate and a trainer. No one will outdo you."

"I guess so. Thanks…" Ash stretched himself before starting himself off. "I'll take a dip before dinner."

"Okay. Just don't drown." Ash laughed before making his way to the bathroom. When he and Pikachu reached the library, Robin stood in their way.

"I heard it," she advised. "No father in your life and only Delia to take care of you… I'm amazed that you're this strong without him." Ash believed Robin, her powers seemingly unreal.

"Robin, you don't need to worry or burden yourself," he tried to ease with a smile. "I've been living my life as I wanted to live. You should, as well. I don't want my family's issues becoming someone else's down the road." Robin nodded before hugging him with tears draining her eyes. The boy and Pokémon bathed and dried before making their way to the kitchen. As they reached the door, they heard something inside.

"For some reason, I believed he's part of us before we came together," Usopp brought up. "I know he's been with us for a little over a week but at the same time, it's like he's been with us since before Luffy left East Blue to become a pirate." Others listened in to make their own assessment of Ash.

"It's even weirder to think that his presence came to us," Brook added. "For the longest time, we came together to escort Luffy to One Piece. Now, I think it's because we're drawn to a force that we sensed in the minimum and only to come together in the right time." Even Luffy had his own take.

"It's like he's a brother that I'm now recognizing for the first time, even though it's been a week," he pictured.

"And the strange thing about it is that Luffy actually makes sense," Zoro scoffed. "Though, I would agree on this aura we're feeling from him. I'd say since getting the Going Merry, there's been his aura that we didn't recognize until he's been with us and meeting everyone. Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and I would be the first to come together and as Brook said, it's his force and not Luffy's desire."

"That would go for me since we met on Drum Island," Chopper listed.

"And me since joining from Alabasta," Robin continued.

"Not to mention this big guy from Water 7," Franky added.

"Then me after I saved you at Thriller Bark," Brook finished.

"It's easy to see that he's a part of us long before he and his Pokémon became a part of us," Nami summarized. "He's a great friend… though I think that's being light."

"No kidding," Sanji smiled. "He treats his Pokémon like family… and he deserves every member." Luffy nodded and knew the next step.

"I'm glad we all came to this decision for him," he nodded. "So, who's gonna tell him when he arrives?" Ash smiled, hearing the comments about him.

"Should we?" he asked Pikachu. Before Pikachu could answer, waves crashing into the Sunny shook the ship enough to make Ash lose his balance. He reached for the door handle but his weight and the shift in the wake made him fall into the kitchen. All saw the stumble and Nami came to his aid.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a stumble from the waves." After getting up, Franky had the honor.

"Ash, we're just talking about you," he started. "We've had our meeting while trying out your known dishes and… we have made a unanimous decision." Ash wondered to it since he heard the compliments. "Ash Ketchum, we hearby declare you Vice Captain of the Straw Hats." Ash took a few seconds before gasping in shock as well as Pikachu.

"What?! Vice Captain?!" He stumbled in trying to understand this ordeal. "Now, hold on! This is so sudden! Why me?! Nami's better fit for the role than I am! And I'm still a kid! Vice Captain doesn't sound right, even for me!" Nami placed a hand on his head for support.

"We understand your point," she agreed to a point. "But you've been helping us ever since you saved us when you first arrived. You've listened and supported everyone and our goals. You've done more in such a short time that even I felt you fit Vice Captain better than any of us." Ash looked to the faces of everyone's smiles. His influence made him part of the crew. Now, he landed a major role with the Straw Hats.

"Vice Captain… Thank you Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook. I accept the role as Vice Captain Ash Ketchum." The Straw Hats and Pikachu cheered to the acceptance. Usopp raised a glass.

"Ash, join us!" he urged. "There's a glass of Cola for you!" Ash obeyed and grabbed a glass to raise. "Now… a toast! To our new Vice Captain, Ash Ketchum!" Cheers echoed with volume before the feast including the pizzas from Delia's recipe, Brock's veggie stew and numerous dishes from the Sea King Ash reeled in. Luffy also shared more meat to Ash, a bigger chunk than days ago.

"Suddenly, this feels like the best day of my life," the new Vice Captain cheered. Robin giggled before she used her Pierna Fleur on Ash again to raise his height. "Whoa!" Robin bobbed Nami to join before holding him steady. Both kissed Ash on the cheeks, a present for his promotion. Brook and Sanji whimpered in dismay to the sight.

"And still, he gets the girls," mulled Brook.

"Why does this happen?" whined Sanji. Luffy shared a large piece of meat to Ash who willfully ate it. As night began to settle, Nami took Pikachu into the girls room once again. Ash cleaned himself up once more before entering the men's room full of yelling.

"If you think a few recipes he brought over from his world is enough, you've gone senile!" yelled Zoro.

"Yeah, and what has he done with your swords?!" countered Sanji. "Just wait til the day you're eating your own words as well as my worst dishes, Moss-Head!"

"You're the one who'll use those cooking hands to wield blades!" Zoro chucked a pillow at Sanji who ducked, but found Ash instead.

"Maybe I should give you a thrashing with some Diable Jambe I've been cooking up!"

"Can't you guys can it?!" snapped Usopp. Zoro and Sanji turned to Usopp, still livid.

"Can it, yourself!" they shouted together while nailing Usopp with more pillows. Ash seemed ready to end the argument with a sneer.

"Guys…" he called. As Sanji and Zoro turned, Ash hurled pillows like he had a Pokéball, striking Zoro in the face. Sanji blinked to seeing Zoro go down before he turned, only to have another pillow smash him in the face. He fell as well. Both now risen and faced their grinning Vice Captain. "You do realize this… means… war." Sanji and Zoro glanced to each other while Usopp and Chopper became more frightened.

"How long has it been since we've agreed on something?" wondered Sanji.

"Never long enough," Zoro sneered. "Come on!" All three began to fight among themselves with the pillows. The commotion never bothered the women and Pikachu. To Ash, his legacy among the Straw Hats became absolute as he now had new responsibilities to go with the new title of Vice Captain.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. 10,000 Meters! The Underwater Trek

_Chapter 12: 10,000 Meters! The Underwater Trek!_

* * *

Several days have passed since Ash, perhaps the youngest pirate to sail, made history once again by becoming the youngest Vice Captain. Standing on the prow, he looked out to sea, more muscular than before. Pikachu reached the prow and greeted Ash who remained gentle despite the muscled frame. "Morning, buddy," he welcomed. Also up was Nami who wore a strapless white gown with a small skirt and white stiletto heels. A News Coo flew to her, the newspaper in tube. It gawked at the outfit she wore, freezing mid-flight. To Nami, the paper rose its rates.

"Again?" she groaned. "I don't know how much-" The News Coo grabbed the bill and with its talons, shredded it to pieces. It then grabbed the newspaper and just flew off with hearts in its beady eyes, a payment not transferred. "Okay, I didn't expect that." She climbed to the prow and found Ash with Pikachu who turned to see her. "Morning, Vice Captain." Ash scoffed and nodded.

"Morning, Nami. I know I'm the Vice Captain but I'm still Ash."

"Come on, what's wrong with favoring a title? I mean, you enjoy having that Pokémon Trainer label on you, right?" Ash sighed to the claim.

"I thought it was an occupation." Regardless, Nami opened the paper when three posters emerged. They fell by Ash's feet which he picked up. "New bounties… Let's see who's on the Marines' Wanted list." One look made Ash gasp. "No way!" Nami circled around to see the posters. Jessie, James and Meowth had their own mugshots for the Marines. James looked to be crying, Meowth's mouth shaped itself like a bullhorn and Jessie's face became abstract and her lips had been enlarged.

"Team Rocket?" Further studying the wanted posters made Ash and Nami burst in laughter.

"Talk about pathetic: 'Whiny' James, bounty of… Ten Berries?!"

"'Loudmouth' Meowth, bounty of… Ten Berries as well!"

"Oh, oh, get this! 'Ape-Lips' Jessie… and her bounty! Only five Berries!" Hearing the new bounties, Chopper raced up to the prow and found the two cackling like hyenas.

"Did someone have too much coffee this morning?" he asked. Pikachu waived Chopper over to check the posters. The reindeer saw the posters and joined in the laughter. "I'm more worthy!" Everyone soon awoke as Nami had the new bounties on display. Chopper, though not laughing as much as earlier, enjoyed seeing three of the new bounties being less than him. "All three combined still only make up for half of my bounty."

"I have to admit, Chopper isn't so worthless for the Marines with these losers," Zoro scoffed. Sanji wasn't as upbeat, more angered to Jessie's poster.

"How DARE they do this to Jess-Seagull!" he growled. "I know her beauty and I won't let this… monstrosity become the beauty of such!" The newspaper fell in Usopp's hands and he read the detail.

"Well, the report says that the photographer couldn't get a clear shot of her face," he examined. "Though, I think they had plenty to work with and have the real pictures at Marie Jois." Sanji shot a growl to Usopp with an agreement.

"And they're not gonna show that to anyone, let alone us? And… ' _Ape-Lips_?' Those Marines have gone too far!" Luffy glared at the pictures from the top of the prow with his neck stretched several feet out.

"Maybe one of the reasons the bounties are very low is that she and her Rockets aren't pirates like us," he assumed. To the rest, it wasn't the case.

"You do anything against the Marines and they'll put a bounty on you on the spot," Zoro specified. "Though, I do think Jessie's bounty's a real insult at only five Berries. You couldn't get a drink, let alone alcoholic, for only five. All three together and you could get at least two pints." The point dug deeper into Sanji's mentality.

"You're missing the _real_ point, moss-head!" he raged.

"You're right, they should've used a real photo to show how demented she is, especially willing to take Pikachu away." Franky laughed to Zoro's point.

"I'm sure Chopper can give you ointment for that burn Zoro gave you," he chortled. Sanji wasn't having any lip from the Sunny's shipwright.

"If you want a real burn, how about I shove my Diable Jambe up your metal ass!" he shouted. Despite the absence of eyes, Brook looked to the posters, mainly Jessie.

"A woman with a heart as black as the panties she must be wearing," he addressed. "Of course, she could have no heart and prefers to go commando." Sanji retaliated with a swift kick to Brook's skull.

"You're not helping!" Sanji reset himself while Brook fell from the blow. "As a man taught not to harm women by any means, whether physical, mental, chemical or emotional, I will right Jess-Seagull's wrongs! If it means giving her Pikachu to appease her heart to mine, I will!" Suddenly, he sensed discontent from behind. Nami and Robin heard their cook, offering him severe looks of anger.

"What was that?!" they growled. Sanji's attitude changed from boisterous to sheepish. He turned to the two women who looked ready to teach him a lesson. Luffy nodded to the scene.

"I've only done it once, Sanji," he warned. "And I hate to do it to our cook…" Usopp and Chopper believed Luffy had taken Sanji's word as offensive.

"I forgot, it was after the Davy Back Fight with Foxy the two years ago," Zoro recalled. Sanji retreated to the kitchen, scared for his life. Watching from the other side of the ship and attending to her garden, Robin glared at her Vice Captain and Nami saw the look.

"I think we clarified that you're a little too old to date him," she teased. Robin sighed though smiled regardless.

"I had a dream in which Ash was my child, raising it as my own," she started. "It's like what we talked about several days ago, only I see it longer than that. Being with Ash at birth, watching him grow up in my eyes…" This made Nami squeal to the thought.

"Oh my god… I could just imagine…" Robin giggled to Nami's thought. "As a matter of fact, I had a dream of Ash with me, Nojiko and Bellemere as a happy family, and we didn't have Arlong to worry about." Robin laughed more but soon became saddened.

"It's… amazing what kind of people he and his mother happened to be… especially since Ash doesn't know about his father, unlike Luffy." Nami gasped to the briefing.

"He… He's fatherless?"

"Yes, from Ash's words. He said that ever since his birth, his father wasn't anywhere. He and his mother somehow did just fine on their own. Even more startling, his home doesn't have a picture of his father and only learns about him through his mother." Nami became saddened to the news of Ash. She clenched her fist.

"So, Ash was raised by a really nice woman that his 'father' chose to leave after finding out she's pregnant with Ash. Maybe when I find him, I could give him something to really be fearful of." Robin nodded but had another method in mind.

"Remember back at Water 7 when we forced Franky to join us?" Nami glared to Robin before recalling the moment.

"Yeah…"

"It won't be enough to simply 'grab the jewels,' but he won't be using them again." Her plan of attack left Nami a little worried.

"Talk about the most vicious neutering method…" Nami looked back at Ash. "I'm gonna go talk to him." She crossed over the Sunny to meet with Ash. As he glared out to sea… "Ash?" His name called, Ash turned to Nami who gave him a hug. It wasn't a bone-crushing hug and tears came out of her eyes. "I'm sorry." Ash wasn't sure about the reason. After the hug, Ash saw something on Nami's wrist: a wooden armlet with three crystal spheres attached. Each one had a compass needle inside.

"What's that on your arm?" he asked. Nami blinked before showing it off.

"It's a Log Pose. You could say it's an advanced compass. It helps us find islands and it became helpful when it came to finding the Grand Line. This one's an advanced version in which can help us determine which island is- huh?!" Both saw the three compass needles pointing in three separate directions. One moved ever so slightly, one rocked back and forth while the last tittered around frantically. To Nami, the islands marked the next leg. "Looks like we got three islands ahead of us. Straight ahead is the steady one while path starboard's magnetic field seems like trouble." Out of nowhere, Luffy stretched his head to see the Log Pose.

"Boy, looks like the right way's the fun way," he assumed. "But I'm gonna have the Vice Captain choose this time. He's earned it." Confidence burning within, Ash nodded and refocused on the Log Pose.

"Let's see…" he pondered. He rubbed his chin, thinking. Luffy snickered while wishing.

"Go for the right… Go for the right…" Finally, Ash made his judgment.

"Knowing One Piece is a tricky path… Let's head port!" Nami gasped while Luffy groaned.

"Starboard's funner!" Ash turned to Franky with an order.

"Well, Luffy… you did give me permission." Ash felt ready to give command. "Franky, to port!"

"Aye, aye, Vice Captain!" acknowledged Franky. The Sunny turned to the left for the new island. A few hours later, they found a cavern ahead. The opening could fit an enormous ship like the Sunny.

"Let's head in." Franky furled the sails before they entered the cave to which Luffy felt a sensation.

"Guys…" he spoke up as he looked through the cavernous walls. "I'm getting a weird feeling from this cave." Zoro brushed off the feeling, thinking this happens on a daily basis.

"Probably excitement from new adventure," he scoffed. Unfortunately, Brook and Chopper received same sensations.

"I think Luffy has a point," Brook sided. "My bones are chilling in here, as if a force is warning us to leave."

"My fur's standing up and even then," Chopper shivered. "I can't seem to calm down." Robin also received the sensation and looked through the cave.

"No wonder this cave's causing problems for all of us," she studied. "The walls are embedded with seastones." The explanation didn't sit well with the rest of the crew.

"Are you sure?" questioned Usopp. "Seems a bit of an overkill for a place like this to be caked with seastones." Ash blinked to the reasoning of their sudden chills, mainly to those of Devil Fruit users.

"Did I miss something?" he asked. "Why are Luffy, Brook, Chopper and Robin feeling weird while the rest of us are fine?" With Nami nearby, she provided an answer.

"I doubt you've heard of Sea-Prism, right?" she started. Ash remembered the name from after joining the Straw Hats.

"Yeah, when Nezumi actually trapped me and Pikachu in one." That's when Ash discovered something interesting. "Wait… Sea-Prism is made of seastones?" Nami nodded to his guess. "Okay, that makes sense. If those stones make contact with a Devil Fruit user, they lose their powers." Ash started to regret the decision but the current into the cave forced him to look out ahead. Franky couldn't make a move of the wheel. Nami reached the front of the ship with Ash to find the current rapidly moving.

"Okay, where are we going?" An answer soon revealed itself in a waterfall. Ash turned back with a warning.

"Hang on! We're in for a fall!" Everyone braced as the Sunny began to slide from the waterfall but it's only the start as more waterfalls appeared in their path. Some retreated inside while others couldn't find a place to hold their footing. Robin took action regardless of the seastones within the cave.

"Veinte Fleur!" she casted. Many arms came out and held Robin's legs down, as well as Ash, Nami, Luffy, Zoro and Pikachu. For almost a minute, the Sunny endured waterfalls aplenty before the largest fall and landed upright. The crazy ride ended and Robin dropped to her hands and knees. Her arms vanished as did her strength. "That wasn't easy." Everyone looked out to see the giant waterfall that brought them to a final stop. All the crew saw were nothing but wall with seastones throughout.

"This must be some sort of ship graveyard," Franky assessed. "Think about it, the only way back out is up." To Ash, he sent himself and the Straw Hats to an early grave. Quickly, Zoro had an idea.

"Ash, see if one of your Pokémon can check underwater," he suggested. Ash nodded to the idea.

"You got it," he agreed. "Squirtle, I choose you!" Ash threw the Pokéball and Squirtle emerged. "Squirtle, see if there's a way out from underneath us." Squirtle dove into the sea and swam below, looking for something that had an exit. A couple of minutes later, the turtle found a clue… or rather the clue found it as it fought out of a vacuum-like pull by using Hydro Pump to propel itself to safety. It swam back up and chatted to say it found something.

"Is it a way out, Squirtle?" asked Chopper. Squirtle nodded but a new problem arose.

"How are we gonna get out underwater?" questioned Ash. "Not to mention keep those with the Devil Fruit powers safe?" Franky had a solution.

"No problem!" he spoke up. "Let me activate the coating and we'll be on our way!" Ash and Pikachu blinked to Franky's idea.

"Coating?"

"You'll like it, Ash," Nami assured. Franky pulled a lever which started an engine that pumped a clear liquid. The ship began to flood with the sticky liquid.

"Good thing Usopp and I created a machine that pumps the coating resin to cover the Sunny," Franky bragged. "Should only take half an hour to get ready for the voyage below." This made the Vice Captain and his Pokémon curious.

"How does this coating work?" he asked.

"What this coating does is allow us to dive into the depths of the sea as a bubble from the resin made from Yarukiman Mangroves," Nami explained.

"Hold on… Bubbles and wood float, so do the two cancel each other?"

"Not really. This resin actually helps anchor the ship down, and protects us from pressure of the sea collapsing on us, as well as keep those with Devil Fruit powers from losing their strength."

"I see… This makes the Sunny a submarine."

"Right. I'm actually glad someone pays attention to what I'm teaching." Before long, the Sunny had one huge coating of resin.

"Now for the bag," Franky grinned. He made a swan dive into the water, concerning Ash.

"Franky!" he shouted.

"Relax," Usopp eased. "Franky's got plenty of schematics to survive underwater." Franky reached a giant white bag with Squirtle standing by. The cyborg squeezed the bag which caused the resin to suddenly inflate. Ash gawked in awe at the dome-like structure.

"Whoa… amazing!" Pikachu agreed as the boat began to sink. Franky and Squirtle entered the bubble which didn't burst. The Sunny began to descend below the water's surface. Ash couldn't hold in his excitement about being underwater. "This is the best ride I've ever been on!" Those watched the walls of seastone pass on their dive. Squirtle described to Chopper about nearly being sucked out of the cave.

"I see…" the reindeer studied. "Sounds like you found an undercurrent before you escaped with Hydro Pump." Ash scratched his head to Chopper's description.

"Undercurrent?"

"A current underwater," Nami simplified. "A flow of water underwater, something to the extent of a stream or a lake." Ash nodded.

"Sounds like the undercurrent Squirtle found may be the way out of here," Sanji believed. The Sunny hit the undercurrent before it took the bubbled ship out to the undersea. From the deck, the Straw Hats saw schools of fish that were larger than normal. Eels swam like snakes in the ocean.

"I've never seen so much life under the sea!" awed Ash. Pikachu squeaked in awe as well. It did leave Zoro feeling nostalgic.

"I think we're on our way back to Fishman Island," he assumed. The thought gave Sanji and Brook excitement.

"Fishman Island?!" they repeated. Both glared at each other. "We're gonna see the mermaids again!" The two danced around joyously while others wondered and Chopper freaked out.

"Sanji, you can't see the mermaids again!" he pleaded. "Don't you remember? You had a nosebleed so bad you nearly died! Do I need to call up Splash and Splatta again?!" Sanji stopped at the sounds of the names and freaked out. Screaming his head off, he dashed back into the kitchen.

"You have a way with recalling the past, Chopper," Usopp sighed.

"I'm just trying to keep him alive." Ash and the girls laughed before Nami saw a giant fish with massive serrated teeth. Scared, she hugged Ash who gulped at the size of the fish. Unfortunately for the fish, a giant eel with a massive jaw snagged the fish to eat.

"We're good," Ash eased. While the ship continued to descend, Pikachu soon felt a chill in the sea. Ash as well as he saw most of the Straw Hats dressing up. "Man, wasn't it nice before? It feels like Fall came early that I may be wearing the wrong wardrobe." He massaged his arms in an attempt to keep warm. "Well, the bubble should be good for Charizard to keep warm." He reached for his Pokéball when he got wrapped from behind. Robin, in a mink coat, wrapped her warm cloth and her arms around Ash, startling him. "Robin?" She smiled while holding the youngest member firmly among her body.

"Don't worry, honey," she softly eased. "You'll be okay with me around." Her warm body comforted Ash that he began to close his eyes.

"Thanks… Robin…" The sight angered Sanji but soon thought of a way to be back near her.

"I could use the same warmth, Robin Dear!" he yelled as he tore off his coat and his shirt. However, Nami slugged his chin with a massive right hook.

"Don't mock the situation!" she snapped. Sanji flew into the mast and landed with a disturbing grin.

"Nami… Swan…" Robin heard Ash snoring among her breasts. She petted Ash before turning to Sanji as he seemed knocked out.

"Sanji, is it possible if you brew a couple cups of coffee for us?" she asked. Sanji sprung back up with a smile and blood pouring from his head wound.

"Sure thing, Robin Dear!" He dashed to the kitchen while Chopper followed. A few minutes later, Ash and Robin enjoyed a cup of coffee to warm their bodies and stay awake.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little too relaxed," Ash apologized.

"It's okay, dear," Robin giggled. Pikachu also giggled until he saw a shark with a massive horn protruding from the top of its head. It warned with a loud squeak. All saw the shark and Franky steered away in time.

"That's gotta be a Goblin Shark," Zoro groaned. The Goblin Shark soon began to chase.

"Hang on tight!" warned Franky. The pipe at the rear began loading energy. "We're getting outta here! Coup de Burst!" The energy released, the Sunny blasted forward from more dangerous fish like anglers and several more marine life including floating eels who missed the ship by inches. All sighed in relief. As the Sunny continued to sink and the bubble scrunching, it steered around the Goblin Shark. It chased the Sunny and tried to eat the ship covered in the mangrove resin. Luffy glanced over to see eyes in some sort of mass ahead. He turned to the shipwright.

"Franky!" he yelled. "Straight ahead! I see Surume!" Ash blinked to the name.

"Surume?" he repeated.

"If that's Surume, I can steer this Goblin Shark near him!" planned Franky. The ship aimed at the mass as the Goblin Shark closed in. The Sunny now swam above the mass which Luffy decided to call the name once more.

"Surume!" he shouted. "NOW!" Out of nowhere, a giant orange tentacle came up and smashed in the shark's snout. The Goblin Shark's lights were out in the instant and began to float to the surface, belly up. The Sunny turned around to find the tentacles and an orange octopus-like creature of epic proportions. The octopus-like creature recognized the ship and playfully rubbed its head with a tentacle. "Surume! It's great to see you again!" Ash came to the front to see Surume, jaw dropped at the size of the sea creature.

"That… can't seriously be a friend of yours," he stuttered. Luffy grinned.

"Sure is! Got us to Fishman Island the first time." Ash's eyes expanded in shock.

"And I thought I had some crazy adventures back home…" Luffy called out to the giant octopus-like creature.

"Surume! Meet our new Vice Captain, Ash!"

"Hi, Surume!" The sea creature smiled as he waived a tentacle to Ash.

"Funny how this legendary Kraken saved our asses after Luffy knocked some sense into him," Zoro shrugged. Ash gawked to their encounter of Surume.

"Legendary?" Luffy laughed to Ash's dismay. "Wow…" Luffy patted Ash on the back.

"Since we know where we're going, I'll tell Surume and we can relax," he reassured. "Surume! Take us back to Fishman Island! There's no Hordy Jones to threaten you anymore!" Surume nodded and using most of his tentacles to move, headed out while carrying the Sunny in two of his tentacles. Ash wanted to check on a room.

"Let me make sure our supplies are okay." He and Pikachu walked into the supply room. The two checked barrels to see if any broke or got misplaced. Pikachu looked around as well when it found something sparkle. It squeaked Ash over to which he saw a jewel with many colors shaped like a melon with a stem. "What's this?" Pikachu looked at the jewel but couldn't picture how it got into the supply room. "Let's show Nami." Ash and Pikachu left the supply room before confronting Usopp.

"Everything in check?" he asked.

"Yep, and I found this." He showed Usopp the jewel to which he gawked to the sight.

"The Rainbow Gem! You found it?!" Nami heard the news and ran to see the gem. She snagged the gem and observed it herself.

"No way!" she gasped. "It's really the Rainbow Gem!" She eyed Ash and Pikachu who got nervous. "You found it?" Pikachu nodded before she snagged him and kissed the Pokémon on the lips, causing his ears and paws to perk. He squealed loudly to the kiss. Now her attention focused on Ash. "As for you…" She reached and pilled Ash's head to her face and gave him a kiss that she held for around a minute. Sanji and Brook whined to Ash receiving Nami and Robin's love once more.

"What has this world done to curse us?" moaned the skeleton.

"I want to know myself, the drive I have is bone dry," Sanji whined.

"You know skull jokes are the only things I have. Don't take them away." Surume started to slow down as it reached a cliff. Looking down, he grew shaky. Ash, having a kiss imprint on his face and mostly his lips, came to the prow and saw the cliff.

"You okay, Surume?" he asked. Surume groaned to the sight of the cliff and its depth.

"That's the same undersea cliff we fell from when we first found Fishman Island," pointed out Nami. To Ash, Surume became scared of the height.

"I don't blame Surume for how high it is. I may be a pretty good climber but… that's a bit high for even me." He turned to the shipwright. "Franky, can we get down safely?"

"You bet!" he replied. "I've got the steering down on falling so it should be cake!" Ash nodded, ready to continue on.

"Thank you, Surume! We'll take it from here!" Surume nodded before letting the Sunny go. The ship sank into the cliff walls.

"Bye, Surume!" yelled Luffy. All waived to Surume as they fell into the depths. The Sunny descended deeper and deeper into the darkness.

"So how far down are we gonna be?"

"Considering where we may end up," Robin pointed out. "We'll end up at ten thousand feet into the sea: the lowest level anyone or anything has been." Ash gulped to the thought of their level. Out of nowhere, a glimmer of light.

"We're nearly at ten thousand meters!" announced Franky. From the light was sand and soon, splinters of wood and other pieces of ships who've sunk. It looked like a mix of a ship graveyard and an underwater beach. Pikachu gasped to the sight.

"So, this is ten thousand metersbelow…"gulped Ash. "Amazing…" That's when he saw a giant sphere on pillar-like stands. "Wait… Is that the island you guys talked about?" Luffy came to Ash and took Pikachu from him.

"Yep," he snapped a reply. "Vice Captain… That's Fishman Island!" Ash laughed in awe to the sight. Soon, he'd be seeing what laid within the island. If Tracey and Misty only knew what their friends were seeing… They'd be shocked and awed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Fishman Island! Ash Meets Royalty

_Chapter 13: Fishman Island! Ash Meets Royalty!_

* * *

After going through a tunnel embedded with seastones, traveling underwater and journeying 10,000 meters, the Thousand Sunny have arrived at Fishman Island. The island inside the dome-like structure had fishmen and merfolk minding their business. In a small chamber near the giant bubble, fishmen wearing capes and conch shells as helmets and shoulder guards watched the seas. One more returned with cups of tea. "I'm back," he announced. The other guards received the cups handed out.

"Mermaid Cafe," another guard huffed. "Never getting an order wrong. I'm surprised about the recovery of Fishman Island since the New Fishman Pirates ravaged it. Then again, we did have the Straw Hats help us." One more looked through a telescope to see a speck from ways away.

"Knights, we may have company," he warned. The knight who brought the tea came to the telescope.

"Let me see!" he urged. The knight moved to let the delivery fishman to see the Sunny approaching the gate. The knight recognized the pirate ship. "They returned! It's the Straw Hat pirates!"

"Are you sure?" one of the knights asked. The delivery fishman stepped aside to let the requesting knight view it. Seeing the Sunny himself confirmed the return of their saviors. "That's the Thousand Sunny alright! Get me the Snail Transponder!" The Sunny was in range when they received a signal from the Snail Transponder by Franky who answered it with it shouting blips. "Ammo Knights to Thousand Sunny! Come in!"

"This is the Thousand Sunny!" he responded. "Ammo Knights, we read you loud and clear."

"Straw Hats, it's nice to see you again. What's with the return trip?"

"Oh, some time off after the latest adventures."

"Understood. Stand by as we prepare for your arrival." The knight adjusted the dial before the speakers around Fishman Island turn on. "Fishmen and merfolk of Fishman Island… The Straw Hats have returned!" The crowds gathered around the speakers cheered. A gate opened which allowed the Sunny to enter. Inside, the gate closed. Franky had an update.

"Alright, we're gonna be docking at the Coral Hills. Once we park, we'll get to see how Fishman Island is doing since our dealing with Hordy and the New Fishman Pirates."

"I bet King Neptune and the princes have recovered since we visited," Usopp hoped. "They did take quite a beating from Hordy and his goons. I know the princess had to be scared out of her fins." Pikachu wondered who Usopp referred to.

("Who are you talking about?") he squeaked. Chopper came to Pikachu's side to fill him in with Ash reaching as well.

"They were fishmen and human slaves that tried to throw a coup to take control of Fishman Island," he started. "They were led by Hordy Jones and he and his fishmen were fueled on Energy Steroids. Nasty stuff." Pikachu gasped to the thought.

"They were using drugs to attack the king?" guessed Ash.

"Indeed. It was tough for us to battle everyone of the New Fishman Pirates powered by the Energy Steroids, but we certainly defeated them. Of course, we learned how strong Luffy got over the two years we separated after our stop at Sabaody." Ash glanced to Luffy with a big grin while rubbing skin between his nose and mouth.

"I guess he's not captain if he didn't have that."

"Tell that to Zoro." The water drained below the lowest section which Zoro, Nami and Sanji attacked the bubble to break the resin substance. Franky got back on the Snail Transponder.

"Bubble down," he confirmed. "Ready to proceed."

"Roger that," the Ammo Knight relayed. "Lowering the gate." When the gate lowered, the Sunny entered. Looking over the prow, Ash and Luffy saw the crowd of merfolk and fishmen welcoming the crowd with cheers.

"Whoa, are we getting a heroes' welcome?" guessed Ash. Luffy irked to Ash's assumption.

"We're not heroes!" he snapped. "While I liked heroes, we're not! We're pirates!" Sanji and Nami groaned to Luffy's sudden outburst.

"Here we go again with this nonsense," Sanji mulled.

"I told this to Jimbei while we fought: Pirates and heroes are like meat. Heroes share meat with everyone around, including those who did nothing. Pirates take the meat for themselves, that's how pirates work, including the crew you're Vice Captain of." The other Straw Hats and Pikachu shared befuddled looks.

"I know he says some things that seem ridiculous but seriously," Zoro groaned. Ash heard Luffy as well, but nodded.

"I see what you mean," he replied. All gawked to the Vice Captain's acknowledgment.

"You understand Luffy's analogy?!" gawked Usopp.

"It's not that hard to figure out, and that the same thing applies to Pokémon as well. Once a Pokémon's captured, it's yours. No one else can claim it." The Straw Hats awed the explanation.

"So we do have another Luffy on board," Zoro scoffed. "Though, it's kinda tough to pick one right now."

"I didn't think anyone knew Luffy's words," Brook awed. "It just blows my mind that someone understands." The Sunny docked at the front of the town. The stairs lowered to which the Straw Hats began to walk down the case to cheering residence. Ash and Pikachu awed the merfolk, all having bubbles on their fins to float, as Robin came around.

"First time seeing mermen and mermaids?" she questioned. Ash gawked to Robin's tease.

"They're… _really_ mermaids?" he gulped. "They're not in costume?"

"No, and they vary in sizes. You'll see." The crowd surrounded the Straw Hats, giving praise and welcoming the pirates back. One mermaid was a green-haired with pink fins. She wore a black tank-top with a gold star emblem on it.

"Luffy-Chin!" she called. "Sanji-Chin!" The calling had Sanji find the green-haired mermaid with hearts replacing his eyes.

"Camie!" he cheered as he grabbed her hands. "I wanted to see you again after being gone for so long!" Camie shuttered a little to Sanji's approach. "I've learned different recipes from our recent outings!"

"You have? I would love to try what you can make!"

"Anything for you, Camie-Cakes!" That's when Camie saw the others and broke away from Sanji. Pikachu crawled onto Nami's shoulder.

"Luffy-chin, Nami-chin!"

"Camie, you're looking good," Nami complimented while Pikachu squeaked curiously. Camie heard and saw Pikachu and reached for him.

"Is that one of the beasts in that new poster?" Pikachu growled at the item Camie guessed. "Whoa! I'm sorry!" Nami snagged the Pokémon to calm it down.

"It's okay, Pikachu. She didn't know." Pikachu squeaked in a moan, trying to get over what sounded to him was a misunderstanding.

"Pikachu? So this mouse has a name?" Suddenly, five little mermaids emerged, all having fedora hats, midriffs, curly hair and white-striped tails.

"That mouse is cute," cooed the redhead. She had a green-striped tail, her midriff's white and her hat's green with white polka-dots.

"It's really cute!" the blond squealed. Her tail, midriff and hat were all red.

"It's not _that_ cute," the orange-haired doubted. Her tail, midriff and hat were all blue

"It might be cute," the pink-haired pondered. She had a brown-striped tail, a brown midriff and a white hat.

"Does it need to be cute?" the brunette wondered. She had a yellow-striped tail, a black midriff and her hat had jaguar-prints. Pikachu gawked to the five little mermaids as Ash saw the group.

"Are they your kids?" he asked.

"No, not really," she laughed. "They're the Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets. There's Ichika…"

"Hi!" the redhead greeted.

"Nika…"

"Hey, there!" the blond waived.

"Sonka…"

"Don't call me cute, alright?" the orange-haired grumbled.

"Yonka…"

"Hello!" the pink-haired greeted.

"And Yonka Two…"

"Who cares," mulled the brunette. That's when an orange octopus fishman arrived, head bandaged up. He wore a striped swimsuit and his silver hair formed spikes.

"Luffy, Zoro, welcome back, nyu!" he greeted. Zoro and Luffy met up with the new fishman.

"Hachi!" the swordsman named. "Still recovering from the wound by Vander Decken?"

"Yeah, but they'll be gone soon." Luffy palmed his back.

"You'll be moving around in no time," he assured. That's when Camie shrieked to Ash and hugged him.

"I didn't realize that was you, Beastman!" she yelped. "I saw your 75 Million Berry poster and hung it up at the cafe where I work." Ash didn't see a big deal with the delayed reaction. Other mermaids awed, giddy to meet the trainer.

"That's a warm welcome, and it's also the first time seeing touched by a mermaid, let alone being hugged by one," he admitted.

"Well, now you know how we feel. Say, is it alright if we see your beasts like that dragon of yours?" Ash groaned and palmed his face.

"Must I tell everyone? Charizard's not a dragon." Camie blinked to Ash's claim.

"It looks like a dragon." Ash brought out his device and highlighted the "dragon."

"Charizard, the Flame Pokémon," it registered. "Charizard is the final evolved form of Charmander. Often mistaken for a Dragon Pokémon, the flames it blows will melt boulders. Charizard is known as a Fire and Flying Pokémon." Camie blinked some more before her face twisted. Her mouth stretched around her head and her eyes bulged out of her head.

"That dragon's not a dragon at all!? We've been wrong about it the whole time!?" The others who saw the face faulting could only watch.

"I wondered if Camie would still have that face," Brook pondered. A blond pigtail fishgirl came forward with four arms and wearing a magenta sleeveless dress. There was a turquoise-skinned boy with spikes protruding from his chin. Last was a brunette merboy wearing a green sleeveless "Criminal" shirt. They wore a straw hat like Luffy's.

"Are you a Straw Hat pirate?" she asked Ash who knelt. "Where were you when the New Fishman Pirates attacked us?" To Ash, she wondered about why he didn't help the Straw Hats beforehand.

"I joined after they first stopped here, so I'm relatively new," he clarified. The girl nodded before Pikachu joined to see her. She petted the Pokémon.

"A new Straw Hat, huh?" peered Hachi. "I've heard rumors that Straw Hat Luffy had someone new, though not as built as Zoro."

"Not only that, but Ash is also our Vice Captain," Luffy bragged. The crowd gasped. Ash confirmed with a nod. The crowd erupted in all wanting to know more about the Vice Captain. Without warning, two creatures with bubbles around their body descended: one was a large dark whale with a red elaborate crown while the other was a black shark wearing a red shirt. Pikachu squeaked to see the two sea creatures which the Straw Hats peered.

"Hoe!" the navigator named the whale.

"And Megalo!" alerted Chopper on the shark. Megalo and Hoe descended before landing. On Hoe, a man-like seahorse wearing a blue military uniform met the crowd with some of the Ammo Knights.

"Clear a path!" the seahorse ordered. "We're here for the Straw Hats!" The crowd backed away to let the knights reach the pirates.

"Well, the Minister of the Right must be picking us up," Usopp pondered. The Minister of the Right came to the Straw Hats.

"We've been expecting you, Straw Hat pirates," he welcomed. "King Neptune is expecting you." The Straw Hats looked befuddled to the order.

"Already?" groaned Sanji. "Man, how did news get around so fast?"

"I have details about the events around Fishman Island since you left, including the New Fishman Pirates." Robin turned to see Ash playing with Megalo.

"Looks like Shirahoshi's pet's found a new friend," she snickered. The Minister of the Right pondered to the new human.

"Who's he?"

"Our Vice Captain," Luffy bluntly referred. The Minister of the Right awed to the title, especially to someone this young. Regardless, he had a duty to fulfill.

"Vice Captain!" Ash heard his title called and ran to see the Minister of the Right.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You're gonna be riding on Hoe to see King Neptune. There's a banquet for your return to Fishman Island, though I believe this will be the first time for you up here. Don't worry about Megalo. He'll return to the princess so you may have time to see him again."

"Gotcha." Ash leaped to join his crew before Hoe and Pikachu joined the rest. Megalo and Hoe began to climb back up where Ash had questions. "I know I'm still learning but what's this about word of the New Fishman Pirates?" The Minister of the Right bobbed his head as he turned to Ash.

"The New Fishman Pirates, ones who tried to kill King Neptune and his three sons to take over Fishman Island, have succumbed to the effects of the Energy Steroids." Ash gulped, hearing the name of the items.

"These pirates used drugs?" Zoro scoffed to the report.

"About damn time," he murmured. "I bet the effects were slow enough and painful."

"Slow, almost," the Minister of the Right clarified. "Painful… imagine rapid aging, your muscles dissolved and you're nothing but crumbs of skin and brittle bones. Those steroids made Hordy and his crew walking skeletons before dying… No offense, Brook."

"None taken," Brook shrugged off. "Though, I can bet the scene was gruesome enough to leave goosebumps on your skin."

"Well, I'm getting those goosebumps right now," Ash admitted. "The thought of someone using any type of drug isn't something that sits well." Hoe stopped at the gate and pressed a red button.

"Wait until you see the king!" urged Luffy. A stream tunnel formed and connected the two gates. That prompted Usopp to pull what looked like a piece of coral.

"Nearly forgot that Ryugu Palace is underwater," he remembered. He squeezed the coral which formed a bubble around the Straw Hats. A watery tunnel formed and Hoe and Megalo entered. Once they passed through, the group saw a gigantic palace with a statue of a dragon on the roof. Ash and Pikachu awed the size of the palace.

"So… huge!" he gasped. The doors opened and the creatures entered to which a giant bubble allowed the Straw Hats to enter and find a blond man with a long mustache to go with his goatee. He wore a purple robe, a top hat and had a long tail. He supported himself with a horned cane. By him and other than more of the Ammo Knights was a blue-haired man-like merman with plenty of muscle. He had blue fins and a shark fin on his back. He also had a yellow sash draped around him.

"Straw Hats, welcome back," he greeted, showing shark teeth. Pikachu became fearful of the merman.

"Fukaboshi, what's up?" cheered Luffy. "You're looking better! I bet your brothers are, as well!"

"We are. Ryuboshi and Mamboshi weren't as badly hurt as we assumed after our struggle with Hordy and his crew. I assume you've heard their sealed fates."

"Considering their crimes against you, it's poetic justice," Sanji sneered. Fukaboshi nodded before the blond man noticed additions.

"Who's this little human?" he pointed out. "And the yellow mouse?" Fukaboshi also noticed and observed closely.

"I didn't see him before you said something, Minister of the Left." Robin placed a hand on Ash's free shoulder.

"You haven't heard of the Beastman that's been making waves on the surface world?" she referred. Fukaboshi and the Minister of the Left realized who she brought up.

"I almost didn't recognize him with the muscular build," the blond surveyed.

"So, this is Ash Ketchum, the Beastman who ravaged a Marine fort," Fukaboshi recalled. A knight came from a hallway to alert the Minister of the Left.

"Appreciated. King Neptune and his other children are making their appearance." The Straw Hats anxiously waited for the king to show. They didn't wait long as a large redhead merman with a massive beard swam in with two other mermen. One was a tall merman who's head was smaller than his neck and had streaks down its back. He wore a white garment like a robe and an orange sash. The other was a stocky and round brunette wearing a skirt. He had red fins where ears would be and wore a blue hat with a streak of dirty white. Those two had purple tails with white spots. Seeing the crown on the redhead's head, Ash and Pikachu knelt to meet him.

"Neptune!" cheered Luffy.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite pirates- jamon!" greeted Neptune. "Welcome back to Fishman Island, let alone the Ryugu Palace." Chopper saw the three mermen and concluded on a state. Nami glanced to find the trainer and Pokémon kneeling.

"It's just like Fukaboshi said: you've made full recoveries," the reindeer saw.

"Of course we recovered," the long neck merman scoffed. "Especially me, fa, so, la~" The rotund merman jived his arms. That's when Neptune saw Ash and Pikachu kneeling.

"Young human, is this your greeting to royalty?" he asked. Ash looked up to see Neptune again.

"I've been taught how," he admitted. Neptune laughed.

"You're a Straw Hat pirate- jamon. Kneeling to me isn't necessary, though the gesture is a warm greeting. Besides, I bet you're all hungry. The banquet will be here any minute." Ash stood just as a table came to let the pirates sit. Brook settled with tea as Zoro guzzled booze. A smorgasbord of food came out and the pirates dove in. As they ate, Pikachu noticed pink hair from behind a pillar.

("Someone there?") he squeaked. Ash and Neptune turned to the pink hair.

"Come on out, Shirahoshi," Neptune commanded. "I know you wanted to see Straw Hat Luffy again." That's when a huge but young and skinny mermaid came out, wearing a yellow bra and her tail a salmon color. Her height reached the ceiling. Awe gripped Ash and Pikachu at the young giant mermaid.

"Hey, Weak-hoshi!" cheered Luffy.

"Inappropriate!" yelled Usopp as he slapped Luffy upside the head. That's when Ash stood from the table and glared to the teen mermaid.

"Hey, princess," Chopper welcomed. Ash heard the reindeer and looked up while Shirahoshi spotted the Vice Captain and the Pokémon. Nodding, Ash and Pikachu knelt to Shirahoshi. The princess gasped to the gesture. Silence. Shirahoshi's heart pounded to the sight that she grasped her chest.

' _Wha- Why is my heart beating so hard?'_ she gasped in thought. _'This is the first time meeting this boy… yet my heart wants him!'_ Ash looked up to Shirahoshi while Neptune introduced his daughter to the trainer.

"Beastman Ash, this is my daughter, Princess Shirahoshi," he named. "She's the last member of my family." Ash stood with Pikachu and glanced to Neptune.

"She's left?" he repeated. "What about the queen?" Neptune and the children bowed their heads while the Minister of the Left came to Ash's side, entering the bubble.

"This happened before the Straw Hats first came to Fishman Island," he started. Before he could continue, someone else came by.

"Sorry I'm late," announced someone new. All turned to see a plump raven-haired blue man with fangs and a red tattoo on his chest. He wore a white robe with prints of leaves.

"Jimbei!" recognized Luffy.

"Luffy, nice to see you and the crew back in Fishman Island. I wanted to see the new member of the Straw Hats and that dinosaur I saw in his wanted poster." Ash figured what Jimbei wanted to see.

"I think I can help with that," he nodded before grabbing a Pokéball. "Lapras, I choose you!" Ash threw the Pokéball to release Lapras into the water. Jimbei met with Lapras and petted him.

"I see. Is it necessary to have him here for the day? I will make sure he's treated." Ash and Lapras glared at each other. Lapras also glanced to Shirahoshi and swam to meet her. Shirahoshi petted the Transport Pokémon with a finger.

"Hello, Lapras," she greeted. Lapras wailed to Shirashoshi which she smiled. This told Ash that loaning Lapras wouldn't hurt.

"Sure," he agreed. "Lapras seems to be fine with the princess." That's when Luffy used his big mouth to tell the palace the news.

"By the way, it's permission from our new Vice Captain," he gloated. All became shocked to Ash's position.

"He's the Vice Captain?" gawked Fukaboshi.

"That would shock me so, la, ti, do~" sang Ryuboshi. Ash shrugged off Luffy about the detail.

"Must you," he groaned. Taking a breath, he refocused on Jimbei and the story. "Anyway, what happened with the queen?" Jimbei bowed his head.

"Otohime was Neptune's wife and queen of Fishman Island. She's the one who gave birth to these children that Neptune's blessed with. Before he founded the New Fishman Pirates, Hordy Jones was a soldier for Neptune who we believed protected the royal family. It was also during the time that humans and fishmen didn't get along for racial reasons. Otohime made pledges to make peace with the humans… something the Sun Pirates like Fisher Tiger stood for. After Tiger was killed by the Marines, Hordy followed Arlong's desire to banish humans from life. To do so, he burned petitions to have an alliance between the merfolk, fishmen and humans. Then… Hordy assassinated the queen… and in front of her own flesh and blood." Ash stood in shock, the news trembling from anger. His body began to shake, his hair standing up. Zoro and Luffy sensed Ash's anger.

"Don't tell me that's what I sensed back on the Sunny a week ago…" groaned Zoro.

"That's what it was?" guessed Luffy. Robin came over and patted both shoulders.

"Calm down!" she urged. "I'm right here!" Ash snapped back to reality, not sure what to recall.

"What?" he blinked. Neptune and his kids realized Ash felt the burden of Otohime's death. After the banquet, the pirates felt ready to head back to their ship.

"Are you heading back?" he asked.

"It's been a long day," Nami expressed. "Going through a cave embedded with seastones, traveling 10,000 meters down to here, avoiding all sorts of Sea Beasts, meeting with Surume… We're exhausted!"

"We can tell," Jimbei accepted. "I'll escort you back. Besides, I wanted to explain a few items to Luffy." Nami nodded. Ash glared around the palace when Chopper came to his side with Pikachu wandering around in the bubble.

"So, what did you think of Shirahoshi, Ash?" he asked. Ash had a moment to think while Shirahoshi peered around a pillar.

"She's enormous but… she awfully kind, especially to Lapras," Ash weighed. "I can only imagine how kind the queen was before she was taken by Hordy."

"She's big but she's nice. In fact, when Sanji saw her for the first time, he turned to stone. I thought he'd be having a fatal nosebleed, considering how big he had one at Mermaid Cove. He's got a decent sense with women, though some I liked myself."

"Well, I don't blame him. After all, he liked my mom… and I agree that Shirahoshi is beautiful, even on the inside." Shirahoshi heard Ash's case and blushed with a smile.

"Please…" she whispered to herself. "I would want to meet with him personally." The light in Fishman Island dimmed and things settled down. Hachi boarded the Sunny with warm balls on a tray.

"Ash, here," he offered. "Takoyaki… After I disbanded from the Arlong Pirates, I became a chef and made these to sell with Camie." Ash snagged two and gave one to Pikachu.

"They look good," he studied before he flicked it into his mouth. Pikachu nibbled the takoyaki. Both eyes lit up. "Forget look, they _are_ good!" Pikachu squeaked to approve of it. "I have to say, you did make a good career move."

"Thanks. I'd wish there was a Pokémon that I could have as a great cook."

"I'm sure there are some Pokémon who could help out like Magmar." Hachi nodded to the idea.

"Say, when you come around tomorrow, can I see the rest of your Pokémon?" Ash sensed a problem.

"Well, Lapras is with Jimbei at the palace tonight. I can show the rest tomorrow." Hachi couldn't wait. Ash stood at the prow and looked to Fishman Island. He'd be down here for awhile. How will Fishman Island treat him?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(I wanted to get this up sooner but computer problems delayed it. I do apologize for it.)


	14. Mermaid Cove! Swimming with the Fishes!

_Chapter 14: Mermaid Cove! Swim with the Fishes!_

* * *

The new day began 10,000 meters in Fishman Island. Looking over the prow on the Sunny, Ash wondered if Lapras was okay with Shirahoshi. He stared at the town early in the day while donning his cap. He hadn't worn his headgear since he saved the Straw Hats from the Marines. Pikachu came out of the Men's Room and found Ash looking out to town with his cap on. ("There's my old friend,") he joked. Ash turned to see his Pokémon.

"Morning, pal!" he greeted. "Had a good sleep?" Pikachu squeaked happily. That's when a wail echoed from above. Looking up, Ash and Pikachu looked to see Jimbei and Lapras descending on a bubble. "Lapras!" The two reached the Sunny which the bubble popped.

"Morning, Vice Captain," Jimbei greeted. Lapras wailed happily.

"You too, Jimbei. How did it go?"

"Well, I shouldn't be too surprised when you hear about the princess and Lapras getting along. Even Neptune and the princes had their fun with this young creature." Ash remembered meeting Lapras and wasn't about to hold any of the Transport Pokémon's issues.

"Yeah, Lapras is still a baby. We've had a lot of fun together from the Orange Islands to out here, giving my friends a ride and helping me in battles." Jimbei awed Lapras' age.

"No wonder it's obedient. Actually, it's not a surprise with sea creatures like Lapras to communicate with merfolk." This grabbed Ash and Pikachu's attention.

"Merfolk can talk to fish?"

"Even fishmen have the ability." Lapras wailed to Jimbei's point. This intrigued Ash to make an observation.

"Lapras is a Part-Water, Part-Ice Pokémon. I'm starting to believe that if merfolk can talk to Lapras, other Water Pokémon would work as well." Jimbei recalled Ash's poster and wanted to try his theory.

"It's possible. If I recall, there's a turtle who's part of your Pokémon. Do you mind if I see it?" Ash pulled out a Pokéball.

"Sure… Squirtle, you got a visitor!" The ball opened and Squirtle appeared. It looked up to see Jimbei. The size hindered the Tiny Turtle Pokémon's courage.

"Fascinating… It makes me wonder what other Water Pokémon are in your world." Squritle garbled with Pikachu about Jimbei. Camie and the three fishkids came around to see the commotion on the Sunny.

"Good morning, Beastman!" she first welcomed. The fishkids saw Lapras and Squritle, excited to see more of Ash's Pokémon aside Pikachu.

"Is this a dinosaur?" the merboy questioned. "I can't believe something like this exists!"

"I know!" the fishboy cheered. "It's like history meeting today!" Lapras became a little fearful around the three kids. Ash came over to calm his Pokémon ride down.

"It's okay, Lapras," he assured. "They're kids like us." Lapras wailed, unsure of Ash's meaning.

"It's a little Lapras?" the four-armed girl gawked.

"Right. Lapras on average are twice as big. One even took me and my friends to the North Pole." Camie and the fishkids gawked in awe to the detail.

"Wow, so you'll be growing up soon, right?" the fishboy hoped. Lapras wailed greatly to the idea. That's when Camie noticed Ash's cap.

"Is something wrong with your bandanna?" she asked. Ash scoffed to the idea.

"No, I just miss wearing my Trainer's cap," he explained. "Hadn't worn it since I saved the Straw Hats from the Marines when I first arrived. Same with the rest of my clothes." The fishkids saw the hat and became ecstatic.

"That's a really cool hat, Ash!" the blond girl praised.

"Can I get one?" the merboy pleaded.

"Me too!" the fishboy wished. Ash and Pikachu felt cornered about their new desire.

"There's a problem with that," Ash started. "I won this by a contest where I delivered a lot of postcards to win it. There's not another one of these available." This prompted a voice.

"Looks like this is a job for Fishman Island's fashion designer!" a man sounded. Out of nowhere, an orange starfish appeared. It wore sunglasses, a black tam hat with red and green stripes and a red bow tie. "Pappagu the fashion designer, at your service!" Ash and Pikachu blinked at the starfish that came forward. "So, you're the young Beastman Camie told me arrived on Fishman Island. I expected you to be a little older, but I guess I shouldn't argue with someone who can unleash hell on us." Camie laughed to the introduction. Pappagu climbed on Ash to snag his cap. "Ah… this cap is pretty cool. If the kids are into it, I can work a little magic to replicate the cap design." This interested Ash to see how the starfish could pull it off.

"You can do that?"

"Of course! I'm not Fishman Island's number one designer for nothing."

"Well…" He removed his cap and dressed it on the blond. "If Pappagu can do it, I think I can loan my Trainer's Cap to make you all feel like trainers." Camie laughed, summoning Nami from the women's cabin.

"Camie, morning!" she greeted. "Hey, what's up, Pappagu?" The starfish turned to the redhead with a jump.

"Oh, Nami!" he gawked. "Camie told me about the Beastman and I wanted to see him in person!" Nami blinked before knowing that he wasn't at the gathering yesterday.

"Oh…" That's when she saw Ash's cap, puzzled to its' appearance. "I remember that hat! Ash wore it when he stopped the Marines!"

"That's what Beastman also said!" noted Camie. "The kids like the hat and want one themselves each." Nami chuckled to the fishkids' wishes. Camie now turned to Ash. "My fellow girls in the Mermaid Cafe want to see you and your Pokémon. I called a taxi to bring you there."

"Really…" he pondered. Bursting out of the kitchen was Sanji.

"You're taking Ash to Mermaid Cove?!" he shouted.

"I am, Sanji-Chin," Camie replied. "I might want to see if your pet can some along. After all, he helped you the last time you journeyed to the cove, right?" Sanji gulped to the last time he was at this cove.

' _That's right! I nearly died because of what Chopper called a relapse! Well, I will stand to take the advances. No nosebleeds from me!'_ Sanji stood tall, ready to see the mermaids once more. "It will be fine! My blood will stay in my body!"

"Okay, but let's bring your pet, whether it's for you or Ash." Nami had an agenda to attend.

"You guys have a good time seeing the mermaids," she hoped. "We're gonna find a bank to cash in Ash's treasures. Luffy, Zoro and Usopp will join me." Camie accepted the idea. After Chopper woke, the three boarded the back of a turtle with "TAXI" on its side. After a little while, the turtle stopped by a rocky land with coral reefs growing out of the water and water-like pipes flying overhead. Ash and Pikachu awed the scene in front of them.

"This is the Mermaid Cove?" he believed. Everyone stepped off except for Camie who swam in the water.

"The mermaids are a lot of fun to have around," Chopper explained. "They should appear soon since Camie advised them of our arrival." Ash stepped around before Pikachu heard something within the water.

("Are they here?") he squeaked. That's when scores of young mermaids emerged, different sizes, hair, bikinis and fins around. Sanji's heart eyes peered out of his head.

"Hello, my lovelies!" he cheered as he raced to meet the mermaids. Chopper transformed into his human form and held Sanji back.

"No!" he cried out. "I don't want you to relapse!" A raven-haired, pigtail mermaid with a zebra-stripe bikini came forward.

"I never thought the legendary Beastman would be so young," her freckled face smiled. "And you brought this little cutie as well!" Pikachu leaped down to see the mermaid as a wide-faced blond mermaid swam up to see him.

"I'm not sure who I want to have swim with us, Ishilly," she chuckled as she scooped the Pokémon. "The Beastman or his mouse?" She wore a revealing purple-striped bikini.

"We can have both, Kairen. No need to be suggestive."

"She's right," Ash agreed as he showed the glint. "I'm sure my Pokémon will have a great time." The mermaids saw the glint and became riled up with excitement. A pigtail pink-haired mermaid swam up and grabbed Ash's arm, showing off a purple button-down shirt with the top half of it unfastened. Her fins were yellow scaled.

"There's that smile we wanted to see!" she cheered before pulling Ash underwater.

"Hiramera!" gasped Kairen.

("Ash!") cried Pikachu. Ash looked to see the mermaids swimming around while Sanji cried at the denial.

"Why?!" he whined. "Why does he get the love and I don't?!" Ash swam with the different mermaids, having him be touched on his chest and his flowing wild hair. A minute underwater, Ash resurfaced for air. A mermaid with a yellow flower in her long blue hair sneaked behind Ash.

"We're not done!" she teased with her purple flower-patterned bikini pressing his back. "Everyone wants a swim." Ash took a quick breath before she pulled him back down.

"I think we're getting a little aggressive on him," Kairen sighed. Pikachu could only watch. An orange-haired mermaid with a red bikini and orange scaled fins gave Ash a diving mask and snorkel.

"Good thinking, Lulis," a tanned, raven-haired mermaid with a leopard-skin bikini praised. She dove back in, her multi-red tail appearing on the surface for a split-second. Chopper believed Ash was having a blast.

"At least I don't have to deal with Ash having a nosebleed, let alone one that would borderline death," he studied. "Still… Ash is only human, after all."

"Is that why you deny me fun with the mermaids?" whimpered Sanji. Ishilly nodded to his claim.

"I thought you died after that blood geyser from your nose," she testified. "After all, I didn't want to take responsibility to tell your other crew of what happened to you." Sanji's hearts reappeared as his eyes.

"That's a thoughtful comment, Ishilly! I don't want to see you cry for that!" Ash resurfaced again for air.

"These mermaids are a lively bunch," he chuckled. Some of the mermaids grew flustered to Ash's resurfacing.

"We want him to see us all," Lulis moaned.

"He's not a merman or a fishman," Hiramera clarified. "He's only human." Another pink-haired mermaid tapped Hiramera's shoulder with an idea. She wore a cross-strap red bikini while with blue dots to the upper and lower parts of her fins which were white.

"Leave him to me," she allowed. Lulis and Hiramera blinked to her idea.

"Fillonce?" The mermaid reached Ash before engaging in a long and rather passionate kiss, his cheek protruding slightly by her tongue. The sight awed Ishilly and Chopper but left Sanji in dismay.

"What's that all about, Fillonce?" she giggled. Fillonce peeked to Ishilly with a sneering nod. Quickly, she figured the reason. "Oh… that's the ordeal. I'll be back." Ishilly regrouped with Ash, stunned with a mermaid's kiss. "Let's give you a deeper discovery." She held Ash's hand, his startle apparent.

"Wait-" he yelped before being dragged back underwater. Ash didn't get a chance to breathe as he's carried deeper and deeper. He feared drowning while a few mermaids joined up. They saw Ash holding his breath.

"You'll be fine now," the blue-haired assured. "You don't need to hold your breath." Ash gawked as he let out the air in his cheeks.

"How am I fine-" he gasped before realizing he wasn't drowning. He could breathe while submerged. He changed from terrified to satisfied. "This is so cool… I can breathe down here!" Turning, he found the mermaid who gave him the gift. "Thanks a lot! But why did you stick your tongue in my mouth? The only thing I had this morning was bread and tea."

"Easy," Fillonce replied. "It's the only way to make sure you received it. The best part is… it's permanent." Stoked, Ash laughed to the joy.

"This is awesome!" Adele wrapped her arms around Ash, holding his body tight while Lulis, the blue-haired and a brunette mermaid joined in a group hug, their breasts pressing on his body and his face. The ponytail brunette wore a sunflower strapless bikini and a red pearl necklace while donning shell headphones. She was the first to kiss Ash on the lips underwater.

"No fair, Seira!" giggled Ishilly. She came next to kiss Ash on the lips. Lulis soon followed with her own kiss, then Adele and Kairen. All the mermaids ganged up and swarmed Ash to kiss him all over and he felt overwhelmed, lipstick turning his face into a canvas. They resurfaced and Ash released his Pokémon. Sanji desperately wanted some action but continued to be held down by Chopper. His anger mounted to seeing the mermaids with the Pokémon.

"You know I'm doing this for your own good," the reindeer reminded. "Besides, you don't want to return to Splash and Splatta, do you?" Sanji froze at the names mentioned.

"Not those two!" he freaked. "Anyone but those two!" Ash explained to the mermaids about Lapras and the tale that tugged their heartstrings.

"This little guy got lost from its pod in a storm?" gasped Seira. "Then a bunch of trainers abused him?" Ash nodded to the detail.

"Misty, myself and our Pokémon saw the abuse and took action to stop them," he added. "I've cared about Pokémon so seeing the abuse, I couldn't stand by and do nothing. Of course, I claimed Lapras after rescuing him from Team Rocket." The mermaids cried and some hugged Lapras as comfort while Sanji and Chopper watched.

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you before you met Ash," Hiramera apologized before she kissed the Transport Pokémon on the snout. Squirtle and the blue-haired swam for sometime beneath the surface. They risen to see the rest, including Bulbasaur and Charizard.

"Looks like you and Squirtle are getting along nicely, Mero," another blond mermaid joked. She wore clams as her bikini, a lavender hat with streaks of purple and had bluish-green fins.

"Squirtle seems to like it here, Sora," the blue-haired smiled. Ash reached Camie, still enjoying the fun with the mermaids and now with his Pokémon.

"So many mermaids I've seen," he awed. Pikachu agreed with a few squeaks.

"There's one more you've yet to meet," she listed. "I can go check to see if Madame Sharley will like to meet you." Ash blinked to the name.

"Sharley?"

"She's the proprietor of the Mermaid Cafe we help run. She's also a former fortune teller." Ash awed, interested in meeting her. Bulbasaur barked in curiosity, not knowing Adele coming from behind. She grabbed Bulbasaur and faced him.

"You may be better off under the sun but we would like to see what your world has," she said. Bulbasaur barked some more. While she didn't understand what he tried to say, Adele gave the Seed Pokémon a kiss to the blue spot on his forehead. It caused him to blush wildly. Squirtle cackled to Bulbasaur's reddened face. Sora came by and kissed the Tiny Turtle Pokémon on the cheek. Squirtle gawked and glanced to a smiling Sora. He whipped out a pair of triangular sunglasses and wore them but his head became as red as Lulis' bikini. He retracted his head and limbs into his shell, but a billow of steam held no secret to his reaction. Bulbasaur and Pikachu laughed to the sight like hyenas. In town, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Nami found a bank and brought Ash's treasure to it. While they waited for an appraisal, Nami rubbed her hands together.

"Man, how long does it take?" complained Luffy. Usopp groaned to the anxiety of his captain.

"Luffy, it's a lot of gold to examine," he scorned. "It's not all lickety-split." Zoro recalled back before the Straw Hats met Ash.

"Say, didn't we get 300 million from Skypiea?" he reminded. "How are you sure we're getting double now?" Nami didn't answer. The banker came into the room.

"Well?" she asked. The banker held a clipboard.

"I've studied the treasures you've brought today," he informed. "It's a hefty amount. See for yourself." He handed the clipboard to Nami. One look made her gasp. She let out a blasting scream that shook the sea around Fishman Island. Ash, Pikachu and Chopper turned to the sound, knowing the source.

"Nami?!" they assumed. Sanji snickered to the alert.

"Ash, you need to know the differences of types of screams," he scoffed. "See, a lady screams in either distress or delight. What that was… Nami's in sheer joy." Ash, Chopper and the Pokémon groaned to Sanji's detail while the mermaids giggled. Hours passed and Chopper threw Ash a towel to dry up and clean his face of lipstick. Camie disappeared but returned to see the group.

"Ash!" she called out. Ash and Chopper found Camie floating on the bubble. "I told Madame Sharley that you're here on Fishman Island and wants to meet you in person!" Ash and Pikachu blinked as Chopper and Sanji met back up.

"She wants to see me already?" he repeated. Sanji patted Ash on the shoulder.

"Hey, we'll see you back on the Sunny," he advised as he smoked.

"Okay, I'll be back after seeing the Madame." Camie led Ash one way while Sanji and Chopper left on another road. Camie and Ash entered a building where the mermaid turned to a direction.

"Madame Sharley, I present to you, Vice Captain Ash Ketchum," she welcomed. Ash turned to see a large, pale-skinned raven-haired woman in a dark purple hood. She had a dark blue fin with an extra dorsal fin and a white patch on a part of it.

"So, this is the Beastman with the 75 million Berry bounty," she learned. "It amuses me that a mere child has a massive bounty, let alone is a Vice Captain." Ash shuttered at the large but fit mermaid on a recliner.

"You wanted to see me on something?" he asked. Sharley smiled to seeing Ash. Pikachu squeaked to wonder himself.

"You're a Straw Hat like Luffy but I see you as something of a promising human to us merfolk and fishpeople. Camie told me about it when she visited me a while ago." She blew into a pipe but instead of smoke, bubbles came out at the end.

"I don't judge anyone on how they look, same with the Pokémon I come across." Sharley smiled to the claim. Ash turned to find a shattered ball made of crystal. "Former fortune teller? So this was your crystal ball?" Sharley nodded before turning to the other mermaid.

"Camie, could you brew some tea for us?"

"Of course, Madame!" replied Camie. She left to brew tea while Sharley and Ash discussed.

"I was revered for my fortune telling, mainly due to its accuracy. It was a curse. I saw the futures come to fruition. Then came the Straw Hat Pirates and that big mouth, Monkey D. Luffy. When he defeated Hordy and the New Fishman Pirates, he defied my prediction and saved Fishman Island, breaking the curse I had bestowed upon myself." Ash gasped to the heroics, or piracy as Luffy would apply, of his captain.

"I've heard plenty about the battle with the New Fishman Pirates, though it does sound as if I missed out on a lot."

"No need to fret. Now, you and your little critter… I know you're not of this sea-barren world."

"No, I'm a Pokémon Trainer and Pikachu's one of my Pokémon. My goal is to be the greatest Pokémon Master. Becoming a pirate, let alone a Vice Captain to Luffy's crew, was far beyond any thought I had. It just happened to be a simple case of fighting the wrong side." Sharley giggled to Ash's briefing.

"A Pokémon Master… That's quite the sea to cross, though I do see your experience as a pirate aid you when you return to your world." Ash smiled, trusting her words. "Destiny bears a unity of luck and misfortune. Luck for the Straw Hats to overcome my misfortune… Now I can feel grateful to meet a Straw Hat who has the same respect as the late queen." She floated to Ash before giving him a kiss to the forehead as Camie entered with tea. Seeing the kiss, Camie gasped while Ash blushed, almost to the color of his cap in Pappagu's possession.

"Oh my!" she gawked. An hour later, Ash left with new appreciation for the former fortune teller. He and Pikachu returned to the Sunny with a few bags of Hachi's takoyaki. Franky was the first to greet him.

"Hey, how's the Vice Captain?" he welcomed.

"Where do I start?" he joked. Franky laughed, believing he had a great time with today.

"I heard from Chopper and Sanji that you swam with the mermaids at the cove," Brook relayed. "Did you see their panties? I bet I know the colors of them."

"Nah, I actually was given the ability to breathe underwater by the mermaids." Brook and Franky gawked to the news.

"Whoa!" the cyborg gulped.

"That is so unfair," hushed the skeleton. Ash wanted to get back on topic.

"What about the treasure?" he asked. "Did they get a good amount?"

"They did," Franky confirmed. "And Nami's right in saying they got more than in Skypiea." Before Ash could ask for the amount, Nami came storming out to Ash and wrapped him and Pikachu in a squeezing hug. She happily gripped Ash so hard, bones in his muscular frame began to crack.

"Thank you!" she cheered repeatedly. To Ash, the fort's treasure hauled in a lot. Nami's happy praise continued with a flurry of kisses to his face like a woodpecker to a tree. Sanji peered from the kitchen while Luffy snagged the bag of takoyaki. Sanji and Brook whined to Nami's love to Ash.

"Thanks for the snack!" the captain sneered. "I'll take it off your hands!" In one gulp, Luffy emptied out the takoyaki into his mouth. Pikachu wasn't happy to see the captain take and devour Hachi's treats. Nami let Ash up to reset.

"I wish you were older. I would be doing so much with you for making us rich!" Ash awed the effort made.

"What was the haul worth?" he questioned. Nami gave Ash a slip telling the gain made.

604,295,000 BERRIES.

Ash's eyes bulged out to the amount of the fort's treasure. "Wow…" he shuttered. "And that was on one raid!" Nami wasn't done with the rewarding as she picked Pikachu up to kiss, exciting the Pokémon. His cheeks became as red as his electric sacs.

"Where's Bulbasaur and Charizard?" she wondered. Ash reached and threw the Pokéballs, releasing Bulbasaur and Charizard. Nami picked Bulbasaur from the deck. "Since you two helped…" She kissed the Seed Pokémon on the nose, the Pokémon blushing madly. Now her attention was to Charizard. "And this is for your help as well." She leaped and kissed the Flame Pokémon on the snout, shocking him. Sanji gulped to Nami's love to Ash and the Pokémon.

"If she decides to sleep with that lizard tonight, I'm not sure I want to see Nami-Swan pregnant with a baby Pokémon," he shuttered. Hearing Sanji's hypothesis, Luffy groaned to the cook's words.

"Now that's messed up," he groaned. Zoro and Usopp also heard Sanji and became disgusted with the idea.

"Even I have to agree with Luffy on that screwed-up logic," Zoro murmured.

"What gave you that idea in the first place, Sanji?" questioned Usopp. Since Luffy ate the takoyaki, Ash entered the kitchen to make dinner. Night fell once more and while Pikachu and the men slept, Robin's Ojos Fleur appeared. One hand stroke through Ash's hair. In the girls' room, Robin smiled in knowing Ash was in peace.

"He had quite the adventure today," she smiled. "Swimming with the mermaids, inheriting the ability to breathe underwater, meeting Madame Sharley…"

"At least he didn't ask that dumb question that Usopp told me," Nami pointed out. "'Do mermaids poop?' Seriously, Luffy doesn't even try to think."

"True but that's been his person… and now we're loaded to have some upgrades to the Sunny… and even after that, we're gonna have a lot left."

"I know: stylish clothes for us that I think Pappagu could agree on… Usopp wants ammunition for his slingshot and the Sunny's cannons, Sanji wants new kitchenware, cookbooks and ingredients, Chopper wouldn't mind new medical books, Franky wants more Cola barrels and tools for his workshop and Brook hopes to get new instruments and song sheets." Robin knew Nami missed a few people.

"Well, stylish clothes for sure, but also history books. Of course, Luffy wants the best meat Berries can buy, as well as more booze for Zoro. I'm surprised he doesn't get more plastered than he drinks." Nami pondered on one more.

"What about Ash? What would he want?" Robin bobbed her head on one thing.

"Nothing, really… All he wants is our happiness when we find his home world and return him to Misty and Tracey. I may want to borrow the White Hobby Horse for that." Nami snickered to the thought. That's when Robin lost her smile. Nami saw it.

"What is it?" A vision of a past came to Robin.

"It's about Ash and how he reacted to Otohime's assassination. You felt that, right? Luffy and Zoro did."

"You mean when he zoned out and the spike of energy? How could I forget, it happened when I told him how Arlong killed Bellemere."

"So, it's slowly starting to claw itself from hearing these senseless killings. I'm getting awfully worried about him." Nami started to believe Robin told Ash about Ohara.

"Did he react when you told him about the Buster Call?" Robin blinked before remembering early on after Ash joined the crew.

"No… but I believe it was some pity since Ohara did treat me like a monster then. If he did react, it might have been minimal." Nami feared what may come from Ash. Robin thought of a solution. "Tell you what… I'm gonna take him to the Sea Forest first thing in the morning. A little pseudo-mother/son outing could help ease 'The Beast' within him." Nami agreed with a nod and a follow-up idea.

"After that, we'll go shopping for those stylish clothes…" Robin giggled, agreeing to the plan. The lights darkened in the girls' room. In another part of Fishman Island, Team Rocket swam in personal bubbles with the fishmen as they scavenged a condemned area.

"So, what are we here ta find?" asked Meowth.

"He wasn't specific but he said it's important," James shrugged. "All he said was that it used to belong to this Hordy Jones." A silhouette found James and Meowth talking and not doing anything.

"Any reason you're not searching for it?" he growled.

"We're not sure _what_ we're suppose to be searching for." The silhouette growled to the lack of cooperation.

"Jessie's hard at work in finding the Energy Steroids. After all, rumor has it the Straw Hats have returned to the scene of the battle: Fishman Island. When we find the Energy Steroids, our next task comes to form." James and Meowth saluted the silhouette.

"Aye, sir!" they jumped before resuming. They didn't move a step when a steel panel fell. All turned to Chew who stepped off a panel. He found a staircase.

"Chew, is that it?"

"Let's see," Chew pondered before traveling down the staircase with Team Rocket and the other fishmen. At the bottom were two large crates. Chew snagged both before tearing a crate open. Inside were oval pills with a checkered design of red and blue.

"Are dey da Energy Steroids?" mewed Meowth. Chew picked one pill from the crate to show.

"Hordy lived up to his name," the silhouette cackled. "He saved us some if their plans failed." The silhouette's shark teeth showed a grin. "We have the stash. We've got work to do." What plans do the fishmen and Team Rocket have in store for Fishman Island with the newly found Energy Steroids?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(Alright, a little break to do a Halloween one-shot. A real treat to watch a trick.)


	15. Meeting! Beauty and the Beastman!

_Chapter 15: Meeting! Beauty and the Beastman!_

* * *

Ash and Robin rode an undersea bus from a wooded area. The bus was a giant yellow fish with orange fins and wearing a conductor's hat. Ash sported a serious look while Robin petted Pikachu on her lap. She looked to Ash, thinking about their visit as they traveled back to the Sunny.

* * *

 _(Sea Forest, 1 Hour Ago)_

 _Ash, Pikachu and Robin came to a giant moss-co stone cube with different markings onto it among a forest. Far in the background was a giant wooden ship, one that would rival the Thousand Sunny. The size of the cube awed Ash. "_ This _is more Poneglyph?" he guessed._

" _Yes," Robin confirmed. "This is the ancient text. It's massive considering the little note you got from the fort. This one is a letter from Joy Boy." As Ash and Pikachu studied the symbols, questions grew._

" _Joy Boy seems like someone who wants to have fun. Was he?"_

" _Most likely, a follower to Poseidon, an Ancient Weapon in the shape of a mermaid. The Poneglyph is a letter to the mermaid herself. He apologizes for not living up to the promise he made to her." Pikachu gulped to the belief of a mermaid being an Ancient Weapon._

" _I bet to Sanji, he'd take whatever Poseidon had to throw and still come back. Anyway, did Joy Boy fail something?"_

" _That isn't known but it had to do with the ancient ship known as Noah." The name summoned a memory from Ash's travels._

" _Noah's Ark?" Robin blinked to Ash's naming._

" _You know something?"_

" _Just the name sounded familiar. Brock told me about it, referring to after the long storm that Noah would send a bird to find land. I don't remember much else." Robin pondered to the idea of the two perhaps connected._

" _Maybe Poseidon didn't trust Joy Boy to begin with…" Ash tried to think before seeing a crypt in the distance. This caught Ash's attention._

" _Did someone die?" Robin looked over to the crypt as well, remembering the one buried._

" _Remember when we had that banquet? Neptune mentioned the assassination of his wife. This happens to be the grave of Queen Otohime." Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash walked toward the crypt._

" _Otohime…" He felt a connection with Pikachu as they both nodded to a task. "Could you give us a minute?" Robin watched as he stood and Pikachu hopped off. Both knelt with their hands and paws together, praying to her crypt. Robin watched in awe to how the two prayed in respect to the late queen, a tear pouring out of her eye. After the moment, Ash and Pikachu stood and bowed to the crypt. Once Pikachu crawled back onto Ash's shoulder, the two reunited with Robin who palmed both on the heads._

" _Neptune would be thankful of your respect to the late queen."_

* * *

Robin shed another tear to the scene while riding back to Fishman Island. "You know, I'm still proud of what you did in tribute to Neptune's late wife," she complimented. Ash nodded before having a reply.

"Well, if not for you taking me out to see the Poneglyph, I probably wouldn't have done so," he said. Robin smiled, her role in watching over Ash growing. The fish bus reached Fishman Island and the crew's ship. After breakfast, the three had Nami join for shopping. She carried the clothes Ash wore when he first arrived in their waters. This befuddled Ash. "Did you go into the boys' room to grab my clothes?"

"I'd be lying if I did," Nami joked. "Usopp was the one who fished your gear from your room. Since we'll stop by Pappagu's store, I'll ask him to update your clothes for when you and your Pokémon return to your friends." Pikachu liked the idea as he leaped from Ash's shoulder to Nami's. The group reached the shopping district. "Aside from that, we've got some spending money from the results of the raid." As the group hit the town, a question popped in Ash's mind.

"Back before we entered the cave of seastones, I recall you hugging me. Was it some way to get back at Sanji for something?" Nami remembered the moment and sighed.

"Robin told me of your conversation with Luffy about not having dads. Being one without a parent so to speak, I felt bad about it." Ash understood Nami's compassion to him but wanted to assure that it's not her burden.

"Don't worry about it. I know why now but it's my problem." The group entered the district and began a shopping spree. Nami found all sorts of high-end clothes, including bras, gowns, shoes, even some that fit Robin's figure. As they continued, Robin made purchases on historic books. They picked up numerous items but made Ash carry. While shopping, the girls had Ash and Pikachu try on different clothing. Pikachu tried on different hats like the one Pappagu wore with different colors and patterns. Nami had Pikachu wear a yellow button-down "Criminal" t-shirt with a black star on, reverse colors of Camie's tank-top. Pikachu squealed happily to the clothing.

"I think we have a winner!" chuckled Robin. Ash tried on clothing as well from several different outlets. He wore different tops with varying sleeve length. He also tried on different bottoms like swimming trunks and dress pants. Sandals were tried on but Ash wasn't liking the feel, and even Robin agreed. Although searching for the right wardrobe had been tough, Ash's arms were getting the workout carrying the merchandise. Mermaids, fishwomen and kids saw the strong kid and became intrigued.

"Whoa, he's young but strong!" one mermaid awed.

"Where was he when I needed help with groceries?" a fishwoman wondered. As they stopped to rest their arms at a restaurant, comments waived in on Ash and Pikachu who seemed in awe to the responses.

"We're getting a lot of attention," Ash noticed. Pikachu squeaked, concerned to the attention. Nami decided to ask the two about this morning.

"So, where did you take Ash before breakfast?" she asked. "Sanji said he felt something off this morning. Knowing him…" Robin turned to Nami, willing to answer.

"To the Sea Forest," she replied. "I took him to show the Poneglyph within there, as well as Noah. While we traveled, I witnessed him and Pikachu offer a prayer to Otohime's tomb." Nami gasped to the act.

"He what?" Robin nodded, being truthful.

"After I heard from Usopp about him praying to the Mini Merry, I wasn't sure to believe it. Even now, I'm in awe at his respect to those who've fallen, even those he never knew." Ash nodded to Robin's claim.

"Believe me, I'd be doing it for Bellemere if I visited Cocoyashi Village," he promised. Nami gasped before hugging Ash between her breasts.

"Oh, Ash…" she cried. "Why couldn't I have a brother like you!" Those watching started to get jealous of the girls as they crossed a sign greeted the group, reading "FISHVERLY HILLS."

"If Pappagu can't find anything for Ash, I don't know who will," Nami promised. They entered a mansion where they came into a store. All sorts of "Criminal" material on display. Ash saw some clothes that stoked his interest.

"What do we have here?" Hearing curiosity from another room, Pappagu entered to see the group.

"Well, if it isn't the Beastman visiting my home," the starfish greeted. He jumped onto a rack of denim jackets. "Rather fortunate, I was thinking of bringing you up to see this since I got word about the big deal with your score." Ash and Pikachu gawked to the coincidence.

"Really?" Nami and Robin soon came to see Pappagu with their own request.

"Hey, Pappagu!" welcomed Nami. "Good timing… We _were_ on our way to see you." Pappagu saw the two women that accompanied Ash and Pikachu.

"Why am I not surprised?" he huffed. "So, what can I do for you two?" Nami offered Ash's clothes to the fishman.

"Could you update this for Ash? When we do bring him back to his world, I want to be sure his friends recognize him." Pappagu observed the jeans, shoes the t-shirt and the blue jacket. The clothes in his opinion wasn't going to fit him.

"I see, and I bet Zoro's training's the reason for this request. Reworking this won't be for free. You should know that by now." Nami clasped Pappagu and pressed him toward her chest.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Pappagu started to sweat drop from the flirting redhead. The playful flirt started to wear him down.

"Come on, Nami! You don't need to go that far!" He started to surrender to her charm. "Fine… Let me measure his new look before I make modifications. Ash, this way!" Ash followed Pappagu to the back while the girls continued to shop.

"One of these needs to be screaming 'Ash' and it's here." Pikachu looked as well. Robin and Nami found several different combinations of shirts, pants and boots. Time measuring Ash didn't take long. Robin came to the door reading "STAFF ONLY."

"Why don't you try these out while you're being measured?" she requested. A few minutes later, Ash came out with one, a new "Criminal" black baseball cap with stonewashed denim shorts and a muscle shirt like Camie's. Easily, Ash disagreed with this and so did the girls.

"Yeah… no," Nami denied. Back to behind the curtain. This time, he came out in a long-sleeve white shirt and denim shorts like Luffy with the "Criminal" star on one leg. Robin became iffy.

"If I did have a child, no way would he or she wear that," she objected. Ash retreated back behind the curtain. Coming out, his wear was now a red sleeveless hooded jacket with the brand located right of the zipper and blue windbreaker slacks. Nami palmed her forehead while Pikachu squeaked to refuse the wardrobe. That's when Pappagu had an idea.

"Let's try this," he offered. "It's our popular brand right now with the people." Nami and Robin could only wonder. When the curtain rolled back, Pikachu and the girls gawked in awe. Ash wore a sea blue denim vest with "Criminal" around the collar. The vest's over a sky blue tank-top with the yellow star covering the lower right. He wore midnight blue denim slacks and boots. A grin from Nami, a snicker from Robin and a squeal from Pikachu told Ash one thing.

"Perfect!" the girls decided.

"I like it!" added Ash.

"Great," Pappagu laughed. "Tell you what, I'll keep your pirate clothes and update these. You'll love the ideas I have in mind. Now, that should be 35,500 Berries." Ash scoffed, knowing the amount from the raid would easily cover the new wardrobe. Nami had a better idea.

"35 thousand seems a bit steep," she argued. "I see it more of… 25 thousand." Pappagu growled before getting in the face of the navigator.

"Are you out of your mind?! This is top-of-the-line material! Do you know how far I had to go to get it? The vest is worth 20 thousand!"

"You'd be fine with it being priced a little less for it all!" Robin wanted the haggle to end.

"Come on, Nami!" she laughed. "We've got plenty of Berries to go around." While the three worked out deals, Ash stepped out of the shop and glared to the sky. Pikachu took a breath of fresh air. Suddenly…

"There he is!" shouted a mermaid. Ash and Pikachu turned to a crowd of mermaids charging. Chants of "Beastman" echoed throughout the air. A wave of fans wanted Ash and Pikachu, who clearly wanted none of them.

"Run!" he shouted. Both Ash and Pikachu dashed away with the school of mermaids in hot pursuit. Nami, Pappagu and Robin stepped out to see the throng of women chasing the young Vice Captain.

"Here we go again…" groaned Nami. Without warning, the Minister of the Right and some Ammo Knights reached the shop and found the starfish and women.

"Nami, Robin, where's your Vice Captain?" he asked. Nami and Robin pointed in the direction of the chase. "Understood. Let's go!" With the Minister of the Right leading the charge, Nami found a problem.

"What should we do? We need someone to carry this back to the Sunny." The call from afar, Sanji sprinted to meet the ladies.

"Someone call for service?" he presented. The girls awed their cook's offer.

"We've got some merchandise we need brought back to the Sunny, including some new kitchenware." Sanji's eyes became hearts.

"Oh, you shouldn't have!" Robin huffed a giggle to the cook's antics. Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu ran through Fishman Island for a straight half-hour. They journeyed through alleyways, paved roads and across water. Suddenly, they took a wrong turn. The road ended and escape seemed impossible.

"Oh no, a dead end!" gasped Ash. The two turned to find the mermaids closing in. Their fate seemed sealed. "Well, buddy… It's been nice knowing you."

("We've had a lot of fun together,") Pikachu mulled. The school was within reach of Ash who looked nervous. However, help arrived.

"May I have your attention!" shouted the Minister of the Right. All turned to see the seahorse fishman who started to make their way through the school. With two Ammo Knights by his side, the Minister of the Right reached the two. "You'll have your time to see him later. The royal family has wished for his presence!" The girls whined about the denial.

"That is an order!" one Ammo Knight demanded. Begrudgingly, the mermaids listened to the order and moved out. Ash and Pikachu breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for bailing us out of there," he praised. "But why would King Neptune want me?" Pikachu also wanted to know.

"Well, it's not his highness," an Ammo Knight corrected. "We're not sure but it's the princess who wants your attendance." Ash and Pikachu blinked to who wanted to see the two.

"Princess Shirahoshi?"

"Follow us," the Minister of the Right ordered.

"What about Nami and Robin? Can't I let them in on what's going on?"

"Relax. I sent a messenger to the Thousand Sunny to inform your crew of the ordeals." Ash shrugged his shoulders to Pikachu. Still, they proceeded with the royal guard in tow on their way to Ryugu Palace. "It does bother my scales since she's still… rather timid about mentioning you since you left the Lapras with us the other day." Ash recalled Jimbei mentioning how the royal family being able to communicate with sea creatures, and Pokémon like Squirtle and Lapras counted for them. That raised doubt to Shirahoshi's shyness.

"I don't think Lapras would've said anything to frighten her."

"And she concurred. Though, it may still be when she was threatened by Vander Decken who's in the dungeon." The new name didn't help Ash in understanding her fears.

"Vander Decken?" They soon arrived at a tower within the palace.

"Here we are. Shirahoshi's Tower." The steel doors of the tower were covered in steel patches.

"I'm starting to know what you mean…" Pikachu squeaked to the painstaking task the Ammo Knights dealt with. The door was ajar.

"She's inside. Proceed in. The princess will alert us of any danger." Ash nodded as the Minister of the Right and the Ammo Knights left for their posts. With Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash walked in to find the room lit. Her room was huge, a place where a mermaid of Shirahoshi's size would be comfortable with.

"This is the place… Now what?" The room wasn't disturbed, not even the lump on the enormous bed gave him pause. "Princess? You wanted to see us?"

("We came to see you!") squeaked Pikachu. No movement whatsoever…

"Maybe one of the princes knows. If she's not in her room, where?" One more quick look around, Ash decided to head out. "Let's get going. I'm sure the Ammo Knights wouldn't do this to us without a reason." After his first step to leave…

"Don't go!" she cried out. Ash and Pikachu turned back to see Shirahoshi uncovering herself from beneath the sheets. The princess soon revealed herself slowly. "Please, I'm sorry. I wasn't sure who it was." To Ash, the threats of Vander Decken still weighed on her mind.

"It's alright. I'm sure you have a good reason for hiding." Pikachu's ears pearked before turning to see Megalo swim by. The shark looked happy to see the two as he nuzzled Ash's cheek. "Hey, Megalo! Outside getting some exercise?" Megalo happily barked before swimming to Shirahoshi. Ash decided to tell the princess his experience. "I visited your mom's tomb in the Sea Forest today." Shirahoshi gasped and turned to Ash and Pikachu as the Pokémon squeaked to confirm.

"You… saw my mother's resting place?" Ash nodded to her guess.

"I offered a prayer to her tomb as a sign of respect." Shirahoshi gasped again, only in awe. She didn't expect someone other than the royal family to pay respect to Otohime. She sat on her bed and invited Ash and Pikachu over.

"That's… very kind of you. If she met you, she'd make an example of how humans and fishmen would get along. She was an advocate of peace and unity, always wanting to end the racism between the two." To Ash, Otohime was a role model to Fishman Island and not by having the role as queen. "Of course, she was also a target to those from the Fishman District, mainly Hordy Jones." Ash remembered the banquet which Otohime was mentioned.

"I heard and I'm sorry for what happened to her." Shirahoshi decided to change the subject.

"By the way, I had a great time with Lapras the other day. Not only with me but also with my father and brothers, not to mention some of the knights and Master Jimbei." Ash smiled to the word. "Although, I felt saddened by him saying how it was separated from his school, including his own mother when it encountered a storm, then was harassed by three humans before you and this Misty came to his aid. I understood why it lashed out at you when you came to save it." Ash nodded, knowing Lapras since he owned the Transport Pokémon.

"Being so young, it began having distrust to humans. Misty, Tracey and I did help Lapras." Shirahoshi smiled to know those helping Lapras through the difficulty.

"This makes me feel happy to know Lapras is raised by the right person." Ash decided to show Lapras again, with some additions.

"Let me show you who else I have. Come on out, everyone!" He tossed the five Pokéballs which opened and revealed the other Pokémon. Seeing Shirahoshi for the first time, Charizard and Bulbasaur gawked at the size of the mermaid princess. Snorlax slept.

"Welcome back, Lapras." Called upon, Lapras wailed happily to Shirahoshi as she saw the other Pokémon. "Who are they? And is it alright for that Pokémon's tail to be on fire?" Charizard growled before taking flight. Shirahoshi awed Charizard's wings. "I wanna say that you look like a dragon but I may be wrong." Charizard growled to the naming.

"Unfortunately, Charizard isn't a Dragon Pokémon as I've pointed out to many already."

"I guess I'm no different, then. Still, it's an awe to see something that has the appearance, if that makes you understand." Charizard growled to accept the compliment. "Anyway, what about the other three?" Ash glanced to the other Pokémon.

"This is my only other Water Pokémon on hand, Squirtle." The Tiny Turtle Pokémon shyly waived. "There's Bulbasaur, a Pokémon as stubborn as me." Bulbasaur grumbled as Shirahoshi offered a hand for the smaller Pokémon to meet up close.

"Squirtle, no question that you're also a Water Pokémon. Are you happy to be with Ash?" Squirtle barked to Shirahoshi happily, trusting Ash with his actions. Bulbasaur barked while trying to be brave at the size of the princess. Shirahoshi now turned to the Hibernate Pokémon. "Is that bear sleeping?"

"Yeah, Snorlax can be like that." Shirahoshi scooped Snorlax with some effort. Disturbed from his sleep, Snorlax woke to find himself in the large hand of the giant mermaid. "You wouldn't believe the trouble he's been. After his Pokéball broke, I had to lure it to the Pokémon Center by dressing as an apple." Outside, Neptune, Fukaboshi, Mamboshi and Ryuboshi gawked and imagined Ash as an apple with his head, arms and feet sticking out and chased by Snorlax on land. Shirahoshi gawked as well, shocked at the thought of Ash as the aforementioned apple. Suddenly, she snickered while others watched. Finally, she let out a burst of laughter to which the eavesdropping mermen outside heard.

"That is hilarious!" Her laughter could be heard throughout Ryugu Palace. When she relented, they continued to talk for an hour, enjoying stories from both. An Ammo Knight knocked on the door.

"Princess Shirahoshi?" he called. "Is the Vice Captain inside still?" The doors opened to find the two in their discussion. When the guard saw Ash, they nodded. "I'm sorry to interrupt. The Straw Hats request for his return." Shirahoshi started to whine at the news. To Ash, he had duties to fulfill.

"Hey, we're not gonna leave for sometime," he assured. "Especially with Pappagu fixing my trainer's outfit for when I go back home." Shirahoshi believed their time together didn't end.

"Maybe tomorrow?" she asked. "I want to hear more of your stories." Ash nodded, eager to hear some of hers.

"Same with you, including more about your mom." Shirahoshi nodded before Ash and Pikachu left with the Ammo Knights, but not before Shirahoshi had one more gift for him. She picked him up to meet face-to-face.

"Take care… Beastman." She sealed the day with a kiss, somehow lips meeting. Ash gawked to the smooch, perhaps due to her accuracy to connect lips. Exchange complete, Shirahoshi let Ash go. As Ash and Pikachu were led out by the Ammo Knight, they're met by the royal men.

"Sires!" the knight saluted. Ash knelt to the king and his princes.

"Vice Captain, that's not necessary- jamon," he reasoned. Ash stood upon hearing the request.

"We're actually thankful that you and our little sister found happiness together," Ryuboshi explained.

"Sis is still a little uneasy after those creeps, Hordy and Vander Decken, terrorized us," Mamboshi added. "So, we decided that you can come by here to boogie with us whenever you feel like it." Ash and Pikachu smiled to the gratitude from the royal family.

"Meantime, your Straw Hats need you," Fukaboshi excused. "Heard you went missing from your shopping trip. Luckily, that cook had that bubble coral to carry everything." Pikachu squeaked a sigh in learning about Sanji.

"Sure thing," Ash accepted. "I'll see you guys later." The Ammo Knight led Ash and Pikachu away as Neptune heard a swoon from Shirahoshi's room.

"Jamon?" he gulped. He and the princes reached the room to find Shirahoshi dancing around.

"Beastman, how much your kindness has won me over!" she cooed wildly. "I wish you could stay!" She flopped onto her bed with a smile that rivaled the sun. In bliss, her tail swayed around as Megalo regrouped with the princes and Neptune.

"That human has won the heart of our sister?" wondered Fukaboshi. Megalo garbled to the princes in silence.

"I'm worried about her myself, Megalo," Neptune mumbled. Back with Ash and Pikachu, they landed near the Mermaid Cove where Ash thanked the Ammo Knights of the news.

"Let me know if you need anything!" he requested.

"Of course, Vice Captain," the knight replied before taking off to other places. As the two headed back to the Sunny, Ash had a sudden thought about their time with Shirahoshi.

"You know something, Pikachu?" His name called, Pikachu turned to see reddening cheeks on his trainer's face.

("What, Ash?") he squeaked. His blushing face brought forth a telling.

"I think I'm starting to… really like Shirahoshi." Pikachu gawked to the information of Ash seemingly falling for the princess. "I mean, think about it. A princess who wants to know of us, a caring girl who's liking Pokémon… I mean, it would be great to have her around." Pikachu began to worry about Ash for a good reason.

("Who are you and what have you done with Ash?!") However, Ash saw problems with having Shirahoshi with him.

"But who am I kidding? I'm not a romantic. I'm a Pokémon Trainer and a pirate, and she's an heir to the Ryugu Palace. I just see each other as friends." To Pikachu, he admired Shirahoshi but knew they couldn't love each other.

("You had me scared.") Ash heard Pikachu's tone, thinking that he believed his owner's acting like someone else.

"You thought I was starting to act like Brock, right?" Pikachu giggled with a nod. "I'm sure he's doing fine with Professor Ivy and those sisters." Pikachu nodded with a squeak. As they made it to the Sunny, Franky was the first to greet him.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Looking rather snazzy down there! Come on board!" Ash and Pikachu joined the Straw Hats back on board, unaware of a new danger looming outside the bubble of Fishman Island. Back in the blocked-off district, a machine revved as a milky white liquid swirled in a circular glass container.

"So, that's all of the Energy Steroids?" the silhouette wondered. Chew nodded to the silhouette.

"Jessie, James and Meowth said they poured it all in the mixer, chew!" he explained. "They didn't take one pill for themselves… though Jessie did eat the Devil Fruit she found."

"I'm not worried about the Devil Fruit as I'm about returning home and seeing Fishman Island under my scales." To Kuroobi, the silhouette discovered the name of the Devil Fruit now devoured.

"Are you implying that you know what the power of the Devil Fruit is?" he asked.

"No, though it would've been better if she sold it instead. She cursed herself. The only way to get a new Devil Fruit like that is if she dies." A muscled gray arm appeared and a needle with a tube was plunged into the arm. The liquid bled into his arm and quickly, his arms began to bulge. "Neptune, be prepared for the return of the lost Sun Pirates!" What awaited Fishman Island, and what powers did Jessie obtain?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(Hey, I'm getting a lot of votes on the 7th volume of "The 12 Elements of AshMas. Continue to vote as I'll begin it later this month.)


	16. Shark Superb! The Arlong Pirates Attack!

_Chapter 16: Shark Superb! The Arlong Pirates Attack!_

* * *

A new day on Fishman Island where Ash and Pikachu prepared breakfast for the crew to which most of the boys and even Robin joined in the kitchen to eat. "So how was it to talk to Weak-hoshi yesterday at the palace?" asked Luffy. Despite the thoughtless insult, Ash smiled.

"Luffy, I did make sure to give you and every Straw Hat a good word," he lied. "I wouldn't go making childish insults like that." Robin and Chopper giggled, thinking their Vice Captain made a good comeback.

"Anyway, what did you and Shirahoshi talked about?" wondered Franky.

"What else? Pokémon! I explained how I acquired Lapras and Snorlax before finding you guys."

"Of course, you'd be talking about that," scoffed Usopp. "But then again, that's your life before that accident. I would've been rather surprised if you talked about your enemies, Team Rocket and what to watch out for." Ash snickered before looking to Sanji. The grumpy disposition told everyone his emotion to Ash swimming with the princess.

"Sanji, if you were around, I would've allowed you to join me in seeing Shirahoshi. You don't have to be sour grapes because of that."

"I'm not sour grapes!" snapped Sanji.

"Alright, so you don't mind that I'm heading back to have more face-to-face with her. I see what you want." The grumpy cook shed tears, a sight Zoro sneered.

"That's the face I'd like to see when he loses the wager," he huffed a chuckle. Robin came up with a question for Ash.

"You've gotten to know us for sometime, Ash," she spoke up. "If you had a choice between all of us, who would you want to bring home among us?" Ash blinked to the question before closing his eyes to think. The thinking didn't take long.

"It would be Nami." Other than Sanji, the others gawked. "She's been a big sister to me and already, she feels like family I never knew I had." All smiled, including Sanji.

"A big sister, huh?" he chuckled. "If that's how you feel about her, I shouldn't have to worry too much." As the group ate Ash's breakfast, Nami met up with Shirahoshi in her room in Ryugu Palace.

"You seem more in control of yourself since we last met," Shirahoshi noted.

"Well, ever since Ash joined the crew, I've felt like I got something I didn't know I lost or had," Nami expressed. "He's been such a classy guy that I feel at ease whenever he's helping Luffy or Brook or Robin for that matter. Funny enough about Robin and how close she gets to Ash…" Shirahoshi looked on, curious. "She does treat him like his mom back home in Pallet Town. Suffice since he's been mistaken for another mom's son a couple of times." Shirahoshi hiccuped to the news before letting out a laugh.

"That's gotta be funnier than how Ash dressed as fruit to lure his Snorlax!" The information made Nami burst out in laughter.

"That's rich!" Both cackled for a good minute before they eased up. "I deserved that..." She smiled and looked away while Megalo wondered what's on her mind. "It still amazes me to how Ash can still live his life despite not having a dad to come home to…" Shirahoshi gasped to the detail about Ash.

"He… has no father?"

"We don't exactly know if he's dead or alive… though, he's responsible for him and if he doesn't want to show his ass, he's gotta pay through the wallet." Shirahoshi felt bad for Ash, having to live without a father.

"Despite that, he's a great young man to have a great conversation. He's incredible for what he does, and even my father and brothers have felt trustworthy around Ash and his Pokémon…"

"For sure, it's no question why we elected him as Vice Captain. One of the smartest things Luffy's ever done." Shirahoshi's smile reemerged. Suddenly, she had a question for Nami. She fidgeted on her wonder.

"Nami, is it all right if I ask you something? I don't want it to be personal..." Nami didn't seem to mind the princess asking.

"Sure… What's on your mind?" Shirahoshi twiddled her thumbs in nervousness.

"Do you, um… Are you in love with Ash?" Nami gawked to the question. She shuttered, feigning to answer.

"Well… I, uh… Oh god!" She took a deep breath before making her confession. "Okay, here's the deal… It's not that I'm not in love with him… He's better than about all the boys on the Sunny by far… but Ash has shown compassion to everything he's seen and done. We've had moments like sleeping on a hammock and him bringing the treasure from Nezumi's fort. Hell, he even promised to pray for Bellemere if we find our way back to Cocoyashi Village." Shirahoshi seemed pleased with the words used. "If anything… Ash is the little brother I never knew I needed. Maybe I could ask him sometime this afternoon… I'm sure he feels the same way." Shirahoshi smiled to the admittance.

"A little brother… He's been a ray of sunshine, even 10,000 meters below where the sun can't touch us." Nami nodded before returning a question.

"So, why ask?" Shirahoshi bobbed her head before facing Nami, cheeks rosy red. Nami saw the cheeks and gasped to the discovery. "Wait a second… Is it love?!" Shirahoshi's cheeks became redder as she bobbed a nod to the navigator. Nami's squeal made the fish outside scatter. "My goodness!"

"Well, he's… everything I want in someone I'd love: he's nice, gentle, humorous… I've never smiled so much in my life. He's not Captain Luffy who made me cry after he barged in my room." Nami sighed and shrugged her shoulders to the shenanigans from her captain.

"That's Luffy for you: never thinks things through."

"But Ash..." Shirahoshi began to float about as she swooned, falling backwards onto her bed. The princess's face still red, Nami determined her emotions.

"It's that deep, huh?"

"So deep, I would love for him to be my husband." Nami smirked to know of Shirahoshi's hearts on Ash. "I wonder how my father and brothers would feel about asking for Ash's hand in marriage." Nami huffed a chuckle to the idea. Neither one knew of a serious threat entering Fishman Island. At the Mermaid Cove, gossip between the mermaids swirled around. Among the mermaids were Camie and the quintuplets as they also got a refreshing swim.

"Come on, Camie!" spoke Ishilly. "You had to admire Ash as well, right?"

"Like his young face," listed Lulis.

"And his physique," added Fillonce.

"And his passion," Adele checked.

"Not to mention his Pokémon," Hiramera jotted. "Like Pikachu and Lapras… also that little Squirtle." Camie shuttered in thought to what the mermaids mentioned.

"Now, come on," she winced. "He may be charming but he's still a lot younger than any of us!"

"Don't be like that, Camie," Sora whined. "He's great for a swim and knows how to have fun!" The quintuplets had their weigh.

"Ash is fun," Ichika started.

"He is really fun to have around," Nika agreed.

"He's _not_ that enjoyable!" disagreed Sonka.

"He does seem happy," Yonka pointed out.

"Is that what kind of human he is?" wondered Yonka Two. Camie and Adele laughed to the quintuplets' points of view. That's when a shadow covered the cove. The mermaids gawked to the new shadow as they spotted a huge ship above. Chew, Jessie and Meowth arrived and fired nets at the mermaids, their screams echoing. Chew's hair was flaky white.

"Talk about da catch of da day!" the Alley Cat Pokémon sneered.

"Now, let's hoist these fish into the tank!" ordered Jessie. As the nets started to rise back up to the Shark Superb, the cries of the mermaids seemed to go unheard. Back on the Sunny, Ash and Pikachu stood by the bow with their visit to Shirahoshi on the cusp. Ash looked to the sky, wondering how long he'll be here with the Straw Hats until he returns to Misty, Tracey and Togepi.

"You know, I bet Togepi wouldn't mind Shirahoshi holding him," Ash thought. "After all, he wasn't afraid of Charizard and Tracey's Scyther." Pikachu remembered the scene. Suddenly…

"Hey, Ash!" spoke Zoro. Ash and Pikachu turned to see Zoro and Sanji approaching.

"This can't wait any longer," Sanji groaned. "Ash, you need to decide." Ash blinked to the request.

"Decide?" he repeated.

"We made a wager to see which one of us would be the better teacher," Zoro explained. "It's between me with swordplay and Curly Brows with cooking." Other Straw Hats heard the wager and began to come out.

"Whoa, a wager!?" gawked Luffy.

"What's the wager about?" asked Brook. Robin, Franky and Chopper also became interested with the wager.

"Way to go, Moss-Head," Sanji growled. "Alert the crowd, why don't you?" Zoro growled at Sanji.

"You're the one who wanted a result!" he snapped back. Zoro returned to face Ash about his judgment. He seemed indecisive.

"You two have helped me with strength and cooking," he pointed out. "I can't thank you two enough for that…"

"But which one: Me or him?"

"We don't like it even between us," he advised. "It's one or the other." Ash feigned to answer between the cook and the swordsman.

"Those two don't have to do this to the Vice Captain," Usopp murmured. Fortunately, he wouldn't need to. A wail of a siren echoed throughout Fishman Island and the MotR spoke up using the speakers.

"Attention, Fishman Island!" he spoke. "We're under the invasion of the Arlong Pirates! I repeat! We're under the invasion of the Arlong Pirates!" Luffy, Sanji and Zoro gasped to the news.

"Well, that's not good," the moss-head growled. The news made everyone wonder where the pirates would emerge from. Sanji had a guess to where the Arlong Pirates would be at.

"They're docking at Mermaid Cove!" he yelled before getting off the Sunny.

"Wait, pervert!" Everyone followed Sanji to Mermaid Cove where they saw the mermaids tied up by the fins. Nami and Shirahoshi swam down to the same location where a horde of Fishmen stood with white hair.

"This looks familiar…" noted Robin. "Weren't the New Fishmen Pirates like this as well?" Numerous fishmen turned to the Straw Hats. One of them was a gray shark with a yellow Hawaiian button-down shirt and forest green cargo shorts. His nose looked like a spear-shaped saw. Luffy recognized the sharkman.

"It's been awhile, Arlong," he snarled. The sharkman turned to Luffy with a sawtooth grin.

"Straw Hat Luffy," he sneered. "It has been… Good to see you haven't changed too much." Seeing Arlong, most of the Straw Hats viewed the fishman.

"So he's Arlong, the fishman who killed Bellemere," Robin realized. "Quite fitting that it's a shark only hunting for pray."

"Indeed," Zoro acknowledged. "But his hair was as black as Ash's. Why is it white?" Arlong eyed the new people by Luffy's side.

"Some new faces, I see," he noted. "Some weird animal hybrid wearing a helmet, a walking skeleton, a cyborg and a grown woman." Chopper felt offended by Arlong's callous naming.

"I'm a reindeer!" he snapped back.

"You're shark meat by the time I'm done with everyone." Ash didn't react since he'd been left out. He did spot Team Rocket in tying Hachi's many arms.

"Now, let's see you get outta dese!" mewed Meowth. Hachi couldn't move, his arms and legs in knots and rope.

"I'm sorry, girls!" he whined. Seeing Team Rocket, Ash and Pikachu growled.

"I knew we'd see them again," Ash groaned. "Team Rocket…" Jessie, James and Meowth gawked to finding their enemy 10,000 meters with them.

"The twerp!" they gawked. Arlong heard the Rockets and figured the relationship as Nami and Shirahoshi arrived.

"So you know that brat, huh?" he studied. "It's hilarious how he's got a much bigger bounty than the three of you combined." Ash sneered to the comparison.

"Even more when you three only make half of our reindeer's bounty," he chuckled. Usopp saw more white-haired fishmen exiting the Shark Superb.

"Do you have any idea how we reacted to seeing those posters!?" roared Jessie. "I never have been so humiliated that not only did they not get a proper picture, they gave me a bounty I never asked for, let alone something as pathetic as only FIVE BERRIES!" When Nami arrived, she saw the prize nearly achieved when they boarded the Sunny before.

"Okay, cat!" she snapped. "That coin is worth more than the bounty on you!" Meowth snarled to the demand.

"Dis charm's part of me!" he hissed. "I'd be less a Pokémon if I lost it!"

"You're already less of a Pokémon by siding with a murderer!" Arlong heard and saw Nami, almost infatuated with her figure.

"Nami, my, how you've filled out so well," he grinned. "I'd say your body's more suitable than your and Nojiko's foster mother!" Nami scowled to Arlong's mock.

"Never compare me to Bellemere, you bastard! You're the reason my life's been Hell!" Ash started to see the connection of the two arguing while Brook began to hiss himself.

"So, you're the one who's tarnished sweet Nami from her happiness," he fumed. "And I see that you're following Hordy's example of using Energy Steroids. What madness are you trying to accomplish?" Arlong chuckled, a scoff to Brook's question.

"Why should you care?" he replied. "With this army, I'll take over my former home and use Poseidon's power to wage war on those who killed Tiger." Jessie came forward with a chilling follow.

"Not to mention that after eating a Devil Fruit, I'll be more powerful, with or without Pokémon," she alerted. "Sure, it's disgusting to eat- had to wash the taste out of my mouth- but you won't be able to stop me, and get back at the rubber boy for copyright infringement in using our name to his foolishness!" Learning the detail, Ash could only imagine what power she obtained. Robin decided to educate Jessie on being a user.

"So, you've taken a Devil Fruit to become powerful," she started. "Then you should be aware of the consequences. By eating a Devil Fruit, you do gain powers depending on what the fruit is known for, but you've forfeited your ability to interact with the seas and oceans and it's for a lifetime. One dip and you sink like a rock. Did you really think eating one only has benefits?" Jessie scoffed to Robin's explanation.

"You're saying that because you want to protect the twerp from what I'm about to do." Luffy took offense to Jessie's tease.

"He's not a twerp!" he screeched. "He's our Vice Captain!"

"I don't care if he's the king of the world, he's still a twerp, thief!"

"I'm a pirate, not a thief!"

"Who cares!" Jessie crossed her arms before flexing her chest out.

"Here it comes…" Franky warned. Jessie grinned before she began to morph. When her transformation finished, she turned into… a cockroach. She shrunk and looked up to the enemies in shock.

"What?! This can't be! What happened?!" All saw the transformation, some a little speechless.

"I believe her Devil Fruit's a Zoan-Type," Robin weighed.

"Now, I've seen everything," Brook gulped. "I'd say it's a good thing she didn't have the Energy Steroids, otherwise things would've been worse off for her."

"I heard that!" scowled the cockroach. She reverted back and became enraged. "What the heck did I just get?! It's useless!" Robin took mental notes of Jessie's new, if pathetic, abilities.

"Now, I see," she concluded. "I've heard the Marines routinely test Devil Fruits and some of them are rejects, though they've got names. If I were to guess, you got the Baka-Baka Fruit. The powers react to your intelligence level. Considering what you've transformed into, your IQ is nowhere near Ash's, let alone mine." Jessie growled greatly, not wanting to hear anymore lip from the archaeologist.

"If you're so smart, you can tell me how to get rid of this!"

"There's only one: death." Jessie didn't want to accept that answer.

"Excuse me! That's not gonna work!" Ash glanced to the captured mermaids, finding the quintuplets in a net.

"What are you planning to do with those kids?!" he ordered an answer.

"Those five?" guessed Kuroobi. "That's for us to know and you to die for!" The Arlong Pirates charged which scattered the Straw Hats.

"Ash!" called out Sanji. Ash leaped up from a diving fishman and got to the cook's side. "Ready for the duel threat?"

"Oh yeah!" smiled Ash. Sanji's leg flared up instantly and he lifted it. Ash smacked the leg with his forearm which began to burn.

"Diable Jambe…" they muttered. The fishmen came within arm's reach when Ash sprinted and delivered a flurry of blazing punches, scorching the fishmen.

"Fire Punch Flurry!" Sanji leaped forward with his burning leg and in lightning speed, kicked the burnt pirates.

"Poêle à Frire: Spectre!" he shouted. One more punch and kick sent the fishmen flying.

"Inferno Tendres!" they finished. Nami had her staff and Pikachu on the ready. More fishmen charged.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" she shouted as she twirled her staff, a black cloud forming around her. Other fishmen entered, getting lost in the cloud. Suddenly, the black cloud became yellow with a blast of electricity as Nami and Pikachu emerged untouched. Those inside were shocked and couldn't move. Usopp spun to Ash with a request.

"Hey, Ash!" he called. "We need your Pokémon!" Ash nodded and threw a few of his Pokéballs.

"Bulbasaur, Charizard, Snorlax, I choose you!" he summoned. The balls opened before the three Pokémon emerged. Bulbasaur landed by Usopp who nodded to a plan.

"Hey, Bulbasaur… I need a few Leech Seeds." Bulbasaur nodded before sprouting some seeds from the bulb and Usopp plucked them as fishmen came forward. "This redefines my Pop Greens! I call this: Pop Green Succubus!" Usopp fired the Leech Seeds that split open and snared the fishmen. Quickly, the vines began draining the fishmen of their energy. "Now use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur flung vines where they knocked down the pirates. Chew chased Ash where he stopped by Luffy.

"There's no escape from us," Chew proclaimed. "You're dead… Chew!" Ash and Luffy smiled before the Captain got on his Vice Captain's back.

"Catch us if you can!" sneered Ash before both vanished. Chew frantically looked around for the two.

"Where are Chew!?" Luffy and Ash appeared in several spots. Close, Chew punched but it's an after-image, not harming them.

"Gum-Gum…" shouted the leaders. Finally, the two appeared between Chew. "Shadow Gatling!" Ash and Luffy launched several punches like a pair of machine guns. Chew's chest caved in from the broken ribs and became embedded by force in a wall. He wasn't conscious. He remained stuck for a minute before peeling off. More pirates wanted to make sure there weren't anymore surprises. However, a giant mech appeared which looked a lot like Franky.

"SUPER!" he shouted. The fishmen became scared at the sight. "Behold: The Franky Shogun!" It did a pose while the fishmen began to backpedal. That wasn't a good move after Chopper transformed into a man-like body with muscular legs.

"Jumping Point!" he shouted. All watched as Chopper soared high in the sky. Snorlax got to his feet. "Body Slam!" Snorlax nodded before jumping high in the air. The fishmen wondered what to do.

"Catch it!" one figured. "The Energy Steroids should catch it!" Unfortunately, Snorlax slammed the ground and propelled the fishmen to the sky. Chopper transformed again to the Kung-Fu Point. The fishmen could only watch before getting pummeled. Zoro got to Ash with a pair of swords on hand.

"My turn!" he called before tossing Ash the swords. Pirates came after the two as Zoro position himself behind a kneeling Ash, arming the swords in hands and mouth while Ash spun the swords backhanded with the arms crossed.

"Roronoa Zoro, you're ours!" one fishman growled. Both swordsmen prepared to strike.

"Five-Sword Style!" they shouted together. The fishmen jumped. Ash and Zoro vanished before launching strikes on the group. "Hydra Star!" The two reemerged behind the fishmen as they sheathed swords. All fell to the multiple slashes. Charizard flew over with Nami on his back.

"Like the fact that Ash told us what moves you can use," she mentioned. "You ready?" Charizard nodded before Nami took a section of her staff off. "Now, Flamethrower!" Charizard breathed a massive flame. "Gust Sword!" The blast of wind turned the Flamethrower into an inferno blaster and scorched more of the pirates and Team Rocket. Meowth smashed into a wall and the charm from his head came off. Pikachu came over to find it and pick it up while Meowth panicked.

"Where's my charm!?" he cried. Arlong stomped his foot before facing the Straw Hats.

"Enough!" he yelled. Everyone stopped. "I did not come home to be humiliated by humans! I want the power!" Luffy growled, ready to fight captain-to-captain.

"If you had a problem with us before," he started. "It's much bigger. Your pirates are still weak, despite the Energy Steroids." That's when Ash placed a hand on Luffy's shoulder. The Straw Hat turned to Ash.

"Now that I've seen Arlong, I'll take him on," he offered. "Besides, Nami's a part of my life… and Arlong needs to be held accountable."

"You sure?" Ash lofted a nod.

"So, the 75 million Berry Vice Captain wants to challenge me?" scoffed Arlong. "I'd be happy to take you down… and if you care about Nami, killing you will make it more satisfying." Challenge accepted, Ash now faced a challenge against a fishman bent on domination. It's a one-on-one battle to save the mermaids.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Beastman Unleashed! Ash vs Arlong

_Chapter 17: Beastman Unleashed! Ash versus Arlong_

* * *

Fishman Island became aware of the battle between the Arlong Pirates and the Straw Hats. After sometime, Arlong got tired of waiting and challenged the Vice Captain. Jimbei, Sharley, the royal family and the fishkids who befriended Ash and his Pokémon reached the battlefield. "I must say, I find it gutsy for a mere human boy to challenge a deadly fishman," Arlong scoffed. "By the way, my crew will make sure no one interferes." He snapped his fingers to which the fishmen snared Luffy, Robin, Brook and Chopper in harnesses. Quickly, they became incredibly weak and collapsed to their knees.

"Suddenly, I can't move," Luffy groaned.

"This must be Sea-Prism restraints!" a groggy Robin realized. Arlong sneered to the eldest woman on the Sunny.

"Consider it a loan from those pesky Marines," he pointed out. "They could've supplied them to us peacefully but they shot at us and we took their loot, including the prototype Sea-Prism restraints Straw Hat and those with Devil Fruit powers are now wearing." Fishmen who survived the initial attack restrained the other Straw Hats, swords near their necks and/or chests.

"If you sardines lay a hair on Nami-Swan!" threatened Sanji.

"Worry about your own life, Black Leg," a fishman warned. As if the situation couldn't get worse for those on Fishman Island…

"Boss!" one more fishman called out. Three of Arlong's men brought Hachi to the group, his arms tied up.

"Quite a reunion building," Arlong sneered. "First, Nami and now, Hachi." Seeing the mastermind, Hachi gasped.

"You're following Hordy's example, using the Energy Steroids!" he proclaimed. "Why?!"

"That's for me to know. I've heard you've become a small-time chef with your takoyaki. Going soft?" Hachi growled to the mock. "What I can do is end your weakness in one of two ways: come back to my crew or have a little less weight on your shoulders." Hachi had blades around his neck. He feigned to make a move. Other fishmen made quick work in tying Shirahoshi.

"Please, Mister Arlong!" she pleaded. "You're part of the Sun Pirates! From what my brothers told me, you showed care for humans! I know the Marines murdered Tiger, but they don't deserve the consequences!"

"Don't lecture me, princess. Besides, I've wanted to put a footnote on the Straw Hats ever since Cocoyashi Village." Nami rose an eyebrow to Arlong's claim.

"Ash just joined us a couple of weeks ago!" she corrected. "He's got nothing to do with your park!"

"Silence!" Nami growled to Arlong's warning. Ash wanted her calm.

"Nami, it's alright," he voiced. "I chose this fight. I'm not gonna back down." Nami's fear grew about Ash, showing no regret to his decision.

"So, that's it… Suddenly, I'd rather have you on my crew than Koala. Hell, she'd have you as a significant other…" Ash didn't budge. Arlong wasted a few more seconds. "…That is, if you live." He charged in, the fight beginning. He fired water from his webbed palms, but Ash's quick feet helped evade the onslaught. The water smashed the ground, divots forming. This startled Jimbei.

"I didn't think he was disciplined to know Fishman Karate," he gawked. Ash and Arlong stopped as the Vice Captain stared at the divot.

"You look surprised. I've spent sometime learning Fishman Karate from Kuroobi. Now you know what you're facing, Straw Hat boy!" Arlong charged again while Ash's Pokémon cheered for him. Ash evaded and countered with hooks and crosses against chops, kicks and water bullets from the fishman captain. One feint gave Ash a chance to score an uppercut, but he stepped in a divot. He stumbled and missed.

"Not good…" he muttered.

"So now you know how Fishman Karate has helped me. I've even come up with a few moves that Kuroobi wished he had." He connected his wrists before giving Ash a double-palm thrust to his chest. A splash of water followed, sending him upward. The boys of Team Rocket gawked to Arlong's power.

"How do you survive dat!?" shuttered Meowth.

"I don't know and I'm not sure I wanna find out!" gulped James. Jessie became marveled to Arlong's dominance.

"Once the twerp's done for, Pikachu will be open for the taking!" she cheered. The Straw Hats watched as well, not liking the possible outcome.

"Ash isn't looking super!" snarled Franky.

"I thought the big hurdle would be the Energy Steroids, but he's still strong!" gulped Zoro. Arlong charged in with water forming a blade to his wrist and pinkie finger. He chopped Ash in the chest, cutting it open with blood spurting out. Nami and Robin became horrified.

"ASH!" they cried out. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash landed but reeled in agony. He felt the blood spilling out of his wound.

"That hurt," he winced. Before he could regain his wits, Arlong got in Ash's face.

"Now to give the Beastman an early shower!" he grinned as he punted Ash into the ocean.

"Ash!" cried Shirahoshi. Ash began to sink and those on the surface could only watch, thinking Ash's chances kept falling. Arlong dove in and found Ash floating and breathing despite no air underwater, blood from his wound rising to the surface. This bemused Arlong.

"What's this? You're a human that can breathe submerged?" He laughed while Ash struggled.

"Excuse me if the mermaids like me more than you, murderer," he retorted. This gave Arlong a hint.

"Ah… So, those of the Mermaid Cafe gave it to you. Makes sense. I guess your fellow pirates didn't tell you about what makes fishmen more superior than humans, but I'll let you take a guess. I doubt you're as dumb as Straw Hat." Ash glanced to Arlong and had a guess.

"It's your species. Fishmen have better movement in the water than humans do." Arlong sneered to Ash's guess.

"Like I said, not as dumb as that Straw Hat. Down here, we fishmen reign supreme… as you're about to find out." He swam at Ash with immense speed as he delivered several crossing shots, smashing him into underwater buildings with signs reading "Mermaid Dorms." Ash could barely move after all of the blows taken. "Now to make sure you're sinking like a rock! Shark Darts!" Like a torpedo, Arlong flung himself at Ash and slammed full force, propelling him to the depths. He fired a few shots and dislodged boulders. Those fell onto a crumpled Ash who lost consciousness. Arlong swam to Ash and plucked his bandanna that came off his head. Torn and bloody, Arlong's sneer said he claimed his opponent. He swam up and surfaced. All looked on in anxiety and fear. "So much for the Beastman." He tossed the bandanna toward the Straw Hats while cackling. The Straw Hats gasped at what happened to Ash. Arlong's fellow pirates cheered wildly to the end of the Beastman.

"You killed Ash?!" screamed Luffy. "HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!"

"He was a brother to me!" wailed Nami. "Much more than you'd ever treat me while I was a part of your crew!"

"You heartless murderer!" teared Robin loudly. "You'd kill your own kids if you want!" Arlong simply brushed off the calls against him while Ash's Pokémon couldn't believe Ash would die. Team Rocket's boys began to feel sympathy to Pikachu and the rest.

"I lost my charm!" mewed Meowth sadly. "But dat's not fair to da twerp!"

"I know," gulped James. "He may have been our enemy, but he did treat us with some respect, especially around Shamouti Island." Jessie heard the boys and growled back.

"Who cares!" she snapped. "He's gone and Pikachu will belong to us!" James and Meowth were too preoccupied with Ash's apparent death to notice. None of the Fishman Island's citizens believed Ash fell against Arlong. One of Arlong's crew came to their captain.

"Hey, Captain Arlong!" he spoke up. "Since the Straw Hats are under our control, I suggest we have a… little fun with the mermaids." Arlong saw the terrified mermaids, helpless with Luffy and his crew held hostage and Ash dead underwater. A disturbing grin formed.

"A well earned victory lap," he smiled. "Go right to work." The fishmen cheered as they began their approach on the mermaids. Jessie came up to Arlong with an agenda of her own.

"Excuse me but what about the deal we made?" she pointed out. Arlong turned to Jessie and recalled a moment before.

"Of course. The five little mermaids and a few others will be yours. After all, 70 million Berries a pop will get you anywhere you need." Although satisfied, Meowth mulled to what money couldn't buy.

"Still, it's nothing to a Meowth without my charm," he whimpered. The fishmen's scary grin made the mermaids terrified out of their fins. Nami and Robin watched helplessly, biting their lower lips. The strength of fear cause them to bleed out of their mouths. Jimbei and Sharley arrived to confront Arlong.

"So, you've gone down the path that Hordy had fallen to, shipmate," Jimbei snarled. "It's not enough to destroy a life but ruin everyone's in the process. What if Koala saw this? Would you still do it?" Arlong scoffed to Jimbei's words, not bothered in the least.

"Time with Neptune's family has softened you, Jimbei," he shrugged. "Koala's long passed me. Besides, the humans are nothing more than ridicule. We've suffered long enough since Tiger's death and Otohime's beliefs are impossible to fulfill. It's only fitting that we eliminate these lowlife humans." Sharley seemed startled by Arlong's disconcerting statement.

"Neptune's wife was assassinated by the fishman you've tried to follow," she tried to reason. "Killing a human like Ash will eternally sever any reasoning with the humans in the surface! I'm trying to reason with you because we're family, even if I'm a mermaid and you're a fishman!"

"You're only a half-sister, Sharley, an illegitimate sibling. What you're saying has no bearing to what I've done!" Shirahoshi began to cry, the boy she fell for in the bottom of the ocean, bleeding and dead.

"Ash, don't go..." she whispered. "Don't go without me… without telling you…" With one tearful deep breath, she came out with a thunderous shout. "ASH! DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH! PLEASE, COME BACK! PLEASE!" Arlong scoffed once more to what he believed was useless banter as she bawled.

"Let it go, princess. He's dead, and I'll use Poseidon to drown the surface world. I know of your hidden ability. Soon, that will be-" Splashes ripped through the air as the boulders flew to the sky. The pirates, one having a hold on Mello's bra, looked up to find the boulders falling. They landed and crushed some of the pirates, saving Mello from losing her dignity. All couldn't believe the sudden turn.

"Can it be?" wondered Usopp. Another splash made the group turn to see someone flying through the air for a few seconds. His vest gone, his chest scarred and still bleeding, Ash emerged and stood, much to Arlong's chagrin, and Shirahoshi's awe.

"Ash?!" she gasped. Arlong saw the trainer and scoffed.

"Back for more?" he taunted. "You shouldn't bite off more than you can chew. Let me show you!" He charged with his jaws wide open and Ash didn't move a muscle.

"Ash, look out!" screamed Chopper. Arlong chomped on Ash's shoulder, the bite strong enough to break bones of adults. Time seemed to freeze. Arlong's eyes widen as he felt unsettling pain. He billowed a blood-curdling cry as he staggered back, covering his mouth while Ash remained stiff.

"My teef!" No one knew what occurred.

"Did Ash attack?" asked Franky.

"No, he didn't move a muscle," Zoro corrected. Arlong spat out white bone fragments, his shark teeth broken. Quickly, he removed his set of teeth, new ones growing in a flash. Looking again, Arlong saw Ash's body with hardened steel. The new black armor covered his chest, torso, arms and feet. Zoro gasped to the sight of Ash's new armor. "Armament Haki?! But how?!" Ash glared up, his eyes glowing bloody red. Neptune saw the glowing eyes, beginning to believe the name held truth.

"Those eyes- jamon!" he muttered.

"What about Ash's eyes, father?" wondered Fukaboshi.

"The eyes of rage are upon Ash. Those who've given him the nickname, 'Beastman,' must have felt the presence of a creature's spirit inside, one of mayhem. Arlong's health is of serious risk." In a flash, Ash vanished before appearing with an overhand smash to Arlong's crown. His face slammed the ground and bounced up but Ash connected a debilitating hook. Arlong's crew watched the devastating thrashing Ash began giving their captain.

"Hey, we gotta help our captain!" one fishman ordered.

"Good idea!" another agreed. They abandoned the mermaids and chased after Ash.

"I won't let you…" growled Luffy. With a small roar, a ripple waved through. A few seconds later, the fishmen and James fell to the ground, unconscious. The fishmen down, Sanji and Zoro freed the Devil Fruit users. Arlong resumed the attack with his speed. He circled around Ash but wound up in his path as the Vice Captain decked the fishman with a crushing cross to the kisser, breaking more teeth. Again, Arlong covered his mouth in pain. Ash had his back to Arlong as he pulled the broken teeth from his mouth, another set forming. He hurled the teeth to the back of Ash's head. Ash didn't look but he jerked his head away, allowing the teeth to pass. Usopp looked on in disbelief.

"He's got Armament _and_ Observation Haki?!" he gawked. Arlong raced in once more but Ash grabbed something before spinning to his enemy and swinging as they passed by. Both landed but blood poured out of Arlong's nose… which severed from his face. The fishman screamed again, vainly trying to stop the flowing blood.

"My nose!" he cried out. He turned to Ash, rage overwhelming him. "You… insolent… SON OF A BITCH! I will kill you and eat you up as my banquet!" He charged at Ash who held one of his swords from his joint attack with Zoro. Ash slashed across his stomach, then diagonally to his chest before another diagonal swing which Arlong staggered back. The fishman's chest bled with a triangle symbol that matched Ash's Trainer's Cap logo being duplicated by Pappagu. Arlong growled more, rage continuing to mount. "How many lines must you fish food cross!?" He brought out a giant pole with several blades protruding in shapes of a shark fin.

"That can't be the Shark Saw!" gawked Nami.

"He upgraded it, there are about three times as many blades," Zoro noted. Arlong cocked the Shark Saw back. Ash didn't move.

"I'd like to see you take this!" snapped Arlong. Ash remained still as Arlong swung. In a flash, Ash stopped the swing with one hand in steel. Arlong freaked out. "No way!" To Zoro, the technique looked familiar.

"That's the bare-handed blade block… but he did it with one hand!" Ash jumped back before delivering a punch to the end of the pole. The punch destroyed the Shark Saw, splinters and steel scattered all over where Ash picked up a blade. He slashed with the broken blade, splitting Arlong's chest as the fishmen started to come around. Arlong doubled over in pain. Ash raced after Arlong to finish the ordeal, the glow of his eyes bright.

"This is for kidnapping my friends!" he roared as he scored a right hook to the cheek. "This is for killing Bellemere and the years of pain and suffering you gave to Nami!" Another punch landed, this one to the sternum and causing blood to spray from his missing nose. "And this is for attacking Shirahoshi!" The uppercut landed flush on his chin as it seemed to cut that body part open, blood squirting out. The punch launched Arlong in the sky for a few seconds before landing in a heap far from Ash. His pale body wasn't moving, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Those watching couldn't believe the outcome.

"He- He did it!" awed Brook. "He beat Arlong!" The citizens cheered for Ash but he never paid any attention.

"Ash..." hushed Shirahoshi. The pirates slowly began to stand, still wobbly from the ripple. Covered in blood and gashes, Ash approached the fishmen.

"What do we do?" another fishman shivered. "That human annihilated Arlong! We don't stand a chance!" Ash walked pass the fishmen, their Energy Steroids overcome by fear. Ash eyed the Shark Superb as he threw his balls up, releasing his Squirtle and Lapras. Bulbasaur, Charizard, Pikachu and Snorlax came to Ash.

"Charge up for Solar Beam, Bulbasaur," he whispered. When the rest of the Pokémon came by, Ash gave the orders. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Charizard, Flamethrower! Squirtle, Hydro Pump! Lapras, Ice Beam! Snorlax, use Hyper Beam! And Bulbasaur, use Solar Beam!" Squirtle retreated his head and limbs into his shell before releasing a heavy stream of water. Snorlax spat a yellow beam as Bulbasaur fired a rainbow beam from the bulb on his back to combine with the Ice Beam, Thunderbolt and Flamethrower. The attacks combined merged and formed a lion's head which roared before it crashed into the Shark Superb. The combined attacks tore the ship in half and the flames burned through the Arlong sail. The pirates gasped and stood in shock.

"Our ship!" they shouted. Ash picked up and threw Arlong's unconscious body to the pirates, blood still pouring out of the missing nose.

"Consider this a warning: you leave the citizens of Fishman Island alone, as well as Nami and the rest of my friends. I learned of Otohime's wishes for peace among human and merfolk, as well as fishmen. Now, do you want to end up like Arlong? If you ever harm anyone, even King Neptune, prepare to be on some human's meal! Other than that, you're no longer pirates so you can be with him and rot or live free." The fishmen bowed to Ash, surrendering their will to fight. Some of them ran off, not to endure Ash's wrath. Jessie found the surrender hard to watch.

"Kid's got balls," Zoro applauded. "Still see anger in his eyes." Jessie cut the path of the runaway fishmen, their weapons discarded.

"What's the matter with you?!" she scowled. "Turn around and pirate that twerp!"

"Are you out of your mind, ma'am?!" one of the runaways snapped. "Did you forget what he did to our captain a couple of minutes ago?"

"Taking the Straw Hats' Vice Captain is suicide!" another runaway claimed. Irritated, Jessie grabbed two swords from the fishmen.

"If you won't do something," she hissed. "I will… and get Pikachu at the same time!" She charged headlong at Ash but he sensed her coming. In a flash, he clasped her neck, forcing her to stop and the swords joining the pile. Eyes filled with glowing red once more, Ash seemed to have the beast reawakened within. "You're a little young to cop a feel." Armament Haki activated, Ash punched Jessie in the elbow, causing her arm to bend the wrong way as she tried to apply it to his head. She screamed in immense pain. Before she could react, Ash's fists acted like Luffy's Gum-Gum Gattling, rapidly punching Jessie's face in. The steel of the Armament Haki broke about every bone in Jessie's face, making it into fine powder. One more blow knocked Jessie cold to the ground. Team Rocket's boys grew horrified at Jessie's malformed face.

"Jessie!" they cried. Ash collapsed to his knees, heavily fatigued by the strain of the power surge. He turned to his crew, happy to see him alive, grateful that he defeated someone with bad intentions. The boys reached him with Chopper embracing him with a hug.

"I was so worried about you, Ash!" the reindeer whined. After the hug, Luffy helped Ash to his feet, proud of his Vice Captain and the fight he won. Sanji wasn't as pleased as he grabbed Ash by the collarbone.

"Listen to me… very… carefully," he snarled. "Don't you EVER do that again! YOU HEAR ME?! You nearly drove all of the women into DEPRESSION!" Ash wasn't sure of a response but Nami socked the cook with a hook to the jaw that sent him into a wall in the distance. Relieved, Nami hugged Ash tightly while the crowd watched on.

"Little brother!" she teared up. When Robin arrived, they gave Ash a flurry of kisses.

"My little baby!" the elder cried out. When one stopped, she gave Ash praise before kissing more.

"We were so worried!"

"We thought we lost you!"

"I don't wanna dream how we'd go on without you!" Shirahoshi watched on, believing they loved Ash more than she did. Nami turned to Shirahoshi, thinking back to before Arlong arrived. "Robin, let the princess have a chance." Robin allowed Ash to visit Shirahoshi, his face covered from the barrage of kisses.

"Ash!" the princess cried as she snagged him for a hug. Shirahoshi sniffled as she held the trainer. "You're… my knight in shining armor!" She gave Ash a huge kiss to his lips. "I've fallen so much for you, I want to make you my prince!" Ash gawked but not as much as Fishman Island's citizens.

"WHAT!?" they shouted in shock. "THE PRINCESS IS IN LOVE WITH THE BEASTMAN!?" Ash seemed surprised but soon found himself in enjoyment, as well as saliva from the kiss.

"I'm… honored," he humbly huffed. The quintuplets awed the announcement.

"Ash is lucky!" spoke Ichika.

"Ash is very lucky!" cheered Nika.

"No, Ash is skilled!" corrected Sonka.

"Was that really skill?" asked Yonka.

"Luck, skill," Yonka Two scoffed. "Ash is the hu-MAN!" Shirahoshi let Ash back down and reunite with his crew. The strain of his battle with Arlong took a toll as he began to fall. Robin had her arms ready and caught the boy who put his life on the line to save Fishman Island.

"Rest, my child," she cooed with a soothing voice. "You've done a lot." She laid Ash's head on her lap to rest. He soon fell fast asleep, tuckered but resting well. Sanji freed himself from the wall and found the exhausted warrior resting on Robin's legs.

"Robin dear, I've been clearly worried about you as well!" he tried to swoon. "Maybe you can spare room on your lap for me as well-" Nami zipped Sanji's lips with another punch, knocking him out.

"You did crap!" she snapped. Taking a deep breath, she found Ash asleep on Robin's lap. Her smile erased her anger. "I'm proud of you, Ash." Chopper studied Jessie as Brook joined in, standing by Team Rocket.

"How is she?" worried James. Chopper put the claws of his hooves together and focused.

"Scope!" he called. Chopper's eyes gave him an X-ray of Jessie's body, mainly the skull that showed several broken areas. "Seriously, it's a miracle that she's still alive. She's got her jaw and cheek bones broken in five places, her nose in four, the crown in eight, orbital bones in six… How she survived with her head destroyed in such a manner is astounding." He broke the focus by breaking the claws away. "I can treat some of the injuries but the rest, she'll have to live with."

"Dere permanent?!" shrieked Meowth.

"I'm afraid so… Not to mention that the elbow's tendons and cartilage have severed from the broken and hyper-extended part of her body." James realized that Jessie won't care about her injuries when she came around, she'll still show anger to her enemy that beat her to a pulp. Meowth began to wonder about Chopper's aid to Jessie.

"Hold on! Why are you helping Jessie?! Aren't we enemies like with da twerp?!" Chopper faced the Alley Cat Pokémon with a reason.

"I'm a doctor, and whether you're with or against me, I have a declaration to help those who need treatment for anything possible." James awed Chopper's vow.

"That's… quite the dedication," he admired. Meowth had a little bit of skepticism.

"If dat's true, how about reapply my charm back to my head!" he demanded. James thought about a moment prior to the brawl.

"Didn't you lose your charm before and another grew back?" Meowth jerked his head to his human cohort with the realization.

"I forgot about dat!" Brook knelt and stood up, holding a woman's black underwear with red "R" scattered all over.

"It's just like I imagined!" he cheered. "Panties as black as her heart. Though the Rocket emblem doesn't scream original." The Team Rocket boys and Chopper freaked out at Brook's strip.

"What are you doing?!" they shrieked. "Those aren't yours!" Brook seemed dumbfounded with their outrage.

"What's the problem?" As they argued, Neptune turned to his ministers.

"Counselors, make arrangements for the Straw Hats," he ordered. "They'll have the guest rooms tonight at Ryugu Palace. Tomorrow, we'll honor the Beastman and the Straw Hats."

"Yes, sir!" the ministers agreed. As the Ammo Knights brought Jessie and Arlong to receive medical treatment, those within the Ryugu Palace have arrangements to make for the Straw Hats, but mainly, the heroic Beastman.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Celebrate! Ash's Ultimate Reward

_Chapter 18: Celebrate! Ash's Ultimate Reward!_

* * *

It had been a few hours since Ash defeated Arlong by the Mermaid Cove. Arlong had received treatment, as well as Jessie whose face got pulverized. Chopper and a few busty mermaid nurses treated Ash's injuries, including a huge fin-shape scar on his chest. Sanji was restrained by Luffy and Robin, wishing to be treated for his "injuries" he had, which Zoro knew better. "That scar on your chest is permanent," one nurse diagnosed. "But thanks to cute little Chopper, those on your head and limbs will be gone in a couple of weeks and you don't have any other injuries." Ash smiled to knowing his condition.

"That's good," he sighed in relief. "Hate to scare my mom about what happened." The auburn-haired nurse giggled to the situation. King Neptune and his children invited the Straw Hats to a feast and a few rooms in Ryugu Palace. Ash had a private room while the other Straw Hats shared rooms: one for Nami and Robin and one for the boys. That night, Ash slept soundly, Pikachu curled up and sawing logs. During the night, Robin thrashed in bed, cringing to each moment. Finally, she snapped up to a seat, awake and sweating profusely. Her labored breathing caused her to clutch her chest.

"Ash!" she quietly gasped. She escaped her room with Nami cringing herself in her sleep. Robin raced to Ash's private room and pounded on the door. Jolted, Ash and Pikachu woke to the sound of their room invaded. Sore from the fight with Arlong, Ash gingerly shuffled out of bed and got to the door.

"Probably one of the mermaids breaking into the palace to see me," he guessed. He opened to find Robin soaked to the bone in sweat and eyes nearly leaving her head. Ash looked surprised to find her awake. "Robin, what is-" Not allowing Ash to finish, Robin dove onto Ash, hugging him with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Thank god!" she cried. "It's just a dream!" To Ash, Robin experienced a nightmare. He hugged Robin to console her. "It's… just a dream. You're okay, sweetie." Ash nodded, understanding her experience. "I'm sorry. Seeing you enter the ocean in your fight against Arlong… I just saw you sinking and bleeding all over… I-I…"

"It's all good." She let out a whimper of relief.

"Thank you. Can I… stay with you, honey? I don't wanna relive that again." Ash felt the quiver from Robin, fears still within her.

"Sure." Pikachu wanted to help with Robin's sleep as well. Both entered bed with Robin embracing her arms around her Vice Captain. Ash fell fast asleep within Robin's arms while she petted his hair. She sang a lullaby with tears still running down her face. She gave Ash a kiss between his eye and cheek. She started to fall asleep but not long after she began to snooze off, another knock to the door woke her and Pikachu.

("Now who is it?") the Electric Mouse Pokémon squeaked. Getting out of bed, she opened the door to find Nami. Much like Robin, she quaked in terror, nervous sweat soaking her slender body.

"Is Ash in here?!" she shivered. Noting the sweat and shake, Robin concluded what Nami had gone through.

"So I'm not the only one," she studied.

"I just recalled seeing Arlong kill Bellemere, then I saw him cap Ash as a baby… And… AND…" Robin shushed Nami to keep her calm.

"It's okay. I went through it myself." Nami buried her head into Robin's breasts and whimpered for a minute. "Come, I'm sure Ash wouldn't mind if you joined in bed."

"Sure." Both Nami and Robin sneaked into bed which Pikachu grew delighted to have the women sleeping with him and Ash. While Robin embraced Ash's back, Nami covered his front. Both hugged and kissed Ash on the nose and cheek, their love for Ash acting as their shield. The next day, Ash and Pikachu stopped by the Mermaid Cafe back in the city. Inside, discussions about the incident yesterday were on the minds of the mermaids.

"Miss Sharley, I thought you were done with predicting the future," Camie gasped.

"It's not necessarily fortune telling, Camie," Sharley scoffed. "It's more of women's intuition." Camie nodded, wishing for Ash to visit.

"It would be nice for him to visit us," Adele voiced. "I was scared out of my mind when Arlong sent him to the depths near our dorms."

"And even though I gave him the ability to breathe like us, your half-brother was just so powerful," Fillonce added. "And that's without the Energy Steroids." Ash soon pushed in the doorway and entered the cafe. Hearing the doors, all turned to see Ash and Pikachu enter.

"Ash!" they greeted.

"Hey, everyone!" he replied with a smile. "You doing okay?" Sharley laughed to the concern.

"We're all fine," she answered. "If you didn't get out of the drink as soon as you did, I couldn't bear to see what my half-brother's men would've done to my girls. Not sure being raped and having their children would help Fishman Island. Not to mention what those humans would do to the quintuplets." The five mermaid sisters swam to see their hero.

"Thank you, Ash!" started Ichika.

"A great thanks!" added Nika.

"We couldn't have been free without you," Sonka praised.

"How long will you stay?" asked Yonka.

"Either way, you're more than welcome to come back at anytime," Yonka Two offered. Pikachu squeaked to the offer made.

"All of a sudden, you're all in agreement?" joked Ash.

"Only to the Beastman!" the sisters snapped a reply. Pikachu laughed to their reply while Ash smiled.

"Well, it's not much, really. It's something that comes naturally." Sharley swam to Ash, a need to lift a weight from her person.

"To you, maybe," she huffed. "But to me… Arlong was my half-brother. Now, I consider him out of my family line… rather…" She clasped Ash by the cheeks before leaning and giving the human trainer a kiss. Humored, Ichika, Nika and Yonka wanted a turn.

"Me, first!" called Ichika before she pecked him on the eyelid.

"Me, next!" called Nika before her kiss to the zigzag.

"Me, also!" called Yonka. She pressed her lips between his eyes. Not to be left out, Camie swam up while Ash's blushing face laughed to the occasion.

"Don't I get a turn?" she asked. Pappagu entered to see Camie confront the Beastman. The starfish fishman rolled a bag on a wagon.

"Ash, I thought I saw you coming-" he noticed before Camie placed her hands on Ash's shoulders, silencing Pappagu.

"This is for saving me." The first kiss landed on his cheek. "This is for saving Hatchin." Her next kiss touched the other cheek. "And this is for knowing you're alive." She let Ash have it with a deep kiss and even tickles the inside of his cheeks with her tongue. Ash awed the kiss.

"Camie, how long have you had these feelings?" Camie soon blinked to what she did, then freaked out, her faced stretched like before.

"AHH! I JUST KISSED A HUMANNNN!" Her scream had everyone cover their ears.

"Jeez, Camie! Don't need to lose it!" Sora swam to Pappagu with the bag, curiously.

"Hey, Pappagu," she spoke. "What's in there?" Pappagu turned to the wagon.

"It's Beastman's pirate attire! I upgraded it to include the Straw Hat's emblem so that they know what pirate they're dealing with. They're on his repaired vest and bandanna."

"Oh, I forgot that he wore those!" Pappagu huffed a chuckle, but had more.

"I'm still working on his Pokémon trainer garb but I should have it done by tomorrow." Ishilly came by Ash, humored by Camie's kiss.

"You know, Camie," she spoke. "You've got a point. He did save us from getting assaulted by Arlong's fishmen." She then sealed a kiss of her own, her tongue playing with his. Pikachu blinked before turning to see the rest of the mermaids. Sonka and Yonka Two escorted Pikachu clear while smiling and excited mermaids got to Ash's nerves. In one swarm, the mermaids tackled and smothered Ash, a melee of smooches covering his face. Almost completely covered in lipstick, Ash's face looked malformed, but better than Arlong who woke in his jail cell. He could barely move at all after the beating he took from the Beastman. He found a mirror and saw his skin hanging from bone exposed. All the muscle on his body vanished. He also saw the hole from his missing nose. He remembered the nose sliced off by Ash. He growled despite his weakened state.

"Damn you…" he began to yell. "ASHHHH KETCHUUUMMMMMMMM!" Back at Ryugu Palace, Ash faced Neptune with Shirahoshi by the Vice Captain's side. The Straw Hats watched with Sanji cringing to an outcome.

"It has come to my attention, Vice Captain Ash Ketchum," the king started. "You have inherited a legacy that will live in infamy down here on Fishman Island. By recognition of the royal family that has been passed down from generation to generation, so few have seen the capabilities of one such individual, human, merfolk or fishman to reside the laws of the sea- jamon. In lieu of the events taken on the island and protecting the innocent, I humbly grant you honorary citizenship to this island, the first human to be gifted with the occasion." Ash smiled, accepting the reward.

"Thank you, your highness," he appreciated.

"On a side note- jamon… My daughter has explained to her brothers and myself in which she would have her hand in taking you as her prince. The marriage won't be for several years, mind you. That aside, what say you? Will you be willing to have my daughter, cherished in love and hope for the future, not only of Fishman Island but for the worlds, bequeathing unity between species, including Pokémon?" As Ash weighed the two options, Shirahoshi and Sanji prayed for their outcomes.

' _Please, Ash!'_ the princess wished. _'What I said during your fight against Arlong… I yelled the truth. I want to love you with all my heart. You're the type of person who I know is trustworthy and kind, ready to help at the moment's notice. If Fukaboshi, Mamboshi and Ryuboshi felt respect with you, even my mother would find you as one who can bring peace with humans and fishmen. Please, Ash! Please say yes!'_

' _Ash, Shirahoshi is too much for even your little hands to comprehend,'_ Sanji minded. _'You're still young and besides, that anger you had on Arlong could hurt the princess. Also, if there's anyone who needs a babe more than me, I haven't met him. Please, Ash! You need to return to your happiness. Don't be a dick! Say no!'_ Ash thought about the proposal Neptune gave. He then glared to the king with a smile.

"Your highness," he started. "It would be an honor to be by your daughter and to help with the late queen's wishes to have humans and the seafolk live without prejudice. I also can say that I felt the bond when I fought Arlong. Besides, if not for her shout, Arlong and his pirates would've done serious damage to your island…" He turned to the Straw Hats with a smile. "…Not to mention, what he could've done to my crew."

"Hey, it's MY crew!" protested Luffy. Neptune heard Ash and nodded to a conclusion.

"My boy, thank you," the king smiled through his huge beard. "If the bond is between you, then it is proof for me to acknowledge you, Ash Ketchum, as my son and heir to the crown of Fishman Island." Shirahoshi became overjoyed with the news while Sanji cried in defeat. She picked Ash up and smothered him with kisses, covering him in her saliva.

"He said yes!" he whined as he pounded the floor. "This is the worst day of my life!" The pounding somehow pummeled himself through a floor. Neptune viewed the honor with cheer.

"This calls for a celebration! Not only for the vanquishing of the Arlong Pirates but the engagement of Princess Shirahoshi and Vice Captain Ash Ketchum!" The princes and the staff cheered. They set the party fast in Ryugu Palace and everyone came. The Straw Hats ate and drank the night while Ash told stories to the three young fishkids. The four-armed fishgirl petted Pikachu, the Pokémon chiming in enjoyment.

"The three legendary Pokémon flew around me, Pikachu and Lugia," he explained. "I carried the last of the sacred treasures back to the island to complete the ceremony and restore balance."

"Why were they chasing you around?" the merboy wondered.

"A collector had taken two of the bird Pokémon, Moltres and Zapdos. We freed them but they went on a rampage." The princess and the fishkids awed the story told while music played and mermaids danced with Squirtle and Lapras.

"It hasn't been that long since we've been honored by the royal family," Robin pointed out.

"Well, Ash wasn't part of the lineup before," Usopp added.

"That's true of my sweetie." Robin's confession irked Sanji into thinking that she also loved Ash.

"You can't be serious!" he snapped.

"What do you mean? Can't I treat him like a son?" Sanji blinked to the thought. "And with the engagement, it's safe to say that Ash's real mother will have a future daughter-in-law." Sanji sighed in relief, understanding the relationship between the two.

"Suddenly, I'm actually relieved. Can't really say the same with how Ash attacked Jess-Seagull." Coincidentally, he eyed Brook wearing Jessie's underwear on his head like a swimming cap. "And besides, what are you doing with her panties?!" Nami saw the pair and gulped to an assumption.

"You didn't go through my closet, right, Numskull?" she stormed.

"On the contrary," Brook denied. "After Ash pummeled that Rocket girl, I wanted to get a closer look. Besides, I can't see you wearing panties with that 'R' on them." A closer look from the navigator saw the Team Rocket emblem printed all over.

"You've got a point! Tell you what, Brook… you can keep it!"

"Really?!" The skull chortled to the offering. Meanwhile, a heavily bandaged head of Jessie stirred from the beat-down she suffered.

"What happened?" she wondered, groggy from the long time unconscious. She soon found herself in shackles. "What is this? I can't move much!" She turned to find herself in a jail cell. "Great, where I don't deserve! I should be queen of these people!" That's when she felt a chill to her legs. "And what's this draft?" She rubs her thighs together when she noticed something missing… and screamed. "My underwear!" Realizing what could've been the result, she snarled at the accused. "CURSE YOU, TWEERRRRRRRRRRRPPPPP!" Her scream echoed through the water she's surrounded in. Back at the party, Ash, Pikachu and Shirahoshi swam back to the bubble on Hoe, containing the Straw Hats. His face had been smothered by fishgirls and mermaids by the lipstick painting his face.

"Looks like you're having fun," Franky laughed.

"Can you blame me?" the Vice Captain chuckled. "I kinda deserve the hero treatment I'm getting." Luffy heard the word and began to flip out.

"We're not heroes!" he snapped. "We're pirates! Don't call yourself a hero while I'm around!" Nami and Zoro bashed Luffy in the head.

"It's about him, not you!" they shouted. Nami took a deep breath while Luffy looked unconscious. The redhead turned to Ash as Usopp and Chopper aided a lift.

"Say, Ash…" she spoke. Ash turned to the redhead with something on her chest.

"What's up, Nami?" Pikachu raced to be on Nami's lap but she directed the Pokémon to Robin for her to watch.

"Robin, I'll be away for a little bit." Taking a deep breath, she dove into the drink and carried Ash to a hidden spot from view and water.

"So what's up? Any reason you don't want anyone else to hear?" Nami took a deep breath and came out.

"Ever since you've helped us on the Sunny, I've never had as much enjoyment than before. I didn't realize something missing until you, Pikachu and your Pokémon changed our lives." Ash seemed in awe to her explanation as Shirahoshi swam to listen. "I guess what I'm getting at is… and I know when I return to Cocoyashi Village, Nojiko would want to know…"

"Hey, don't keep me in suspense…"

"Sorry! Ash… my proposal is for you to be my little brother." Ash seemed hushed for a few seconds. Soon, he smiled.

"It's… funny. I was thinking about you before Arlong's invasion and how you treated me like an older sister." The detail stunned Nami.

"You, uh- You were? Boy, that's a coincidence…"

"So I'm noticing. I think we've started to become siblings." To Nami, her wish was becoming true.

"So, you mean that… you _will_ be my little brother?"

"If you'll be my big sister." Overjoyed, she hugged Ash and smothered his face with kisses. They returned to Hoe and the bubble and once entered, revealed the announcement.

"What was that all about?" questioned Chopper.

"You guys don't need to worry about anything between us," Nami smiled. "If anything were to happen to Ash's mom and Robin, I'll take care of him and his Pokémon as guardian. We've declared ourselves as siblings and Nojiko would love to hear the news. You could argue the three of us are now older sisters and younger brother." The news brought cheers to the group.

"I see…" Zoro scoffed. "Maybe now, you can tell us about who won between Crazy Chef and I." All turned to the swordsman with irked reactions.

"I clearly won against you, Moss-Head," Sanji grumbled.

"Like hell you did!"

"That's enough!" snapped Nami. Zoro and Sanji jumped at the shout. Their navigator wasn't happy. "So, you think Ash is some sort of award?!" The two felt threatened at the rage of Nami, and Robin wanted to join in the torture. Ash left the bubble after Shirahoshi tapped his shoulder. They swam to Neptune who had an announcement.

"Mermaids, fishmen and humans," he voiced. "It is a pleasure to be blessed with the Vice Captain and his stand against Arlong and his pirates. He's earned a place among Fishman Island." The citizens and the princes applauded Ash's efforts. "I do have one more announcement in regard. My daughter, the heir Shirahoshi, has proclaimed the Beastman, Ash Ketchum, as her future husband and new prince of Fishman Island. This marks a step to the peace between humans and fishmen alike." Cheers echoed beyond the meters between land and sea. In the dungeon, James and Meowth heard the commotion from their cell.

"I guess dey have something ta celebrate, huh?" the Alley Cat Pokémon assumed. He had a new coin on his head.

"So it sounds," James agreed. Ammo Knights walked passed their cell and reached one at the end of the hallway. Inside was a man in a yellow fedora and trench, green overalls to his four lanky legs.

"Vander Decken, we thought you'd wanna hear this," one Ammo Knight announced. Vander Decken, his brown face with sharp teeth snarling.

"This would need to be good," he snarled.

"It's in regards to Shirahoshi." Vander Decken became elated to the news.

"At long last! King Neptune has forgone the err of his ways to give Shirahoshi's hand! I knew a day would come! Soon, the power of Poseidon will be within my grasp!" Overhearing, James and Meowth wondered about Vander Decken's wish.

"I heard he ate a Devil Fruit as well," James pointed out.

"Then you must know that the princess," the Ammo Knight restarted. "She has made her decision."

"And it will be me!" shouted Vander Decken, his eyes lit. "I finally will control Fishman Island!"

"Actually, she's accepted a human boy, the Beastman, as her future king of Fishman Island!" The news shocked Vander Decken. Suddenly, he threw his body at the door

"I won't accept it! Shirahoshi only belongs to me!" He thrashed in his cell violently as the knights stood back and watched. Vander Decken smashed his head on the floor and walls. The welts to his head wasn't enough to stop him, and neither were old wounds opening from his chest and back. He continued as his body began to weaken from the massive blood loss. After an hour, he collapsed. Still, the knights did nothing for him. Completely stiff, the knights entered and examined him. A nod told the story.

"Those wounds by Hordy came back to get him," another knight explained.

"At least Shirahoshi is safe with Ash and we don't need to worry about giant axes flying at the palace," one more sighed.

"True, but you know the Mark-Mark Fruit will grow again," the first knight pointed out. Remembering Robin's words, James and Meowth realized that Jessie's fate had been sealed.

"Jessie!" they shouted. Night fell and Zoro and Sanji hung upside-down under one of the palace's bridges, only their skivvies worn. Zoro groaned to the punishment for using Ash as a wager.

"So does this mean neither of us win?" he mulled. Sanji had hearts in his eyes, not minding the hanging. In Shirahoshi's chamber where Megalo swam into for the night, Shirahoshi, Ash and Pikachu slept in her room at the palace. Shirahoshi's head faced Ash who was cupped in her hands gently with his head touching her lips.

* * *

 _(Ash's dream)_

 _Ash found himself in a giant field of flowers and looking around. "Okay, where am I?" he wondered. He began to walk across the field and stopped after a minute._

" _Hello, there!" a woman's voice spoke. Ash jumped to the sound. Before he could turn._

" _It's okay, young man!" another woman's voice tried to ease. Ash finally turned to see Bellemere from Nami's room. The other was a tall blond woman, her hair sticking up like prongs. She wore a white robe with cream scales around the cuffs and hip and a sash. Ash recognized the fuchsia-haired woman._

" _I know you!" he pointed. "You're Bellemere!" The fuchsia-haired sneered to the recognition. The blond was a different story. "But you, I'm not familiar with."_

" _That's alright, child," the blond giggled. "I am Otohime, queen of Fishman Island." Ash awed Otohime's appearance and knelt to her highness._

" _Then you're Shirahoshi's mom?" he concluded. "I can see where her looks come from." Otohime giggled to the compliment. "I'm sorry for what happened to you two… but why are you here?"_

" _We appreciate the apology, but by protecting our daughters, that's apology enough," Bellemere explained._

" _She's a little rough around the edges but she does speak the truth," Otohime joked. Bellemere laughed before approaching Ash. On a knee, she embraced Ash in a hug and applied pressure with a squeeze._

" _I'm so glad that you avenged my death, but none more than the declaration of you and my little Nami as brother and sister." She released the grip where Ash stumbled, but soon had Bellemere's hands on his shoulders. "Though, I've gotta admit…" Bellemere began tracing her finger around the eyes and nose. "She couldn't have picked a more handsome brother if she tried." Ash's face snapped rosy red from the tease. She and Otohime chuckled. It made Ash itch his cheek._

" _Now I get where Nami gets her groove from," he joked._

" _Right, you little rascal?" Bellemere gave Ash a kiss to the cheek. "Knowing her love's growing, much like the tangerines I grew…" Ash came up with an idea._

" _It doesn't only have to grow where Nami's living." Bellemere turned to the trainer. "A place back in my home can grow your tangerines. Believe me, the Pokémon there can come together and enjoy the fruits you've passed to her." This awed Bellemere. She huffed a snicker before messing with his hair._

" _If you can, that will make my daughters happy." Otohime then approached Ash and offered a hug of her own. He received another tight squeeze but not as tight as Bellemere._

" _I know my big merman mentioned it but it bears to repeat," Otohime started. "With the engagement to my daughter, peace between humans and merfolk have begun to gain momentum." Ash nodded to Otohime's words._

" _Your highness, I want to see the momentum continue," he wished._

" _As do I, my son." She gave Ash a nice little kiss to his cheek._

" _Again, we thank you for all you've done for our kids," Bellemere praised. "Say, is it alright if you give Nami a message?" Ash could only wonder what Bellemere wanted to pass on._

" _If you want him to give this Nami a message, I have one to give my husband and children." Two messages… Ash nodded, accepting the requests._

" _I'm sure they'll want to hear what you've got to say," he promised. "The next morning, I'll tell everyone." Acknowledging his promise, Otohime and Bellemere kiss his cheeks once more._

* * *

Ash smiled as he briefly woke from his dream. He glanced to Shirahoshi as Pikachu stirred to see his trainer awake. "When I tell everyone, they'll understand," he whispered. Ash yawned before going back to sleep. Words from Bellemere and Otohime will be relayed. What could be said from the two important women from beyond the grave?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	19. Goodbye,Beastman Ash Leaves Fishman Isle

_Chapter 19: Goodbye, Beastman! Leaving Fishman Island!_

* * *

Hundreds of meters above Fishman Island was a cliff. There wasn't much significance to the wall before a massive blue stream of water pierced through the rock. It caused the wall to collapse and the remains of stone and earth fell to the depths of the sea. A large and a tiny silhouette shells began to dive afterwards through the massive hole the beam burned through. Morning light illuminated Fishman Island and Ryugu Palace where Shirahoshi soon woke to greet the morning and her fiance. Her eyes opened to see that Ash had already been up, thinking about the dream he had while wrapped in her hands with an aquamarine ring on her ring finger. Ash had a matching ring on his left hand. "Good morning, handsome," she cooed. "Is something bothering you?" Ash heard his future wife and queen of Fishman Island, turning to her with a smile.

"Morning, honey," he replied. His smile did lower a little, causing concern for Shirahoshi.

"What's wrong? You seem to be disturbed by something." Ash nodded, confirming her concern.

"I need to see your dad and your brothers. It's important, and it also involves you… and Nami as well." Shirahoshi looked befuddled to his demand.

"Me and Nami?" An hour later, Ash was in the throne room of the palace. King Neptune, Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi and Mamboshi joined in the throne room. Nami, Robin and Pikachu also joined in a massive bubble to hear from Ash.

"Beastman Ash Ketchum," Neptune addressed. "I've heard you have something of importance for us -jamon." Ash nodded before speaking up.

"Overnight, I met Otohime in my dream," he started. The king and siblings gasped to the news as Ash turned to Nami. "I met Bellemere there as well." Nami gasped, her hands covering her mouth.

"Our mother?!" gasped Fukaboshi.

"Please, say it is so, la, ti, do~!" sang Ryuboshi.

"What did she say, Beastman?!" asked Mamboshi. Anticipation filled the room as everyone wanted to know the ordeal.

"Otohime had been watching all of you since her assassination," he started. "Knowing how you've been protecting and keeping the peace in Fishman Island, she couldn't be more proud that she raised a strong husband and king, as well as strong children. Even after her death, she still loves you and will continue to watch over everyone within the Ryugu Palace and Fishman Island." The message sent left Neptune, Shirahoshi and the princes in tears.

"Mother!" whimpered Fukaboshi.

"Oh, mama!" cried Ryuboshi.

"We miss you so much!" bawled Mamboshi. Shirahoshi hugged her fiance while shedding twin waterfalls from her eyes.

"Mother, we heard you!" she sniffed. "Thank you for watching over us… even after so long since you died!" Ash petted Shirahoshi's cheek to console.

"I'm sorry if it's too much," he apologized. Neptune, wiping tears from his eyes.

"No, an apology isn't necessary," he shook. "In fact, we thank you for relaying her words to us. Otohime meant so much to all of Fishman Island, hearing her words is a blessing and an aid to forever remember her in memory." Nami and Robin smiled, praising Ash in delivering the message when Ash turned to the navigator. He brought up Bellemere. He wanted to speak up about her.

"Nami, I do wish Nojiko was here with us… but Bellemere is happy that you're living out your dream. She wants to let you know that she still loves you like the mom you and Nojiko were raised as and is watching over the two of you as I speak." Nami sniffed as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"You don't know how happy you made me feel," she muttered as she hugged her Vice Captain. "I always believed Bellemere's watching over us, but you verified it for the both of us." Ash patted her shoulder in comfort. Jimbei and the ministers smiled at the joyous emotion. That soon shattered as an Ammo Knight stormed into the chamber.

"Your Majesty!" he shouted. "Urgent news from Fishman Island!" All turned to the knight, anxious to know of the interruption.

"What seems to be the issue?" questioned Neptune.

"A pair of shelled creatures have found themselves on Fishman Island! One is tiny and purple while the other is brown and huge! I-I don't know what to make of it, but none of us, not even my fellow knights, have any idea what they could be!" The others wondered what landed on Fishman Island.

"Tiny and purple?" wondered Shirahoshi. She turned to Ash for an answer. "Darling, could it be…" Ash wasn't too sure but the curiosity began to bother.

"Let's go check it out," he suggested. Everyone left Ryugu Palace and found a gathering among Gyoncorde Plaza. Fishpeople and merfolk surrounded a large red turtle shell and a small bluish-violet spiky bivalve shell. Franky and Zoro kept the crowd from engaging either creature. The Straw Hat boys awed the crowd size to the discovery.

"Damn, how many need to know?" growled Zoro. Before the crowd became out of hand, Ammo Knights aided the Straw Hats in protecting the two shells.

"We don't know what the hell these are but we can't risk these guys storming these things," a knight grunted. Before long, those from Ryugu Palace reached the Plaza.

"Stand down, everyone!" the king shouted. On Hoe, the crowd saw the royal family descend.

"Clear a path!" the Minister of the Right ordered. The three humans and Pikachu swam through the crowd to which Ash gasped.

"Blastoise!" he named the red shell. "And Shellder!" The women turned to Ash after the naming.

"You know them?" guessed Robin. Ash nodded for a reason.

"They're Pokémon!" He brought out his hand-held and pointed at the big shell. The picture displayed had a giant turtle with a cream-colored chin and two cannons protruding from its shell.

"Blastoise, the Shellfish Pokémon," it computed. "Blastoise is the final evolutionary form of Squirtle. It uses the cannons from its back to launch powerful Hydro Pumps." Ash now turned the hand-held to the little shell. The picture showed a face on a black pearl with a long tongue. "Shellder, the Bivalve Pokémon. The tender round body is protected by an impressively durable shell."

"So those things are really Pokémon?" wondered Usopp. Ash nodded to the assumption.

"I'm wondering if that's the same Blastoise I met at that one island near Cinnabar Island," he pondered. Chopper looked to Ash, curious to the belief.

"Are you saying you're familiar with this Blastoise?" he asked.

"I'm not too sure… but maybe this will help." With a Pokéball in hand, he tossed it up. "Squirtle, I choose you!" The ball opened to reveal Squirtle who saw the Blastoise shell. From inside, Blastoise saw the Squirtle and began to emerge, head, arms and feet. The two looked to each other before Squirtle brought out triangular sunglasses and wore them. Brook chuckled to the new look of Squirtle.

"There's something you don't see everyday, a turtle with fashion sense," he laughed. "It tickles me to the bone!"

"That's what you get with the Squirtle Squad Sunglasses." Blastoise acknowledged the sunglasses as it turned to Shellder. The shell began to open and see Pikachu and Squirtle before ducking back in its shell. Nami picked the shell to ease the Pokémon's tension.

"I promise, we're not gonna hurt you, Shellder," she tried to reason. Shellder opened up a to see Nami with a smile on her face. Blastoise barked to Nami about Shellder which Chopper and Squirtle listened to.

"Is that what happened?" the reindeer guessed. Blastoise seemed stunned to hear that Chopper understood it. The Shellfish Pokémon continued to explain the ordeal as others tried to listen.

"Can you give us a briefing?" requested Ash.

"Of course! Blastoise had traveled from the Squirtle Island for exercise when it saw that Shellder ganged up by… Tentacool?" Ash hit a few buttons on his hand-held and showed a blue jellyfish with red round crystals around its head and two tentacles.

"Tentacool, the Jellyfish Pokémon," it registered. "Tentacool often school around shallow seas. Fishermen who hook these are stung by acid within its tiny stingers." Hearing Tentacool's description, Nami looked to the Bivalve Pokémon.

"So, you were attacked by a school of them?" she asked. Shellder moaned and teared up. Chopper had more.

"Blastoise used its Hydro Pump to scare the Tentacool away," he continued. "However, the attack hit a weak floor spot and created a tunnel. Shellder fell and it gave chase to save the little guy. That's when it saw huge sea creatures that it used Withdraw to keep from getting eaten. They must have fallen here where everyone gathered." To Ash, Blastoise tried to protect the little Pokémon and ended up in Fishman Island.

"Well, at least you're both okay," he sighed in relief. That's when Pikachu started squeaking a storm. "Pikachu, what is it?" Franky looked up to the light and without Chopper's help, studied the situation and destination.

"They're Pokémon, right?" he reviewed.

"Right…" One conclusion came to Franky.

"Even Pikachu knows… I believe it… The Pokémon World awaits." Ash gulped to the realization.

"We're… going home…" Pikachu grew excited. Sharley's mermaids whined. They didn't want their favorite human to leave Fishman Island. Chopper helped treat Blastoise with any injury but whatever it had was minor. Robin confronted Ash about his new destination.

"Honey, are you worried?" she asked.

"Well, how can I put this?" Robin could tell that he wanted to go back but didn't want to leave the crew. Luffy came over with a grin on his face.

"How about that?!" he cheered. "You're going home! Back to the Pokémon World! Aren't you excited?!" Ash huffed a chuckle but the smile soon dropped.

"I'm glad I can go back… but it means I can't help out with your dream of finding One Piece." Luffy patted Ash in the back, never frowning.

"That's nothing you need to worry about… and besides, even while you're not on any of my ships, it doesn't mean you won't be Vice Captain anymore. After all, you're a Straw Hat… Nothing can change that." Ash's smile returned, knowing that regardless of where he is, he's a pirate with the best crew.

"Then I came at the best time, didn't I?" sounded Pappagu. Ash and Luffy spun to see the starfish fishman. He carried a satchel on his wagon. "I just got the finishing touches on your old uniform. Considering that you stopped Arlong in the most vicious way possible, I'm gonna give these back." Ash believed he won't need to pay for his work.

"You don't need any money? Not a tip?"

"After what you did, why bother." Ash smiled again and took the satchel.

"Thanks, Pappagu." An Ammo Knight came forward with a prize of his own.

"Vice Captain!" he called. Ash turned to the knight who held a necklace with Arlong's nose, the one he severed in his fight. The necklace also contained shark teeth.

"Are those Arlong's teeth and nose?" guessed Ash.

"The same ones you broke and tore away from the former resident and former Sun Pirate. Saw him in his cell. It's a fate no one wants to live like." Ash waived his hands, not wanting to know the detail.

"I don't wanna know… but thanks." He and the knight shook hands. Hachi and Camie came to Ash next.

"Ash, thank you for saving me and Camie from Arlong," the fishman praised. He held a heated storage container of takoyaki. "I heard about how Straw Hat ate your last bag so I wrote your initials on this to make sure that doesn't happen again." Pikachu laughed to the reminder.

"But they're so good, I can't get enough!" complained Luffy.

"I do want to make sure his friends get to have a bite themselves. Besides, you'll have to buy your own."

"Aww! No fair!" What Sanji saw next made Luffy's whine seem small.

"No…" he voiced. " _That's_ not fair!" He pointed to Sharley and her employees giving Ash hugs, repeatedly shoving his head between their breasts.

"We wish for you and Pikachu to return," Mello wished.

"We may have to at some point," Ash reminded. "After all, I'm the princess' fiance." Ishilly, Adele and Sora laughed. Fillonce picked Pikachu from Ash's shoulder.

"That also means you as well, okay?" she checked. Pikachu squeaked nervously before she gave the Pokémon a kiss to the lips. Some of the mermaids giggled to the kiss.

"Maybe you should be named Fill Twice!" joked Ishilly. "So does that mean Pikachu can breathe underwater like Ash?" All Fillonce did was giggle. Ash released Lapras to which the mermaids praised the Transport Pokémon and awarded him with hugs and kisses. Lapras wailed in delight. The fishkids, now wearing duplicates of Ash's cap, came forward while Squirtle also got some love from the mermaids.

"We heard you're going to your world," the four-armed girl relayed.

"I am," Ash confirmed.

"Can we come with?" the merboy requested. "Can we?"

"I wanna go too!" the fishboy added.

"Me three!" the four-armed girl wanted. Ash wasted little time to answer.

"Of course!" he chortled. "I'm sure you'll want to see other Water Pokémon than Shellder and Lapras." The fishkids became ecstatic to the ride.

"There are some things that make me wish Ash's more than just 75 million Berries," Zoro scoffed. Jimbei came by, an eager to see the world as well.

"Vice Captain, I'll go along with you to this new world," he demanded. "I would like to make sure these three are safe." Luffy laughed, liking the idea.

"You don't need to ask, Jimbei!" he grinned. "You can board with us anytime!" Jimbei nodded, praising the permission. Shirahoshi felt as if she's being left out.

"Darling!" she called. Ash turned to his fiancee. "Since meeting your Pokémon, I want to see more of what it has to offer." Ash became excited for his fiancee's request.

"You're more than welcome to join," he granted. Shirahoshi squealed to the journey soon to depart. Her brothers didn't want to be silent.

"If Shirahoshi's going, we're going as well," Fukaboshi ordered.

"She may be your future wife," Ryuboshi added. "But we're responsible for her safety. I hope you understand as I bet you do so, la, ti, do!" Ash grinned to the invite requests.

"Well, you guys are now part of the family," he allowed. "Why would I deny you guys?" The brothers nodded, grateful for the addition.

"We thank you, Beastman," Fukaboshi praised before shaking his head. "I mean… brother." Franky and an Ammo Knight emerged from the Sunny.

"Good news, everyone!" the cyborg started. "The Sunny's ready to go and the knights will give us the bubble to let us travel up to Ash's home!" The Straw Hats felt ready to head back to the surface. The citizens of Fishman Island gathered while the mermaids waived farewell to their favorite pirates. Ash flashed the signature glint, causing a stir of excitement. With the fishkids and the crew on board, the Sunny began its departure with Ash and Pikachu waiving a fond farewell to their new friends. They entered the gateway where they waited for the bubble to coat the Sunny. In the meantime, Ash helped Sanji prepare boxed lunches in the kitchen. Tenderloin fillets from the Sea King, seasoned rice and steamed vegetables cooked and simmered while bread rolls baked in the oven.

"Misty will enjoy all of this with Togepi," Ash huffed. "Tracey as well."

"You talking about Misty, I'm kinda tempted to see her. Just stir the rice."

"Okay." Ash mixed the rice to keep from burning. "Okay… I'm gonna change. After all, I wanna look like a Pokémon Trainer when I see my friends again, not a pirate." Sanji nodded before letting Ash get dressed.

"I'll finish up in here." On the Sunny's way up, Franky and Usopp entered their workshops and Chopper into his office. Blastoise lead the Sunny and the merfolk upward as Shellder watched safely from the prow.

"I can finally see the sun for the first time!" a gleeful Shirahoshi cheered. "I bet it's as beautiful as everyone says it is!" Pikachu reached the prow by Shellder and squeaked to know her meaning. Robin also joined and helped explain her meaning.

"There's no way the sun can reach 10,000 meters below sea level," she taught. Pikachu still wasn't sure of her meaning. "Well, you could say that they built a replica to show when it's morning or night. You could say it's merman-made." Pikachu now had an understanding to the light among Fishman Island.

"It won't just be your first time," Fukaboshi corrected. "We'll be experiencing the sun for ourselves." Blastoise gasped to the detail. That's when the door to the men's room opened, Ash emerging in his Pokémon Trainer garb.

"Pappagu is a genius," he snickered. Despite all his muscular build, his outfit fit like a glove aside from his gloves. Turning, the girls awed Ash's old look, recalling the wear when he saved the Straw Hats from the Marines.

"Whoa!" gawked Nami. "I totally forgot what he wore when we first met."

"Indeed, but whatever he's wearing," Robin giggled. "Ash will always be Ash!" Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulder, still wearing the shirt from the shopping in Fishman Island.

"So this is what you normally look like?" awed Shirahoshi.

"Yup!" chuckled Ash. The fishkids admired the new look, stars covering their eyes. Ash showed a little embarrassment. "Pappagu may have done a little too good of a job."

"Can you blame us?" the merboy cheered. "It looks so cool!"

"I can't wait for every fishkid to hear about this," the four-armed girl adored. All Ash could do was smile. Shirahoshi smiled as well.

"It shouldn't matter what he wears, Darling will be my darling," she shrugged. That's when she had a question for her fiance. "Darling, you know what the sun's like. Can you tell me?" Ash gulped, rather caught off-guard with the question.

' _Okay, no one bothers to ask about that,'_ he thought. He shrugged off the stun and came up with an answer. "You'll feel it when we surface. The sun's a lot like you actually: warm, radiant, bright and it makes the sky look gorgeous." The briefing made Shirahoshi more anxious to feel the sun's rays for the first time. Luffy laughed to how Ash described the sun. That's when he spotted a massive hole among the cliffside. Blastoise croaked to confirm their location.

"We're here?!" he gasped. The other Straw Hats saw the gaping tunnel, awing the size.

"You could drive at least four Sunnys through there at the same time!" estimated a shocked Usopp. Zoro scoffed, the hole not impressing him.

"That's nothing," he huffed. "I could cut a bigger hole than this." The reindeer looked through the hole. Up ahead, creatures swimming.

"Is that…" jumped Chopper. Ash looked up, seeing Seakings and white goldfish with flowing tails and horns on heads.

"Pokémon!" he announced. "Goldeen! And Seaking!" The first signs of Pokémon brought joy to those who wanted to see. They started to sail and swim through the tunnel, plenty of room between the princes, Shirahoshi and the Sunny. Reaching the other side, they saw all sorts of Pokémon from seals with horns on their heads to brown starfish with rubies in the center. Pokémon marine life came to Shirahoshi to greet, including purplish-blue tadpole with swirls on their abdomen. Luffy, Chopper and the fishboy saw a school of orange fish with yellow crown-shaped fins.

"Those fish look tasty!" drooled Luffy.

"I almost want to eat one right now!" gawked Chopper.

"Ash, what are those?" the fishboy spoke up. Ash turned to see the school of the orange fish.

"Those are Magikarp. They're not much to look at." He brought out his hand-held again to show the fish in question.

"Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon," it computed. "Magikarp are able to swim in the dirtiest waters." Ash had more about the fish.

"They only know two attacks: Splash, which is not really an attack; and Tackle, which plenty of Pokémon start off with." The fishkids groaned in disappointment to knowing the truth about Magikarp."

"I thought they'd be interesting to see," the four-armed girl moaned. Ash had more about Magikarp.

"They may look disappointing but they do evolve into something ferocious." Not only did the fishkids grew interested, Jimbei approached and wanting to know.

"How so?" he asked.

"They become Gyarados. They have a lot of bottled anger waiting to be released. It's no wonder they're called the Atrocious Pokémon." Jimbei and the fishkids awed to the hidden power.

"Gyarados, huh? I'd like to see one." Seeing all the Water Pokémon around the princess, Ash looked through the sea before finding a blue sea serpent with fins around the head and all over its back.

"Right there!" Ash pointed to the sea serpent to Jimbei's grin.

"That's a definite warrior! Wouldn't mind having that on Fishman Island!" Ash huffed a chuckle, knowing the nature of Gyarados.

"Good luck. Gyarados are hard enough to capture, let alone train." Jimbei didn't seem worried.

"I wouldn't mind a challenge now and then." Franky came by with bottles of Cola on hands.

"Speaking of bottled, how about a toast?" he suggested. The Straw Hats and the fishkids had a bottle. Zoro wasn't sure about having Cola.

"I'm not allowed to have booze?" he complained.

"We've got kids, so not now!" Usopp snapped.

"Fine…" With a bottle in each hand, Usopp made the toast.

"Ash, for the past few weeks, you've been one of the best pirates to sail in the New World," he started. "Now, you're about to step off and be back to your career choice of Pokémon Trainer."

"Still, you've given us a lot to remember you by," Franky acknowledged.

"Likewise!" agreed Ash. "I had a lot of fun with all of you, especially Nami, Robin… and of course, Luffy. In fact… I'd go so far as to say you're all family to me. Brothers, a sister… and an adopted mom." The boys smiled as they rose their bottles. The two women teared up to his toast as did Franky.

"Ash, we're glad to have you as our pirate!" he bawled.

"Jeez, Franky" moaned Brook. "Don't soak yourself to the bone."

"I'm not crying, you bonehead! The onions! They're overwhelming!" Nervous laughs lisped from everyone else. A while after the toasting, Ash hung around the prow of the ship, his and the Pokémon's time on the Sunny nearing the end. Shellder slept on the rail as someone removed Ash's cap. Just as quickly, something else took its place: Luffy's straw hat. Ash turned to see his comrade with smiles traded. Luffy donned Ash's cap, a switch.

"I know you'll be missed, Vice Captain," he said.

"Same with everyone, and the Sunny." Luffy joined Ash's side as he petted Pikachu. "It's… been a fun ride. Being a pirate, learning how to cook, training in swords… having a second mom…" Luffy chuckled to the point about Robin.

"A second mom…"

"…And a sister." Pikachu squeaked in favor of Nami. "If not for someone opening that trap door, I wouldn't have met my best human friend, second friend to Pikachu." Luffy became intrigued.

"Your best human friend? Could you tell me?" Ash snickered while turning to the Captain.

"He's standing right here with me." Luffy's eyes expanded to the realization. He soon laughed to the discovery.

"Good one…" From behind, Zoro snickered to Ash and Luffy's little discussion.

"At least those two don't need that dumb wig to have a good time," he grinned. Nami overheard Zoro and panicked, shutting his mouth with her hand.

"YOU IDIOT!" she shouted. "DON'T GIVE THEM ANY IDEAS!" Luffy heard the idea and grinned.

"I nearly forgot about that!" he praised before the two ran off to the men's room. Sanji saw the ruckus, nervous to their scheme.

"Oh boy…" he muttered. Nami bashed Zoro on the crown for his leaked idea.

"WHY DID YOU BRING UP THAT DAMN WIG, YOU DUMBASS?!" she shrieked. Before anyone could think, Ash and Luffy emerged from the room, the latter donning the headgear. Shirahoshi and some of the Pokémon turned to see the pair with the wig.

"A destination belongs to the people, but the soul makes the destination an adventure," Luffy sneered before applying the Afro to Ash.

"Those feeling the vibes can sense the soul of the adventurer and the passion of the reward waiting at the end," Ash sneered. "The soul is strong when the enjoyment is jived with wild sensation!" Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky and Brook became elated to the two wig warriors.

"We feel it!" they cheered. "So FUNKY!" Zoro and Nami cringed to seeing the wig once more.

"You just happened to open your trap about that stupid wig," she growled.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'll try to keep it out of their ear range."

"Good luck. Those two have ears like elephants." Jimbei wasn't sure how to react to the "funky" words. Shirahoshi and the fishkids laughed to the two heads of the Sunny, but Robin collapsed to her knees in hilarity at Ash wearing the headgear. She shed one more tear.

' _You've always brought humor to us pirates,'_ she minded. _'But no one has enjoyed it more than me. In fact, your sense of humor has given me a new reason to live. I made the right choice at Enies Lobby to live when Luffy gave me a chance two years ago. Ash, I was glad to be your mother while riding on the Sunny. I can't believe you'll be leaving my nest very soon. There are so many things I'll remember. I wish I had a way to enjoy the fun when you depart from the Sunny, from the Straw Hats… and from me… my dear son.'_ The Sunny began to climb with the Pokémon swimming among the royal merfolk. Shirahoshi will soon feel the sun's rays for the first time. To Ash, he'll be back with Misty, Tracey and Togepi.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	20. I'm Back! Ash's Return Home!

_Chapter 20: I'm Back! Ash Returns Home!_

* * *

Back on Doubloon Island, Misty and Tracey searched around for Ash. He'd been missing since Misty activated a trap door and dropped Ash. "It's been three weeks, Tracey!" she complained. "Doubloon Island's big but where haven't we looked?!" Togepi continued to grow concerned, missing Pikachu as well.

"I know how you feel, Misty," Tracey acknowledged. "We've looked about everywhere for Ash on this island. I just hope they didn't get hurt badly, or worse…" To Misty, Ash's disappearance had more of an impact.

"I don't want anything worse to happen! How can he pay me back for the bike he destroyed!?" Tracey jumped at Misty's point about an incident prior and became a little upset.

"MISTY!" Tracey's shout startled Misty while Togepi looked up to him. "In case you forgot, you're the one who sent him through that trap door in the fortress! Regardless, what's more important: your bike or Ash?!"

"Well, excuse me when he happened to take my bike in a thunderstorm and barbecued it!"

"What would he need your bike in the first place?" Misty thought back to when she first saw Ash. She remembered seeing Pikachu injured before Ash put him in the basket before riding off.

"He was taking Pikachu to the Pokémon Center!"

"See? Now if something did happen to him, how would Mrs. Ketchum feel?!" Misty gawked at seeing a brunette woman in a pink shirt and skirt having fire in her eyes glaring down at her. Her face drained of color. She relented her anger.

"I-I… I'm sorry. I should be more worried… for Ash and for Pikachu." Tracey nodded, accepting the answer.

"That's better. Now, we can-" Togepi's shrill disrupted Tracey's scolding when the two turned to the Spike Ball Pokémon.

"What is it, Togepi?" Misty's Pokémon turned to the sea where they turned heads. A large bubble began to emerge from the water. "What's that?" Tracey brought out binoculars and adjusted magnification as the bubble's size increased.

"I don't know, but it's about to surface…" Out of the sea came the Thousand Sunny, surfacing after spending days below the surface. The coating that provided air to those with Devil Fruit powers popped. "A ship?" Tracey skimmed the Sunny before seeing their pirate sail. "It's a pirate ship!" Misty's face became pale with fear, learning that pirates emerged.

"Pirates?! Don't take me and Togepi!" Still looking through, Tracey spotted someone whom he believed disappeared for good and hanging with the fishkids.

"Misty… you're not gonna believe this…" Misty twisted her head to Tracey with a gawk on his face as Luffy joined Ash and the fishkids on the prow.

"What?"

"I see Ash… and he's on that pirate ship!"

"What the-!" Both gawked in disbelief. Their friend, in their minds, had gone rogue. Tracey zoomed in more at Ash and noticed his new appearance.

"And apparently, he's gotten a bit beefed up. I-I've never seen muscles like that! His arms, his torso, his legs…" Misty wasn't sure what to believe. She wanted to have a look.

"Let me see!" She traded Togepi for Tracey's binoculars to view as Zoro joined by the prow. Studying Ash's new body, Misty started to drool. "Who is he and can I have him?" she gargled. Ash journeyed away from the prow and walked around Brook and Franky. Seeing the man who ate the Revive-Revive Fruit and the cyborg, Misty let out a scream. "SKELETON! AND A ROBOT!"

"Really?" He began to reach for the binoculars when Togepi shrilled to something else.

"Now what?" In a massive splash, Shirahoshi flew out of the water. She peered up to find the sun as Misty and Tracey peered up to her size.

"The surface world!" cheered Shirahoshi. "And the sun! Darling was right, it is beautiful! And warm!" Those on the island gawked to see the giant mermaid princess.

"Tracey, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" stuttered Misty.

"It's not that I can't see it," Tracey gulped. "It's whether I'm believing what I'm seeing!" However, Togepi escaped from Tracey's arms to confront Shirahoshi. Its shrill caught her attention and looked down to find the Pokémon calling for her. "Considering Togepi wasn't afraid of Charizard or Scyther, should we be surprised that it's not afraid of a giant mermaid?" Seeing Shirahoshi looking in the trees, Ash assumed she found his friends.

"So that's Doubloon Island again," he sighed in relief. "And that means we're breathing air of the Pokémon World again. I've been missing it." Grabbing a spyglass, Ash saw where his fiancee peered to and much to his added relief, found his friends again. "There's Misty and Tracey! Boy, won't they be surprised to see me after so long." Hearing a girl's name summoned Sanji to Ash's position.

"You say Misty?!" the excited chef gasped before taking the spyglass. Looking to where Ash pointed, Sanji spotted Misty picking her baby Pokémon up. "Wow! A real doll!" Ash showed a befuddled look to one of his pirate teachers. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's a younger Nami-Swan!" Understanding and looking back to Nami, Ash lofted a chuckle.

"I see why…" However, he also lofted a heavy sigh. Even Sanji could tell the outcome.

"I suppose… this is when we part ways."

"Yep…" The Straw Hats gathered, knowing of Ash's departure. His first to say good-bye to was the walking skeleton. "Brook, this is it."

"I know, and it breaks my heart to see you leave," he admitted… somewhat. "That is to say since I don't have a heart!" He chortled once more with Ash smiling. "But aside from that, it's not gonna be the same without you helping us out as our Vice Captain." Flesh and bony hands shook.

"I know. I have Binks' Brew to remember you by."

"Of course… and we still have our dedicated friends to find: My Laboon and Lapras' school." Ash heard a grunt and turned to Franky carrying a bag of items inside.

"I guess I bear some of the going-away presents," he snickered. Ash approached the cyborg.

"The Thousand Sunny is a masterpiece of a ship, Franky," he smiled.

"It has to be if it can sail a thousand seas… and like Brook said, the Sunny won't be the same without you on board to help Luffy. If possible, you would see the end's of our world." To Ash, it could only be the beginning.

"If the seas back there aren't enough, you can always sail here in the Pokémon World. Besides, the Thousand Sunny's got a lot of mileage ahead." Franky chuckled as he decided to present Ash's gifts.

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, you'll be heading back with friends so I packed you a few bottles of Cola… and by few, I mean a whole 12-pack!" Ash laughed to the offer. "Besides, I still recall how you gave your prayers to the Going Merry and I made miniature models of that and the Sunny for you to have."

"Franky, you big lug… You shouldn't have!"

"Even better is that it's made of the same Adam Wood that the Sunny's constructed of. That's sturdier than the steel I'm made of, believe me." Ash awed the wood used.

"Adam Wood… I bet this can take an Electrode's Explosion attack." Franky had some more to give Ash.

"Now I know you weren't around during the first time we visited Fishman Island, but I also have these two models of machines I built which make up the General Franky." He pulled out two models of vehicles. One was a three-wheeled motorcycle with a star each on the back red wheels. The muffler barrel had "FR-U" printed. There was also a black horn as its front piece with a white 4 on the green circle. It had Franky's colors on it. The other was a pearl-white tank with an animal's mouth as the gun. "The motorcycle is the Black Rhino FR-U IV which is now in the Soldier Dock, same with the tank, the Brachio Tank V. I've even included the General Franky Sword and an instruction pamphlet. Some assembly required." Ash gasped in sheer delight to the gifts.

"You have no idea how awed I am to receive this!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper didn't like that Ash got the models.

"Why didn't you make something like that for us?!" they groaned in envy. The women sighed to the three.

"We have… kids running this ship," Nami mulled.

"Franky, the Cola will be for the reunion with Misty and Tracey," Ash planned. "The Black Rhino and the Brachio Tank will be in my room." Franky grinned as he pressed his nose in.

"I think this will tell you how excited I am," he sneered. His hair grew and became a fist with a thumb sticking up. That stoked the envious boys. Ash then turned to his pirate mother.

"I know there's a moment for the child to leave the arms of their parents," she sighed. "I suppose… now's the time for me to do so." Ash huffed a sigh, knowing he'll miss her the most.

"You've been a great mom to me while I've been on the Sunny," he praised. Robin smiled before she presented the journal, the booklet that started the fiasco. "Hey, the journal! I forgot about that!"

"Indeed, which is why I wanted to give it back to you since it's important to this world." Ash reached for it and actually palmed it. However, he pushed it back to Robin, much to her surprise. "But Ash!"

"You keep it, Mom. A little something to remember me by." Robin felt blessed, even beside herself when Ash called her his mother. She dove onto her Vice Captain, hugging him in love while tearing up to the gift.

"Thank you, my son!" Robin finished it off with a massive kiss to the cheek. "I wish I was your real mother. She's blessed to have you… as am I. We will still guide Luffy to become Pirate King by finding One Piece… but I found my treasure, my One Piece." She held onto Ash for a solid minute. After she released Ash, Robin watched as Chopper was next to meet with Ash while holding a bottle.

"This should come in handy for you down the road," the reindeer neighed. Ash opened the bottle and found pills in four colors.

"Red, blue, green and purple?" he counted.

"They're for different ailments: Take the red for fevers, the blue for colds, the green for stomachaches and the purple for insomnia." Ash smiled at the medicine Chopper created.

"This will come in handy. Thanks, Chopper. You're already becoming a great doctor so quickly." Chopper beamed a smile and danced.

"I told you not to say that, you jerk! Don't say something not true!" All Ash did was scratch the back of his head. That's when Chopper stopped dancing and began to wallow up, knowing Ash was leaving. He dove onto the Vice Captain with tears coming down his face. "I don't want you to go! You've been so kind to me!" Despite the muscles, Ash remained gentle while petting the reindeer.

"I'm always with you, Chopper, even if I'm not on the Sunny." Chopper settled down as they broke the hug and Ash faced Sanji. He had the boxes stacked and ready to ship.

"Something else to bring to Doubloon Island and the Mystifyer," he nicknamed. "I've also provided a cookbook and bundles of the salt from Water 7."

"Thanks, Sanji… for the food and teaching me how to cook." Sanji nodded to the praise.

"Of course… and I'm still searching for the All Blue." Ash nodded to Sanji's dream.

"When you do find it, we'd like to see it as well." Sanji smirked to the wish.

"Bring the Mystifyer and consider it a deal." Ash snickered to the counteroffer. Usopp came next by throwing a bag of red into the bag of gifts.

"Don't mind me, I'm just throwing in a special fishing rod for you and some Ketchup Stars for Pikachu," he informed. Pikachu cheered in delight to hear of Usopp's edible ammo going with Ash and Pikachu.

"A little snack for you, huh, buddy?" teased Ash. Pikachu squeaked to accept the offer.

"And also… to thank you, Ash." Usopp's words irked and befuddled Ash. "After seeing how you fought and obliterated Arlong, you're more of a real warrior than I am by far. Hell, that fight inspired me to continue my dream of becoming a great warrior." Ash flashed a grin to the compliment.

"Keep in mind that a great warrior isn't what's on the outside."

"I don't need a reminder but still…" They shook hands as Nami came up with a pouch of tangerines.

"Sis?" Nami sniffed to the new name addressed.

"You've earned these, little brother," she expressed.

"Your tangerines… Bellemere knows about what I'm going to do with the seeds, and I'm sure the Pokémon back in Pallet Town will enjoy it as well." Nami blinked to his plan.

"You're gonna grow them at home?"

"My mom's grown plenty of fruits in the backyard. I'd want to grow them for your foster mom's memory, spread the care from Cocoyashi Village to Pallet Town and to the Kanto Region." Nami teared up, learning what Ash would be doing to the fruit.

"Ash, Bellemere came to you and now I know why. Nothing would make her happier than to see her tangerines spread all over." Her smile brought a warmth to Ash before he remembered something else.

"I know I didn't let you have the GS Ball but this should make up for it." He offered Meowth's charm to Nami who gasped to the gift.

"The coin from that Team Rocket Meowth!"

"Pikachu found it after he and the rest of my Pokémon destroyed Arlong's ship. I know you've been after this since Team Rocket stormed the Sunny and finally I have something for you to remember me by." Her priceless joyous face couldn't hold herself back from leaping onto Ash and smother him with a massive hug.

"Ash, I wish you were older! You've been a miracle, not just to me and Robin but everyone!" She gave Ash a huge kiss to the cheek which he blushed from the scene. Sanji dropped to his hands and knees, dismayed by Nami's affection.

"WHY?!" he cried. "Siblings don't kiss!" Zoro groaned, annoyed with Sanji's whining.

"You're hopeless, Curly brow," he muttered. Pikachu squeaked at the sight before Nami picked him up.

"Don't think you're going away clean," she sneered. Pikachu blinked before Nami kissed him on the lips. Pikachu gave off a loving squeal as Ash stepped to Zoro.

"Guess this is it, kid. Here…" Zoro offered a large mug in the shape of a barrel.

"That'll keep me quenched for awhile," he joked.

"Not only that, but now, I can safely say you're a man. The way you manhandled Arlong was nothing short of awesome, and inspired me to continue my training when I face Hawk-Eye." Ash smiled as they both shook hands.

"You have what it takes to be the greatest swordsman. Hawk-eye may not stand a chance."

"Maybe… I would want you to have at least a sword to take home… but since you told me the laws… I'd say anyone can use it, not on Pokémon per say."

"Yeah, but I can't necessarily ignore them." Ash now confronted the captain who gave Ash more meat than when he became Vice Captain.

"For the road," Luffy offered. Ash took the meat and scarfed it. "It's sad, knowing that my best friend's heading back to being a trainer." Ash nodded, knowing that he's stepping off.

"We both have goals ahead of us. So much I've learned from saving the Sunny to saving Fishman Island…"

"And still, you're part of the crew who made it happen." Ash smirked to the reply. "Don't forget, you're a Straw Hat… and while we're parting ways, you're still our Vice Captain… now and forever." To Ash, the title fitted him.

"I wouldn't want to change that… at all." They smiled when Luffy realized something.

"Oh crap, that handbook!" Ash forgot about the Pokémon Trainers handbook. Quickly, he relented.

"You keep it." Luffy gawked to the request.

"Me?"

"Didn't you say you wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer? Besides, I've got enough experience, especially with Pikachu, Charizard and others." Luffy stretched his smile to the offer.

"I'll treasure it, Beastman."

"Same with the straw hat. It means a lot to you and me." Now, Luffy laughed. Ash walked over to the princes and Jimbei for their farewells. "Fukaboshi, Mamboshi, Ryuboshi, Jimbei…" Fukaboshi rose a hand.

"We know, brother," he nodded. "We wish you good luck with your Pokémon journies."

"It's still new to us about the betrothal of our Shirahoshi to you," Ryuboshi said. "Regardless, our duty to protect the family is strong."

"We promise to look after our little sister for you," Mamboshi issued.

"Now, give those trainers, hell!" ordered Jimbei.

"I will," Ash finished before he and Pikachu were picked up by his fiancee. Waiting in Shirahoshi's hand was Togepi which an excited Pikachu raced to meet his friend. "Hey, Togepi! Missed us?" Togepi shrilled to Ash.

"Togepi is an adorable Pokémon," Shirahoshi cooed. Using one hand, she returned the Pokémon to the island where Misty embraced the two.

"Pikachu!" she cheered. Pikachu missed the hug from the traveling companion and squealed in delight.

"It's great to see you again, Pikachu," Tracey cheered. Pikachu squeaked to the Pokémon Watcher. Shirahoshi had her time alone with her fiance.

"Darling, I wish you wouldn't go home so soon!" she tearfully whimpered. "I'm just gonna miss you being around so much." Ash understood her sadness.

"I know, but this is the life I lived before becoming a Straw Hat," he briefed. That's when he had one more item to hand out. "By the way, you can have this." Ash handed Shirahoshi a smooth lime green stone with a lightning bolt on it. Looking down to what seemed like a tiny pebble, Shirahoshi wondered.

"What is it?"

"Dear, that's a Thunder Stone. It's an evolutionary stone that can make Pikachu or an Eevee evolve. I received it in Vermillion City. However, I'm not gonna do that to my friend. It's small but I'd rather you have it than me." Shirahoshi wallowed up in happiness.

"I'll…I'll treasure it! Thank you, my love!" She proceeded to kiss Ash several times, covering him in mermaid saliva. Sanji groaned to the love for Ash. Shirahoshi placed Ash back onto the Sunny to retrieve the gifts. Jimbei and Usopp had a few more gifts on hand.

"Just thought we'd give you a few more things to take home," Jimbei started. Usopp loaded a Transponder Snail in Ash's bag.

"I'm throwing in a scrapbook of our time together and a Transponder Snail," he added. Ash blinked to the name.

"Transponder Snail?" he repeated.

"Well, a Video Transponder Snail. It's used to communicate with others."

"Like a telephone, I get it." Jimbei had something else about the item.

"The reason we're giving this to you is that when you compete in the league," he explained. "We want to see the action and cheer you on whether on the Sunny or on Fishman Island." Ash felt the matches ahead of him would help illustrate Pokémon battles.

"I'll make sure to set him up when I compete." The fishkids had one request and approached the Vice Captain.

"Beastman, can we come to see your friends?" asked the four-armed fishgirl.

"Can we?" the merboy asked.

"Come on, why would I say no?" teased Ash. The fishkids cheered as Ash summoned Lapras. The Transport Pokémon looked up to Ash who seemed interested. "Ready to head back to Misty and Tracey?" Lapras cheered for the return. With the bag of loot, Ash leaped down to see the crowd of Straw Hats waiving to him. The fishkids joined before Ash left the Sunny. The fishkids swam alongside Lapras as he saw Misty, Tracey and the Pokémon waiting for him.

"Ash!" shouted Misty. Reaching shore, Ash hopped off Lapras to the relief of his friends.

"Misty! Tracey!" Misty gasped while holding Togepi as Pikachu crawled up Ash's shoulder.

"Where the heck have you been?! You disappeared for about three weeks! We thought you died somewhere and instead, we see you with pirates and bringing all of this loot to shore!" Ash scoffed before pointing out how he wound up with the Straw Hats.

"I fell through a trapdoor and suddenly, I became a pirate. You have no idea what I went through." Seeing the loot where Pikachu had leaped into and pulled Usopp's Ketchup Stars, Tracey felt sympathetic to Ash.

"I can tell," he spoke. "What did you bring besides a new figure? I mean, I haven't seen muscles on someone that young." Misty became red in the face with embarrassment.

"I wasn't expecting you to transform while away from us," she gulped. Togepi chirped to the notice which the four-armed fishgirl came to.

"So adorable!" she cheered as she ran to meet it. Misty became befuddled.

"I can understand that you have a LOT of questions for me," Ash sighed.

"So much, I don't know where to start like should it be with these three," she tried to regain composure.

"They're from an undersea land called Fishman Island."

"We're talking 10,000 meters below the sea," the fishboy clarified. "If you want, we can help you down there. It's amazing." Misty and Tracey stuttered to the thought.

"We'll keep that in mind," Tracey muttered. Ash then pulled out the bandanna and reached Togepi. Seeing the Straw Hat emblem, he flipped it around before tying it to the Spike Ball Pokémon.

"There you go, Togepi," Ash giggled. Togepi shrilled to the new headgear. Just as Ash felt ready to move on, Pikachu heard something and turned to the Sunny. Tracey spotted it.

"Did you hear something, Pikachu?" Before Pikachu could answer…

"Gum-Gum…" shouted Luffy. "Suspension Bridge!" His Gum-Gum Fruit powers active, Luffy flung his arms out to the island and spooking Misty and Tracey. Luffy caught his arms around a palm tree before flinging over to the island with Nami and Robin riding him. The women disembarked before landing on the sand. Seeing the women, Ash sighed.

"Did I forget something?" he asked.

"Well, one more item," Nami teased before giving Ash a spyglass. Misty saw Robin and Nami kiss Ash on the Sunny before Shirahoshi and didn't think either would be a fit for him.

"I could be wrong but aren't you two a little old?" she questioned. "We saw you giving Ash kisses on that pirate ship." Robin laughed to Misty's suspicion.

"What, can't give Ash motherly love?" she sneered. "Or in Nami's case, sisterly love?" Shirahoshi came to the island again.

"I'm just saying that seeing you that close to Ash got me a little nervous. I had a funny feeling one of you happened to be Ash's girlfriend." The women laughed to the accusation before Ash decided to clarify.

"Misty, I don't think you need to worry about a girlfriend for me," he sneered while showing her the ring. Misty and Tracey gawked to the sight.

"Is that an engagement ring?" he guessed. "Talk about moving fast!" Ash glanced up to Shirahoshi where she revealed the matching ring.

"Ash is my darling," she concluded. Misty and Tracey couldn't believe the news.

"You're getting married to… A GIANT MERMAID!?" shrieked Misty.

"Well, a giant mermaid _princess,_ " Ash corrected. Misty crumpled to the ground, realizing Ash had been taken and engaged to a princess. Words of the past came back to insult her.

" _If you want somebody to do whatever you want, whenever you want, you should find yourself a girlfriend!"_ Misty heard her own words and soon whined. "Ash didn't get a girlfriend, he got a fiancee!"

"Pretty much…" Tracey sighed. "How do we tell Mrs. Ketchum about this?" The fishgirl came to Ash first, all of her arms wrapping around him for a hug.

"We're gonna miss you, Ash," she huffed. She gave Ash a kiss to the cheek. Nami came next with a hand on his shoulder.

"I love you, my little brother," she cooed before another kiss to the cheek. After that, Robin. She removed Ash's cap.

"I love you, my son," she said before kissing his forehead. She reapplied the cap. Lastly, Shirahoshi.

"I love you, my one true love," she whispered before they kissed each other. Luffy came to Misty and palmed her shoulder.

"Hey, watch over our Vice Captain, okay?" he ordered. Tracey gawked to Ash's title.

"Vice Captain? He repeated. "You mean Ash?"

"Of course! I know you guys will make sure he's okay." Luffy came to Ash for one last word.

"Luf-ster…" he named.

"Beastman, good luck in the league." Ash and Luffy exchanged fist-bumps. "Maybe when we visit again, we can have a Pokémon battle." Ash gasped to the offer of a battle before grinning.

"How about a full battle? Six-on-six…" Luffy grinned to the idea.

"You got it!" They now shook hands. "Good luck…Pokémon Master Ash!"

"Take care… Pirate King Luffy!" Meeting adjourned, Nami and Robin reached Luffy before he stretched his arms back out to the Sunny. Reaching the mast, Luffy slung himself and the women back to the ship. Misty and Tracey reached Ash's side as Shirahoshi and the fishkids returned on their way back to their world. The coating applied, the Sunny soon sank to the sea below but not before the crew waived a fond farewell to Ash and his friends, the women blowing kisses and Franky bawling once more to the Beastman's departure. When the ship disappeared, Ash began to sigh in relief. "I can finally resume my life as a Pokémon Trainer." That's when Misty noticed the necklace around Ash's neck.

"Whoa, those are some fancy stones," she pointed out. "They look like shark's teeth and a saw. How much did you have to pay for all that?" Ash knew Misty wasn't aware of the necklace's origin.

"Misty, these ARE real shark teeth. They're from a fishman that I beat with my bare hands." Misty gawked to the information.

"WHAT?!" Not even Tracey could believe Ash.

"I've got a lot to talk about. I'll explain it at the Pokémon Center." The group made their way to a building with a big red "P" above the door. Ash handed Misty, Tracey, a pink-haired woman in a white nurse outfit and a turquoise-haired woman in a blue police outfit the boxes from the Sunny's kitchen.

"You?!" gasped the pink-haired. "You made these with a pirate cook?"

"I did, Nurse Joy. Sanji helped teach me how to cook and with salt that no one would even think wasn't salty." Misty cackled to the claim.

"You, cook!?" she scoffed. "You can barely pour cereal into a bowl! What makes you think that you have the ability with culinary arts?!" Ash sighed, not sure how to show Misty yet. "Look, I may be able to accept that you're with pirates, that you have all these muscles, that you found an undersea city, got engaged to a giant mermaid princess… I still have trouble about those women that cheeked you… but cooking… _please_!" Tracey also doubted Ash's ability to cook.

"Yeah, I may also believe the Devil Fruits and Team Rocket unable to escape this Fishman Island," Tracey mulled. "But if this is part of your work, I'll need to see it for myself." Ash grinned to Tracey's challenge, thinking he can prove it.

"I know that look!" the turquoise-haired woman noted. "That's a look that's accepting the challenge." Misty huffed a groan to the woman's claim.

"Officer Jenny, don't give him ideas," she warned. Ash's first day back from his pirate days may have been rocky but Misty and Tracey won't know what Ash has in store. Ash may be back from the other world, but deep down, he'll be forever a pirate.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...

(When this and my other story, I Wish I Never Met You!, are over, my next stories will be with "The Legend of Zelda," and what you guys voted for: Equestria Girls)


	21. Forever a Pirate! Straw Hats Reunite!

_Chapter 21/Final: Forever a Pirate! Straw Hats Reunite!_

* * *

The morning had come after Ash returned from his time with the Straw Hat Pirates. The morning started at the Pokémon Center and Misty began to stir to the sun's rays. She's glad that Ash and his Pokémon came back. She rolled out of bed and opened to find Tracey near the doorway. Togepi heard the door and woke. "Tracey?" she wondered.

"Ash isn't in his room!" he alerted. "He and Pikachu disappeared when I woke up!" Misty sighed, figuring out the ordeal.

"He's probably training after being with those pirates for those few weeks." She picked Togepi up and headed for the kitchen. "Knowing him, Ash'll be coming by for food when he's done." Tracey followed Misty, still irked to Ash's disappearance. As they got closer to the kitchen, the trainers spotted commotion.

"Misty, what's going on?"

"I don't know!" Hearing the brief conversation, one girl turned to Misty and Tracey.

"Say, didn't you come to Doubloon Island with him?" she asked. Neither trainer knew who the girl referred to.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tracey. Another girl stopped to explain.

"That boy with the Pikachu!" she cheered. "You didn't tell me that he's a master chef!" Misty and Tracey blinked before looking in the kitchen. A group of girls, including Joy, fawned to the chef and his preparation of breakfast.

"Someone's a superstar," Misty studied. When they saw the chef, they gasped in shock. Making hash browns, french toast, crescent rolls, scrambled and fried eggs, pancakes, crispy bacon, sausage links… his friends couldn't believe Ash prepared for such an occasion while sprinkling the salt from Water 7.

"I can tell that you're all hungry!" he laughed. "It'll be a few more minutes!" The girls couldn't wait to enjoy Ash's food, the aroma from the meal lured more girls to the kitchen. Misty and Tracey displayed astonished looks, unable to believe their sight.

"He CAN cook!" he gasped. Joy's mouth watered from the scent.

"This is gonna be so good, I'm getting an energy boost with just a whiff!" she yelped.

"It's a little too soon in the morning for something like that." Tracey turned to Misty who looked unconscious standing up. Togepi became concerned for his trainer. "Misty?" The redhead began to topple over when Tracey snagged Togepi. Misty fainted and hit the floor with an irking thud. Looking down, the Pokémon Watcher had an idea what made Misty fall. "My mind's been blown as well, but I don't think you need to exaggerate." Ash served breakfast to those in the Center.

"Trust me," he advised. "My teacher would throw a fit if you threw your food out."

"Now why would we do that?" teased Joy. "This is so good, I may need some of these recipes from your teacher." As everyone enjoyed breakfast with their Pokémon, Misty rebounded from her fainting spell and confronted Ash. The Vice Captain saw his friends approaching.

"Morning, you two! I've got some for you guys as-"

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ASH?!" the redhead shouted. Ash scoffed to the yell.

"Take a deep breath, Misty. Just because I've been away with the Straw Hats, doesn't mean all I did was plunder various islands. I learned to cook and defend myself." Tracey chuckled to Ash's unfazed demeanor.

"Apparently, they also told you about dealing with others in disbelief," he teased. "Believe me, when you said you were taught how to cook, we didn't believe it… and now look!"

"Right? By the way, I bet you guys are hungry. Here… breakfast." Misty looked to the plate of food made by her friend.

"I'll admit, Brock might be envious of you if it's as good as they say," she wagered. Taking a fork, she sliced a bite-full of pancakes and scarfed it in her mouth. Instantly, a massive burst of flavor triggered her to freeze and savor. Misty couldn't remove the fork in her mouth as the taste measured beyond what she believed. "WOW!" Ash nodded, positive to Misty's word.

"Good, huh?" Hearing Ash, Misty came face-to-face while removing the fork.

"Good? This isn't 'good,' it's something beyond comprehension! That teacher of yours… I want to meet him! Tell me! Show me! This is some of the best food I've tasted, and I've tasted a lot!" Misty's loud rave to Ash's cooking tempted Tracey and Togepi to try.

"You wouldn't be the only one," Tracey pointed out. Ash glanced to the crowd of happy women. Togepi took a bite of some of the hash browns. The Spike Ball Pokémon instantly fell on his bottom while letting out an enormous and endearing shrill. "Togepi likes it, too!" Finally, Tracey stomached what little concern he had and tried the hash browns himself. Quickly, his body became happy. "I've… tasted… HEAVEN!" Ash didn't flinch to the Watcher's glee.

"Another satisfied customer," he mumbled. Ash prepped his plate before grabbing the scrapbook and sitting down with his friends. He opened the scrapbook and revealed a picture of him with Sanji in the kitchen.

"So that's your teacher?" guessed Misty.

"That's him: Black Leg Sanji. His hands are for cooking while his legs are for fighting. He does make Brock look tame around women." Tracey's reaction was of humor.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned.

"He'd flirt and ask out many women rather than fight them. Heck, he even tried to hit on Jessie." Misty's face transformed to dread.

"Does he have no limit?" she wondered.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if he tried to hit on my mom," Pained faces emerged from the possibility.

"I knew it… no limit on him." Tracey found a page full of the Straw Hats' wanted posters.

"These must be the crew you're with," he noticed. Misty looked to see the lineup, finding Ash's poster by Luffy's.

"They're wanted posters?" she gawked.

"They're from the Marines," Ash explained as he took a swig of iced coffee in the mug supplied by Zoro. "If not for my error in telling who's who, I may not have come back at all." Misty and Tracey blinked to the explanation.

"I don't get it," the redhead muttered.

"The Straw Hats and the Marines were in battle and since their sails were furled, I couldn't tell them apart." Ash's briefing of his blunder made Misty shake her head. Tracey studied Ash's poster which had his Pokémon.

"So you saved the pirates by mistake?" he snickered. "Then explain why they gave you the name 'Beastman'? Is it because of your Pokémon?"

"Yep…"

"And your bounty is 75 Million… B?" Tracey's sudden befuddle got Ash to dig out a 500 Berry bill.

"This is their currency, Berries. Not the same as berries we eat." Pikachu nodded to the information. Misty examined the bill.

"I wonder how many in Berries it'll take to replace my bike that you broke," she sneered. Tracey gawked to Misty's reminder.

"Misty!" he snapped.

"Hey, he's fine! I don't need to tell his mom that he's gone!" Then her growl became a moan. "Then again, I can't believe that you have a fiancee already. Don't get me wrong, she was… nice to us and to Togepi." Misty's Pokémon shrilled to the visit.

"I didn't think Togepi would be frightened at Shirahoshi's size," he expected. "If Charizard and Scyther didn't deter him, I doubt Brook or Franky would either." Tracey found the posters of both names.

"Iron Man Franky, 44 Million," he informed. "And Humming Brook. 33 Million." Misty found Sanji's poster and became rather bemused.

"This… isn't the same Sanji as the picture," she pointed out. Ash knew the tale of Sanji's bad poster.

"It's a long and embarrassing story," he summed up. He explained the ordeal in which all Misty and Tracey did was shake their heads.

"Embarrassing is right," Tracey groaned. He continued on reading the rest of the Straw Hats' bounties. "Sniper King Usopp: 30 Million… Cotton Candy Lover Tony Tony Chopper?" Ash had an answer for that.

"People still regard the reindeer as a pet." Ash's word made Misty gasp.

"Chopper's a reindeer?" she repeated. "From… Santa's workshop?"

"Nope. Chopper's the medic of the ship. He ate the Devil Fruit called the Human-Human Fruit." Misty's eyes shot open wide.

"A reindeer that's a doctor? That's something I'd like to see. Still, only 50 Berries?" Ash shrugged his shoulders to his poor reindeer friend.

"Not as important as say Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro at 120 Million," Tracey showed. That's when Misty spotted the two women with Ash yesterday.

"Tracey, there!" she pointed. The posters of Robin and Nami caught Misty's eyes as she fingered the two posters.

"Devil Child Nico Robin?"

"She was treated like that back in her home of Ohara," Ash briefed. "She's far too nice for her to be called that, and I know it ain't from eating the Flower-Flower Fruit." Despite his smile, Ash shed a tear. Misty saw the tear and began to wonder.

"She's gotta be about your mom's age and you liked her?" she guessed. Ash nodded before confessing.

"That's the reason… She was my mom… away from my mom." Misty, Tracey and the Pokémon understood. The scrapbook contained all sorts of pictures within. One picture had Ash and Luffy enjoying a giant slab of meat with their arms around each one's necks. One had Ash and Zoro carrying large sacks of fruit with Lily as her giant self watching them. There was one with Ash and Usopp fishing while Pikachu snacked on the Sniper King's Ketchup Stars. One was Chopper giving Ash a checkup for injuries and fatigue. There's one with Robin using her Devil Fruit powers to wrap Ash in a joyous hug and pecking his cheek. Another picture had Ash and Franky chugging on Cola and one with Ash and Brook singing. One had Ash getting a pair of kisses from Nami and Robin at the same time while another had his face caked with lipstick by Camie and the mermaids in Fishman Island. The mermaids emerged in another picture with Lapras swimming by the cove. There's one with Ash and Shirahoshi sharing a kiss after confirming the engagement. One more photo had the Straw Hats in a group. Robin, Zoro, Sanji, Franky and Brook were in the back, Nami, Ash and Luffy in the middle and Chopper and Pikachu in the front. Ash and Luffy switched hats for the shoot. Months had passed and the scrapbook sat on a desk with the models Franky gave him. The desk was in a bedroom. From the window, a brunette woman wearing a pink blouse, jeans and a flowery straw hat of her own tending a garden in the backyard. She turned to orange flowers blooming in one part.

"I wonder how the other tangerine patches are doing?" she asked herself. "Ash did say he planted some in Professor Oak's ranch for the Pokémon there." Just as she wondered, a gray-haired man in a lab coat on a bike pedaled to the gate which separated the road and her garden.

"Good afternoon, Delia!" he greeted. The woman heard the man and spun to him.

"Good afternoon, Professor Oak! I was just thinking about you! How are the Pokémon doing there?"

"Great!" He saw the flowers blooming. "So, the tangerines Ash planted are starting to bear fruit!" Delia looked to the tangerine flowers.

"They are, but I still wonder where he got the seeds from? Not that I'm complaining, I can't wait to try them for myself." Oak understood Delia's word, and had more.

"Ash has definitely changed since attending the Orange Islands. I'm not sure where he got all of that muscle or the items like that snail or the salt that he brought home." Delia wasn't concerned about the items from his time in the Orange Islands.

"Knowing that my son's still doing what he loves to do, it's all I need to do is support his dream." Delia looked to the sky with her words echoing in her head. On an island far from Delia and Oak, Ash, Misty and their Pokémon were on a beach with a tanned young man wearing a green vest over an orange shirt and brown pants. Ash felt a song coming on as he and Pikachu fished with Usopp's fishing rod, Misty sunbathed and Brock cooked.

 _"_ _ _Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho  
Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho__

 _Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.  
Sea wind blows, to where, who knows? The waves will be our guide.  
O'er across the ocean's tide. Rays of sunshine far and wide.  
Birds they sing, of cheerful things, in circles passing by._

 _Bid farewell to weaver's town, say so long to port renowned.  
Sing a song, it won't be long, before we're casting off.  
Cross the gold and silver seas, a salty spray puts us at ease,  
Day and night, to our delight, the voyage never ends._

 _Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.  
Pirates, we eternally are challenging the sea.  
With the waves to rest our heads, ship beneath us as our beds,  
hoisted high upon the mast, our jolly roger flies._

 _Somewhere in the endless sky, stormy winds are blowing by,  
waves are dancing, evening comes, it's time to sound the drums.  
But steady men, and never fear, tomorrow's skies are always clear.  
So pound your feet and clap your hands 'til sunny days return._

 _Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho  
Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho_

 _Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.  
Wave goodbye, but don't you cry, our memories remain.  
Our days are but a passing dream, everlasting though they seem.  
Beneath the moon we'll meet again, the wind's our lullaby._

 _Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.  
Sing a song, and play along for all the oceans wide.  
After all is said and done, you'll end up a skeleton,  
so spread your tale from dawn 'til dusk upon these foamy seas._

 _Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…  
Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…_

 _Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…  
Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…"_

Ash's singing made Togepi dance but brought a groan to Misty. "That tells me you miss the crew, Ash," Misty assumed. Ash sighed to Misty's point.

"Can you blame me?" he shrugged. "It just hasn't really been the same since I sailed with them." The teen heard Ash and recalled an earlier event.

"You mean with pirates?" he brought up. "I still find that hard that you actually sailed with them, let alone be their Vice Captain. Then again, it still wouldn't explain how you learned to cook, bring the seasoning known as… Water 7 salt, and gained all that muscle."

"Yeah, I nearly forgot about that," Misty muttered. "I bet Ash could pick me up without a problem." Ash scoffed to the teen's comment. "In fact, I seemed to forget what Ash was before I activated the trap door on Doubloon Island. He changed to something that I feel at ease about."

"Hey, just be glad I could help out when you got sick that one day, Brock," he motioned. Brock nodded to the claim.

"Right,,, after you gave me that medicine from the pirate doctor," he joked. Ash snickered before spotting something in the distance.

"What's that?" Misty and Brock heard Ash and reached his side. Ash had the spyglass out to view the action.

"What is it?" she wondered. "What do you see?" Ash watched a large bubble from far away. Then, a mast appeared. To Ash, his friends have made a return.

"The Straw Hats! They're here!" The Thousand Sunny finished rising from the depths to surface. "Let's go see them!" Ash raced ahead while Misty and Brock started to give chase. Pokémon from around galloped alongside Ash for a little while.

"Ash, wait up!" complained Brock. The Sunny docked by the island which most of the crew stepped off. Luffy took a deep breath as he readied himself to disembark..

"Let's see what Pokémon we can find here," he pondered. Usopp and Chopper followed Luffy to see some Pokémon themselves.

"Sorry, Luffy," Usopp scoffed. "We can't let you go alone."

"You do need us to make sure our captain's safe," Chopper said. Luffy believed they also wanted a Pokémon for themselves.

"Okay!" he agreed. "I thought you guys wanted one to add to the crew."

"Well, not that we don't want to overlook that possibility…" Usopp shyly weighed the option. On the deck, Zoro slept on the grass, Nami and Robin in skimpy bikinis sunbathed and Brook played the violin which lured human-like green creatures with grass for skirts. They looked to seeing the violinist and became scared at the sight. Sanji brought cold drinks to the girls.

"Here you go, Nami-Swan," he offered. "Robin Dear." Nami and Robin took a glass each.

"Thanks!" they praised. Sanji smiled before turning to Jimbei.

"You okay over there?!" Hearing Sanji, Jimbei turned to the cook.

"It just feels nice to step out of Fishman Island sometimes!" he sighed. "Besides, Shirahoshi had a hunch about coming here!" Just then…

"HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!" shouted Ash. Zoro woke, Brook stopped playing and Franky put his Cola bottle down. Nami and Robin sat up and ran starboard.

"Could it be?!" an excited Robin wondered. Usopp gathered his own spyglass and out to the island.

"Let's see…" he checked. Through the spyglass, he saw a happy Ash and Pikachu waiving to the Sunny. "It's Ash! He's here!"

"He made it!" cheered the reindeer. A chorus of splashes summoned the mermaids who became excited to see the Beastman that saved Fishman Island. One big splash, Shirahoshi emerged to see her fiance. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper reached Ash, Misty and Brock before the rest could journey down the ramp to the island.

"Beastman!" cheered Luffy, He and Ash shared a hug by slamming shoulders together.

"Luf-ster!" cheered Ash. He viewed the rest. "Usopp, Chopper, I've been wondering about you guys!" Misty and Brock saw the pirates and were glad to see them for the first time.

"Boy, aren't we glad to see you!" cheered Chopper. When Usopp saw Brock, he didn't realize who joined.

"Wait, you weren't with Ash when we brought him back from Fishman Island," he pointed out.

"See, I was somewhere else than with Ash and Misty," Brock explained. "I rejoined them after they came back from the Orange Islands." Seeing Chopper, Misty snagged the doctor in a hug.

"You are so adorable!" she cooed. "I never had a chance to hug a reindeer before!" Chopper shivered in delight from Misty's hug.

"Finally, someone other than me that knows I'm a reindeer," he smiled. The other Straw Hats came off the Sunny to see their Vice Captain again, including Robin.

"My son!" she cheered as she hugged Ash. "I missed you!"

"Hey, Robin!" greeted Ash, "I'd been thinking about you for sometime." Robin wondered as Nami saw her little warrior of a brother.

"How's my little brother doing?" she asked with glee. She hugged Ash before he regained his balance.

"Even better seeing everyone." Nami laughed before she felt her hands grasped.

"Excuse me, miss!" started Brock. He held her hands tight as he's on one knee. "I know we haven't met but at least I know that love comes from nowhere in particular. You must have navigated this huge vessel to find love and I know you were hugging Ash, bu- AAAHHH!" Brock's ear got pulled viciously by Misty. The pain from his ear yanked jarred his hands from Nami's.

"You need to find a new course of action, Cupid!" groaned Misty. As Nami shook her hand of Brock's grasp, Robin turned to Ash about the thought.

"So, what was it that you thought of me?" she asked. Ash began to recall the moment.

"Are you familiar with a Nico Olvia?" he asked. Robin gasped to the name.

"Yes, that's my mother's name!" The discovery confirmed Ash's wonder.

"She had appeared just before we journeyed onto the Whirl Islands… but mainly in my dream. She wanted to apologize for not taking care of you like the mother she wanted to be." Robin shed a few tears to the apology.

"Like mother, like daughter,,," Ash had more from the dream.

"She also wished she brought you to her adventures instead of leaving you with Aunt Roji." Robin trembled at the word of her mother's regret.

"She always had her work ahead of her in archaeology over family. She hated her brother's wife. It's Aunt Roji that made me feel unwelcome in Ohara." Misty heard Robin's tearful tale and comforted her with Nami standing by.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that," she apologized. Robin looked to Misty before she hugged her.

"You may not know half of it but thank you for understanding." Misty patted the woman's back. Unaware to the redhead, Togepi had wandered to Brook who looked down to see the Spike Ball Pokémon.

"You wanna lift?" he asked. A shrill from Togepi allowed him to lean down and lay a hand on the grass. Togepi walked onto Brook's bony hand where he lifted the baby Pokémon. "A baby in my hand… I should feel warm and fuzzy inside." Misty spotted the baby and panicked.

"Togepi!" she shouted before sprinting… and stopping at the sight of the Sunny's musician.

"This must be yours?" Togepi shrilled, inviting Misty over. Viewing from a little distance, Ash palmed his face while Brock studied the scene.

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised that Togepi isn't afraid of someone dead," he sighed. Humored, Nami came to pick the baby Pokémon from Brook.

"So we have a new little warrior," she cooed. "Hi, there!" Togepi chirped to new friends. Robin massaged Togepi's head, which he liked.

"I'd say that little baby's a great new addition to our crew," Luffy suggested. Misty didn't agree.

"Guess again, rubber boy!" she yelled. Usopp clobbered Luffy in the head with his slingshot.

"Make a baby with Hancock before you make such a stupid idea!" he added with volume. Jimbei came forward to see Ash.

"Beastman, it's nice to see that you're doing fine after your fight with Arlong," he noted. Ash sneered to the fishman.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he scoffed. Jimbei smiled before having a report ready.

"While Team Rocket is still jailed for their crimes in helping Arlong's crew, I should tell you that Arlong himself has died. All that remains of the original Sun Pirates is myself." Ash had a suspicion on the rogue fishman's passing.

"I remember that he injected himself with the Energy Steroids." Jimbei nodded to his information.

"The Energy Steroids cause rapid age acceleration. You could say he and the fishmen who also had the drug in their veins aged incredibly fast and soon died thereafter."

"As long as Neptune and the children are safe, that's all that matters." Jimbei nodded to the result. Misty came over to Ash with curiosity.

"Ash, who's he?" she asked.

"Jimbei's the main security in protecting the royal family in Fishman Island. He's known as a fishman, and they've been ridiculed by society for their appearance." Misty cringed to the note.

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's all good, miss," Jimbei acknowledged. Misty heard about the fight and recalled another moment.

"You should've been with us when we stormed Team Rocket's base to rescue a Lugia with Ash's lookalike, Ritchie. He may have torn the base like a… Beastman, per say. He also gave Cassidy and Butch a beating like you wouldn't believe. He may have been easy on Cassidy with a black eye and a busted jaw, but Butch got broken ribs and skull for trying to hurt Lugia." Jimbei snickered while crossing his arms.

"That's certainly our Beastman." Sanji came over when he heard a woman's name and grabbed Ash by the shirt collar.

"How DARE you hurt a woman with gruesome injuries!" he growled. "Maybe I should show you again how to be around women who may need-" Sanji's yelling stopped when he felt tugs. Turning, two fiery redheads showed evil glares to the cook who quickly released Ash.

"Wow, that… looks familiar," Brock shuttered from afar.

"When it comes to women, Sanji's a sheep to even a lioness cub," Chopper summed up. Brock shuttered in thought. Zoro stepped up with a stack of papers.

"I thought I'd let you know that we have had our bounties raised," he brought up. Misty blinked to what Zoro briefed.

"Bounties?" she repeated. Laying the posters down, Ash saw Luffy's first. It showed the captain smiling with his hand out to the frame.

"Nothing's changed about Luffy," he studied.

"Not quite," Zoro corrected as he pointed to the total. Ash's eyes nearly left his head.

"500 Million?! What did you do?!" Luffy smiled like the poster.

"See, we invaded Dressrosa sometime ago," he explained.

"Dressrosa's affiliated with the World Government and we defeated the king, Donquixote Doflamingo," Franky added. "I would say that due to our mess we made before we decided to visit you again, the Marines updated our bounties, including yours." Ash blinked to the news.

"I can understand Fishman Island, but Dressrosa?" he wondered.

"The only reason is that due to your ranking as a Straw Hat pirate that you had some sort of involvement there," Zoro assumed. "Like guidance," Ash pondered the explanation.

"There was a nice young chick that fell for you when seeing your first wanted poster," Franky added. "Princess Rebecca was a sweetheart but she didn't like that you're already taken." Ash shrugged, not sure how else to respond. Ash and Misty saw the other posters starting with Nami tossing her hair.

"If only I had hair like her," Misty joked. Nami's bounty brought a giggle to Ash.

"66 million will get you a lot of shampoo," he pointed out. Chopper's poster was next which had his updated look. "Same Chopper… and only 100 Berries? Still regarded as a pet, little guy?" Chopper whined to the bounty given. Togepi raced over and patted the reindeer to comfort. Sanji came next where there was a picture of him and not some grotesque drawing. Sanji had hearts for eyes. "They finally got you on camera with a 177 million bounty!"

"I know," Sanji sneered. "It's a good look to me!" Next was Usopp's. That one had him with blood down his face and his eyes having no pupils.

"That's freaky," Misty gulped. "And I don't mean the 200 million. And… 'God Usopp'?" The name made Usopp sigh.

"It's a long story," he grumbled. "If I wanted to be a great warrior, I do question the name," Robin's poster was next with her having a hand over her mouth, palm facing the camera. Her bounty's at 130 million. Brook's poster came up but this wasn't the same as the others as it looked more like a concert poster.

"You're definitely rocking this poster, Brook!" chuckled Ash. Brook laughed, amused to the reaction.

"I am the Soul King and reaching the souls of those who listen have felt the music in their bones," he claimed.

"I feel it, Brook," Misty believed. "Just not in the same way you do." Brook laughed a little more.

"Just be glad I'm not after others like Nami and Robin since you've got time to grow up." Misty jumped back in fear while Nami smashed a kick to his skull.

"Too personal!" she snapped. Brook landed in a heap far from anyone else.

"I only meant it as a… compliment…" Seeing Franky's poster, Ash didn't think the silver face was Franky at all.

"Is that the General Franky?" he guessed.

"So you noticed…" Franky confirmed. "Probably a good idea since if they had me, they'd walk into a death trap." Misty thought of a request.

"Do you have this General Franky on board?" she asked.

"I do! I can bring it out if you want!" Misty nodded to the request. Zoro's poster came next and it showed only his face.

"What happened?" asked Ash. "Your other poster was awesome!" Zoro shook his head.

"I wondered that myself," he grumbled. "It's not the same badass look I had before." Misty saw the bounty and shivered.

"Roronoa Zoro, 320 Million?" she gasped. "That's second to the captain's!" Zoro shook his head again.

"It would be IF there wasn't one more." There was one more poster. They saw Ash's poster of him in his rage against Arlong and his clothes torn.

"That's what I looked like after that beast in me took over?" he gasped. "Wow, I _am_ a Beastman!" As if that wasn't enough, Franky pointed to the title.

"Look at the price you've won," he showed. Misty also spotted the title.

"Beastman Ash Ketchum," she read. "325 Million!?" Ash gawked to the price on his head.

"325?" he repeated. "How did I get a higher price than Zoro?!" To Brock, his position gave way to the higher price.

"Well, a Vice Captain's second-in-command," he taught. "It only makes sense that you're second highest." Ash shrugged his shoulders, surrendering. "So in total, the Straw Hats' bounties mount up to 1,895,000,100 Berries!" Hearing the amount made Luffy snicker.

"Wow, we're worth a lot!" he chirped. "Just think if we find One Piece!" Ash scoffed when…

"BEASTMAN!" shouted Camie. Following, the mermaids called Ash over by his nickname. He came over to Sharley's employees.

"Beastman, can we see your Pokémon?" asked Sora. Ash grinned to the request.

"Okay!" he agreed. He threw his Pokéballs upward. All five opened and revealed different Pokémon than what he brought to Fishman Island. Appearing was a blue mouse with red spots on its back, a small cyan crocodile with red scales, a greenish-yellow dinosaur with a leaf protruding from its head, a yellow owl with red wings and black triangle feathers and a large blue horned beetle. While the mermaids awed the Pokémon, some were upset.

"What happened to Lapras?" questioned Adele.

"Well, Lapras reunited with his family. I didn't want to release him but he felt happy to be with his own mom." The mermaids awed the news, even Shirahoshi.

"I'm glad for Lapras to be reunited with his pod," she mentioned. Ash had more about his Pokémon.

"As for the rest, Squirtle's with the rest of his gang and now they're firefighters. Charizard's training at the Charicific Valley with other Charizards and the rest are back at Professor Oak's ranch. So now I have Totodile, Cyndaquil, Bayleef, Noctowl and Heracross." The mermaids became happy about the other Pokémon.

"We're so grateful to see new Pokémon," Fillonce praised.

"Especially on your birthday, no less," Camie added. The mermaids became excited to know of Ash's birthday, as well as Nami who got dressed. Ash chuckled to the news.

"I did kinda tell them after I borrowed your PokéDex and saw your stats," the navigator explained. Ash turned to see Meowth's charm with a familiar jewel embedded in it.

"Whoa, is that the Rainbow Gem I found?" he pointed.

"It is! I actually fashioned it to a necklace. It's gotta be a lot of Berries but I'm not gonna sell it to anyone." Ash nodded, knowing that part of the necklace was a treasure to her. "But still… Happy Birthday, Beastman!" When Robin joined up, they hugged him with their breasts burying his face, something Ash got used to before they kissed his cheeks at the same time, leaving lip-shaped dents to his face. Shirahoshi leaned down before going lip-to-lip with her fiance as Franky brought a giant cake to the island using the General Franky. The cake was the shape of Pikachu's face. Brock gawked to seeing the mermaid princess love his friend. He collapsed to a fetal position. Sanji reached Brock's side and patted him on the back while holding a cold glass of juice on a tray.

"I know how you feel, man," he murmured. He got to his feet and rejoined Misty. "Thought you might like something cold to drink." Misty awed the drink by the cook.

"Oh… thanks!" she accepted. Taking a sip, she tasted sweetness and admired the drink immediately. "That's so good! I can actually thank you for teaching Ash how to cook while we finished the Orange Islands." The compliment made Sanji smile.

"That makes me glad I can help out." While Ash saw the mermaids with several Water Pokémon. Shirahoshi had two pink heart-shaped fish swimming by her. This made Ash excited.

"What did you get, dear?" he asked before pulling out his Dex. Pointing, he expected to see data.

"Pokémon not found," it computed. This left Ash dumbfounded.

"Not found?" Shirahoshi decided to help as one of the fish reached Ash.

"These are Luvdiscs," she explained with a laugh. "They met me while on my way here today… and when two Luvdisc see a match, they'll celebrate." Sure enough, the Luvdisc danced around happily where the Straw Hats, the mermaids and Ash's friends smiled. The dinosaur growled to the sight. Misty and Sanji came to the dinosaur and petted it.

"Sorry, Bayleef," she sighed. "Ash was already claimed before he met you." Bayleef moaned to the information. Ash enjoyed the Luvdisc swimming around each other.

"I can see…" he laughed. Misty decided to show her Pokémon.

"I got Water Pokémon myself!" she announced. "Here!" She threw her balls. Opened, out came a brown starfish with a ruby jewel in the center, a blue tadpole with a swirl on its abdomen, a pink walking coral, a Goldeen and a yellow duck. The mermaids enjoyed the Pokémon. Misty's Pokémon and the crocodile joined the mermaids for a swim… except for the duck.

"Come on!" urged Mello. The duck retreated back to Bayleef and Misty.

"Psyduck, you don't need to go in the water to meet the mermaids." Psyduck didn't want any part. Luffy decided to show Ash what he brought.

"Say, Ash!" he called out. Ash turned around to see his captain. "I kept my promise!" Ash remembered the promise.

"You got Pokémon?" he guessed. Luffy grinned as he threw up six Pokéballs. They opened to reveal a black dog with curved horns, a large lavender bulldog, an Arbok, a brown porcupine, a large jellyfish and a giant rock snake. Ash awed the lineup. "Houndoom, Arbok, Granbull, Sandslash, Tentacruel and Onix? That's quite the lineup!"

"I know! Can your Pokémon face mine?"

"I think we'll test that theory." That's when Ash wanted to make it special.

"I think I know what's coming," he grinned. As if he had clothes underneath, Ash ripped out of his wear to reveal his pirate outfit. The mermaids cheered wildly while Misty blinked in confusion.

"He changed into that and the mermaids lose their minds?" she summed up. Sanji cut a piece of cake while Brock started the grill with meat, fruits and vegetables ready for the fire.

"Here, a little cake I made," he offered. Misty saw the sponge of the cake with red and brown swirls inside. "I call it my Neapolitan cake: vanilla, chocolate and strawberry." Misty's mouth watered to the flavors.

"Wow, can I?!" Hearing her squeal made Sanji smile. Franky also brought food for Brock and Sanji to grill. Jimbei came forward.

"I've also studied how Pokémon battles work so I'll be in charge of this," he requested. "I also have a Gyarados in training and King Neptune has a Wailord to swim with Hoe." Ash smiled to the information. "Now, you two get ready."

"Okay!" the trainers shouted.

"This will be a full six-on-six Pokémon Battle between Captain Monkey D. Luffy and Vice Captain Ash Beastman Ketchum. Each trainer can switch out any Pokémon and I rule when one is unable to battle. It will also be decided when one trainer's Pokémon is wiped out." Rules established, Ash and Luffy decided to call out their first Pokémon.

"Here we go, Doomy!" started Luffy. His Houndoom came forward.

"Luf-ster, my partner in crime will start things off," Ash sneered as Pikachu came forward. Jimbei raised an arm.

"Begin!" he announced. Houndoom and Pikachu charged in. The battle began between the heads of the Straw Hats. The Straw Hats are searching for the ultimate goal, as is Ash. However, the mermaids, Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi and Mamboshi, who came to see their future brother-in-law in a battle, are looking forward to seeing their sister's happiness once more. Suffice to say, Ash Ketchum and Princess Shirahoshi have found their own One Piece.

* * *

END

(Thank you for reading this long story. Soon, I'll be starting new stories with Equestria Girls and a new Legend of Zelda to cross with Pokémon.)


End file.
